Violet Shadows II
by Autumn810
Summary: Rewrite of Violet Shadows. What if Lucrecia Crescent had a sister? One that traded her humanity to give Sephiroth a chance to live without Jenova? And what if Hojo took note of the way Lucrecia saved Vincent with Chaos and created his own demon to experiment on her with? For thirty-three years, she wondered what happened to her sister's bodyguard. Now, she gets her answers.
1. Prologue

**This is a rewrite of one of my favorite stories that I've ever written. It REALLY needed to be redone.**

 **If you think Vincent is a little OOC throughout this rewrite, just imagine him starting tickle fights, making period jokes, and making many, MANY stupid references. Also, Chaos and Shadow made out. It was quite the ride.**

 **I should just go back to the original and rename the original Violet Shadows "Vincent does ALL the drugs."**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

I shake my head firmly, eyes falling to the scuffed surface of the table before me. My sister's words echo through my head, a whisper of dying hope laced in her words.

"Lucy, I just..." I sigh, frustrated. "I don't think it's a good idea. This is your _child_ we're talking about here—not to mention that mad scientist."

"Professor Hojo isn't _mad,"_ she defends, lifting her pointed chin defiantly and narrowing her brown eyes on the wooden floor. "He merely takes pride in his unprecedented studies. They're not exactly what you would call _socially acceptable._ "

"None of this is _socially acceptable,"_ I counter, rolling my eyes and sinking back into my seat. I cross my arms over my chest tightly, glaring at the foggy window to my right before heaving a sigh and turning back to Lucrecia. "And what about Valentine?" She cringes quite visibly, uncomfortably shifting in her seat and gazing at the door to the library longingly. Scanning the room for any sign of the gloomy agent, she gives in and straightens.

"He'll be fine," she replies, her voice barely crawling over the edge of a whisper. "He's sensitive, but he'll get over it soon enough." I huff a sarcastic laugh; it sounds more like she's trying to convince herself. She's leaving the perfect image of a man behind (granted, he's a Turk—so not _quite_ perfect) for a madman who does nothing but rant and rave about aliens and creating the perfect soldier.

"Yes, what could go wrong," I mock, leaning forward and slamming my hands down on the table just to make her jump. I stand so abruptly that my chair clatters to the ground behind me. "Except, y'know, a _few_ issues with your _child!"_

"I really wish you wouldn't worry so much," Lucrecia says with a sharp edge to her voice.

"He's my _nephew!_ "

"Hush, Violet!" she scolds, scanning the empty library nervously before gently grasping my forearm, an earnest look in her innocent eyes. "There's no need to be so loud." I scoff, jerking away from her touch and starting toward the door.

"Right," I mutter, stretching my arms and shaking my head bitterly. "I'm gonna go get some air."

"Enjoy," Lucrecia murmurs, frowning and facing the window.

Rolling my eyes, I throw the door open and make sure to slam it hard behind me before charging down the hallway. Irritated, I wrap my arms around myself tightly and storm down the dim hallway, unsure of where I'm going as I fume over Lucrecia's purely idiotic decisions. "The older sibling is always smarter" my _Shinra-kissing-ass._ I don't realize my company until I crash straight into them, stumbling into the wall to keep myself from sprawling out on top of them. I follow the dark tie in my face up to the slim, pale neck of a man, followed sharply by an angled face and crimson eyes that speak volumes about Shinra's Turk training. The man's emotionless.

"Sorry, Vincent," I huff, straightening quickly and dusting off his shirt for good measure. Maybe as a sign of formality... I'm not sure how socializing works, if I'm totally honest. "Didn't see you there. You blend in with the gloom, y'know?"

"It's fine," the Turk utters, shaking his head. His eyes may be unreadable, but his guard is down and his body language gives him away freely. He stands at an awkward, lanky height naturally, but today his spindly, pale fingers are scratching at the back of a messy pile of ebony hair that sticks at odd angles atop his head. A bizarre look overtakes his stoic face and I know he wants to talk. However, Vincent Valentine has never had a way with words. "Can I speak with you?"

"Now?" He nods, solemn. I shrug, nervously scratching the back of my head and forcing a light laugh. "Sure, why not?" _I just hope he hasn't received orders to terminate me._ He strides past me toward the nearest door and I swallow hard. Termination in Shinra... Well, to put it nicely, Shinra's never had a way with words, either. They prefer their bullets and poisons and mysteries.

The old door creaks open, the chipped paint clearly peeling from the top down, and Vincent leads the way into the piano room. I close the door behind me gently and scan over the familiar setting carefully. The grand piano in the corner, the collection of matching tables and chairs, the bar with its shiny countertop and spinning stools, and the wall featuring my curious endeavors into art that take place in my downtime. Vincent keeps his back to me, tracing a finger through the dust on the glossy black piano silently and jamming his other hand into the pocket of his navy blue slacks. Finally, he takes a deep breath, turning just enough that I can make out the profile of his face as he speaks.

"It's Lucrecia. Is she blinded to the truth about Hojo?"

"She doesn't think so," I scoff, rolling my eyes and leaning my back against the paneled wall. "And really, she _does_ know all the facts. She's just looking past his faults." I shrug, my face twisting into a bitter smile. "Though, the whole man in and of himself is a tragic _mistake."_

"She does this of her own accord?" he asks, inquiring for clarity.

"Oh yeah. She thinks Lab Boy's a real catch."

"Lovely," Vincent grumbles, taking me by surprise. He's had his moments, to be sure, but I haven't heard him utter a sarcastic comment in _months._ "And you have tried to convince her otherwise?"

"Do you know me?" I snap, half-teasing. "You really think I'd just sit back while she screws herself over?"

"Right." He nods curtly, staring at the sheets covering the canvases on the faded walls. "Perhaps, then, our target must be Hojo."

"Do you have any idea how much manpower it would take to dissuade that man?" I ask incredulously. _You can't be serious._ "The guy's _crazy._ " Vincent doesn't reply, his black brows drawing together. I sigh, shaking my head. _But... What have I got left to lose? It's all been sent to Hell._ "Listen... Do you think he'd take me over her for his experiments?"

He frowns, facing me. "Do you have any idea what that entails?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But what's left here for me, Vincent? You at least have Lucrecia. Just... Let me try, at least. I'm the perfect willing specimen."

"I don't think that's wise."

"Neither am I," I shrug, feigning indifference. "But it's for Lucy. You told me you'd do anything for her, and I know I'd do anything for her son."

"Is this because—"

"No," I cut him off sharply, straightening and holding my hand out for him to shake it. "This is for me. Promise you won't get in the way?"

"...I swear it." Vincent steps right past me, leaving the room without so much as a goodbye. With a sigh, I drop my hand to my side and trace a finger down the side of a covered painting.

"What would you do if you saw me now?" I murmur, breathing a final breath of the room's musty air before leaving. Though my heart hammers in my chest, never once do I look back.

"You said you'd let her be," I choke out, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor. "I stayed because... I stayed to protect her!" I fall to my hands and knees, trembling. Nausea washes over me like a rushing river and my head spins as though I'm tumbling beneath those white-capped waves. Pristine black shoes stroll past casually, a cackle erupting from the greasy-haired scientist wearing them. "To protect them," I correct, hissing in pain as a clammy hand grips my arm and jerks me upright onto my unsteady feet.

"I said this, I said that," Hojo sneers, his pitchy voice burning my ears as he cackles. "You know, she authorized all this. You _and_ Sephiroth." A dreamy look flashes over his beady black eyes and he chuckles, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his hooked nose. "I can't turn down an opportunity as ripe as this, I'm afraid."

"Opportunity!?" I practically shriek, my world rocking right and left as I try to grasp reality. Instead, I grasp the front of Hojo's pressed white lab coat, staining it with my bloody fingers. "He's your _child!"_

"Yes, he is my son," Hojo replies indifferently, shoving me down onto the smooth, cold metal table in the center of his laboratory and busying himself with the restraints. I'm too disoriented beneath the blinding white lights to fight back. "And as such, he will be the strongest, most successful man Shinra Inc. has ever seen!" He laughs his sharp, squawky laugh, shaking his head. "I don't care how much Jenova cells or experimenting it takes—he _will_ be the one."

"You're disgusting," I grit, letting my head fall back onto the table. "He's a human being, Hojo, not a lab rat."

"Human? Oh no," Hojo snickers. "He's far from it, and he'll be far more than _super_ human when I'm done with him."

"You sick little—" A sharp electric shock jolts though my body, cutting me off and leaving me sputtering on the tabletop, gasping for air.

"Let's up the voltage this week, hm?" Hojo sneers, pulling a pen from his pocket and flashing a menacing smile.

"Valentine has regrettably passed," Hojo announces all too gleefully, stepping into my cell with his arms crossed triumphantly. I remain chained to the wall, my eyes too heavy to open fully. I glare up at him through my eyelashes, unable to speak around the swelling in my throat. "But, no worries. Your _pathetic_ sister made an effort to save him with _Chaos_ cells! He's turned into the very beast that slaughtered his father—oh, the irony!" He giggles maniacally and shakes his head, his ponytail sweeping across the back of his blood-splattered lab coat. "It made me wonder, Miss Violet, what would happen if I found my own friend from Hades... And bound it to your soul?" He throws his head back, cackling uncontrollably. I watch unaffected, my suffering having extended to the point that I just. don't. care. "Could you imagine the power?" he cries.

Hojo pulls a syringe from his pocket, creeping closer and closer with the needled vial of black fluid. Beady eyes flit between the viscous substance and me, his victim. Creeping forward, the scientist suppresses a chuckle and shakes his head before kneeling before me and gripping my arm. I try to pull away, my muscles screaming in agony at the tug of their newly repaired tissue.

"Don't," I try to plead, but my voice won't work past a wheeze and my lips move in vain. Hojo's brows furrow and he pinches my skin between his gnarled fingers, inserting the needle.

"After all this conditioning, you should survive this," he mutters, patting my head with a twisted smile and stepping back. An agonizing burn immediately overtakes every nerve in my body, contorting my face into a display of anguish. Professor Hojo chuckles, throwing his head back and his arms to the side as laughter bubbles out of his chest while I writhe on the ground. "It's working! All this time and you haven't gone to waste!" He wipes a tear away from the corner of his eye and adjusts his glass, a smug smile overtaking his face. "Now please, Miss Violet, be welcoming to Shadow."

"You're free to go." Hojo's voice is flat and empty as he unlocks the exit to the Shinra mansion that started my home and ended my prison. "Leave. There's nothing left for me to do to you."

"You're joking," I rasp, scowling at him. "This is a trap." But my nose quivers at the first smell of fresh air in three years and my legs scream for me to run. _Whatever happened to Lucy and Valentine?_

"It could be if you don't leave," Hojo retorts, arching a dark eyebrow. "I could easily shoot you where you stand. Now get out."

I eye him suspiciously a moment longer before bolting, legs pumping underneath me as fast as they'll carry me. Hojo watches as I leave, scribbling down a few notes on his clipboard before returning to the lab. I run until I'm outside of Nibelheim, gasping for air and doubling over to clutch my knobby knees with my scarred, bony hands. I grit my teeth, suppressing a cry as a sharp, hissing whisper stabs through my head, a voice only I can hear. A voice I spent endless days repeating for Hojo so he'd spare me a jab or two in his "experiments." I grimace; they were merely endeavors to see just how much torture I could withstand with this new... _enhancement._

 **Now that you're free... Does this mean I too am free to come and go?**

 _No, don't—_

A blood-curdling scream rips through my skull and I collapse to the ground, clenching my head between my hands and choking on babbled pleas for the pain to stop. My hair curls out of my grasp, growing longer and longer, darker and darker. My joints and muscles pop and tear as I'm contorted into the taller, stronger figure of the demon that's tied to my soul. My eyes flicker open as the pain subsides, the gentle glow of brilliant violet reflecting off the sides of my nose as I straighten, flexing my taloned fingers and tracing my gaze up my glittering gray skin and across my thick leather armor. The hood over my head falls back from a head of long, black hair and suddenly I'm no longer Violet Crescent—I'm the harbinger of nightmares, the mistress of the dark, the master of fear: Shadow. Her charcoal gray lips peel back to reveal menacing white fangs, a blade materializing into her hand.

"Have you already forgotten who's in charge?" she snarls, towering high over the plains outside my hometown.

And thus begin my thirty years of torture, my memories of my time with Professor Hojo pursuing me relentlessly the whole way.

 **ALSO, I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT ORIGINALLY I HAD VIOLET'S PHYSICAL FEATURES MODELLED AFTER STELLA NOX FLEURET. THAT'S RIGHT, WE ADOPTED HER AFTER SQUARE ENIX THREW HER AWAY :D**


	2. Avalanche

I grab my quiver of arrows and strap my bow over my back before exiting the cave I've used as a temporary home for the past week. Shadow crawls into the deepest recesses of my mind, content from the haunting nightmares she was allowed to dish out last night. It's time for me to move on to the next safe place, perhaps Midgar or Rocket Town. The Nibelheim mountain ranges are devoid of all human life and the town on the other side is hardly worth visiting due to its lack of citizens... Perfect. I sigh and step out into the sunlight, stretching my arms over my head.

Thirty years of isolated wandering across the Planet tends to remove any sense of _home._ But I must live like this until the day I die, uncertain of what to do with myself other than build up my strength in order to destroy the man who dragged me through Hell and back. I will never know if Lucrecia is alive, though what has become of her son is no secret. The experiments Hojo ran on his child created a devastating monster who learned of his origins with Jenova and went on a rampage. No one knows where to find Sephiroth now. I huff, setting off in a long stride, my gaze fixed on the horizon of the mountains. _I wonder if Vincent ever escaped._ I like to think he forgot his obsessive love for my elder sister and rejoined the Turks even stronger than before. Of course, nothing good works out these days.

I take a deep breath of fresh air and stare out at Nibelhiem, the small town where I was born, raised, and killed. _Maybe I should go around._ The place tends to draw its victims back again and again, like metal to a magnet, forcing them to relieve decades of memories and tortures. I should know. I've passed through far more times than necessary since I escaped, searching for Hojo in his lab only to find it abandoned. Visiting my crumbling childhood home only to see a middle-aged woman squawking orders at her unruly children.

There's something in that mansion that Shadow wants me to find, but I can't bear to enter any longer. Every time I pass the gate, she screams and kicks and pleads, but I can't bring myself to touch the cold iron and step into the unruly garden that was once tended by a kind-hearted member of SOLDIER. There's something in that mansion.

The low rumble of a vehicle catches my ears and I sigh, tugging my hood further over my head. _Just pass me by._ I continue walking tall, tuning out the sound of the car. That is, until I feel the point of a sword in my back.

"Stop right there."

"And why should I?" I demand, turning around and placing my hands on my hips. "Well? I haven't got all day."

"Whoops," the woman behind the swordsman breathes out. Her spiky haired companion puts his massive broadsword away slowly, frowning.

"Sorry, you looked like someone we're searching for."

"Apology accepted," I mutter, turning sharply and striding away.

"Wait!" he calls, bright blue eyes glittering in the sunlight. _Mako eyes... SOLDIER eyes._ "Have you seen anyone dressed like you out here? Sephiroth clones?"

"Sephiroth?" I repeat, glancing back at the boy over my shoulder. "Clones?"

"Yeah, Hojo's creations," he explains, crossing his muscular arms.

"Hojo," I murmur, my eyes falling to the tall grass. "He's still alive, then?"

"Unfortunately," the blond swordsman breathes. "Why?"

"No reason," I shake my head, moving to leave once more. "Sorry to have disturbed you."

"You have a score to settle," he points out abruptly, stepping closer to me. I pause, staring down at the tips of my black boots. _I've become easy to read._ "We're going after Sephiroth. There's a high chance we'll find Hojo along the way." _Can I risk it?_

 **No guarantees that I'll behave.**

 _Shut up._

"Then... I'll go with you," I nod, looking past him to view the clown crew packed into the red buggy that's parked behind him. A giant man with bulging muscles and a gun grafted to the end of his right arm, a pretty girl in a slimming pink dress, a wolf-like creature with tattoos and a flaming tail, a cat on a stuffed mog, and a scrawny ninja girl grasping her giant shuriken.

"Good," the boy nods, motioning to each person as he introduces them. "I'm Cloud and this is Tifa." He turns and points to the group in the buggy. "That's Barret, Aeris, Nanaki, Cait Sith, and Yuffie."

"Quite ambitious, aren't you?" I mutter, crossing my arms. "Where are you headed?"

"Over the Nibelheim mountains," he says, a bit of pride leaking into his voice.

Sighing, I follow him toward the car and cram myself in next to the man with a gun arm—Barret, I think. The ride is the opposite of comfortable what with the lack of space and the whispers, but I suppose it's much better than the rides in the old Shinra rovers I had to ride back when I worked at the mansion. When we arrive in Nibelheim, I'm the first out of the cramped car and the last to follow Cloud into the town.

"Cloud, I thought you said Nibelheim burned down," Nanaki frowns. I forgot to mention he can _talk._

"You weren't _lying_ to us, were you?" Yuffie accuses, stretching up onto her toes to get into the young man's face. Cloud's quick to shake his head.

"No, I'm not lying!"

"Hey, forget it!" Barret shouts, waving his gun arm in the air. "Let's just keep moving!"

"The mansion..." Cloud breathes, starting forward, entranced. _Like metal to a magnet..._ "Let's go check it out."

"I don't like creepy mansions," Yuffie squeaks, stepping backward and knocking into me. She jumps, scrambling closer to Nanaki.

"I'll go!" Aeris offers cheerfully, her smile sweet and her green eyes as soft as the color of her dress. "Are you coming, Tifa?"

"Yes," Tifa replies firmly, her eyes full of defiance as she eyes the other woman. _Great, a love triangle. How else can we make this story interesting?_

"Alright," Cloud nods, his voice becoming more commanding the longer he speaks. "We'll be out shortly." _Just keep your head up and stand straight. Make them fear you so they don't have to fear Shadow._

"Guess what?!" Yuffie cries, bouncing around me. "Barret thinks you're a _witch_!"

"When did I say that?!" Barret demands. I merely raise an eyebrow before turning to face the gray mountain range looming ahead.

I've passed through these mountains so many times before after I was set free, unsure of whether to run or to remain nearby. I was a dog, trained to return to my master no matter what I was put through. I could hear screams echoing through the mountains—or maybe it was the shrieking wind. I moved on to Rocket Town when I couldn't take it anymore and lived outside just long enough to watch another life self-destruct because of Shinra. He was a mere boy when I found him, a boy that stayed up on long nights to help his uncle build machines of all sorts. The next day, he'd bring his friend with big round glasses to come to see his inventions. Such a brilliant mind wasted by the clutches of Shinra yet again.

I spend a century and a half listening to Barret and Yuffie bicker while Nanaki and Cait Sith nap in the shade. Finally, I see the silhouette of a spiky head of hair coming our way, followed by Aeris and Tifa. But there's a new member whose appearance irks me to no end. Once the group gets closer, I understand why. Towering tall in an outfit made purely of flexible black leather and a long, tattered crimson cape, his gloved fingers twitch toward the holster on his thigh instinctively, his scarlet eyes scanning over Cloud's party. _Vincent Valentine, what_ _ **happened?**_

With that empty look on his half-concealed face, I can't tell if he's even noticed me. If he even remembers me. I hardly recognized him with the new getup and the long matted hair and the collar of his cape covering his face from the nose down. A crimson cloth keeps his hair out of his face, for the most part, hiding his forehead. Who _could_ recognize this undead man? Thirty years... I shake my head. I was twenty-four then. A familiar haunted look flickers like a never-ending flame behind his eyes. _What did Hojo do to him?_

"You brought us a vampire, too?" Barret huffs, scratching his beard. "Great."

"This is Vincent," Cloud says, introducing his group one by one until he gets to me. "I never got _your_ name."

"Violet," I mutter, watching Vincent for a reaction. He doesn't so much as bat an eye, looking over the party with a stark indifference. _Maybe he doesn't remember. Hojo said he died... Memory loss, maybe?_

"Good," Cait Sith pipes up, his voice cheerful and loud. "Now that we're all done, we might want to get going." _Who invited this guy?_

"Right," Cloud nods. "Come on."

With that, the boy with mako eyes and a sword bigger than he is leads the way up the mountain. It's no way I've ever taken, pulled far away from every beaten path through the range. My boots slip over and over again, my trembling hands striking rough rocks that tear flesh. My ankles twist and my elbows ache from the impact, but no one so much as looks my way. _Where is this moron taking us?_ Vincent especially keeps his distance, so much so that I begin to wonder if he's avoiding me rather than forgetting me. I'm out of breath by the time we reach a flat point where Cloud wants to camp for the night.

"What now?" Tifa asks, her hands resting on her waist. Her fingers play with the waistband of her tight miniskirt as she waits expectantly, thin eyebrow raised sharply.

"It's getting late. Let's try starting a fire." Cloud turns to Aeris, a more amicable expression coming over his face. "Aeris, help me set the tents up."

"Sure," Aeris nods, smiling. They take off to get to work as an irate Tifa and a grouchy Barret set off to look for firewood. I frown, watching them look at scraggly little pieces of bark the wind tossed to the side. Shaking my head, I head in the opposite direction and grab the lowest branch of a dead, gray tree. I pull myself up and press my feet to the trunk, ripping the branch clean off in one tug.

 **You're being watched.**

I jump down, turning sharply to see Vincent watching my every move, leaned up against the rock face of a mountain cliff. Keeping eye contact a moment longer, he straightens and walks away from the camp. _Creep._ I huff, snapping the branch into pieces before dragging them back to the little pile of crushed bark Tifa and Barret built up. Cloud nods his thanks and uses a fire materia to ignite the wood before sitting on the ground beside the flickering flames to watch the sun fall from the sky. I head outside of the cluster of people, leaning against the rock wall Vincent watched me from and sink to the dirt. _Why's he being so odd?_ Other than the obvious reasons, I suppose. _He's alive... So what about Lucrecia?_

"Hey." A gentle voice breaks me from my thoughts. I look up to Aeris looming over me, her hands clasped behind her back and a sweet smile spread across her pink lips. My heart skips a beat and I scoot away uncomfortably, an image of Hojo's hovering face flickering into my mind's eye.

"Please don't," I mutter, glaring up at her.

 _Don't go killing anyone already, Shadow._

 **No promises.**

"Oh, sorry," she apologizes, her smile faltering as she straightens and looks back at the fire over her shoulder. "I just thought I'd see how you were doing. You seem kind of... lost in thought."

"Yeah."

"Say, that Vincent guy," she starts, facing me once more, innocent determination written clear in her green eyes. "Do you know him? The way you looked at him—"

"That's none of your concern." _Far too easy to read..._

"Well, if you _do_ know him, it would be smart to talk to him, at least," she replies, tightening the pink ribbon holding her long brown hair in place. "You can always join us by the fire if you'd like." With that, she turns on the heels of her muddy gardening boots and hurries away to sit beside Yuffie.

 **Valentine...**

 _What about him?_

 **Go speak with him. I'd like to feed.**

 _...Don't word it like that._

Rolling my eyes, I stand and wander toward the fire, my black cloak tight to my body as I come to Vincent's side and sit, giving him a foot of space between us. The flames heat my face, casting an eerie glow across my pale face and fair hair. Everyone in the party goes quiet, watching us with intent stares. I scowl, wishing I could snap at for them to mind their own business. Instead, I grab a stick, poke at the fire, and speak in a low voice.

"So... You really are alive."

"...As far as I know," Vincent replies, his voice flat and much _much_ deeper than I remember it. "Why does it concern you?"

"What, you don't remember me all of a sudden?" I scoff, my voice accusing. He shakes his head, long ebony bangs waving in front of his face.

"...Violet Crescent."

"Yeah." I sigh, staring long and hard into the flames.

"So, you know each other?" Cloud asks, frowning.

 **Something else is here.**

 _I know... I can feel it. He can feel you too._

"Kind of," I shrug, tossing my scorched stick into the fire.

"An old Turk comrade?"

"Do I strike you as the Turk type?" I retort, rolling my eyes. He shrugs. "No, I was just the monster hunter. I did the messy jobs at the Manor so everyone else could carry on with their lives."

"What did he...?" Vincent asks under his breath, his crimson eyes finally turning to mine. "What is that?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I mutter, shaking my head. "We can feel something else." _Whoops._ I look over at Cloud, who's suddenly retracted from the conversation, his frown deep set and his confusion clear. Yuffie's jaw is slack and Tifa tries not to stare for too long. I shake my head, taking a deep breath. He speaks before I can, his scarlet eyes locked on the flickering flames as he stands.

"So can I." Vincent tears his gaze away from the fire, starting to walk away from the group. "Yet another sin upon me." _That's it then._ I sigh, leaning forward until my elbows press into my knees. _The first conversation in thirty years, officially over._


	3. Cid Highwind

Calm and quiet, Rocket Town remains just as I remember it. Few people wander the dusty dirt streets, an old man sits on his porch staring up at the town's one and only leaning, rusted shuttle and a pair of teenagers argues on the corner outside a small grocery store. Cloud looks up at the rocket looming in the distance, confusion clear in his bright blue eyes.

"A rusty old rocket... Wonder what they'd make something that huge for?"

"Space, if I had to guess," I reply, earning a snicker from Yuffie and an eye roll from Tifa.

"We should check out the shops," Tifa suggests. "Y'know, restock our supplies before we head out."

"Good idea," Cloud nods. "Yuffie and Violet, come with me. The rest of you buy anything you need within reason. Remember that we're running low on gil." _Why_ _ **me**_ _of all people?_

I glance up at Vincent. His solemn face never changes as his eyes take in the new sights before him. I hear the others found him sleeping in a coffin; unlike him, I've been around the world countless times over these past thirty years. He has no idea what's changed and what's stayed the same. Before this place was a small, quiet town named Sleeping Oaks where all the people had funny accents and didn't grow taller than five foot ten. A place that faded in the face of Shinra's cash.

Tifa was right to suggest restocking. The mountains and their native beasts were hard on everyone. I drank _many_ potions to prevent Shadow from breaking loose, terrified of the bloody outcome if she were to get her hands on Avalanche. I'm positive they all think I'm addicted to the things, as rubbery and slimy as they are.

Cloud heads straight toward the old man after we leave the first shop with twenty more potions tucked away into our supply. The man on the porch turns to us with dull gray eyes, a stern look carved into his tanned, wrinkled face. He stands as Cloud comes to a stop, blond eyebrow raised expectantly.

"This used to be a Shinra base where they launched rockets. You saw the leaning rocket, right? That's Shinra Number 26. It never got off the ground, though. It just looms there. That's how the town got its new name. Wanna look at it with me?"

"Yeah, let's take a look," Cloud shrugs, facing the rocket. I sigh, waiting impatiently with my arms crossed and my foot tapping an incoherent rhythm on the ground. The only lesson I learn when we leave is that when you cater to an old man's nostalgia, you earn a really long sword. Take that as you will. Next, he heads to a house I recognize easily. The Captain's. The ex-SOLDIER knocks on the door firmly, but when no one answers, lets himself in. I huff, rolling my eyes and shutting the door behind me. _Who taught this kid manners?_ We go through the small house and out the back door, where Yuffie starts to bounce around like an excited rabbit.

"There's a Shinra logo on it..." Cloud observes, cocking his head to the side. " _Tiny Bronco..._ This is cool."

"I wonder if we could borrow it?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at the young man.

"Um... May I help you?"

I turn to see a familiar woman pushing her big round glasses up the bridge of her freckled nose, curiously scanning over our faces. She pulls her white coat tighter over her bright yellow shirt. I tear my eyes away from the item of clothing, suppressing a shudder. _Even after all these years..._ Cloud shrugs, nonchalant as always.

"No... We were just looking at it."

"If you would like to use it, please ask the Captain," the woman informs us. "The Captain should be in the rocket. I'm Shera... What are your names?"

"I'm Cloud."

"I'm Yuffie!"

"Violet."

"Hmm, so you're not with Shinra." Shera relaxes visibly, sighing. "I thought the approval for the reopening of the Space Program came."

"Huh?" Cloud frowns.

"President Rufus is scheduled to come here. The Captain's been so restless all morning," Shera admits, shaking her head and wringing her hands.

"Rufus?!" Cloud demands, swiveling around to face me and Yuffie as Shera heads back inside, whispering to herself nervously. We hop over the grimy white fence and rush toward the rocket, clambering over large cables, ascending towering staircases, and climbing a massive ladder before finally finding the opening entrance to the shuttle. Yuffie's clearly out of breath by the time we peer inside to see the blond-haired mechanic tightening a bolt.

The mechanic turns, ripping the burnt cigarette from his lips and stomping it out on the rusted metal floor beneath his heavy boots. He scratches at the stubble on his chin and crosses his arms, wrench still in hand. A scowl etches itself into his face, his sparkling blue eyes the only sign of life outside his impatient foot-tapping.

"What're you guys doin' here?" he demands. I fight a smile. _There goes that funny accent._

"We heard the Captain was here," Cloud replies, though I can tell he already knows we've found him.

"Captain? I'm the Captain!" The man chuckles, adjusting his white scarf. "The name's Cid. Everyone calls me 'Captain' though. What d'ya want?"

"Can we borrow the _Tiny Bronco_?" Cloud asks, surprising even me with his bold request. Yuffie sighs, shooting me a look that I wish I could return, wishing I could turn and bang my head on the steel wall beside me. Cid's eyes narrow immediately and the room turns to ice.

"You out of your fuckin' mind?! That's my most cherished possession! I can't let you take it."

"Aw man," Cloud mutters. Cid scoffs, lighting another smoke and getting back to his repairs. The spiky-haired boy leads us from the rocket and all the way back to the town. We've almost left before he stops suddenly, patting the pocket of his dark blue pants. "Yuffie—"

"I didn't do it!" the ninja cries, holding up her hands defensively.

"What is it?" I ask, frowning.

"I must've left my materia at Shera's house," Cloud sighs, shaking his head. "At least we can go see what she knows about Shinra coming."

We head back to the small house with the small plane and the small-spirited woman, yet again inviting ourselves in. Shera stands by the stove, looking up expectantly as we come in.

"Did the Captain say anything?" Cloud shakes his head. "Oh?"

Before he can reply, the front door swings open and slams shut. Cid stomps clumps of dirt off his boots before storming over to the round kitchen table. His eyes flare with a fury only desperation can instill and he slams his palms down on the table, making Yuffie and Shera flinch.

"Shit! Shera! What are you, blind!? We got guests. _Get some tea!"_ He falls into a chair and kicks his boots up on the table. I take a deep breath, watching in awkward silence as a frazzled Shera snaps into motion, digging for a kettle.

"I—I'm sorry," she rushes, filling a red pot with water from the sink. Cid's fuming, tapping his foot impatiently with his cheeks flushed red—he's obviously anxious.

"Really, don't mind us," Cloud speaks up. He ducks his head when Cid's glare stabs at him next.

"Shut up! Sit yer ass down and drink your goddamn _tea!"_ He leaps to his feet and lights a third cigarette with trembling fingers. "Damn _,_ I'm pissed! Shera!" The woman jumps, turning to face him sharply. "I'll be in the yard tunin' her up if ya need me." He starts down the hall to the back door only to turn back and scowl at her. "And make sure to serve them some tea! Alright?!"

"Geeze," I huff. I watched the guy grow up, but I don't remember any fits like _that._

"Sorry, it's our fault," Cloud shakes his head.

"No, no, he's always like this," Shera corrects, her eyes falling to the wooden floor. I couldn't imagine going from teenage sweethearts to practical verbal abuse every day for a simple, innocent mistake that was made five years ago.

"What's his problem?!" Yuffie demands, shaking a fist in the air. "I'm gonna go clean that guy's clock!"

"No," Shera sighs, leaning against the refrigerator and shaking her head gently. "It's because of my stupid mistake." She peers up over her glasses with her round honey brown eyes, forcing a small, ironic smile. "I was the one who destroyed his dream."

She goes on to tell the sad tale I already know so well to the others; I look around at the bare walls and bland furniture as she speaks. It was Cid's big day to go to space and Shera was checking oxygen tanks. But there was an inconsistency that would have cost Cid his life, so she stayed to fix it, even if it meant she would die. Just as the rocket began to take off, someone reported to Cid that she was still down there and he had to choose between the launch and her life. And, well, I'm sure you can see the decision he made.

"That's why... it's alright. I don't care what that Captain says—I'll live my life for him." The back door slams into the wall as it swings open and Cid stomps back into the house, tossing his spent cigarette into the grass before he closes the door behind him. _Right on time, asshole._

"Shera! You still haven't served 'em _tea_!"

"I—I'm sorry," Shera blurts, turning back to the steaming tea kettle. Cid falls into his chair and kicks his feet up, clumps of dirt crumbling onto the table top. His face is demanding as he leans over to scowl at us.

"Hurry up and sit down!" Cid snaps. "Or ain't my hospitality good enough for you?!"

"It's just fine," I mutter. Cid's eyes flit to mine and narrow.

"What d'ya just say to me?"

"I really love the décor," I huff sarcastically, crossing my arms. "What do you _think_ I said, moron?" Cloud stares at me in silence, hardly having heard more than one sentence at a time from me until now. I dropped the mask; it's too heavy. I may as well go back to being my bitter old self. The front door opens and in waddles a fat man in a stained khaki suit and sweat dripping down his pale face. _Doesn't anyone knock anymore?_

"Hey-hey! Long time, no see! So, Cid, how ya been?"

"Well, if it ain't the old fat man, Palmer!" Cid forgets his irritating company and stands. The tension in the air is thick and I can immediately tell these two don't get along. "How long you figurin' on keepin' me waitin'?!" His foot's tapping again. "So? When's the Space Program gonna start up again?" Palmer clasps his clammy hands behind his back and his red lips peel back into a big smirk.

"Hey-hey! I don't know. The President's outside, so why don't you ask him?" Cid's face grows bright red and he stomps a boot on the floor like an impertinent toddler.

"Goddamn it! Good for nothing fat _fuck_!" He shoves Palmer to the side and sprints outside. I cringe. _Still a dreamer._

"Hey! Don't say fat!" Palmer cries, shutting the door after the Captain. If Cloud wasn't giving me a look, I would have commented _many_ unkind things. Get back to my good old self, huh? _Geeze, Vincent's return has sparked too many revolutionary personal changes._

 **You want to make sarcastic comments. I'd hardly call that revolutionary.**

 _How long have you been living with me?_

 **Far too long.**

"Hey-hey! Tea!" Palmer prances over to Shera's side and peers into the steaming teapot. Shera steps away, her nose crinkling as he takes an excited whiff. "With lotsa sugar and honey and—oh yeah! Don't forget the lard!" I grimace and Yuffie snorts. Cloud looks lost in thought.

"Let's go see Rufus," he whispers, and we slip outside.

"What the—!" Cid screams, throwing his fists down to his sides. "You got me all excited for nothing?! Then what'd you come here for?"

"I want to borrow the _Tiny Bronco_ ," a man in a pristine white suit says, flipping his blond bangs out of his eyes. "We're going after Sephiroth, but it seems we've been going in the wrong direction. But now we think we know where he's headed. But we have to cross the ocean, and that's why we need your plane."

"Bullshit!" Cid thunders. "First the airship, then the rocket, and now the _Tiny Bronco._ Shinra took outer space away from me, and now you wanna take the sky away too?!"

"Oh my," President Rufus croons, shaking his head. "You seem to have forgotten it was because of Shinra Inc. you were able to fly in the first place."

"What?!" Cid demands, red as a tomato.

"Excuse me," comes a whisper. I turn to see Shera behind us, waving us inside. _We're going in circles._ "This way." Yuffie groans, throwing her head back and ruffling her short brown hair. "You wanted to use the _Tiny Bronco,_ right?" Cloud nods. "I believe Palmer's going to take it. Why don't talk to him?"

"Out back we go then," Cloud sighs, turning to lead the way outside. In the yard, the fat man in muttering gibberish to himself while he stands on the wing of the red plane, a possession I watched Cid and Shera put together themselves. I'm practically this man's stalker, but it wasn't him I intended to look after. The _boy_ I tried to watch over with little success is a _boy_ I've avoided for a decade, at least. Cloud strides up to the Shinra manager a little bit too confidently.

"We'll be takin' that _Tiny Bronco._ " _There we go with that SOLDIER pose again._

"I've seen you somewhere before..." Palmer muses. _In the kitchen...?_ "I know! In the Shinra Building! When the President was killed! Ulp!" He swallows hard, eyes wide open. "Se-se-security!"

Palmer jumps down from the wing, wobbling as his fat feet hit the ground. He draws a wide-barreled handgun that emits a green glow—a mako gun. He shoots at Cloud without further hesitation, missing by quite a bit. The ex-SOLDIER dives forward with his enormous sword, slashing at the old man rapidly. Yuffie shouts something in the native Wutaian language and throws her giant shuriken at him, spinning in mid-air before landing light on her feet and rushing forward to retrieve her weapon. I stand with my bow drawn, looking down the length of a black arrow as I wait for Cloud to move out of my way. Every time he backs away, he's in the fight half a second later.

Finally, his head moves just out of reach and I release the arrow, shaving a few blond hairs off the side of his head. He jerks to the side, glancing back at me before knocking the gun out of Palmer's round hands—unfazed. I huff, shaking my head. _Just like another member of SOLDIER I knew._ Palmer shrieks and backs away, sticking his thumbs to his temples, wiggling his fingers, and sticking out his tongue. I raise an eyebrow, lowering my bow. _That a move they teach at the Shinra Academy now?_ The man turns on his heels sharply and starts to run, dragging himself over the fence and toward the road. I raise my weapon once more, aiming an arrow at the back of his head.

Why or how it happened, I may never know, but a semi truck speeds past out of nowhere, slamming into the runaway fat man and dragging him along the dirt road. Stunned, I blink blankly at the back of the truck before Yuffie's shout pulls me into the present.

"No!" she cries, and suddenly I feel a gush of wind and hear the deafening roar of propellers that are far too close. "It's gonna take off!" She leaps up onto the wing, grabbing Cloud's wrist and dragging him up with her. I hesitate, glancing back toward the President's crew.

"Forget it, Violet! Get in!" Cloud calls.

I force my worries away and jump onto the wing of the plane, lying flat and gripping the edge of the cockpit. Cloud falls into the seat of the one-man plane and tries to turn as it takes off, only to have us sharply turn the corner of the house. Frustrated, he jerks the controls and we lower close to the ground, kicking up dirt. Cid shouts something and chases after us. The plane jolts as Cid leaps onto the tail, clinging for his life as we shoot back up into the air. President Rufus calls a calm command and his bodyguards' guns set off, showering us in bullets. The pilot swings one leg over on the other side of the tail, leaning forward to put his weight on the body of the plane.

"How are we still—?" Yuffie's cut off by the sound of a bullet tearing through the backside of the small plane. The aircraft jolts and black smoke pours out of the hole, creating a trail behind us.

"Shit! The tail's been hit!" Cid shouts.

"Emergency landing," Cloud announces. He almost sounds bored.

"This is gonna be a big splash. Hold onto your drawers and don't piss in 'em!" Cid warns. I duck my head behind Cloud and cling tighter to the plane, squeezing my eyes shut.

Flames, smoke, and all, the _Tiny Bronco_ crashes into the water, waves diving up and splashing all the way up around us. I cough and sputter, ridding my mouth of salt water and shuddering away from all drops of water in sight. Thanks to Hojo's experiments, _hydrophobia_ has become another friend of mine. Cid sprawls out across the surface of his beloved plane, running a gloved hand across its smooth red paint.

"She won't fly anymore," he murmurs.

"Can't we use it as a boat?" Cloud asks after a moment of silence, earning Cid's signature scowl.

"Fuck it! Do whatever you want!"

I sigh, listening to the two bicker over whether or not Cid's married to Shera and call each other numbskulls before they figure out how to use it as a boat. They steer it toward shore, where the rest of Avalanche runs toward the beach. Tifa waves her arms over her head and Aeris breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yo, Cloud! You got us a plane?!" Barret bellows, impressed. I leap from the plane to the shore, stumbling uneasily as my stomach churns and I fight the urge to fall onto the shore and vomit. Yuffie doesn't help, unashamedly leaning over and wretching into the ocean.

"Uh, kinda," Cloud replies sheepishly, wading to the shore. "It doesn't fly."

"A plane that don't fly," Barret scoffs, shaking his head. All good feelings he gained about Cloud fall away immediately.

"But she's gonna work!" Cid protests, taking his spear off his back and slamming it into the sand. "And don't you go clawin' her up, Creepo, cuz she's my baby!" he snaps, glowering at the golden claw on Vincent's hand. The caped man merely stares at him. "I'm Cid Highwind, not a pleasure to meet you numbskulls."

 **Will you set me free tonight when they're asleep? Perhaps in Rocket Town?**

 _No, it's too risky. Just wait a little longer._

 **I grow restless.**

 _I know._

Cloud introduces us all again and announces that we ought to find the Temple of Ancients, starting tomorrow. When will we stop adding new people to this party? We now stand as a group of ten with only three tents to set up. I retrieve the firewood for them yet again, just like I always do. It's what expected of me now that Tifa realizes she can help Cloud with the tents if she leaves the fire to me. Hurray. The whole time I'm ripping trees to pieces, Vincent's watching me from a distance. He hasn't spoken to _anyone_ since our talk beside the fire when he first joined us.

I settle beneath the expanse of a tree several feet away from the camp in the darkness, heaving a heavy sigh and letting my head fall back against the rough bark. Tomorrow is the start of another piece of our journey after Sephiroth. After Hojo. _What is it that Vincent's after?_ Shadow growls and I have to take a moment to wonder why; that's right. Cid. Another haunted face in my agonizing memories. Surely he's just another face for my nightmares.

Shadow... She turns your worst fears into a labyrinth of trauma that only you can see. She feeds off of horror and pain, every terrorizing dream feeding her more and more power day by day. She's the most dangerously beautiful creatures one may ever lay eyes on, but she can turn off her mask just as immediately as she can turn it on, and before you know it, you're watching your entire family burn alive in your childhood home. You can't turn your head, you can't close your eyes, and you can't cry for help. She's venomous and no amount of mercy will ever shine through her eyes.


	4. Demons

I sit far away from the group beneath the foliage of an oak tree, alone. I like it this way, just close enough to the shore that I can hear the rhythm of the waves without feeling the spray they let off. The air is cool and no one dares to bother me as Cid creates a liveliness around the fire I've yet to see from anyone in Avalanche. Barret still won't speak to me after I threatened to fire an arrow into some very... personal places. Look, he was criticizing my potion intake, and I doubt Shadow would've spared him anyway.

I enjoy my peace and quiet until someone decides to crash the party, invading my alone time. I suppose he's either lonely or he decided to speak up. Honestly, I doubt either option is true, knowing Vincent. Perhaps he wants to talk about Lucy. My nose crinkles _._ I can hardly _think_ her name without feeling disgusted. She told Hojo what I could withstand, my boundaries, how far to push those tests... I hate her. How that idiot Valentine could still feel anything for her, I may never understand. Okay, so maybe he doesn't know about her ambitions and intentions when I came to distracting Hojo from her own work. I understand that, but still, _why?_

"Needed to get away?" I mutter before peeling my eyes open to see Vincent standing over me in silence. He makes it clear that if a conversation is to start, that I will be the one running the show. Still, he replies.

"Not exactly," he grumbles after a moment of silence, sitting a couple feet away from me. He raises his knee and loops an arm over it, staring at the dancing flames a short distance away. Rolling my eyes, I knock my head back against the tree trunk behind me a couple times before he turns his irritated gaze on me.

"What do you want then?" I ask, sighing. It's already unbearable.

"...Nothing." he replies finally. I huff, leaning forward to pick at the rubber peeling off my boots. "You've changed."

"What did you expect?" I snap, scowling at him. "Hojo dragged me through Hell and I've carried _that_ around for thirty years." I shake my head, turning my glare to the backs of the laughing Avalanche members before me. "Just so you know, when we made that plan to save Lucy, I was assuming she wouldn't be the one directing my _torture."_

"She would never—"

"Were you there?" I demand. "You're right, she would never have done it if she wasn't so intent on saving herself. That any better?" He frowns and I return the cold look. "So you hate me now, huh? Even after what I did for you?" _He put it all to waste, got himself killed instead of protecting Sephiroth. There was no reason for me to go through what I did._

"I don't."

"Then why are you looking at me like that? If you're just here to pout, go somewhere else." He shakes his head, clearly annoyed.

"...You're alone."

"So? Why's it matter to you?" I snap my fingers, dramatically coming up with a possible reason. "Oh! I know! _Lucrecia_ told you to babysit me, didn't she?" With that, Vincent leaves, his movements stiff and strict as he wrestles with whatever dark energy just lurched inside him. I sigh, shaking my head. I want to have a civilized conversation to _understand_ just what happened when I gave myself up. Not even my _self_. My humanity. But... he already knows too much that I haven't shared. It's just not safe.

"Let's head out!" Cloud calls.

Vincent's eyes meet mine for a split second before he packs up a tent on his own wordlessly, earning a grateful smile from Aeris. I avoid the others, kicking at the ashes of last night's fire. After thirty years of isolation (save for a few exceptions), nine other people compacted with me on a round-world trip is almost overwhelming. I don't trust any of them wholly, not even Vincent.

"Are we all going to fit?" Aeris asks, frowning as she looks out at the plane floating just offshore. The pilot shrugs.

"How am I to know? If we don't, we leave stuff behind. No biggie."

"Right," she nods, determined. This must mean they'll have to buy new tents and sleeping bags. I sigh; I hope they don't bother with me. I won't sleep. I'll endure it as long as I can before Shadow drags me under for another night of terrors. And then the cycle repeats.

But if I don't eat, Shadow goes on a rampage. She screams, wails, rips anything nearby to pieces to get out of the misery I put her through. And so I eat, even if it's only to keep her from slaughtering everything in sight. I don't ever _feel_ hungry; I don't _feel_ anything but anger. It doesn't matter, anyway. I'll live an eternity regardless.

"Great. Where are we gonna sleep?" Barret whines. Nanaki's lips pull back into a grin that reveals his sharp white teeth.

"The ground, perhaps," he suggests. The big man huff and stomps like an angered child, glowering at me.

"What're _you_ lookin' at?!" Rolling my eyes, I turn and rush toward the shore, leaping clear over six feet of water and landing on the plane's wing without so much as a splash. Even my heavy black cloak remains dry as a desert. Cid gives a low whistle.

"Where'd you get _that_ one?"

"Same area as the vampire," Yuffie shrugs, pointing at Vincent.

"They related or somethin'? Got the same creepy vibe."

"As far as I know, no," Cloud shrugs, unaware of my enhanced hearing. I sigh, shaking my head and waiting impatiently, picking at the long sleeves of my gray shirt. I tuck my feet underneath me securely, sitting on my boots. _No water._

"Let's not waste any more time!" Tifa calls, shuddering as she wades into the cold ocean water and carefully sloshes toward our new raft. I fight a smile as each member groans, shivering as they climb aboard, soaked to the bone.

 _They really didn't think this through._

 **They are not as... enhanced as you are.**

 _Cloud is._

 **... I'm giving you until sundown.**

 _Great._

I sigh, scowling at Tifa when I catch her staring at me. So what if I mumble to myself? Can't a woman have a conversation with herself in peace? I really don't like her, though Aeris and Yuffie are nowhere near exceptions to my irritation. Cait Sith and Barret are annoying and Cloud's got both an essence of maturity and of naivety that makes me weary as to why _he's_ our leader. But it's no matter—I chose to join them, and that's what I'll stick to until Hojo's body is put through what mine was. Then, and only then, will my purpose be complete.

"All aboard!" Cid shouts, jumping into the cockpit and propping his spear up beside him.

"Can you carry me?" Cait begs Barret. "I don't want to get damaged by the water."

"Hell no, I ain't carryin' you," Barret scoffs. "I'd rather not have you here anyway."

"Barret," Aeris scolds gently, smiling. "C'mon, carry him. Or are you too scared that he's too heavy?"

"Yeah, okay," Barret grumbles, rolling his eyes and slinging the cat/mog robot over his shoulder. "Too heavy my ass." He launches the creature onto the plane as soon as he's close enough. Salty drops of water splash my face and a flinch, practically clawing them off. Vincent watches my reaction in silence, turning away once Cid starts up the "raft" and we set off to sea.

Tifa and Yuffie let their feet hang off into the water as the propellers turn, pushing us through the water faster than ever could have gone in that stupid buggy. Cloud and Aeris discuss the Temple of Ancients behind me and Cid explains every life story possible to an unresponsive Vincent, who watches the world pass by with great disinterest. I sigh and turn to Nanaki.

"So, where are you from?"

"Cosmo Canyon," he replies, his single eye brightening. The other is stitched shut by a scar. "My grandfather raised me there, I'm sure you've heard of it."

"It's a nice place," I nod, my voice falling quiet as I struggle to block out another memory. "Quiet."

"Yes," he smiles, his vermillion fur shining brightly in the sun. "How about you?"

"Born and raised in Nibelheim," I shrug, hugging my knees to my chest. "There's nothing very interesting that happens out there."

"But you yourself are intriguing," he points out. "Not in a bad way, of course, you're just different."

"You can tell too, huh?" He nods and lays down, resting his head on his big paws.

"Yes, but you seem alright." I give him a gentle smile, gingerly reaching out to feel the bright red mane that rises from his neck. "Are you afraid?"

"Of what?" I frown.

"The water."

"In a sense. Professor Hojo did some... bizarre tests that left me all weird."

"As he did to Vincent," he mutters, glancing over at the gunman. "You would think you'd both get along considering how alike you are."

"Yeah, right," I scoff, crossing my arms. "He's brooding over my crazy sister and I'm getting revenge. It's entirely different for the both of us."

"Sister..." Nanaki repeats, staring at the ocean. Then he leaps to his feet, flaming tail barely passing by my face and avoiding scorching my skin. "Lucrecia is your sister!?" I frown, ignoring the sudden silence and the insufferable stares I'm receiving from the others. "That means you're Sephiroth's aunt! His _blood_!"

"Yes, and why does it matter?" I snap, moving away from him and sitting by myself on the other side of the plane. Hardly a minute later, someone sits next to me.

"Go away."

"It's alright, you know. We don't care if you're—" I cut Aeris off as she rests her hand on my shoulder, jerking away from her touch.

"There are just some things I'd rather not discuss with any of you," I say coldly, pulling my arms closer to my body. "Now go."

"But I can still care, can't I?" she insists.

"Sure, knock yourself out."

She sighs and heads back to Cloud where they continue talking. Shadow crawls into the forefront of my mind.

 **Host...**

 _Go away._

 **Perhaps you should join Valentine. The darkness will hold me off for a while longer.**

 _I hate you._

 **The feeling is mutual.**

I groan, rubbing my face with my hands before making my way over to Vincent, cautious not to get splashed. I finally manage to settle beside him, though uncomfortably close.

 **Closer.**

 _I can't!_

 **Closer.**

 _Shadow, I swear to Odin..._

 **Closer!**

"Shut up!" I snap, clutching my head. Everyone freezes, staring long and hard at the freak show they allowed on their raft. Cid frowns.

"We weren't sayin' nothin'."

"I wasn't talking to..." My voice trails off and my cheeks burn bright red.

"... Perhaps you should ignore it."

"And let her rip everyone to pieces?" I hiss, glancing up at Vincent. "I can't." He doesn't reply, watching the waves lap at the side of the plane. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I just... I don't know what's wrong with me anymore." Vincent gives a single nod that I take as "apology accepted."

I spend the rest of the ride sitting there enjoying the quiet company of the man I used to know so well, listening to Barret and Yuffie bicker with Cid until Cloud shuts Barret up with a Sleep materia. I fight a smile, shaking my head.

 _Shadow?_

Nothing. _I wonder what she's up to._ We pull up to the shore on the opposite side of the continent around sunset. Everyone hops off the plane, conversing amongst themselves and stretching. The peace doesn't last for long, however, as a massive beast starts galloping toward us in hopes of finding its next prey.

"Behemoth!" I call. Drawing an arrow, I back off as far as I can and release it into the monster's face. Somehow, I wind up far closer to the fight than I ever should be with my bow, forced to dodge this way and that. Huffing, I try to snatch Shadow's sword from thin air.

"Violet!" Aeris calls. I swivel around to see what she's holding only to be thrown to the ground, massive claws tearing into my back as my head strikes solid stone.

 **Finally.**

 _Don't!_

A familiar aura of dark energy swallows me whole and I drag myself to my feet. My hair grows far past my waist, my cloak shedding off like skin as plated black armor comes to replace it. My eyes shift from an incredibly pale blue to a vibrant violet. Shadow straightens, talons, heeled boots and all. Aeris stumbles back, stunned as the demon glances at her, sneering with her black lips. Shadow—the darkness that follows you everywhere. Her katanas appear in a flash, made out of the same glittering black as the rest of her weapons.

"It's my turn," she cackles, flashing toward the behemoth and crossing her blades. The beast hardly has a chance to swipe a claw at the demon. Its head comes clean off as she slashes through its flesh like it's nothing but butter. The weapons disappear and Shadow turns to face Avalanche as they stare at her, wide-eyed. Afraid.

 _Run._

And she does, sprinting off into the nearby woods as she steadily reverts back into me, her hair growing short and pale and her armors fading into a simple gray shirt and a black pair of leggings. Her time eventually runs out and I collapse by a creek, gasping for breath and choking on air. Once my heart stops hammering quite so hard, I fall back against a tree trunk, shaking. _I can't go back._

"It takes the energy out of you."

Instinctively, I'm on my feet in half a second, bow drawn with an arrow aimed precisely for an eye. And then, once I see the red cloak, long hair, and black leather, I ease the bowstring back down, sighing.

"Go away," I huff, sheathing my arrow stiffly.

"You wished to speak earlier."

"Now's not a good time!" I snap, pulling my bow over my head and crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not, I'm just..." I shake my head. "I don't like seeing that look in their eyes, okay? What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Aeris sent me."

"Of course she did," I scoff, kicking at a rock and starting to stomp past him. "Shall we go then, _Valentine?"_

I want to turn back and lop his head off for letting Hojo do this to me without proper warning. I want to rip off his arms and legs and make him feel what I felt. I want to see him writhing on the ground as thousands of volts of electricity are pumped through him to test just how far he can be pushed before his immortality fails to be immortal. But even if I did all that, Vincent wouldn't bat an eye as he just came back over and over again. I know Chaos... I know what he's capable of... Why does it make me so _angry_?

"Of course, Miss Violet."

 _That name..._ My suppressed fury rushes through my veins as Shadow screams for blood. Vincent strides past me and my demon's cold smirk spreads across my face. I lunge forward, jerking him backward by a fistful of his black hair and slamming him against a tree trunk. In a split second, one of Shadow's rapiers is summoned to my hand and pressed to his pale throat.

"If so much as _mention_ Hojo or his work on me again, I won't hesitate to give you the same treatment he gave me," I growl, my lips practically pressed to his ear. An inhuman sound gurgles up from his throat and for half a second, I think I see his eyes flash gold. Something's trying to set itself free and Shadow's doing the same, tearing away at my defenses. It happens so fast I can't react; a towering woman now stands before Vincent, a snarl carved into her lips.

"This was your doing, fool. I feed off her turmoil and convert it into my power," she hisses.

Another strangled sound erupts from Vincent and suddenly Shadow is thrown back onto the ground as a dark ball of energy swarms him. Out leaps a beast I've never seen the likes of before, covered in gray and purple fur with Vincent's cape fastened around its waist, shredded leather pants clinging to its hind legs, and a golden gauntlet attached to a front claw. A deafening roar tears through the wood and the beast launches itself at Shadow, teeth and claws readied and bloodlust in its golden eyes.

The demons dive in relentlessly, claws and teeth here, blades and bullets there. Somehow, they end up spilling out of the forest, shrieking, growling, hissing as they tear at each other. From the shore, I see Nanaki leap to his feet, charging toward us while the others either stand and watch in confusion or shout for the young creature to stop.

"Violet!" he cries, his paws thudding hard against the grassy ground. "Vincent! Stop!"

"That's Vincent?" Yuffie shouts.

"Violet!" Nanaki's legs pump even harder, catching Shadow's eye. The demon swivels around to cut him down. I muster up all the strength I can and break back out, falling onto all fours, wasted. Nanaki's teeth jerk me back as the beast charges, a cloud of dust kicking up as Vincent gains control at last, skidding onto his knees. Nanaki drops me, panting so hard he can hardly speak.

"What were you thinking?" he wheezes.

"I...wasn't..." I take a deep breath, shaking my head. "That wasn't me."

"What is it then?" he asks, frowning and cocking his head to the side. Vincent coughs, spilling black blood from his mouth.

"Shadow," I force, my heart hammering hard in my chest. "Her name is Shadow."


	5. Gold Saucer

"Huh? Oh, another customer. You sure picked an out of the way place but..." The man shakes his head, shrugging. "But if it's the Keystone you're looking for, you're too late. Don't have it."

"Keystone?" Cloud asks with a frown. This weapon shop really _is_ out of the way, but Cid insisted we visit because it might be a useful stop. The weapons maker pauses, confused.

"What? You didn't come here for that? The Keystone is the key that unlocks the gate to a very old temple somewhere." He steps closer, lowering his voice. "You're not going to believe your ears, but I heard it was the Temple of Ancients!"

"The Temple of..." Cloud repeats. I sigh, watching Vincent from the corner of my eye as he looks around the room, scanning over the weapons that hang on the walls from display cases and hooks. The man chuckles.

"Don't take it seriously, kid, it's just a legend!"

"Where is this Keystone?" Cloud asks, pressing for information.

"Sold it already," the man replies, walking over to a wooden chest across the room and digging through a pile of parts. "Yeah, well, to tell you the truth, I didn't really want to sell it, but... That guy had a way about him that made you feel like it might not be a good idea _not_ to sell it to him."

"Who did you sell it to?"

"The manager of the Gold Saucer." Several faces in the group grow uncomfortable. "Think his name was Dio. Said he was gonna put it in his museum and then took off."

Cloud nods and turns tail, heading out the door. I look over the store and its owner once more before following wordlessly. No one's said a word to me since my transformation, whispering back and forth and either glancing at me or Vincent or both. Come to think of it, Vincent hasn't so much as looked my way since then. Cid's tried lightening the mood about the two of us, but even Cloud looks wary. By the time we drag ourselves through North Corel, the moon has risen high above us and Cid's made a serious attempt at talking to me when no one else will.

"You ain't gonna turn into the freak show at the park, are ya?" he inquires, taking a puff of his cigarette, the glow of its lit end lighting up the dim path to the tram. I opt to ignore him, but the urge to retaliate overcomes and I reply without looking at him.

"Not if you don't bother me."

"Ya know, ya think you're all tough and intimidating, but you don't scare me. You look too young," Cid chuckles, shaking his head. I scowl at him, irritation flaring up at his sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm older than you," I retort.

"Try me," Cid fires back, tossing his finished smoke on the ground. Aeris eyes it with disapproval, having given up on lecturing the pilot abouthis littering.

"I watched you grow up," I state dryly. With that sentence alone, I have almost everyone's attention immediately. Just for kicks, I continue, a mocking tone infiltrating my voice. "You and your girlfriend—Shera, was it? And your parents, they were good people. Smart. Helped you build all those little contraptions."

"The fuck?" He raises his eyebrows. "Why'd you do that?"

"There was... someone else I needed to watch over," I answer tentatively, pausing a moment. "But I gave up and watched you instead."

"Damn," Cid mutters, shoving his hands into his pockets. Townspeople watch us pass by from the openings of their dingy white tents, every bitter glare directing itself toward Barret, who hides his face behind his hunched shoulders. _What's his deal?_ "Look, I know I ain't supposed to ask women this, but you ain't exactly normal. How old are you?" Vincent's eyes flicker over in my direction.

"About fifty-four," I shrug, returning the gunman's gaze. "It's been thirty years," I add, my voice so low, Cid can't even pick up what I'm saying. Vincent frowns, looking away almost immediately.

"Man, you sure are strange," Cid laughs, grinning at me. "But you still don't scare me."

"No?"

"Not a bit."

I fight a smile, shaking my head, and hurry my pace enough to pass by him. Feeling a bit childish, I take the opportunity to let Shadow's fangs fade into view and take a deep breath. Once we're climbing the steps up to the tram, I whip around and hiss in the pilot's face. He shouts in surprise, stumbling backward off the bottom step and falling on his rear with a loud stream of curses. Barret, despite himself and his obvious horror with my other half, bursts out laughing and Yuffie snickers. Even Cloud half-smiles, shaking his head. Vincent remains lost in his own little world of thought, his brilliant crimson eyes glowing in the darkness like gleaming pools of blood.

"Don't be so sure, Highwind," I state simply, lowering a hand and easily tugging the stocky man to his feet. "Arrogance will get you nowhere."

"Ya just took me by surprise," Cid scoffs, rolling his eyes.

I reply with a dry, unamused expression and enter the uncomfortably small cabin of our transport to the theme park. I open my mouth to mutter another sarcastic aside to the pilot when the tram suddenly lurches, sending me tumbling forward. Vincent, who stands across from me beside the sliding doors, catches my arm and forces me back onto my feet, ripping his hand away as if the touch burned his skin. Likely the gesture was one out of simple instinct, not out of kindness. He never was that kind of man.

An all-too-cheery theme song blasts my ears the second I speed out of the tram, burning my short fuse down even further. Men and women bounce around in chocobo and moogle costumes as we enter the park. Cloud casually hands three thousand gil to the woman at the entrance, never batting an eye as most of our gil disappears in an instant. I'm surprised she doesn't bother with our rugged appearance and obvious weapons. _I wonder how many people like us she must have traveling through here every day._

We head straight to Battle Square where we find a gleaming silver ball resting on a velvet pillow in the center of the room. "Keystone" is carved in a golden plaque beneath its glass cover. I catch Vincent's eye as a man clad only in a pair of scarlet battle briefs enters the room, laughing long and hard as he sees Cloud. Vincent looks away immediately, eyeing the man, who claps a hand on Cloud's shoulder, stroking his mustache with his free hand.

"So nice to see you again, my boy! What can I do for you?" he greets boisterously. I eye the thick black hair that's greased back on his head, my eyes trailing down a tanned torso and tearing away once they reach a massive golden belt with "Dio" carved into its face. _That's enough for one day, I think._

"We need to borrow this Keystone," Cloud replies, cringing away from the man's touch. Dio shakes his head, resting a hand on his hip.

"I'm afraid it's not up for rent." Just when I assume we'll be stealing the thing, Dio's expression changes. He's reconsidered. "Tell you what. You've been good to me in the past, so I'll let you earn it."

"What do you want?" Cloud asks, suspicion laced thick in his voice.

"Entertain me!" Dio cries, throwing his arms out to the side. I raise an eyebrow as the room goes dead silent. Dio clears his throat. "Fight in the arena, see how far you get."

And so Cloud does, slashing his way through insects and couerls and slimy monsters with tentacles. In the sixth round, Cloud loses to a giant _cockroach_ of all creatures, knocked clean out of the ring in his first attack. He got too sloppy too quickly. We trail out of the arena seats and find the disappointed boy tossing aside an empty potion vial with disappointment written clear in his eyes.

"You did good," Tifa reassures him. He shakes his head, stumbling forward when Dio slaps his back, taking him by surprise.

"Well done, my boy!" the man praises.

"But I didn't get through them all," Cloud frowns, inching away from Dio. The tanned owner chuckles, shaking his head.

"But I was entertained! As promised, you may have the Keystone." He hands the round stone to Cloud, who pockets it with a dejected look, as if he doesn't deserve the token. _For Odin's sake, just move on with your life. The game's rigged anyway._

"Let's get our asses to that Temple, then," Barret cuts in. We march all the way back through the theme park, trudging back to the tram only to find it swarming with maintenance team members. A woman in a uniform shirt approaches us, her voice barely audible over the cheerful music that's blasting on a loop through hundreds of speakers.

"Excuse me, sir," she says, addressing Cloud. "I'm sorry, the tram is out of order right now."

"... So?" Cloud frowns. "Is there another way across?"

"I'm afraid not," she shakes her head. "I'm really sorry! You won't be able to leave until it's fully repaired."

"How long with that take?" Tifa asks kindly.

"I'm not sure," the woman admits, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Hours, at this rate."

"Great," Cid groans. "Real fuckin' great."

"Too bad," Cait Sith practically coos, his voice as cheerful as ever. "It happens, though." He frowns, his mog tapping a foot on the ground as the cat comically pinches his chin, "thinking." "Oh! I know! Let's go stay at the hotel! They know me here, I'll go talk to them!" The robotic cat bounds off into the park.

"I will let you know when repairs are completed," the woman assures us in a final attempt to calm Cid's visible anger. I don't blame him; I want out and away from this nonsense as much as he does. Cloud sighs, giving in, and heads back into the park with the rest of the grumbling party on his heels. I exchange a glance with Vincent before huffing and shaking my head, forcing myself to follow. _Someone kill me._

"We don't usually get a chance to be together like this, huh?" Cait says once we've all gathered in the lobby. Avalanche stands in a circle and Cid sits in a chair off to the side. I stand to his right and Vincent waits on his left. Plastic skeletons and holograms of ghosts lie scattered about the room, adding to the "spooky" décor of the hotel. "Cloud, how 'bout it? Can you tell us what's happened so far? I don't really know what's going on because I wasn't here in the beginning." I cross my arms loosely, glancing down at the smoking pilot. His company isn't half bad after all. He makes conversation with anyone with two ears; whether or not they reply doesn't matter. His stories are interesting, at least. The cigarettes really get on Shadow's nerves, though.

"Yeah! I'm all for it!" Cid exclaims, puffing a breath of smoke into the air.

"Good idea," Vincent mutters, as though he's speaking to himself. _Good idea; you learned to speak._

"I've been here since the beginnin', an' I still don't know what's goin' on," Barret admits, snatching a creaky chair and sitting on it backward, his muscular arms crossed on top. "Cloud, what's goin' on? C'mon, tell us!"

"Phew," Cloud whispers, craning his neck to look up at the ceiling, his bright eyes narrowed. "We're going after Sephiroth. Sephiroth must be in search of the Promised Land."

"The Promised Land?" Cid frowns. I raise an eyebrow. Even _I_ know what the Shinra have been after all these years.

"A land full of Mako energy... Or at least, that's what the Shinra believe," Cloud mutters, frowning and lowering his chin to scan over our faces. "I don't know if it actually exists." Aeris steps forward from her place beside him, hands clasped over her chest.

"The Cetras return to the Promised Land," she explains. "A land that promises boundless happiness." _Happiness? What's that?_

"Cetra?" Barret repeats. "That some sorta disease?" Rolling my eyes, I face the ignorant man.

"That's what the Ancients call themselves," I clarify, a coldness clear in my words.

"Hey, didn't you listen to the elders at Cosmo Canyon?" Aeris frowns. Barret shrugs, awkwardly scratching his beard before the Ancient continues speaking. "... You don't know where the Promised Land is. You search and you travel until you _feel_ it. Like, you just know, 'This is the Promised Land.'"

"Aeris... Can you feel it too?" Cloud asks.

"I think so," she nods. Cid snorts.

"They talkin' about their mutual crushes or what?" he mutters. I roll my eyes, fighting the slightest of smiles. _It wasn't even that funny, Violet._

The conversation about Sephiroth and Ancients continues for what seems like forever. Even when Hojo was mentioned I couldn't bring myself to care, my exhaustion slowly beginning to weigh on me. I take a deep breath and force myself to stand straight. _I can't give in._ Yuffie twirls a throwing knife between her fingers, bored, pausing only when Aeris suddenly stops mid-sentence and runs past Barret to the staircase, covering her face and disappearing down the hall. The ninja looks around uncomfortably before launching her knife at Cid's chair and sprinting after the Cetra. Cid doesn't so much as flinch, snoring away peacefully. Cloud looks around uncomfortably before grumbling a goodnight and heading up to his room.

"Hey Cid," Vincent starts, pausing when pilot snores particularly loudly. "Let's go back to..." his voice trails off and he gives up. The others begin to slowly filter to their rooms for the night, leaving the three of us behind in the lobby. Crimson eyes flit up to mine in a silent invitation, one I wasn't at all expecting. I nod after a moment's hesitation, leaving the dozing old geezer behind.

The room is yet another attempt at creepiness, with fake cobwebs and a coffin-shaped refrigerator and plastic weapons strewn about. I sigh, looking back at Vincent when he pauses at the open door.

"He'll figure it out," I assure him, earning a single nod. The door shuts smoothly and Vincent takes swift steps toward a bed.

 **I suppose you should apologize for my behavior now,** Shadow taunts.

 _Zip it._

"Look I'm sorry about..." I start, pausing when I hear him utter, "I hope I did not..." just under the sound of my voice. We both sit in awkward silence until it becomes apparent that _I'll_ be the one starting any conversation.

"I'm sorry about Shadow," I say finally. "And the temper that got us in that mess to begin with. I just don't like thinking about..." My voice trails off and I shake my head. "I'm sorry."

"My sincere apologies on my behalf as well," Vincent replies lowly, flexing his gauntleted hand absentmindedly. "I find it difficult to control at times."

"Hey, it's my fault," I shrug. "It's the way we've always been, remember? I push your buttons until I find 'Self Destruct.'" He raises an eyebrow, though I sense wry amusement in his eyes.

"I suppose so." A moment of silence passes. I break it with an exasperated groan, resting one hand on my hip and running the other through my shoulder-length blonde hair.

"I feel like such a bitch," I huff, staring at the wall stubbornly. "About Cid earlier, I mean."

"I'm certain he'll be fine."

"No dip," I scoff, finally meeting his gaze. He raises an eyebrow. "Listen, things have changed a lot in the last few decades. I wasn't locked in a box, and therefore, picked up on some new... _words_."

"... I see."

"You're even worse at conversations than before," I tease, offering a half-hearted smile before sitting on the edge of the bed opposite him, facing the man who once used me as a sacrifice to save my sister, a woman he was so in love with, he couldn't live with her heart stolen away by Hojo. I sigh; he was never hers to begin with. Vincent frowns, hesitating to speak.

"... You are similar to her."

"Don't," I snap, glowering up at him. "You know I hate that, Vincent. You know I hate _her."_ Vincent doesn't look at me. He allows another moment of silence to pass.

"Why?"

"Look, there are a few things you need to understand," I start stiffly, my tone colder than ice. "One: I was absolutely _not_ smitten with her. That's what we call _incest._ Two: she told Hojo everything he could do to me to test my limits. Every little fear, every little weakness... She suggested the way he could test those things too—what he could change to get better results and all that." My palms are sweaty and my fingers tremble as they curl into fists on my lap. I can barely speak through my grit teeth as I fight back against the memories that try to flood my vision. "Three: she didn't bother to save her son, the very _person_ I did all that for."

"You know nothing," Vincent replies sharply, bitterness clear in his voice. "She tried."

"Did she, Vincent?" I demand, glaring up at him from beneath my fair lashes. "Did she really? Because from my angle on that table, she looked like she didn't have a care in the world."

"Perhaps you were blinded by the bright lights," he mutters from behind the towering collar of his cape. I leap to my feet, hands balled at my sides. The fuse is dangerously close to burning away altogether.

"Do you _want_ to die?!"

The room grows dead silent, the tension so thick not even _Shadow_ could pierce it with her blade. A knock echoes from down the hallway, a sweet voice speaking gently and a rougher one replying. Aeris and Cloud, no doubt. Stumbling footsteps break the following quiet; moments later, Cid clambers in through the doorway, rubbing his face. He pauses as I loosen my fists and take a deep breath, stiffly walking over to the window.

"... Am I interrupting somethin'?"

"No," I reply curtly.

"Why're _you_ in here?" he frowns, shutting the door and heading toward the bed I sat on hardly a minute ago.

"Does it matter?" I snap, turning to glare at him.

"Guess not," he grumbles, shrugging. The pilot lays back on the bed and I sit on the broad window seat, raising one knee and slinging an arm over it as I stare out the window at the dreary weather. The click of Cid's lighter breaks the silence and soon I smell the smoke coming from his cigarette. "So, you think we'll find that Temple of Whatchamacallits?"

I scoff, shaking my head. _Probably._ I run a finger down the dusty glass, clearing visibility just a touch. Once, there was a girl who would've gladly replied to the boisterous pilot, who maybe would have called him a friend. Once, there was a girl who dreamed of falling in love and having a wedding and watching her child grow up to be strong. Once, that girl was put under a scalpel and mako and water and she became a monster. A monster longing for revenge, for blood, for justice. But a monster can't _have_ justice, can it? Little girls always want what they can't have.

"Hey Vi, what's up? Why're you so quiet all of a sudden?" Cid asks, kicking up a knee and crossing his other leg over it as he puffs away.

"It's nothing," I murmur. Vincent looks back at me, trying to read my silence, no doubt.

"Yeah, and I'm in love with Shera," he scoffs. "Really, what's up?"

"You used to be," I reply under my breath.

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk or... something." I shake my head, drowsily dragging myself to the door. My muscles ache in protest, crying for rest. I can't sleep. I can't have any more nightmares that leave me screaming and gasping and choking.

"You checked the time? It's half past one."

"And?" I shoot him a glare and open the door. "I'll be back just... Leave this unlocked."

I leave without waiting for a reply, closing the door firmly behind me. I could feel myself drifting off, even just sitting in that hard seat in the window. I can't sleep. I can't relieve those memories. I can't be weak. I'm Violet; I'm strong. I'm Violet; I want the job done and that's it. No friends, no jokes, nothing. Just revenge.

"Who am I kidding?" I grumble, kicking at the carpet as I wander down the stairs. Sometimes, in those dreams, I don't see blood or metal tables or cables. Sometimes I see a bright pair of blue eyes, infused with just enough mako to create another soldier for Shinra. Behind those eyes, I always see joy, laughter, purely happiness... and then they fade to gray and I wake up in an instant feeling numb, so numb. As numb and cold as gray. It's not just the screams that haunt me.

 **You're hungry.**

 _I don't care._

I wander into the hotel store, merely raising an eyebrow at the man that drops from the ceiling with a rope tied around his neck. He lands on a stool, watching me with disinterest as I pick out a roll of bandages and a handful of potions. I even buy a pack of cigarettes for Cid. He's bound to run out of smokes, and even though I dislike the habit, I'd rather quell his cravings than have another cranky member on our team. _Team._

Instead of heading back upstairs, I meander in circles around the lobby for _literally_ hours until I'm so drowsy I could crumple into a ball and collapse into torturous unconsciousness. I shake my head quickly to wake myself up, jumping a few times to the dreary janitor's surprise, and grab my new items before heading back upstairs. _When was the last time I slept?_ The night before Avalanche found me, before Cloud convinced me to join this odd crew on their quest to save the world. I hum a short, bitter hum. _Save the world, huh?_ Cid's fast asleep when I push the door open, snoring steadily even when I toss the pack of cigarettes onto his stomach. Not that I expected anything different.

Vincent turns to look at me from where he stands by the window, his eyes blank and his gaze emotionless. I don't bother looking back, setting my purchases down on the table beside the coffin-fridge.

"I picked up some potions and Pheonix Down," I mutter, falling into the rough wooden chair to my right. Vincent makes no reply, turning his gaze back to the window. _Just need to rest my legs._

"You don't sleep either," he comments.

"I can't."

"How many days?"

"Huh?" I frown, looking up to see him watching me again as I slump lower in my seat.

"Since you last slept."

"Uh... Around five or six. The night before we picked you up," I reply, giving a nonchalant wave of my hand and pinching the bridge of my nose. My head's starting to hurt.

"It's easier to control," Vincent says after another pause. "After you rest, if only for a little while."

"I'm not you," I snap. "I was _awake and aware,_ okay? No coffins, no deaths. I remember it all."

He nods and says no more. He doesn't even try to wake me as my head falls backward and stays there, guiding me slowly into a darkness I can no longer fight...

I jerk awake only to be blinded by the bright white lights of Hojo's examination table. Hojo looms overhead hardly a second later, pushing his glasses up.

"Oh my, you're awake far sooner than I thought you'd be, Miss Violet." He gives a gleeful giggle and backs away. "I was going to _surprise_ you this evening, but I suppose you'll get your present without the wrapping."

With that, he gets to work, sticking needle after needle after needle into my skin, tiny pricks infiltrating my body until _every_ square inch of my skin links to the device in Hojo's hands. He scribbles down a few notes and turns up the dial slightly. The thrum of electricity than rushes through me is hardly a vibration. What once made me writhe is nothing. Smirking, Hojo scribbles down something else and turns it up a notch. I take a deep breath, forcing myself to keep still. If I react, he's satisfied. I don't want that. He doesn't deserve that.

His smirk fades into a glower and he turns the dial all the way up until I'm screaming and gasping, jerking and choking as my voice tries to squeeze past my clenched throat and beg for mercy. My eyes screw shut and my nails dig so hard into my palms that blood rushes down my wrists and onto the metal table. And then all the needles, every single one, is ripped away and I open my eyes just in time to see the floor coming toward me. I slam onto the ground, the wind knocked from my lungs as I stand on shaky legs. Naked. Exposed. Vulnerable.

A deafening roar blares through my ears and I turn to see Hojo morphing into Galian Beast. I can hardly run two steps before I'm thrown to the ground and flipped onto my back. Teeth and talons tear into my body, ripping away as I try to fight back, my throat flooding with blood that gurgles when I cry for help.

The world spins just as jaws clamp onto my neck and suddenly salt scalds my every bleeding wound. I spit the sea from my mouth and scramble onto the sandy shores of some unknown beach. It's night, the moon is high, and the dark silhouette of a woman is walking toward me steadily. She throws back her hood, revealing that she is, in fact, Shadow. I reach out helplessly toward my only source of power, of survival, and she jerks me to my feet with inhuman strength. Just as I take a sweet breath of air, she digs her claws deep into my shoulders, holding me in place as her fangs sink into my throat and tear. I can't help but scream, shoving at her to try and fight back. She doesn't budge, snarling and throwing me to the ground.

I can't open my eyes as I'm spun around yet again, dizzy. My arms and legs are tied down and I'm blindfolded. Drip. Drip. Drip. Right onto that small spot that bothers me the most. I know this place; this is where I've laid for days, enduring the endless torture of a man who feels no empathy. There's no room for emotion in science, he says. It's all logic, analysis. Strategy. Drip. Drip. Drip. Then I feel the claws, the pointed ends of deadly weapons dragging slowly, _slowly_ down the front of my body. Endless numbers of claws that align themselves before clamping down and burying themselves in my flesh. I can't bite back my cry of pain, though it's drowned out a moment later when the water goes from drips to gushes, swallowing my face in a rush of icy liquid. It stops just long enough for me to catch my breath—and then I'm submerged again, choking.

"Please!" I rasp when the second pause starts. "Hojo, please, I'll do anything, just—!"

I'm cut off as the water starts again, a claw loosening on my arm and tightening completely around my throat and squeezing hard until the water stops and I'm sputtering, tears soaking into my drenched blindfold.

"Please..." I plead. The claws dig in further and jerk back suddenly, taking my flesh with them.

I jerk away with a final blood-curdling scream of " _Hojo!"_ To find Cid gripping my shoulders, eyes wide with panicked uncertainty. I gulp down precious oxygen, pressing my hands to his chest and shoving him forcefully to the ground a second later. I pushed so hard that my chair topples over and throws me to the floor, but I'm on my feet in less than two seconds, clawing desperately at my cloak and pulling it tight around me as I stand with my back pressed to the wall, my eyes flashing violet. Vincent stares hard at the window.

"You alright?" Cid asks as gently as he can, brows furrowed. I glance up at him and I know he's seeing Shadow trying to fight her way out. He's seeing the monster. Before I can dare to reply, my stomach lurches and I'm scrambling for the bathroom. I slam the door shut behind me and dry heave relentlessly into the toilet.

After my stomach decides it's had enough, I fall back against the edge of the bathtub, hugging my knees to my chest, shaking like a leaf. I bury my head in my arms, choking on my tightened throat. _Why?_ I slam my head back against the tub and squeeze my eyes shut. _Why_ _ **me?**_ Hours later, I'm sitting in the same spot when someone knocks on the door.

"We're headin' out soon," Cid informs me. I can hear the caution in his voice and I resent it. I don't reply, staring at the tile floor with empty eyes. "Just... thought you'd want to know." His boots move away and the room's door closes behind him.

"I didn't."


	6. The Jungle

The jungles surrounding the Temple of Ancients are thick and humid. Cluttered. Bugs buzz so loudly that our ears ring and sweat glues my clothing to my skin. Tifa complains about how her hair's reacting to the humidity and Cloud ignores her, chopping his way through the greenery and following Aeris's senses to the Temple. She claims to feel its energy in contrast to the man-inflicted environment.

"We're getting close," she murmurs.

"I hope so," Cid mutters. Barret grumbles to himself and fiddles with his gun arm while he trudges along in front of me. I spend time wondering how he reloads the thing.

"Gawd, I could just _die!"_ Yuffie draws, throwing her head back. "It's so _hawt!"_

"Shut up, brat. It's not like yer wearin' any clothes anyway," Cid snaps, tugging at the collar of his sweat-stained blue shirt.

"I am _too_ wearing clothes, you old fart!" she cries, kicking his leg.

"I ain't old!" he protests, elbowing her hard in the collarbone, simply because where that's where the blow landed. "Everyone over thirty ain't old."

"Thirty's _ancient!"_

"Hey!" Barret shouts. Vincent casts a weary look in their direction.

"Maybe I'll remind you of that when you're their age," I suggest, raising an eyebrow. Yuffie huffs and sticks out her tongue before stomping over to Tifa and ranting in a high pitched whine.

"Guys! Wait for me!" comes an irritating cry.

I roll my eyes and everyone ignores it, leaving Cait Sith to struggle on his own through the jungle. Two nights ago, when we were at the Gold Saucer, the cat stole the Keystone and handed it over to a Shinra agent who was waiting outside. Apparently, the traitor is a man working the controls for Shinra and acting as a spy on Avalanche's whereabouts. I don't even want to know if he's reporting things to Hojo. I don't understand how a kid as weighted as Cloud, even as naïve as he tends to seem, could trust everyone in the group. A traitor was inevitable.

"The Temple… It's here!" Aeris cries, running ahead past a series of rubbery branches and floppy leaves.

The rest of us hurry to catch up. I skid to an abrupt stop and Cid nearly crashes into me. Before us towers a pyramid of faded stone that emits an odd aura; Shadow snarls. Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris rush up the steps and I'm hot on their heels, eager to understand the source of this energy. I skid to a stop once reach the top, however, spotting the crumpled figure of a Turk slumped against the wall, clutching a heavily bleeding wound across his chest and rasping out Sephiroth's location. Aeris chokes on a sob, clutching a hand over her mouth and turning away sharply, tears spilling onto her cheeks as she whispers, "Oh, Tseng." Cloud eyes the wounded man for a second before stepping toward him and accepting the Keystone that he holds out with one bloody hand. The blond then heads toward a pedestal obviously meant to hold the stone and sets its key down, stepping back. And then they begin to sink. Instinctively, I lunge forward to grab them, only to feel a hand wrap around my bicep and pull me back. I can already tell who it is from the tingling on my skin.

"Guess that means I'm in charge," Barret proclaims proudly. "An' I say we get the hell outta here."

"This place gives me the creeps!" Yuffie squeals, running out of the entrance and down into the jungle. Cid chuckles and he and Barret leave together. Vincent releases his grip on my arm and glances down at Tseng before looking back at me. And then he leaves, his crimson cape swishing behind him as his long strides carry him away.

I take a deep breath, reveling in the peaceful energy of the temple before turning my eyes down to the Turk breathing shallow gasps on air on the floor, his ink-black hair sprawled out across his shuddering shoulders and his pale hand tightening its grip over the bloody hole in his shirt. He watches me with eyes as black as night, alert as any Turk should be, even in their dying breaths. I know he'll refuse any help, so I refuse to offer it, though I crouch on the floor before him and take up the handgun that lies on the stone floor to his left.

"Do you have any ammunition left?" I ask, my voice quiet and deathly calm. Tseng eyes me for a second before shaking his head, eyebrows pinched together tightly as he struggles to sit up straighter. Trying not to drown in his own blood. I sigh and summon a glittering black bullet to my hand, loading it into his gun and tossing the weapon back to him. Before standing and leaving. "Courtesy of Shadow," I call over my shoulder. I'm not doing this for him; I hate to see slow suffering.

"What took you so long?" Barret demands, crossing his burly arms. "Nevermind. Yuffie found a good spot for campin' until Cloud gets his spikey ass outta there."

"Give 'er a break," Cid scoffs, lighting a cigarette. "She ain't don't anything wrong to us. Hasn't even touched our materia."

Now there's a fact. I don't dare touch the stuff. Magic crafted from the power of mako. Just seeing its glow makes me feel dirty, tainted. Another part of my past I've chosen to bury. All I really need is Shadow's strength and my aim.

"She still gives me the creeps," Barret mutters, giving me a once over before turning and waving for us to follow him. "This way."

"She's right here," I retort.

"Yeah, what she said," Cid chuckles, taking another drag of nicotine.

Barret gives us the finger without turning back and leads us to a clearing in the jungle where Yuffie's already building a circle of stones. I cringe as my back starts to itch for the umpteenth time today. Yesterday, Barret dropped a whole vine of poison ivy down the back of my shirt, just for kicks and giggles. I shot an arrow into his arm. I'd call us even, but potions won't heal my itches.

Fighting a sly smile, I divert from the group and slip into the foliage in search of a prize for my unwilling victim. Barret's phobia of reptiles should be especially handy out here in the boonies. A snap resonates behind me and on instinct, my bow is drawn and an arrow is trained on an eye in a split second. A crimson eye. I huff, pulling my bow back over my head and placing a hand on my hip.

"What do _you_ want?"

"To get away from them."

"Huh," I cock my head to the side, flashing a grin. "Yeah, _they're_ the real freak show, aren't they?" I turn my back to him, standing on my toes to look into higher branches that I just can't see. It's not that I'm short—I'm taller than Cid, for Odin's sake. I'm just… not quite tall enough for _this_. "Do you know where I could find a snake?"

"A… snake?" Vincent frowns. "Why?"

"My back's itchy," I huff, looking over my shoulder. Vincent shakes his head, though I can see the faintest glimmer of amusement in his eyes, the first I've seen since we reunited. _Reunited._ Like it was some big, happy get-together. _Yeah, right._ His eyes flicker to something just past my head.

"Violet—"

An ear-splitting scream erupts from my throat and I scramble away from the branch to my right, swatting at my shoulder and running as fast as possible. As in, inhumanly fast. Just as fast as I run, I scale the enormous tree that looms tall over our campsite, my heart pounding. _Fucking spiders! I hate them!_ Cid and Barret mutter to each other, peering up into the tree to find me. Vincent calmly reenters the campsite and stands a few feet away from the pilot. Something brushes my arm and I jerk away from the touch, only to find what I've been searching for all along. A light laugh rises from my belly and I shake my head, gently scooping up the snake and sliding out of the tree.

"There you are," Cid chuckles. "The hell was that about?"

"Oh, you know. Just jungle creatures," I shrug, pulling the snake out from beneath my cloak casually and stroking the top of its head.

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Barret shouts, backing up. "Don't you _dare_ put that fuckin' thing anywhere near me!"

"No?" I raise an eyebrow, unable to stop a grin from spreading across my face. "I thought you two could be friends."

" _Violet!_ " Barret snaps. If looks could kill… I allow another laugh and set the snake down, watching it slither back into the jungle. _Revenge is sweet, isn't it?_

"No more poison ivy," I say firmly, crossing my arms over my chest as Yuffie giggles.

"Yeah, whatever," Barret scoffs, scratching his beard, ashamed.

"That was great, Vi!" Yuffie snickers. "You're not half as stuck-up as you look!" Her only answer is a frown.

As the evening passes and I settle in the lowest branch of the tree I climbed earlier, I'm reminded how temporary all of this is. Of how temporary friends and love and family are. No one I care about is alive. I can't even muster up the same love I used to feel for my nephew. This journey… it's entirely up to me. I can leave or I can stay. No one can stop me from following either path, but I can't have both. But, then again, is this really just about revenge? I suppose I feel like there's more to all this than Cloud's conflicts with Sephiroth, and the problems with me, Vincent, and Hojo. There must be something I'm not seeing. It's never this simple. Is it so wrong… for a _monster_ to want someone to care?

 **Who would? You demand much from humankind.**

 _My point exactly. It was different before all this._

 **And it won't ever be the same, so accept it and set me free.**

 _Not exactly what I was shooting for, Shadow._

"Why're ya always alone?"

"Isn't that what loners do?" I ask, shrugging in response to Cid's question. "Be alone?"

"Why're you a loner, then?" Cid looks up at me, his hands resting on his hips. "You don't strike me as that kinda girl."

"I dunno," I mumble, staring long and hard at the distant fire that Nanaki, Yuffie, Barret, and Cait sit around, throwing about insults.

"I do," Cid replies, cocking his head to the side. "You ain't very nice to people and that's why they don't bother with ya."

"It could also be the fact that I can sprout claws and conjure demonic weapons," I sigh, dropping down from my branch to stand in front of the pilot. "I'm not human, Cid."

"You're not a monster, either," he counters. "That _thing_ 's just part of you. It ain't everything. Can't be."

"Why not?" I ask dryly, my voice flat and disinterested. "You know everything now?"

"Hell no," he chuckles, stamping out his cigarette butt. "But I know enough to know that thing ain't _you_."

"Hm."

"I ain't ever seen you sleep except for the hotel… You just gonna sit out here all night?"

"I don't have much choice," I point out. He goes silent for a moment before shaking his head, stubborn.

"And that ain't boring?"

"I've got plenty of thoughts and stars to keep me company."

Cid sighs, giving up on communication before heading back to fire to join the others. Vincent watches them from a distant, apathetic to their antics. I slip into the darkness of the trees and clutch my bow, rushing off into the jungle. Sure, I enjoy the stars, Cid Highwind, but I enjoy freedom a little more.

 _It's playtime, Shadow._

 **At last.**

The next morning when I come back to camp, Yuffie gives me a horrified glance before avoiding me like a plague. She scampers off to Cid, hissing in his ear and pointing. I frown, turning to find Vincent approaching hesitantly from where he stood at the tree line. I raise an eyebrow, waiting.

"Well? What's that about?"

"Shadow left a mess."

"What?" My heart skips a beat as I wrack my brain for any memory of crashing their party whilst the demon was out and about. Vincent glances at Cid and Yuffie before brushing a gloved finger across his chin, nodding toward me. Hurriedly, I snatch up the edge of my black cloak and scrub my face from the mouth down. _Blood…_ "Thanks," I breathe, glancing at Barret as he clambers out of a navy blue tent.

I follow Vincent to the ashes of last night's fire silently, lost in thought. I'm broken from it when he turns suddenly, holding out a canteen. I frown, meeting his cold gaze head-on. _Kindness or unwanted memories?_ My hand reaches up after a moment's hesitation and pours a mouthful of warm water into my mouth. I swish it around before spitting into the grass and handing the canteen back awkwardly. Once nausea starts to put a bad taste in my mouth, I stop wondering if everything Shadow devoured is in my stomach. _Maybe that's why I'm never hungry... Gross_

"Cloud needs my help!" Cait Sith announces proudly, his bouncing mog bounding from the jungle. "It seems the temple itself is the Black Materia we're searching for! What a discovery!"

"No way," Barret protests. "You're a Shinra spy. We ain't gonna hand you over that easy!"

"Trust me, I'd rather Shinra didn't have the Materia," Cait raises his open palms defensively. "I don't trust anyone but Avalanche with a piece like that, lad." His robotic eyes are glass, but his controller's voice speaks earnestly even through his funny accent. "Please, I'm your only hope at taking it."

"Yeah, but—" Yuffie starts, suspicious.

"Let 'im help," Cid snaps. "If he gives it to Shinra, we'll just take it back."

"So I can do it!?" Cait cries, overjoyed as his mog dances in a circle. "Oh, thank you, I—"

"Don't make me kill ya before you even get there," the pilot snaps, biting down on the end of an unlit cigarette as he searches his pockets for his lighter. "We'll be a ways behind you."

"Hey, I'm in charge!" Barret bellows.

"And yer afraid of worms pumped full of nature's steroids," Cid grits around his smoke, finally locating his lighter and bringing the little flame up to his mouth. "Anythin' else we need to know?"

Barret glowers before turning and ripping his tent's stakes up from the dirt and packing up. Yuffie rushes to help and I sit on the edge of a hollowed log nearby, staring at the ground in silence. Vincent stands by Cid, listening to the gruff pilot rant and rave in stiff silence. Once Barret slings our camping gear over his shoulder, we pursue the robotic cat. The ground rumbles when we're nearby and I find that we've picked up the pace, somewhere between a jog and a speed walk. But it's too late, the Temple is gone, having disappeared out of the blue. And in the bottom of the pit where it used to stand sits Tifa. She kneels beside Cloud's collapsed body, brushing a hand through his hair as Aeris stands with her back to them, looking troubled.

"Y'all alright?" Cid calls down, frowning.

"He was here," Vincent states, emotionless.

"Who?" I ask, tearing my eyes away from the trio to look at him.

"Sephiroth."


	7. The Last Ancient

Gongaga. It's the same as I remember it from a few months ago. Mourning and flooded with the stench of mako, the village drags itself through slow days and nights, only a destroyed reactor looming in the near distance. My nose crinkles and I kick a stone, my thoughts turning to Cloud. Tifa explained the whole situation that took place before we arrived. After the Temple was destroyed, Sephiroth appeared, overtaking Cloud's mind and driving him to hand the Black Materia over.

Aeris tried to stop him, only to take a beating from the mind-controlled ex-SOLDIER until he collapsed. I turn my eyes to the starry night sky, hugging my arms to my body and playing with the thin, long sleeve of my gray shirt. That was... Three days ago. We arrived in Gongaga a day and a half ago, where a second Cait Sith waited for us. I scoff, shaking my head. That really stole the power from his "sacrifice," hm?

I can't stop thinking about Sephiroth. I can't stop seeing the same twisted, empty green eyes I saw in those newspapers years ago, or the _evil_ sneer that's plastered on his face in every photograph. Aside from all that... I shudder, feeling my stomach churn. Aside from all that, he looks so much like Lucrecia. I can't get him off my mind, unable to eat, speak, or sleep. My battles have been fought sloppily. The ultimate fate of humanity is in the hands of a madman... All of our spirits were dashed at this realization. Vincent carried Aeris gingerly and Barret had Cloud hung over a shoulder until we reached the shore again, where Cid's friend was called and carried us across the waters. The _Tiny Bronco_ can hardly take any more of the sea.

A twig snaps and I jump, reaching to summon one of Shadow's instantaneous weapons until I see a soft pink dress and big brown gardening boots. I relax, my glowing blue eyes falling to the ground before flitting back up to her face.

"Aeris," I sigh.

"Violet," she replies, though her voice lacks her usual cheer. "May I... Speak with you for a moment? And trust that you won't tell anyone?" Her green eyes are troubled and her hands wring around her staff nervously. _Something's seriously wrong._

"... I guess so." I tilt my head, feeling my brows furrow. "Why?"

"I'm leaving," she admits softly, peering up at me from beneath her long bangs. "But... it's not because of Cloud."

"Why, then?" I ask, finding my interest piqued. _Aeris? Leaving? Something's_ _ **seriously**_ _wrong._

"The Planet is calling me." Her voice is barely over a whisper. "I need to hear what it's saying. I... I need to stop Sephiroth. I can't hear the Planet here, so I'm going to the place of my ancestors."

"Where is that?"

"I don't know," she shakes her head. "I have to follow the Planet's call until I know I'm there." I hum in acknowledgment, eyeing the flower girl carefully. I can't help but feel the urge to go with her, to protect her. But I know that's not plausible.

"Are you coming back?"

"I..." She hesitates, meeting my questioning gaze. "I might not survive. It's a gut feeling... But how much validity can I put into that? My heart tells me to go."

"What you choose to follow isn't my problem," I reply, shrugging and turning away from her coldly. "But if it's what you were called to do... Do it. And before the others try to stop you." There's a long pause, but I know she's still standing there, thinking. And then I feel a ginger hand on my shoulder; I can't help but tense.

"Violet?"

"What?" I bite back, my voice sharper than I intended for it to be.

"I just want you to know that you really do matter to the rest of them." She gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I see... big things happening for you. This strength that you're ashamed of..." Her voice trails off and she shakes her head. "It's who you were meant to be. So if _I_ can follow what I was called to do, maybe you could follow your destiny too."

"And what do you think it is?" I ask dryly. I can't conjure up any feelings to attach to her words.

"... I don't know. But I know you'll find it if you just stay with them. Watch out for them." She loosens her grip. "Promise me you will, just for me." _It's like she's writing her will..._ I shake my head, sighing.

"I... promise."

"This is goodbye, then." She steps up to my side, flashing a weak smile and shifting the pack of supplies on her back. "Until we meet again, Violet."

"Yeah."

With that, the last Ancient vanishes down the path that leads out of Gongaga. My stomach twists and I wonder if I'll be sick. _I might not survive..._ I shake my head, ignoring the other presence I sensed the entire time and starting down the path to the village, heading in the opposite direction of Aeris. That is, until a deep, underused voice stops me.

"Do you mean to keep your promise?"

"I owe it to her," I reply over my shoulder, keeping up my pace. I can hear his heavy, metal-plated shoes softly hitting the dirt behind me.

"Owe?"

"Personal reasons. You wouldn't understand."

"I see." Vincent falls quiet, contemplating. "You think she will die."

"I didn't say that."

"You felt it."

"You don't know that."

Vincent pauses on the edge of the path, looking out at the reactor. Sighing, I turn back to stand beside him, waiting impatiently as his crimson eyes scan the destroyed landscape. For a long time, there are no sounds aside from chirping crickets and the crackling of the torches that lead the way back into Gongaga.

"What happened here?"

I look up to see Vincent frowning just the slightest bit, his long black bangs hiding most of his profile.

"It exploded," I reply, stating the obvious. When he doesn't react, I give in. "A resistance group blew it up a while back. Killed a bunch of good people from the village." He nods, looking over my head at the village. His eyes glow just like mine, though with far more pigment. In the dark, my blue irises shift more to an eerie off-white.

"I wonder if Cloud is awake."

"Me too," I admit, leaning against the low-hanging branch of the dead tree to my right. "But I have a feeling it won't be too much longer until he is." He glances at me for a mere moment before looking back out at the reactor. I take note of the dark marks beneath his eyes. "Can't sleep?"

"I tried," he admits, his answer coming surprisingly quickly as compared to most of his long-thought-out responses. "They don't leave."

"The nightmares?" I ask, though I already know. He doesn't even give me a nod. "You have to rest eventually," I sigh, disappointed by the discovery I made nearly three decades ago. "Otherwise you just pass out from exhaustion. You have to be alert, it seems, with the crazy guy we're chasing." I shake my head, earning his full attention. "I've done enough ass kicking, and saving, in the past week and a half to last me another thirty years."

"Hn."

And then he's walking away. I grunt; I can't help but feel as though that first time we've truly gotten along during this journey. He hasn't mentioned my sister since I retaliated last time, though I know he thinks about her, of atoning for the sins he believes he committed against her. He doesn't speak much—even the few words he spoke at the mansion seem gratuitous compared to what he'll say now. He doesn't complain. He doesn't talk about Hojo's work on either of us. I can't help but feel as though he's the only other being on the Planet that understands even a fraction of what I've suffered, and vice versa. Perhaps someday I'll relearn how to consider him a friend. Friend... A word I no longer trust. A word that means far too many things these days, referring either to a person you simply get along with or to a person you'd give your life for. How strange.

I'm left with few choices, so I decide to follow him back into the village, keeping my arms tucked into my cloak. Vincent doesn't seem to mind, nor does he look overjoyed. We come into view of the village, just shy of the dull sunrise that struggles to overcome the misty haze of mako that covers the land. Assuming Vincent hasn't slept since just after we left the Gold Saucer, I suppose that would explain his slightly sluggish movements and the weight in his eyelids. Though I have to admit, Vincent's "sluggish" is equal to most people's "energized."

"Vincent," I blurt suddenly, surprising even myself. He stops walking, looking at me over his shoulder. His tattered crimson cape flutters in the gentle morning breeze that brushes by and pulls my hair and my cloak. "Stay out here and get some rest. I'll wake you up if it looks like... anything's happening." He frowns, though his eyes never leave mine. I scoff, holding up my hands. "Look, I'm not going to _stab_ you. You need the rest and I'm willing to keep an eye on you."

"Why are you doing this?" Mistrust is thickly laced in his voice, but it's not permanent.

"Because I know what it's like." I have to tear my eyes away, turning my gaze to the horizon. "To see nothing but those memories when you close your eyes. I had no right to say mine were worse than yours; it's all the same." I shrug, my eyes lowering to my boots as I shift uncomfortably, my words turning defensive. "Besides, we can't have you holding us up."

 **You went from personal to thinking of the greater good rather quickly.**

 _Yeah, well... It just happened, okay? I don't know what came over me._

"... Shouldn't we go after Aeris?" Vincent asks in an attempt to change the subject, his eyes aimed just past my head. I don't blame him for making excuses, for the comparisons I know he's making, but I've suffered from living like this far longer than he has. Just this once, I know better.

"It's her choice. Let her go," I shake my head. He sighs, starting toward the isolated tree I leaned against merely ten minutes ago. Slowly, the gunman sinks to the ground, one knee bent and an arm hooked around it. He looks uncertain as he stares out at the ruins of the reactor. I sit across from him in the tall, dead grass, legs crossed and my bow laying across my lap as I restring it, working slowly to buy time. "Go to sleep. I promise I'll wake you up," I reassure him, trying to force genuineness into my eyes. I know I failed. Finally, Vincent lets his head fall back against the tree bark and allows his eyes to slide shut. I sigh, tracing a finger along my bow. _Does he still trust me?_

 **It isn't you that he must learn to trust. You earned enough of that in the mansion, and those are some of his last memories. They haven't faded.**

 _I'd hate to call you tame, but you seem pretty mild compared to his demon._

 **Chaos is a wild entity who bows to no master—not that I bend to your every whim. But he lies dormant and only his binder has the agent to awaken him fully. His branches are all that may break free from Valentine's body.**

 _Binder? Lucy?_ I frown. _I hope we never find her, then._

 **You do so selfishly and you'd hope so regardless.**

 _Selfish? Me? You hardly have room to talk._

I fight a small smile when Vincent's fingers twitch, a reaction to anything but a nightmare. He's sleeping. Struggling against bitter thoughts of Lucrecia, I pull the string of my bow and redo it. Waiting.

When Cloud wakes in the afternoon, Tifa and Barret are the first people at his side. He apparently dreamed about where Aeris headed off to. Some Forgotten City on the Northern Continent. He rushes us toward the _Tiny Bronco,_ despite Cid's protests, and we head off. The sea is restless, rocky. Angry winds whip at my face and rip at my cloak, threatening to pull me overboard. I try not to vomit; I'm not nearly as sensitive as Yuffie, but motion sickness was, unfortunately, a weakness Hojo never "fixed."

Vincent sits with his face to the wind, his ink-black hair whipping out of his eyes and his cape tugging at his shoulders as it fights back. Everyone is silent, worried for the lone Ancient as she journeys across the world by herself. How she even crossed the ocean with as little money as she had is a wonder. None of our group's supply of gil was missing. She left a good ten hours before us; she may very well be halfway across the land leading to her destiny by now.

Right on the shore is an excavation site littered with tan tents and hardy diggers. Cloud leads the way with a strong look of determination clear on his face, his stride long and tall. He's the most shaken by her disappearance, desperate to reach Aeris as fast as possible. Something he saw in that dream must have troubled him. Tifa and Barret mutter a conversation, Nanaki walks alongside Vincent without uttering a word, and Yuffie snaps at Cait Sith Number Two. I walk alone at the back, where I belong. When we get onto the actual site, Cloud and the lead digger barter over digging up something named the "Lunar Harp" that supposedly awakens the Sleeping Forest and opens the gateway into the Forgotten City.

"It'll take until tomorrow morning," Cloud announces upon returning to the group. "But he'll do it for a hundred gil."

"Discount?" Cid asks, eyebrow raised. The younger blond nods.

"I told him it was an emergency. Apparently, the Harp returns to its last burial place every time it's used."

"Sounds awfully inconvenient," Yuffie crinkles her nose. I cross my arms, shaking my head.

"This whole _situation_ is inconvenient," I point out, still hiding the fact that I knew Aeris was leaving in the first place.

"We'll stay at the local inn until tomorrow," Cloud butts in, his no-nonsense tone quelling a complaint from Yuffie.

My eyelids nearly close for good where I stand, my body begging for rest. The struggle on the plane ride was enough to run me clean out of energy. It's been five days since I last slept at the Gold Saucer, and I didn't sleep for very long at that. I force my steps not to drag as we head into the inn to arrange for rooms, though I jolt awake every so often as my head nods. Maybe leaning against the wall wasn't a good idea. Cid catches me in a sidelong stare.

"Kid, you're lookin' pretty pale," he comments, frowning. "You sure yer feelin' alright?"

"Cid, I'm always pale," I remind him, avoiding the question. He nods, eyeing the lobby and the two doors that lead to the small rooms we've been granted for the night.

"Yeah, well, I haven't seen ya sleep since... Damn, since that theme park."

"I'm fine."

"Yer tired."

"And?"

"Go get some rest," he shrugs, giving me a once over. "You look exhausted." I huff, pushing my weight off the wall and heading for the door. "Where the hell do ya think yer goin'?"

"Out," is my clipped reply.

I wander out into the excavation site, watching a few diggers for a couple minutes before taking off again. My pace is slow as I meander toward the edge of the forest. An eerie energy is cast off its otherwise normal trees. Shaking my head, I walk to the beach and sit, leaning my weight back on my palms. And then I see Vincent, yet again. Either the guy's following me or we're far too alike. Most likely the latter.

"Stalker," I scoff, looking up at the crimson-caped man. He doesn't reply, sitting a few feet away and staring off into the lapping waves. So, I try another angle at conversation. "Do you think we'll get through that forest alright?"

"... Yes."

"I wonder what it'll be like," I muse, looking up at the clouds. "If it'll feel like the Temple. They were made by the same people, weren't they?"

"If our sources are correct."

"It was strange... but calm." I shake my head, turning my eyes to his. "I liked it, I think. You?" He gives the slightest shrug.

Silence consumes us and I try not to doze off as I wonder. Will we find Aeris? And if we find her, will she continue running or will she rejoin us without complaining. What exactly did she need to do to begin with? No, if she still has to complete her purpose when we catch up to her, she'll keep going it alone. That's what she wanted, isn't it? It felt more like she _needed_ it. I saw it in her eyes. We can't stop her. Aeris... she isn't stupid; she knows what she's going up against. And yet she braved it all alone anyway. Why does that _minor_ detail bother me this much?

"You're tired," Vincent points out when I fight back against a yawn and force my eyes wider.

"Yeah, well," I shrug, having no real point to make.

"Perhaps you should rest tonight."

"I'm fine," I shake my head. "I couldn't even sleep if I tried."

But Vincent still gets to his feet, eyeing me a moment before offering his gloved hand to pull me up. I roll my eyes and take it, following him back to the inn as the sun falls from the sky. Everyone has gone to bed by the time we get back, even though it's hardly ten past nine. Vincent easily guesses which room we're to stay in, as we always room with Cid, and Cid is always snoring. Because we're dividing two rooms, Cid is in our room with Tifa and Yuffie while Barret, Cloud, Nanaki, and Cait share the other. All chatter stops when we enter; Yuffie inches closer to Tifa, though her eyes are still bold.

"So, Violet," Tifa offers a smile. "We were just debating: who snores louder, Barret or Cid?" Vincent's eyes express what might've been a scoff when they meet mine. I shrug, sitting on the empty bedroll closest to Cid's and pulling my boots off my aching feet. After a moment of consideration, I answer.

"...Barret."

"Told you!" Tifa cries in victory, throwing a fist into the air.

"Oh, come on!" Yuffie whines. Cid jolts awake, grumbling profanities under his breath once he realizes it was just the girls arguing.

"Sorry," Tifa calls, cringing.

"For what, Boobs?" Yuffie teases, diving away from a gentle punch.

"Shut yer traps and go to sleep," Cid snaps, rolling over and using the crook of his elbow as a pillow. I can't imagine how irritated he was when he learned that he was sharing with these two. I suppose he has me and Vincent to help maintain the silence. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if Barret and Cait Sith had replaced us. _Pure anarchy_.

"Violet," Vincent calls softly. Tifa and Yuffie stare at him in surprise, not expecting for his voice to follow Cid's lecture. "Get some rest." My face clearly expresses my irritation, but before I can protest, he shakes his head, his dark hair waving in front of his face. "I intend to return your favor." Sighing, I give in, ignoring the stares of our roommates, and turning the light off. I wrap my cloak around me like a blanket and squeeze my eyes shut. _Goodnight, Vincent._

The Sleeping Forest feels the same as the Temple of Ancients. They look nothing alike, but the peace is still there. The magic of the Ancients. Yuffie drags Cid off the barely beaten path by the sleeve of his denim jacket.

"See?! I _told_ you there was materia here!" she shrieks, shoving the red orb into his face. "Gawd! You're so _stupid,_ old fart!"

"I ain't stupid and I ain't old," the pilot snaps, jerking his arm away from her grasp. "Leave me be, brat."

"Clooooud! Cid called me a brat again!"

The blond ignores him, clutching the Lunar Harp and looking around at the forest in contained awe.

"This place was in my dream," he murmurs to himself.

Nanaki cocks his head to the side, glancing up at me with his single golden eye. I nod. Cloud's either lost it or there's something inhuman on his side. Shadow grumbles something about stupid calm forests before fading into the background again. Vincent's shoes clink quietly as he comes closer to the group, though his steps are smooth; with the way his cape drifts around, he almost looks like he's floating from place to place. I look back at Cloud, observing the cluelessness etched into his youthful face. He runs his fingers over the strings of the harp gently, careful not to make a sound.

"What am I supposed to play?"

"Anything?" Tifa suggests. "There's no way to know until you try."

"I guess so." Cloud looks down and plucks each of the four thick strings one by one, letting each eerie note ring loud and clear before the next is played. As the last string's echo fades, something in the atmosphere shifts. We all freeze, ready to reach for our weapons should it be necessary. "It's gone."

I turn back to see that the harp has indeed just _vanished_ from the boy's hands, nowhere to be seen. Likely, it returned to its original resting place.

"That way," Barret points. He lumbers off after Yuffie and Tifa as they take off, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to find their endangered friend. It's not peaceful anymore.

"I wonder what we'll find," Tifa muses, frowning.

"Lots of materia?" Yuffie offers hopefully. Tifa frowns; that's not what she meant.

"I doubt it," Cid scoffs, crushing yet another used cigarette beneath his boot.

"Yeah, well, what do _you_ think we'll find?" Yuffie counters defiantly.

"Aeris."

"I meant other than—!"

"Shh!" Cloud hushes, freezing. " _Look."_

Before us is an indescribable landscape, one that's obviously been left untouched for centuries. Well, untouched except for the trail of bootprints that heads down the first of three paths. We follow the trail past tall trees that look like coral and come to a makeshift bridge crafted out of a hollow log. Cloud takes the lead, motioning impatiently for us to follow. Everyone does so gingerly until only Barret and I remain. I look up at the burly man, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he demands. "You gonna go?"

"Ladies first," I shake my head, gesturing toward the log.

"Fine. 'S not my problem if you go crashin' down to Hell."

Barret grumbles something else under his breath before turning and stepping onto the creaking tree trunk. The wood crackles beneath his weight and he freezes, unsure. Nearly everyone has crossed by the time Barret's halfway; I step on to follow him, my feet light and my balance easily found. I meet Vincent's eyes from where he stands on the other side and cross mine, offering a small, amused smile on Barret's behalf. He merely raises an eyebrow.

Suddenly, his expression falters and he lurches forward. As if on cue, the log all but _crumbles._ Barret grits out a throaty cry and tries to run, but that does little to help. Thinking fast, I sprint toward the gunman, hopping across falling pieces of splintered tree and snatching the back of his vest's collar up roughly. As if he weighs no more than a pillow, I throw him toward solid ground. He stumbles onto the dirt, nearly faceplanting.

I scramble to get across in time, jumping from the falling piece of bark I stand on and catching the remaining edge of the trunk with my fingertips. I swing my other hand up to grab the ledge only for the wood to snap and tumble into the dark depths below, leaving me dangling my one hand. Dust kicks up around my face, making it hard to breathe, and I try hard not to cough as I get ready to swing my other arm up again. Splinters bury themselves into my slipping fingers. And then a gloved hand reaches down through the debris. I grip it like a lifeline, letting myself be dragged up onto solid ground.

It doesn't let go until we've run off the other end of the bridge and rejoined Avalanche. In fact, the hand only releases my wrist when I double over to catch my breath, coughing and gasping for air that _isn't_ dusty. It's almost as if they forgot they were holding on. I nod my thanks to Vincent and look at Cloud.

"We should... keep moving," I rasp, wincing at my dry throat.

"Are you—right." He shakes his head, turning and starting back down the path.

Every arrow I draw to fight off the minimal monsters elicits pure agony as slivers of wood bury themselves deeper into my flesh. From my sore shoulder, I think my arm may have also popped out of its socket from throwing Barret, but Shadow managed to mend that—likely unintentionally. I fire a final arrow into our last enemy and Cloud slices it wide open, pulling a mini Yuffie free from a web of green slime.

"Hey." Barret comes over to my left, scratching his beard. "Er... Thanks for that. Saved my life."

"We couldn't afford another detour," I reply without looking at him, picking a splinter from my hand. He nods, awkwardly heading in the other direction. _I wasn't being friendly; it was pure instinct._

An old, crumbling city comes into view, visible through a thick haze. Three more paths present themselves to us.

"Perhaps we should explore," Nanaki suggests. Cloud shakes his head.

"Not until we find Aeris."

"Which way?" Yuffie asks, twirling the shuriken in her hands.

"Right." Cloud steps over a stone and continues down the path tirelessly. Most of the group, however, looks near spent—sweaty, smudged with dirt, and exhausted. Only Vincent, Cloud, and I look like we can continue just fine. Silently, he veers from the path and leads the way into a shell-shaped house, radiating frustration. He wants to find Aeris _now,_ but he can't do so with a half-dead crew trailing behind him. Rest is essential in a group undergoing such physical demands.

"Thanks for the help earlier," I say, sitting beside Vincent beside a dim light to pick splinters from my fingers. I don't need the help from the lamp, really, thanks to Hojo's enhancements, but it makes me feel more... normal. Vincent's only response is a sidelong glance. "Though, I guess it was my arm you saved."

Hours later, Cloud stirs everyone awake, a haunted look in his eyes. He faces the doorway, his voice holding a terrifying, empty tone.

"She's here."

We follow his quick pace down the dirt road, looking around at the creepy darkness that swallowed the city whole. It may have been a gorgeous wonder by day, but by night it's a horror show of shadows and unfamiliar animal cries. We come to an enormous shell and enter through the hole carved in the side. Clear glass steps lead down beneath the floor, suspended by nothing. Yuffie shuffles closer to Tifa nervously.

"It's so high," Tifa whispers, carefully following Cloud down the steps.

Yuffie's forced to pry away from her, trailing her friend closely. Cait Sith's mog missteps, stumbling into my back. The robot's weight is too heavy for me to catch my balance and my hands slam into Vincent's shoulder blades. He jerks to a stop, waiting for us to find our balance before he shoots a glare to Cait over his shoulder and keeps moving. Once we near the bottom of the spiraling stairs that hang over pure blue nothingness, Cloud's eyes shoot wide open and he starts running.

"Aeris!" he calls, sprinting toward the Ancient who kneels with her hands clasped on top of a glowing altar. I jump down the last few stairs, eyeing the pool of greenish water below me before watching Cloud. He slows upon nearing Aeris, his face falling into a frown. Suddenly, his moves become jerky as if he's fighting them, and he reaches back, drawing his sword.

"Cloud!" Tifa calls, desperation clear in her voice.

"What the hell?!" Cid shouts. "Snap outta it, kid!"

Cloud shakes his head, stumbling backward. His sword clatters to the ground beside him and he collapses to his knees, gripping his spiky head of hair.

"What're you... making me do?"

" _Cloud!"_

I don't even realize I'm the one that screamed his name, stepping forward with an arm extended helplessly. Breath is stolen from my lungs as Aeris dangles from the end of Sephiroth's blade, her green eyes wide as blood stains her pink dress. She shudders one more breath before her eyes slide shut.

"Aeris!" Tifa shrieks, running toward the Ancient. Barret catches her arm, holding her back.

Sephiroth's lips curl into a smug smile and he raises a sleek black boot, kicking the girl off his sword mercilessly. Aeris's pink ribbon flutters out of her hair and something like a marble plinks into the water below. I'm too dumbstruck to react, watching as Cloud catches her lifeless body and clutches it to his chest. My arm falls, slowly returning to my side. Anger boils in my chest as I recall her gentle words, her sweet smile. The dread that flickered behind the joy in her eyes.

"What... have you done..." Cloud demands through grit teeth, glowering up at Sephiroth. My nephew chuckles, cocking his head to the side.

"Are those emotions I sense?"

"What else would they be?!" Cloud shouts in retaliation, his voice raw.

Sephiroth's padded shoulders tremble as he laughs. He throws his arms out to his sides and shoots straight up into the air. Down comes a grotesque knot of flesh and blood, lashing a tentacle out at Cloud. He sets Aeris to the side and picks up his sword, rushing forward with no hesitation. I sprint past Vincent, feeling Shadow take over as I run. By the time I reach the monster, Shadow's summoned her swords, empowered by the rage that eggs me on. My heart stings with the pain of loss, even if I didn't know Aeris all that well. She cared, she loved, she healed. She didn't deserve this.

Shadow slices a wide gash into the towering creature's flesh, flipping backward over a large shuriken and rolling out of the way of a Fira spell from Nanaki. Barret sprays bullets at random while Vincent dodges attacks, his shots far more accurately aimed. Tifa drives her fists into the beast like I've never seen before, letting her rush of emotion give her the strength to continue. A tentacle whips out at Cid, but Shadow slices it clean off before it strikes the pilot, earning a grateful nod. _Jenova._ Shadow grows restless in her more _human_ form, falling onto all fours and morphing into a grotesque monster the size of a behemoth with a deafening roar. Thick black fur covers her skin as her armor falls away.

Her massive jaws tear into the creature Sephiroth left behind, shredding it to bloody bits. _This_ is the monster I speak of. Not this beast—the capabilities of Shadow. She's swallowed someone's nightmare, someone's weakness, and made it a reality. Shadow screams when someone tugs on her tail, instantly switching into her human form and lashing out at the person.

"Someone stop that freak already! It's makin' me sick!"

 **Blood...**

 _Shadow!_

She shrieks as I regain control, falling onto my hands and knees and coughing up Jenova's blood, wretching. Tifa kneels by my side, touching my back gently, but I jerk away, shuddering as Cloud lifts Aeris into the air, solemn. She's gone. The last Ancient... Dead.


	8. Ice Cold

Yuffie's teeth chatter audibly, the bitter cold air that brushes the cave nipping at her bare skin. I hardly feel the cold, ignoring everyone's complaints. Cloud meets my eyes as I speak.

"He said through the snowfields?"

"Yeah," he nods, looking around. "I wish it wasn't so dark."

"I can see a ladder." I point ahead of us and he sighs.

"I know. I just... It doesn't feel to be moving so fast." It's odd for the two of us to speak more than a few words to each other, but it's not like there's anyone else to talk to. Vincent hasn't said a word since he uttered something about me honoring Aeris like I should be honoring my sister.

"It's fine." I offer a small smile. "I'm sure she'd understand. We can't let Sephiroth get away with the Black Materia." He nods.

"Be prepared for an attack," he calls over his shoulder before continuing. Yuffie shivers, huddling closer to Tifa. Barret casts a hesitant look my way before following the girls with Cid and Cait Sith hot on heels. I look at Nanaki and nod for him to follow me, leaving Vincent to himself. He'd rather brood over Lucrecia and compare her to a perfectly wonderful young woman by himself.

"This place is c-cold," Tifa says.

"I kn-know," Yuffie hisses, her lips blue.

"Hurry up," Cid urges. "The sooner we get into the sunlight the better, hm?"

"D-does that k-keep you warm?" Yuffie asks, gesturing to his cigarette.

"Yer not borrowin' it."

"Sh-shoot. Worth a sh-shot."

We reach the ladder, craning our necks back to look all the way up the rusty rungs that disappear into the darkness of the cold cave. I feel goosebumps raise across my body, a shudder rippling down my spine. Maybe it really is cold in here.

"I d-don't think this will supp-pp-pport much weight," Tifa stutters, turning her kind eyes on Cloud.

"Yuffie?" Cloud looks at the ninja expectantly, his silent message clear. The lightest member of our ranks should check it out first.

"N-no way!" Yuffie cries, a particularly heavy shiver rattling her bones. "Send Violet!"

"Have you _seen_ Violet?" Barret demands, stomping his boots on the ground to kick off chunks of dirt. "She's skinny but she's twelve feet taller than you."

"It's fine," I cut in, meeting Cloud's grateful gaze. My voice is incredibly gentle, shocking even me. Vincent's eyes meet mine over Tifa's head, empty, cold. I tear my eyes away from the stare and reach for the ladder.

"Be careful, ya hear?" Cid warns me. The implications of his words are dark enough to stop everyone cold in their tracks. _We can't take losing another member. Not today._ My blood runs cold. _Not even me?_ Taking a deep breath, I reach up toward the freezing rungs and pull myself up, up, up. My boots grip the metal below as I go, my legs pushing me up as my numb fingers hold me steady. I can't even see Avalanche anymore when Tifa's voice reaches me.

"Violet? How is it?"

"It's strong enough," I call down, looking around at the bland, iced walls of the cave that surround me. "But Barret should go last, just to be safe. I'm not sure how much higher it goes." My legs burn as I hurry up higher. In my haste, my toes miss the next rung, a sharp squeak echoing through the cavern as both my legs fly out from under me. A yelp of surprise escapes my lips, my heart pounding as I dangle, gathering my bearings.

"Violet?!"

I ignore Tifa's voice and try to pull my legs up to where they were rather than just starting where they are. The squeak rings out again and my burning hands grip the ladder for dear life. My efforts elicit a grunt as I get a better grip.

"Violet!"

"What do you want?!" I snap over my shoulder, eyes narrowed on the darkness above me. The ladder twists sideways for a while before going up again after about ten feet. Barret's deep chuckle echoes all the way up to where I gather my strength.

"I think you pissed her off, Teef."

"What was that?" the martial artist demands, ignoring her friend.

"Just a slippery patch," I report, starting up again. "But this is gonna get tricky for some of you. The ladder goes sideways." I take a deep breath and grab the rungs over my head tightly, swinging my dangling legs to motivate my movements across.

"Sideways? Like _monkey bars?"_ Yuffie asks. I can almost see her confused frown.

"Exactly," I nod, even though they can't see me. "About ten feet of them. Not too bad unless you're an animal or you're missing a hand."

"Well... Be careful!" Tifa warns, concern obvious in her voice. I frown; since when does she care? I'm almost positive I could survive a drop from this height. I'm not _human_.

"That doesn't help me if I fall while I'm hanging a hundred feet over your heads," I sing under my breath. Finally, I make it to the normal ladder, my palms aching. The second set is supported by a boulder, meaning the next person can start up. "I'm on the next ladder," I shout down into the cavern, irritated by the echo of my own unfamiliar voice. "Someone else can start coming."

"Yuffie?"

" _No_!"

"Please? You have to go up at some point."

"Why can't you?"

"Why don't we send the vampire up, just to be careful," Barret reasons, obviously not happy with the news I reported back to them. "He can, I dunno, jump if it breaks."

I can almost hear Vincent's sigh as someone shifts in the darkness far below me. The clink of metal against the first rungs is enough to get me moving again, my legs burning all the way up. At least this'll warm those cold girls right up. Another sideways ladder catches me by surprise and I cut off my own surprised cry when I almost fall, my fingertips digging hard into the metal. I pull up until my palms brush the rungs as I swing my way across, my heart pounding in my chest. The third ladder is signified by another slab of stone.

"Someone else!" I shout into the cave.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I catch a crimson glow far behind me. I glance back to see Vincent just starting to ascend the second ladder, tearing his gaze away from mine. I sigh, shaking my head, and start up the third ladder. _He was waiting. I took too long._ There's a definite blue glow ahead that I just keep heading toward. I hear Vincent's soft call for the next person as he waits at the base of mine, watching me disappear into the light. I pull myself up onto the ledge beside the exit of the cave and nod down at Vincent.

It doesn't take long for him to ascend the straight shot, straightening upon reaching the rocky ground and giving me a once over. Neither of us so much as broke a sweat. Yeah, my legs are grateful for the break and I'm not still spooked by the unexpected ladder twists, but other than that, it was a cake walk. I meet his gaze stubbornly, noticing the light from my own eyes casting a glow on my nose. Yuffie pops her head up and I tear my eyes away from Vincent's swirling crimson irises. Speckles of gold litter the ocean of blood swimming in his eyes; that's a new development, likely due to Chaos's constant presence. I shudder, hugging my cloak tighter to my body even though I know I'm not cold.

Tifa joins us next, blue-lipped and shivering relentlessly. She and Yuffie huddle together beside the cave wall, watching Cloud's spiky hair poke up over the edge of the cave floor. Sighing, I unfasten the front of my cloak, revealing the tall, slight figure beneath the only thing making me far from small. I toss it toward Tifa and Yuffie, muttering a few warnings against tearing the item of clothing.

"You're not cold?" Tifa asks after uttering her thanks, tying it around her and Yuffie with a contented sigh. I contemplate my answer before simply shaking my head, opting to admit my own inhuman strength for once.

"I don't feel it," I admit, turning away from her and standing on the edge to watch Cid clear the ladder. Cait Sith follows slowly by surely, his mog's movements odd as it tries to effectively squeeze its huge feet onto the slender ladder.

"Oh."

Finally, Barret appears with his gun arm looped around Nanaki, the poor creature looking absolutely humiliated. How they crossed the horizontal portions I have no idea. Cid gives me a once over one he sees the cloak's gone, eyebrows raised. I guess he wasn't expecting _that._ I roll my eyes and follow Cloud out of the cave. The air is crisp and cold, clean and fresh. The heavy weight of the Capital fades from my body and I take a deep breath. Cid tugs his denim jacket tighter to his body, adjusting his scarf and grumbling about having no more cigarettes.

"Where to, Cloud?" he asks, his drawl as thick as ever.

"You're the pilot," Cloud points out. "How's your sense of direction?"

"Pretty damn good," Cid replies proudly, lifting his scruffy chin. "There's a village out here, but it's gotta be a good twenty miles away, at least.

"No!" Yuffie wails. "We're gonna _die_!"

"I suggest we hurry, then," Vincent speaks up, his voice commanding all ears without any effort. "We can get halfway before nightfall."

"What is _that?!"_ Yuffie cries, pointing at a trio of giant rabbits hopping toward us wielding swords carved from giant carrots. I sigh, drawing an arrow.

"This trip keeps getting more and more bizarre," I huff, shooting through the first rabbit's eye leaving it collapsed and bleeding in the snow, dead.

"Couldn't agree more, kid," Cid chuckles, grabbing for his lance and rushing toward the remaining two. I follow, slinging my bow over my body and summoning Shadow's black rapier to my left hand and slicing up the front of a rabbit's white-furred stomach.

"I think," Tifa starts, ducking under a carrot-stick swing and struggling to move whilst tied to Yuffie. "Someone was messing growth hormones out here."

"That, or someone went overboard on the miracle grow," Cid retort, earning a halfhearted giggle from our resident ninja. Cloud slices the last rabbit's head clean off, scanning over us with empty eyes before putting his weapon on his back and trudging through the thick drifts of snow. I sigh. _Right. Aeris._

"Just tryin' to lift the mood," Cid grumbles, scratching at the back of his head. I shake my head, following Cloud.

"Let's keep moving."

Cloud glances at me over his shoulder before continuing his trudge. _He's going to slow us down._ I rush forward, grabbing his arm. He tenses, surprised. Wordlessly, I shake my head and lead the way. There's not much to go off of in terms of direction other than following the distant edge of the mountains. Cid'll probably yell at me if we're going the wrong way. I walk ahead of our leader, clearing an easier path without exhausting the young man. He's certainly mako-enhanced, but that doesn't make him invincible. Avalanche follows in silence and I find myself in the same place as always, alone and left to think in peace.

 _He's taking her death a lot harder than the rest of us._

 **Did you see how close they were? Perhaps you should have let me out sooner to end their suffering earlier.**

 _That wouldn't solve anything._

 **It would save you the trouble. You know Shinra will catch wind of Sephiroth's location and pursue.**

 _I'm not killing them off. We can do this on our own._

 **Try me.**

 _I'd rather not._

 **Coward.**

 _You're a parasite._

 **I relish the comparison.**

Rolling my eyes, I stare down at my boots and shuffle my feet, kicking up snow around my legs. The soft white power crumbles and rolls over my shoes easily, my fair eyes following their every tumble. It's a long time before a see the pointed tips of golden shoes slicing through the snow close to me. Vincent's eyes are almost bored as he scans the landscape. Icy blue mountains trace the horizon, but aside from that, there's nothing but flat snow as far as the eye can see. Compared to the ground, we're quite colorful. I look up at Vincent and sigh.

"Why would she go if she knew she would die?"

"She said... It was her purpose, did she not?" Vincent's gaze falls to the ground, his brow furrowed. "Giving your life for those you love is perhaps the most you can do."

"I tried that once," I mutter, glaring out at the blinding snow. I can feel him watching me with cool collection, waiting. "And she was the one who toyed with me."

"... How do you know it was her?"

"I was awake, Vincent," I repeat, shaking my head and meeting his gaze. "Hojo refused to continue experimentations while I was unconscious, and Lucrecia was always there to offer insight. And then one day, she just... stopped showing up." I shrug, indifferent. "Hojo never said anything else about her." I shake my head, kicking a pile of snow a few feet ahead of me and watching it all tumble back to the ground. "What a bitch."

"You misunderstand. She used you as a means of distraction from Sephiroth."

"Did she, Vincent?" I snap, glaring. "You think I give a damn? She would've gotten out when I turned myself in, then, wouldn't she? Where were _you?_ Why didn't you get her out?" Vincent falls silent and something like a flash of guilt flickers in his eyes before his mask raises again.

"She wouldn't leave her research behind."

"Because science was more important than her son," I scoff. Vincent's eyes flash with clear irritation.

"... What happened to Joshua, Violet?"

 _"Fuck off_ ," I glower, resisting the urge to lunge at his throat and sending him flying through the snow until he slams into the mountains and crumples.

Vincent doesn't react in any way, his stride overtaking mine as he takes the front of the line. I let my pace fall until I'm so far behind the others that Barret looks like an ant. The sun sinks behind the mountains, and by the time I reach Avalanche, all that's left is the night sky and the campfires the group managed to set up. From my knees down, my clothing is soaked with melted snow, but I suppose it's better than having bare legs like Tifa and Yuffie. The latter now hogs my cape, eyes narrowed on me as I walk past. Tifa huddles by the open flame, wrapped in Cid's jacket and trembling. The pilot hugs his arms to his body, scowling into the fire. Hardly minutes after the sun disappears under the horizon, a bolt of red flashes past my face, barely missing me and landing in Cid's lap. We all turn to see Vincent walking away into a small outcropping of evergreens.

"This thing freaks me out," the pilot mutters, enveloping his broad shoulders in the crimson cloth. Barret eyes Vincent's back before addressing me.

"Yo, Violet. Can you feel his doohickey?"

"Excuse me?" I arch an eyebrow as Yuffie and Cid burst out into laughter. Cloud stares into a separate fire, his gaze empty as he leans toward the flames that cast eerie shadows on his face.

"You know what I meant," Barret snaps, swatting at Yuffie.

"Shadow can," I mumble, crouching beside the fire. "Drives us crazy."

"Uh _huh,_ " Cid nods, raising an eyebrow. I roll my eyes, tracing my numb finger through the snow to create a nonsensical pattern. Tifa cocks her head to the side.

"Hey, your lips look pretty blue," she points out. I shrug, rubbing my doodle away and eyeing the jacket she holds out to me. I'm suddenly blinded by a mass of cloth, knocked into the snow. I huff, pulling Vincent's cape off my head with a scowl directed at Cid as the rest of my leggings soak in the snow.

"Take it. You've been without anythin' warm all day," Cid insists, snatching the jacket from Tifa's hand as she scoots closer to Yuffie. I struggle to entangle myself.

"I'm drowning in this thing," I grumble, tugging in frustration.

"Here." Someone pulls the cape to the right behind me, setting me free before handing it back. I follow the arm back up to meet Cloud's calm stare.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Cloud nods in the direction Vincent took off in. "Where'd he go?"

"Maybe Vamps decided he don't need us anymore," Barret suggests. I hug the cape's heavy material around my body. I must admit, it's quite warm for something with so many holes.

"He wouldn't leave this behind," I point out, motioning with my caped arm. Nanaki sighs.

"He does seem rather attached to it. What is he doing?"

"Maybe he went to the mountains," Yuffie offers. Cait Sith's mog sifts through the snow to join us by the fire. No one acknowledges his presence.

"Why would he do that?" Cid frowns.

"He's _Vincent_ ," Tifa shakes her head. "He must have needed to get away from all the noise." Her friendly brown eyes settle on me, widening in shock. "Violet..." she says, her voice hushed. "Your hair..." I frown, looking down to see pitch black instead of blonde.

 _Shadow?!_

 **It's time.**

 _No! For the gods' sake, what are you doing?_

 **I must teach you a lesson on whose body this is, host.**

I lurch to my feet, throwing the cape aside and sprinting away as fast as I can toward the outcropping of trees. Shadow completes her transformation, cackling with glee and she transforms into a wolf-like beast and runs on all fours toward the woods. Once sheltered from prying eyes, she transforms into herself, conjuring her blade, Nightmare, and stalks through the snow, her black armor never once making a sound as she creeps along. Suddenly, she whips around and settles her eyes on the thin frame of a man dressed in black leather and a red bandana, a sneer crossing her black lips.

 _Don't._

 **I feel it's time to feed.**

 _Don't_ _ **eat**_ _him!_

 **Have you already forgotten of my hunger for fear?**

 _... What are you doing?_

 **Your time with humans truly has clouded your vision.**

Putting her weapon away, she morphs into the worst creature yet: a beaten, bloodied, bruised Lucrecia. Straightening her rumpled, bloodstained lab coat, Shadow stumbles out of the trees noisily, tears streaming down her masked face.

"Vincent!" she cries, tripping over the snow and clumsily rushing toward the gunman. Vincent's eyes flash over toward the woman, hesitation to believe clear in his face. Sobbing, "Lucrecia" falls onto her hands and knees and Vincent's there in an instant, kneeling beside her.

"Lucrecia..." he breathes, captured for a moment. It makes me sick. And then something changes in his expression and his touch jerks away.

"Vincent, we don't have much time," Lucrecia rushes, trembling and reaching out for his arms. "It's Hojo, he's... he's after me!" Her voice pitches up into half a scream at the end, her delicate fingers clutching the bleeding wound in her stomach. "Help, I—" She pitches forward and Vincent catches her, frowning as she falls still. He sees that something's off but he doesn't want to believe it. Her brown eyes flutter open and she reaches up one bloody hand, touching the side of his face. And then her face crawls into a sneer, Vincent growing tense. " _Kiss me,_ " Shadow hisses, mocking.

"What?"

 **He certainly has a way with ladies, now doesn't he?**

 _Shadow!_

She flickers back into the illusion of Lucrecia, tucking a strand of black hair behind his ear. "Please, you have to help me..." Suddenly, she disappears from his arms and collapses in the snow several yards away. Blood stains the ground around her as she cries out. Struggling within himself, Vincent hurries toward her. The instant his gloved fingers meet her skin, she vanishes. Shadow sneers from behind the trees.

 _Stop this nonsense._

 **It's been far too long since I've allowed a bit of fun.**

Vincent must be convinced he's having another nightmare at this rate, looking around with wild crimson eyes and straightening abruptly. A scream echoes through the woods, another illusion crafted from Shadow's powers.

" _Vincent!"_ Lucrecia screams. " _No! Stop, I can't—Hojo!"_

"Lucrecia!" Vincent shouts, his will caving in. Never have I ever seen the man so close to sheer _terror._

Another piercing scream, and then silence. Shadow casually leans against a tree to his left, arms crossed as she waits. Vincent stands dead still, a heavy tension coming over us. Shadow's face dawn's with realization all too late; his clawed hand snaps around her throat, throwing the demon into the snow and pressing hard into her esophagus. She hisses, her ink black hair sprawled out across the pure white snow and her talons gripping Vincent's wrist.

"Let go!" she hisses, planting her feet in his stomach and kicking him back. She rolls to her feet, only to be struck across the back of the head with the butt of a gun. Snarling, she draws her sword, glowering down the barrel of Vincent's weapon.

"Where is she?" he demands, eyes narrowed. Shadow merely growls before lunging, blade extended. Vincent's just fast enough to dodge the attack, his elbow slamming into her back. By the time she reaches the ground, she's me again. I roll onto my back, barely dodging a bullet as I gasp for air on the ground. Wheezing, I force myself to sit up, rubbing my neck. Vincent holsters his weapon, kneeling by my side.

"Violet?"

"What?" I choke out, refusing to look at him as my short hair falls over my shoulder and conceals my face. Vincent shakes his head, standing.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so." I eye the hand that's lowered before my face, a silent offering. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get her under control." Vincent doesn't reply, his hand still, stubborn. I sigh, taking it and letting him pull me to my feet. My eyes meet his and fall almost immediately, shame bubbling up in my chest. The fear... it's etched into my mind and it won't be fading any time soon. "Lucrecia's dead."

"... I know that."

"You asked Shadow where she was," I frown, looking up. He shakes his head, eyes never leaving mine.

"I... wasn't asking about her."

 **How sweet.**

I tug my wrist out of his lingering grasp and start back toward the camp, hugging my arms close to my body. Vincent trails behind slowly, exhausted eyes falling on the snow. I don't look back, praying that Avalanche doesn't pry. _Why's he so friendly all of a sudden?_ My gut twists and I glare at the fires looming in the distance. _Lucrecia..._

The small village Cid mentioned is definitely small, but it's still bigger than I thought it would be. Ski lodges and hotels litter the edges of the town, with smaller houses organized in the center of town and convenience stores and restaurants plotted around every corner. Snow is piled on the roof of every building in sight. A few children squeal as the last remaining daylight fades, throwing a few more handfuls of snow before turning in.

"We'll stay at a hotel for tonight, and then tomorrow we head out again," Cloud instructs us dryly. Tifa sighs, stepping up to the blond with my cloak still hugging her.

"Cloud?" Her eyes are earnest, pleading. "Can we take an extra day to rest? These past few days have just been..." Tifa's voice trails off and she shakes her head. "Please?"

"... Only one," Cloud gives in, though I can tell he doesn't like the idea. "But only one. You can get everything we need for the cold tomorrow, but remember that this isn't a vacation. We're going after Sephiroth." With that, the ex-SOLDIER heads toward the desk in the front lobby to arrange rooms.

"Violet, you should room with us!" Yuffie grabs my arm, tugging. I raise an eyebrow, wondering why on earth I'm suddenly everyone's best friend. Though, I suppose that's an exaggeration. Everyone's staring at me now, and I'd hate to be the victim of the ninja's "sticky fingers."

"I guess."

Cloud hands out room keys and I drag myself into a room with Tifa and Yuffie. Cid gives me a lopsided grin as he walks past our open door, followed by Nanaki and Vincent. _Lucky idiot._ Shaking my head, I shut the door and turn to my roommates. There's no doubt in my mind that I'm going to regret this.

"So," Yuffie drags out, plopping onto the edge of her bed. "Last night..." _Here we go._

"What Barret said," Tifa finishes, and the two giggle. A small smile breaks through and I shake my head.

"He wasn't thinking about certain connotations."

Yuffie laughs harder, falling back onto the mattress and clutching her stomach. Tifa smiles, starting toward the bathroom. She pauses when she passes me, turning around.

"Oh! Here, you can have this back, Violet." She pulls my cloak off and hands it back, offering an amicable smile. I nod my thanks and hang it on the coat hook on the back of our door.

"Goodnight!" Yuffie chirps, tugging her covers over her head and rolling over.

"Goodnight," Tifa replies, heading into the bathroom.

I sigh, flicking the lights off and removing my boots before falling onto the bed opposite the two young women. _Stay awake._


	9. Broken Inside

"David, where _are_ you?" I mutter under my breath, pushing the door to the garden open and scanning the dirt path. Trees, bushes, flowers—they're all the same to me. I'm just here to locate David Harper, a member of SOLDIER Second Class and my (likely _hiding_ ) fiancé. Just as I'm about to give up, two arms lock around my waist, pinning me to a taller, stronger frame. A prickly chin lays down on my shoulder.

"Here I am," the man mutters, a smile clear in his voice. I roll my eyes and push David's hands away, turning around to glare at him.

"Where were you?" I demand. "Lucy told me you were in the library, but you obviously weren't."

"I told her I'd be here," he replies, eyebrow arched. I groan, throwing my head back and taking two meandering steps into the garden.

"Why does she do this to me?"

"Don't worry," David chuckles. "All of her attempts to 'get it on' have failed." I shoot a scowl over my shoulder and elbow him. "Ow! Hey, where're you going? It was a _joke!"_

I fight a smile, keeping my slow pace as I walk away and eyeing the flowering bushes that surround me. My velvety black shirt bounces with each step as I head toward a flowerbed that catches my eye. I crouch down beside the delicate plants, rubbing a soft purple petal in between my fingers. David kneels beside me, leaning forward to catch my eye.

"You alright? You're not PMSing again, are you?"

I hit his chest, rolling my eyes good naturedly; a smile has already spread across my face.

"No, I'm not, but thanks for the consideration."

"Anytime, Vi." Laughter glitters in blue mako eyes before he leans back and lifts my bow, nudging until I move so he can pull it off and hold it. "Why do you always have this?"

"I'm the resident exterminator," I retort, flashing a mock annoyed face at his curiosity. "I don't exactly have regular hours." My smile falls and I look back at the flowers. "When are you heading out next?"

"Yeah..." David breathes, scratching his thin beard awkwardly. "I wanted to talk to you about that. Wutai cart ships tomorrow."

"And you didn't—!?"

"They didn't tell me until this morning," he interrupts, his eyes reflecting his genuine honesty. "I told you as soon as I could, I swear. It's only been three hours." I sigh, shaking my head and tucking a handful of blonde hair behind my ear.

"Sorry."

"Hey, no biggie," he grins, resting his hand on my lower back. "Want a rundown?" I nod, fingers still playing with the petals. "The rebellion there is being fed by Emperor Godo Kisaragi. I don't know how he's leading so _well,_ though. He was just put on the throne last week. The guy's younger than _us._ "

"Not by much," I point out. "We're not exactly the epitome of maturity." He chuckles and we fall into a comfortable silence. I frown a few moments later. "I... heard about the mining accident in North Corel."

"Yeah." David nods, running a hand through his thick brunette hair. "The place blew. The head diggers, the ones paid by Shinra? Think their names were Shaula and Drake Wallace... Anyway, they were down there too—didn't survive. I hear their son's living with a family friend now. Darren was down there the other day, you should ask him if you want details."

"I will," I nod. I lean my head back on his shoulder and his absent response is to rest a hand on my leg. David immediately stares off into space, lost in thought whilst looking over the peaceful garden—a secret getaway from Shinra's chaos. A rarity in the company's central location of Midgar. It's no longer just an electric company, that's for sure. Shinra runs the world. It's an empire. Not even those of us stationed in Nibelheim can escape.

"Hm," David hums, his laugh gentle but enough to disturb my rest against his shaking chest.

"What?" I sit up, raising an eyebrow. He reaches forward and plucks to flowers from the bed before us. He eyes the blooms, a smile clear on his always joyful face.

"I just thought it was funny, where you chose to sit. Do you know what these are?" I shake my head. He grins and tucks the intertwined stems into my hair. "Violets. And they're just as pretty as you." I roll my eyes, though I can feel my cheeks growing red. He laughs, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Here, I found this for you earlier." He presses a bright red rose into my hand, mindful of the thorns.

"Thanks," I huff, eyeing the prickly flower.

"I have an assignment for you," he says, his voice growing serious even though there's a mischievous twinkle in his bright eyes. "When I'm gone, keep that alive. It's one from the patch Gast screwed around with a few months ago. These things live just as long as the person who picks them."

"Then it'd better be just like this when you return," I reply sternly. His eyes have morphed into a sea of sadness, as though he knows something terrible that I don't. _What exactly do you plan on doing out there?_ I make an effort to break the silence, burying my fingers in the brown hair on the back of his head and forcing him to look at me. "I'll get some violets for our wedding. How's that?" He doesn't reply, merely offering a weak smile before getting to his feet.

"I'm gonna go get ready for tomorrow," he informs me softly, looking at the backdoor. My heart sinks and I swallow the lump in my throat. _Who am I kidding? Wutai is a death sentence_. "See you in the morning?"

"Yeah," I answer, my voice barely over a whisper.

"Love you," he calls over his shoulder as he leaves, ruffling his hair. I sit on the path, twirling the stem of the rose over and over between my fingers as dread fills my stomach. A thorn pricks the pad of my thumb, drawing a single, tiny drop of blood. _He leaves tomorrow at nine... Is this the final goodbye?_

When I peel my eyes open the next morning, something feels off. The sun is shining, the bed is empty, and when I check the clock, it's nine-fifteen. _Nine fif—_ I lurch out of bed, sprinting out of my room and down the stairs to the front of the mansion. With my heart hammering in my chest, I skid to a stop at the door. No one's there. No soldiers, no commander, no David.

"They just went outside," a maid calls.

I throw the front door open and sprint outside, shouting my gratitude over my shoulder. David stands by the rest of the soldiers from Second Class, his helmet tucked under his arm against his purple uniform rather than on his head. He looks lost in thought.

"David!" I call, stumbling across the road. He turns just in time for me to throw my arms around his neck, clinging for dear life.

"Hey," he laughs. "Thought you weren't gonna say goodbye!"

"You didn't wake me up!" I accuse, pulling out of the embrace just far enough to give him a final kiss. "And this isn't goodbye, you hear me? Don't be so negative."

"Alright," he nods, glancing at his waiting team before running his eyes over my face once more. "Take good care of Josh for me."

"Right," I grin. He pulls away, yanking his helmet down over his head and stepping into the back of the truck. "Go kick some Wutai ass!" I call, cupping my hands around my mouth.

His whole squad laughs with him and David salutes. I know he's grinning behind that helmet. The doors shut and the truck starts off with a spurt of black gas shooting from the exhaust pipe. I stand on the road and watch them disappear, arms crossed over my pajamas tightly. To this day, I think the last kiss created a lasting ghost of love that only adds to the spirits of the Shinra Mansion.

~Six Months Later~

"He's coming home today!" I squeal, dancing around with my hands clapping in front of my face. Half a year and not a single bad report has come back to the manor. Half a year and I haven't seen David Harper. He ran out of time to send letters last month, though I can't blame him. He's fighting a _war._ Vincent Valentine, my sister's Turk bodyguard, watches with irritation as I bounce off the walls.

"Must you do that?"

I scoff, swatting his chest playfully.

"Well, obviously _you've_ never been in love," I tease. He raises an eyebrow and I raise mine back, challenging. "And Lucy _doesn't_ count." _Is his face getting a little red?!_

"How did—"

"Everyone knows, Vince," I laugh, brushing a few specks of dust off his shoulders. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be watching her right now?"

"She told me to keep you out of trouble."

"Of course she did."

I skip over to my dresser and pull out a short sleeve white cardigan, a black tank top, and leggings for underneath my skirt—I'll probably trip upon seeing the inevitable mass of hair that's likely grown on David's face.

"Get out, I'm changing."

Vincent obeys, shutting the door behind him. I worm into my clothes and grin when I hear his footsteps heading for the lab. _Such a hopeless romantic._ Humming, I run a brush through my hair and eye the rose that lives on vibrantly in the vase on top of my dresser. A knock comes to the door as I'm lacing up my boots.

"Yeah?"

"The SOLDIER transport has arrived."

My heart flutters and I run down the stairs to the front door, unable to contain my excitement. A maid smiles as I rush past, already aware of the source of my sudden mood lift. Beside the window stands a little boy, hardly two, with his nose pressed to the glass. I kneel by his side as his nanny steps back, waiting. I ruffle the boy's brown hair, earning a giggle.

"I'm gonna go get Daddy, Josh. You wait here, 'kay?"

The toddler blubbers something nonsensical and I laugh, straightening and heading out the front door. Lucrecia and Vincent are already outside, facing the truck as soldiers unload. I rush past them, my smile faltering when Vincent reaches out to stop me. Suddenly, I realize the soldiers' pitiful stares... they're all directed at me. My heart drops through the ground and I rush toward them anyway. _Something's wrong._

"Move!" I shriek, shoving a guard out of the way when he tries to stop me.

The cloudy sky gusts wind in my direction and bites at my skin, pulling my clothes as if to try to stop me as well. I stand behind the truck, watching a man hop out. Another follows. And another. And then the doors shut. I can't breathe; my lungs feel like they've collapsed. Just when I one my mouth to demand an answer, two soldiers come around from the other side of the truck, carrying a heavy black coffin. I shake my head, rushing toward the front seat. _Driving. He must have been driving._ But the squad commander, Darren, drops from that seat. His gray eyes meet mine and his head gives a solemn shake. Thunder echoes in the distance as realization dawns and I hurry back around to the coffin. _Not his..._

"David J. Harper, 1941 to 1966," I read aloud, my hands balling into fists at my sides before my knees give out. "No..."

I collapse against the side of the wooden box. The tears come and they don't stop, even when cold water begins to pour from the heavens, sending everyone inside. _Like a freaking movie._ I stay out there for hours, hands clutching the slippery black coffin as if he'll wake up if it shakes enough. What did we do to deserve this? Why David? He never did a thing wrong... A sob threatens to choke me as the tears continue. _Why couldn't the gods take me?_ I'm worthless, purposeless. Let the lightning take me; I don't want to feel anymore. It's cold, so, so cold, but I don't feel it. Later, I went back to that rose to destroy it. The flower was crinkled, black, dry. David was wrong; the flower dies when the person it was gifted to dies.

I don't dare move from the casket's side, never once moving until I feel a heavy blanket fall over my shoulders. The rain stops pounding into my skull as a shadow casts over me, a warm hand touching my shoulder. I look back to see concerned crimson eyes staring back at me. _Shinra... I hate them all._ I stumble onto my feet, swiping my hand across my wet face.

"Violet," Vincent says gently. I want to throttle him, to curse him for working with the damned people who slaughtered the love of my life. Who stole the joy from our son's eyes. Who couldn't get their heads out of their asses far enough to see just what they were doing to the Planet. Or maybe they _could_ see and they just didn't give a damn.

"He's gone," I choke out instead. Somehow, I find myself clinging to the soggy Turk, my tears washing out of his uniform when the rain comes at us as an angle. Vincent doesn't push me away or convince me to come inside. Instead, he drops his umbrella and holds the helpless, trembling woman that I am closer, comforting in silence. I shudder, squeezing my eyes shut.

"He's... gone."


	10. Freezing

I wake up soaked in my own sweat, but thankfully I didn't do anything to wake up Yuffie or Tifa. I glance at the digital clock to my right. _Seven._ I might as well get up. I grab my cloak and my shoes, hurriedly putting them on and leaving the hotel. The woman at the front desk smiles; I nod back and continue out into the snow. With a heavy sigh and no direction, I head down the road aimlessly. Two children are already out building snowmen; one throws a snowball and before long they're both pelting each other. A clump of snow strikes my arm and a little girl calls out an apology. I flash a small smile to reassure her and carry on my way. I have no destination in mind as the sun rises in the distance, and somehow I wind up in a weapons shop. Blades and bullets alike line the walls. Personally, I prefer my bow or Shadow's blade, Nightmare. The rapier gains more strength the longer I endure suffering.

"Well, look who's awake," comes a familiar drawl. I turn to see Cid grinning at me, a fresh pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"Hey, Cid. What're you doing up this early?"

"I'm an early riser," he shrugs. I hum, my eyes falling to the floor. I guess I couldn't see him awake at camp when I was always far away from the group by sunrise. That, or I was out of the inn room at the first sign of light. "You couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah."

"If it makes ya feel any better, Vin slept pretty good last night." _Vin?_ I fight a smile despite myself.

"Is he still asleep?"

"Think so. Why?" His eyes drift just above my head. "Maybe not."

I turn to see Vincent entering the shop, giving us a curt nod before heading toward the counter to buy some more ammunition. Now that I think about it, I'm low on arrows and Shadow's aren't the best for the monsters we've been encountering lately. I wait for Cid and Vincent to leave before purchasing as many arrows as I can fit in my quiver. I leave after checking the clock. It's only been forty minutes since I got up.

"Violet." I resist the urge to roundhouse kick Cloud in the face for startling me and nod toward him.

"Cloud," I acknowledge. "Looks like everyone's up earlier than usual today."

"Not Barret. Are Tifa and Yuffie still sleeping?"

"They were when I left," I shrug. He nods and turns his eyes to the snow banks that surround the buildings. I finally notice that he's wearing a winter coat over his uniform with the collar of his turtleneck pulled up high. As if reading my mind, he looks over my getup.

"Are you going to be warm enough. I've heard the glacier is the coldest place on the Planet. People freeze out there all the time."

"I'll be alright," I nod. "Besides, I'm not a big fan of shopping." He allows a small amused smile.

"Why don't you go with Tifa?"

"No offense to either of you, but I'm not too fond of her," I admit.

"I get it," he sighs. "She can be suffocating. She's really not all that bad once you get to know her, but I guess that's how a lot of people are."

"I'll try," I lie.

"I'm gonna head out," he mutters, shoving his hands in his pockets and trekking through the snow.

Shadow cackles at the young man's inferior height and I roll my eyes, heading back toward the hotel room. The shower's on and Yuffie's still in bed. I sit down on my bed and stare out the window as the town comes to life. Tifa leaves a painful hour and a half later and Yuffie's _still_ dozing. The martial artist eyes the ninja, sighing and ruffling her damp hair.

"How are we going to wake her up? She's so stubborn!"

"Take her blankets. With any luck, her distinct lack of clothing will wake her up," I remark. Yuffie shoots upright, glaring at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Get up or I'll put you in the snow," Tifa replies, tying up the end of her long hair.

"Okay, okay," Yuffie mutters, rolling her eyes. "Where's the materia?"

"Cloud has it," Tifa frowns. "Leave it alone, Yuffie."

"Hey, where're _you_ going?" Yuffie demands, following me to the door with her eyes. I shrug. _To find Vincent._ I frown. _Why is it always_ _ **Vincent?**_

I shut the door behind me and leave the hotel. It's not hard to spot his crimson cape in a sea of white. I join his side beneath the awning of an item shop and watch as Cid and Nanaki are pelted with snowballs by the local child population. Vincent has a refreshing humored glint in his eye. Cid curses and bellows as snow pours into his clothing and Nanaki laughs, bounding out of the way of an attack. Is this how they cope with her death? If only I'd been able to feel enough to smile, to feel. _If only I hadn't died with him._

"What are you thinking about?" Vincent asks, his voice soft and dull. I look up, meeting his stare. I don't say anything for a long time, debating on what I should say. Ultimately, I choose honestly.

"David." He nods, tearing his eyes away. "You?"

"Your—" Vincent cuts himself off, correcting his words hesitantly. "Lucrecia." I sigh, my heart growing heavy with empathy.

The day Lucy announced her pregnancy to Vincent was gorgeous. A blanket of snow coated the mountains and the streets of Nibelheim. She threw on a coat and drew him out to the hill overseeing the mansion. Prancing about and joking, laughing. I remember seeing the happiness he tried so hard to mask leaking through. He _laughed_ , and more than once. Lucrecia started a snowball fight that Vincent ended with a quick surrender, more for his dignity than anything else.

And then she'd kissed him on his rosy, wind-chilled cheek and hugged him tight. I was sitting in the garden alone, watching numbly, wishing selfishly that it was me and David. I know the exact moment she'd told him because his entire demeanor took a one-eighty. The news killed him, threw him down from the heights of his temporal high of joy. For Lucy, the winter weather was beautiful. For Vincent, the snow ran red.

"What about specifically?"

"No specifics," he shakes his head. I frown, my lips parting to continue the conversation when a shrill voice makes my head duck down.

"There you are!" I cringe, turning to see Tifa approaching. "I asked Cloud where to find you and he said you'd probably be by Vincent! He was right." She giggles, giving a wave of her hand. Her words make me feel as though I'm suddenly suffocating, my face growing warm. _Why would he assume that? Why is she_ _ **laughing?**_ "Anyway, Yuffie doesn't want to leave the room, so I was hoping you could come with me to get some stuff for the trip through the glacier?" I purse my lips, glancing at Cid and Nanaki. Her smile falters and she looks between Vincent's blank stare and my uncomfortable stature. "Oh! I hope didn't interrupt something."

"No, you didn't," I shake my head, shifting my weight onto my left hip. "I just… No thanks." She nods, looking a bit dejected that her outreach effort was shot down, shuffling off with a friendly wave to Cid. I sigh; why do they bother?"

"I apologize if my question was intrusive," Vincent mutters after a long silence. I frown, looking up at him. My heart sinks upon seeing him retract back into his shell.

 **Disappointed?**

"What?" I shake my head. "If I had a problem with the question, I wouldn't have answered it, Vince. You know that." He raises an eyebrow.

"Vince?" he repeats. His irritation leaves me fighting a snicker.

"Sorry, it just slipped out. Cid's getting to me." I lean against the wall beside him, my eyes falling to the stirred snow. "I'm sorry for asking about her. Should've just left it at that." He doesn't say anything, though I can feel his eyes on me when I heave a sigh. "He was sent here for his first Third Class job." He doesn't make an effort to speak, listening as I ramble. Inwardly, I roll my eyes. He's probably searching for some mention of Lucrecia. "He called me twice a day until Veld had to cut the line because the bill's total was getting too high." I hear a huff and glance up at Vincent, a gentle amusement lightening his eyes. It's very subtle, but it's there. I can't help the smile that breaks through.

"I recall it well."

"I…" I take a deep breath, watching Cid ruffle snow out of Nanaki's fur. "I don't know if I should be glad he's gone or not." Vincent's brow furrows and he frowns, staring out at nothing in particular. "I wouldn't have gone to Hojo. I wouldn't be here. I never would've known what happened to you." I shake my head, shrugging one shoulder as the words tumble into the open air. Words I've clung to for far too long.

"I… used to think about it every day, y'know? I used to sit and think about what could've _possibly_ happened to make Vincent Valentine disappear. I half hoped that Lucy opened her eyes after saving you and… I dunno, maybe that you two ran off and had a happily ever after without Shinra. It's stupid, I know." I kick at the snow, feeling his frown deepen. "Hojo came and told me that you died and I didn't know what to think when he said that Lucy raised you with Chaos. That's where he got the idea for Shadow, but it's also when Lucrecia stopped showing up for his _experiments._ And then one day he just… let me go."

"Perhaps to monitor from a distance," Vincent says after a moment of thought.

"Maybe. But as far as I know, he packed up and returned to Midgar with Sephiroth." I sigh, turning my eyes up to his. "He used to mention David a lot… I wonder if—" My stomach twists into a knot, but before I can continue my dreaded idea, a voice starts me out of my thoughts.

"David? David who?" I jump, turning to see Cid standing behind me, arms crossed as he waits for an answer.

"No one," I reply curtly. The pilot presses his luck, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Then why'd ya mention him? You don't strike me as a woman who gossips 'bout trivial things." He grins. "C'mon, tell me. Some guy hit on you at the store or somethin'?"

"Cid…" Vincent warns, surprising me.

"What?" Cid snaps. I close my eyes, wrestling with my anger as I chew on the inside of my cheek. "Need me to go beat 'im up?"

"He's… my fiancé," I force out, my voice reduced to nothing but a defensive snarl. "Happy?"

"Geeze, I didn't know you were gettin' married. Congrats," Cid replies, holding up his hands.

"Cid…" I sigh, shaking my head. My eyes won't lift off the ground. "That wedding was supposed to take place thirty-two years ago."

"Oh…" Cid scratches at his head, looking at Vincent for help he won't ever receive. "What happened, if ya don't mind me askin'? Nasty fight?"

"I can't marry a dead man, can I, Cid?" I ask.

I intended a snap, but my voice came out soft, pained. Unable to withstand the tension, I turn on my heels and head back toward the hotel. Despite how much of a loudmouth Cid is, I trust him enough to know that he doesn't stomp around shouting people's business out to the world. I'd even say I'm close to considering the man a friend. I scoff to myself, pulling the front door to the inn open. I shouldn't dwell on the past any longer; any form of love is a weakness, and I already have far too many of those.

In the morning, everyone dreads getting out of bed and pulling their coats on, though they silence their complaints when Cloud comes by, wielding a map that a nearby elderly woman named Mrs. Holzoff gave him. Because of the steep slopes, we are required to snowboard down to the bottom. I wish I could beg Cloud to let us walk around to the bottom, but that would waste our precious time and we're already a day behind.

"Fifty gil a board," a bored girl in the rental booth relays flatly, filing her nails and popping a bubble of bright pink bubble gum. Cloud sighs and we each chip in to cover the costs. I take up my board with a suppressed groan, eyeing Cait Sith and Nanaki. We'll just have to see who survives this once we're at the bottom.

"How did you do that?!" Yuffie demands, propping her snowboard up and narrowing her eyes on me. I shrug, stepping off my board and scanning the landscape. The slopes were easier to take on than I'd originally expected, and despite having never snowboarded before, I did quite well. In spite of my efforts, my mind hasn't wandered away from David since he was first brought up. "I bet you _have_ done that before!"

"The truth is the truth whether you face it or not," I mutter, earning a confused stare as I turn to face Cloud. "Do you know where we are?"

"I think so," he murmurs, pulling out his map, which turns out to be merely a scrap of yellowed paper with drawings of landmarks scattered across its surface. I crinkle my nose, wishing I could've been at its making to at least make the pictures better. "We're here," he continues, pointing to the dead tree on the paper and nodding to the tree fifty feet to our left. "So that means if we head northeast, we'll find a cave… Maybe there's someone there who could help us out?"

"We're gonna freeze if we stay out too long," Cid reminds him. Tifa and Yuffie are already shivering. "I suggest just goin' straight north to get outta this fuckin' cold."

"Right," Cloud nods, giving in easily. "Let's go."

I underestimated the cold of the glacier. The wind pierces all clothing and stings my eyes until it looks like I'm _crying._ Tifa and Yuffie shiver helplessly, huddled close together. A blizzard kicks up, cloaking us in darkness and endless flurries of snow. I'm quick to sacrifice my cloak once Yuffie looks on the verge of tears, sincerely pained by her numbing body. Vincent gives me a clear look of disapproval, but I keep my eyes forward, trained on a destination I cannot see. _Don't worry about me._

Nanaki shudders, his tail's bright flame flickering in and out, but never fully extinguishing. Cid fails to keep a cigarette lit and curses, hunching his shoulders and pulling his arms close to his body. Cait Sith whirrs loudly as he and his mog's oil thickens in their mechanics, slowing their movements.

"How much further?" Barret demands, his black coat doing little to keep out the chill. I give in and hug my arms closer to my body, shuddering. Even my normally bright eyes fade to a dull blue in this storm.

"We're halfway," Cloud informs him. He eyes Cid, clearly wishing they'd found that cave instead of hoping to make a straight shot across the glacier.

Glassy ice replaces the snow for a few feet and I nearly slip, my reflexes slow and stiff. Though, once I catch myself, I also catch a glimpse of my appearance in the ice. My lips are a pale shade of blue and my cheeks, nose, and ears are bright red. And yet, even as I shiver and fight the wind, I can't _feel_ how cold it is. Vincent slips up to my side, his eyes searching the thick snowfall for any signs of life.

"You're cold."

"No really," I deny, shaking my head.

"You cannot feel it, but it's there," Vincent sighs. "You should have kept your cloak."

"I can handle it," I snap. "I don't want _them_ hurt because I was selfish." When he doesn't leave my side, I roll my eyes. "Go away."

"You're getting yourself hurt," he counters with more aggression than I'm used to from him.

"I'm _fine,_ " I glower at him. He sighs, watching as I stomp ahead of him, stubbornly hugging warmth to my body. _It's been a while since we argued,_ I realize, shaking my head a moment after. _I guess I got used to agreeing to disagree._

 **This cold is harsh… you'd be lucky to survive if you were them.**

 _Do you think they'll be alright?_ I ask, looking back at the two young women wrapped in my heavy black cloak.

 **It depends on how much longer you travel.**

 _Why is Vincent so concerned?_

 **Is that not normal? I always sense an air of protection around him.**

"We've still got a long way to go," Tifa murmurs, trying to coax a trembling Yuffie off the ground.

"I c-can't," Yuffie shakes her head, her brown eyes sliding shut. A second later, she collapses. Tifa catches her and looks up to see me watching.

"Hey, Cloud!" Cid calls. "The brat gave out."

"What?" Cloud turns, catching sight of the still ninja. "Shit… I don't know how much further we have to go."

"What are we supposed to do?" Tifa asks. By now, everyone's stopped, waiting for our next course of action. Our leader thinks for a moment, shaking his head.

"We have to keep moving. If we don't, we'll definitely freeze," he decides. "There's no going back now, especially since I wouldn't be able to tell where we are." He turns to Barret. "Can you carry her?"

"Yeah."

Barret scoops Yuffie up, wrapping her in my cloak and leaving Tifa exposed. Vincent's eyes meet mine and he makes a move that surprises everyone. Whipping off his cloak, he sets it on her shoulders, earning a grateful smile. She hugs the cape around her tightly with a shudder.

"Let's move," Cloud urges.

As we continue, Cait Sith's whirring gets louder and Cloud's steps finally begin to slow. The sky is constantly getting darker and the bitter cold gets colder. At this point, I'm starting to feel a bit of its biting edge, my teeth chattering without relent. Suddenly, Barret stops in his tracks.

"Yo! Where did Tifa and Cid go?" Dread fills my stomach and I narrow my eyes, searching the thick blizzard for any sign of them.

"Perhaps they collapsed as well," Nanaki suggests, clearly worried.

"We gotta go back!" Barret insists. Cloud eyes the fallen ninja in the gunman's arms and shakes his head.

"I… We have to keep going or we'll freeze," he insists.

"They're gonna _die,_ Cloud!" Barret thunders. "You care about Tifa or what?! C'mon!"

"I'll take Yuffie," Nanaki offers. "Put her on my back and you go back to look?"

"No," Cloud shakes his head firmly. "We're wasting time. If you're going, go in pairs. I'll take Yuffie and Red will go with Barret. We'll have to keep moving but you can catch up if you find them not too far from here." He pauses. "Where's Cait?"

"Don't worry about him," I shake my head. "He's a robot, and if his controller really needs to keep an eye on us, he'll send another. Just worry about the _real_ people." Vincent sends me a sidelong glance and I sigh. _This is a disaster._

"We'll see you later," Nanaki nods, hurrying off into the snow with Barret lumbering beside him.

His flaming tail disappears within a matter of seconds. We continue on, hard pressed to find our way and get some help _anywhere._ Hell, I'd take it from a malboro at this rate. My gut twists and I stop in my tracks.

"I'm going back for them," I call over the wind. Vincent and Cloud turn back to glower at me.

"No, we keep moving," Cloud insists. I shake my head, turning on my heels and making an effort to run. I don't get very far before Vincent catches my arm, jerking me back.

"You're no help if you fall, too."

"But—"

"No," Cloud cuts me off.

Wretching my arm from Vincent's grasp, I hurry forward with more energy than before, determined. But it doesn't last for long. My legs soon refuse to listen and Cloud's steps slow as well. Poor Vincent has to dive forward to catch our leader as he pitches forward, steadying the blond as his blue eyes blink back open. Suddenly, I feel my head spinning and my eyes flutter. I lurch forward with a startled cry of Vincent's name. I try to catch myself, but it's useless. Vincent's gloved hands catch my shoulders as my legs give way. He kneels, Cloud falling to the ground and Yuffie rolling across the snow a few feet away.

"Someone's coming," Vincent reassures me, but I can hardly hear his voice over the wind. I'm fading, my grip on his arms loosening as I give in, falling against the frozen leather of his shirt. A shout from an unfamiliar voice catches my ears before everything truly fades to black.


	11. Mr Holzoff's Cabin

A nearby thump wakes me up, my body shooting upright and my heart pounding in my chest. The room spins before I can see where I am and I wince, pressing a hand to my pounding head. A soft white blanket rolls off my chest at my sudden movement. My eyes slowly adjust to the brightness of the room and I finally look up, my hand falling away.

"We're lucky Vincent was awake long enough to help this guy," a young man says. My heart sinks and I realize it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear.

 **Having Valentine withdrawals?**

 _Hell no._

"Hmm?" I frown, looking for the voice's owner but finding nothing.

"Up here." I turn my eyes upward to see Cloud standing at the top of a ladder, fishing around in the loft. "I hid our materia up here just in case." I nod and sink back into my pillows.

"How long was I out?"

"A day and a half," he sighs. "You and Yuffie were in the worst condition." The young man turns his full attention to me. "It's been nearly three days since we left."

"Damn." A moment of silence passes as he goes back to sliding panels around.

"Found it." I offer him a smile as he holds up a bulging bag. Cloud steps down the ladder and pauses at its base to look me over. "I think… he was worried about you."

"Huh?" I frown, my brow furrowing. _Since when does anyone_ _ **care?**_

"Vincent," he explains. "He was pretty restless, wouldn't stop looking at your door."

"I'm all he has left of my sister," I scoff, rolling my eyes and swinging my legs out of bed. "That's the only reason he 'cares.'"

"I don't think so," he mutters, crossing his arms. "He… said your name in his sleep. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Memories, probably," I laugh. "I used to annoy the hell out of him at the mansion—it was a hobby of mine." Cloud's lips twitch into a weak smile and he shakes his head before wishing me well and leaving the room. I sigh, stretching my aching arms and staring long and hard at the wood-paneled wall before me. The first time I met Vincent…

~33 years prior~

I press the plunger on the needle inserted in my arm, watching the bright green fluid flow from the syringe to my veins. My jitters fade and I breathe a sigh of relief. Then I push the chest of my supplies into the closet, burying it in a mess of dirty laundry. How no one has noticed the slight glow in my eyes lately, I have no idea, but I'm not complaining. How _David_ hasn't noticed, I'll never know. It's been harder since he moved into my quarters, but he's always busy with SOLDIER _._ Due to his enhanced hearing, I can't get up at night and quench my hunger for mako, so every morning I run to the bathroom and plunge the stuff into my arm. Most people would frown upon its use as a recreational drug. I'd shrug it off and point to the rush of power and relaxation.

I jump when David throws the door open, waltzing in with a foolish grin on his face. I calm my nerves and dig through my dresser drawers casually, closing the closet door with my foot.

"You alright?" I ask, looking at him from over my shoulder.

"Never been better!" he laughs. "Lazard raised me to Second Class!"

"Really?" I drop what I was refolding and throw my arms around him. He chuckles, holding me close and radiating happiness. I draw my head away from his shoulder, gripping both with my hands.

"Yeah. Guess what else?"

"What?"

"They're getting a babysitter for Lucrecia."

"A bodyguard?"

"Yeah, a Turk," he laughs, pressing a kiss to the center of my forehead. When he pulls away, his nose crinkles. "Did you go down to the lab today?"

"Yup," I nod, lying through my teeth. I know he can smell the slight metallic scent of the mako lingering in the air. A container of it spilled when I ripped the box open today.

"And you're not letting Hojo near you, right?"

"David, he's a creep." He laughs once more and pulls away, flopping onto the mattress.

"Well go take a shower, then. I hate when you smell like that place."

I shake my head at his cheerful attitude and obey. The next morning at seven, when David is just sliding out of bed, I sprint toward the bathroom, where an extra fix is stored beneath a pile of letters from David. The rush is always the same: a flood of pleasure and of guilt. I flush the toilet and turn on the tap for a bit before leaving. I give a weak smile and he frowns.

"So, uh, it's not morning sickness, is it?" My face turns bright red.

"David, I'm not _pregnant."_

"You never know," he huffs, pushing his hair back in an effort to neaten it up. Rolling my eyes, a kiss his cheek and leave the room, skipping down the halls in my normal attire, greeting Lucrecia cheerfully. And then I freeze, eyeing the man standing before her.

"Why did they…" Lucrecia whispers, her eyes wide. "Not his…" The Turk looks confused as she rambles to herself. She throws out a quick introduction before running away. He turns his crimson eyes on me and I resist the urge to vomit. _Grimoire's son?_ I sigh and shake my head at his silent question.

"She's… a little socially impaired," I explain, offering a hand for him to shake. "I'm Violet Crescent, her little sister." He shakes my hand.

"Vincent Valentine. I'm here to—"

"Babysit Lucy, I know," I wave his words away. "So, do you know where your room is or where to find the lab? Y'know, the important stuff."

"I've never been here," he replies, shaking his head. _He looks so much like his father._

"Well, the laboratory is—"

"Violet?!" The tone of the shout alone leaves my blood running cold. I look back to see David storming down the stairs, fuming. A slim vial is clutched in his fist so tightly that it might just shatter. My heart stills and my lungs refuse to bring in air. I've been hiding it just fine for eight months, but now… _This is David, it'll be okay._ He stops just short of me, holding up the tube of bright green fluid.

"What the _hell_ is this?!" He demands.

"It's not what you're thinking," I rush, stepping closer.

"Oh, really?" He scoffs with such sarcasm that I think I might collapse from the hatred in his voice. "There's this, syringes, pills… You think I'm _stupid?_ "

"I…" I reach out to touch his arm, startled when he jerks away as if I burned him. "David—"

"Don't 'David' me! You've been _lying_ to me for the past month about this, haven't you? Here I was thinking you were probably messing with Hojo behind my back, but _no,_ you were sneaking off to do drugs!"

"You think I—?! With _Hojo?!_ "

"What else was I supposed to think when you were always 'in the lab'?"

"I don't know, have some faith maybe?!" I practically scream back, panicking. Vincent looks _very_ uncomfortable.

"You _lied!_ How am I supposed to believe _anything_ coming from your goddamn mouth?!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt!" I protest. David's eyes go dangerously narrow and he smashes the vial on the carpet. He takes a step forward, leaning down into my face.

" _Hurt?_ I can show you fucking _hurt—"_

Suddenly, a tall, dark shape is standing between us, a hand rested against my shoulder to keep me behind the figure. David stumbles back, alarmed by Vincent's actions. Then his bright eyes grow heavy, shooting daggers through my heart.

"We're through," he hisses, shooting a glower up at the Turk before turning on his heels and heading down the hallway. I stand there, too shocked to feel anything but the cold air that blows in through the cracks in the walls. Finally, Vincent sighs, facing me and eyeing the shattered glass on the floor.

"Mako addiction?" he asks gently as if he shouldn't be prying.

"Yeah," I reply, my voice one notch over a whisper. He stands there awkwardly for a moment before his eyes meet mine.

"Does he… hit you?"

"No, never in a million years," I shake my head, my answer firm. "Not David." Vincent nods, his eyes tearing away to look at the hallway David used as an escape before they return to mine.

"I may be as socially challenged as your sister, but perhaps you should speak with him once he has cooled off."

"… Perhaps," I repeat, allowing a small smile as I try to piece myself back together. I like this guy already.

~Present~

"Violet?" Tifa perks up.

"She's awake!" Yuffie cheers. My stomach growls loudly and Cid chuckles, sprawled out on the couch. The ninja snatches the materia bag from Clouds hands. "I want Bahamut!"

"Where's Vincent?" I ask, scanning the room to find him missing.

"He's out feeding his… Thing." Barret shudders.

"Right," I breathe. He eyes me with mistrust.

"Do you have to feed yours?"

"She feeds off of fear," I shrug, earning a number of uncomfortable gazes.

"I believe I see him returning," Nanaki reports, sitting beside the window with his nose all but pressed to the glass.

 _How can he see? The snowfall's so heavy._

 **It's a blizzard.**

 _Obviously._

 **Don't ask stupid questions if you don't want stupid answers.**

 _Just shut up. Don't lecture me._

 **I wasn't lecturing.**

The door swings open and Vincent shakes the snow from his black hair, shutting the door behind him to keep out the cold. His eyes look over everyone's stares before he sees me, nodding in silent greeting and heading toward an empty corner of the room. I smile, watching him settle. Suddenly, realizing I'm grinning, I frown. _What was_ _ **that?**_ Avalanche resumes their normal actions. Cloud scowls as Yuffie fishes through the materia bag. I slip away from Cid's side and ruffle my flattened hair as I approach Vincent.

"I see you're awake."

"Yep. I had a rude awakening from Mr. Bedhead," I grumble. The corner of his mouth twitches into the very slightest of smiles.

 **See? He's happy you're alright.**

 _Lucrecia._

 **She's not** _ **all**_ **he thinks about.**

 _How would you know?_

 **I simply do.**

 _I doubt it._

"I'm certain he did not intend to disturb you," Vincent replies finally.

"Hey, you're supposed to stick up for _me,"_ I tease, nudging him with my shoulder.

"I only side with the truth, Violet."

"Oh, so now you're all righteous?"

"Far from it," he grumbles, ducking his face lower behind his collar. _Hiding that smile, are we?_

"Me too, bud," I sigh. "What time is it?"

"Late afternoon."

"Geeze," I huff. "Way to make me feel lazy."

"You needed the rest," he shakes his head. "You don't sleep much after all."

"Neither do you," I counter.

"Touché."

I smile and turn to watch the rest of Avalanche. An old man has joined us now, who I'm assuming is the cabin's owner, playing a card game with Barret and Tifa. Cait Sith watches with Nanaki and Cid and Yuffie fight over something trivial. Cloud sits alone, studying his map. I sigh, looking back up at Vincent and noticing an odd object jabbing out of his hair. When I pluck it out, he raises an eyebrow, inching away from my touch.

"There was a stick," I defend, huffing and crossing my arms. My gaze falls to the floor.

"… Thank you."

 _No problem, Vince._


	12. Hojo

I flick the blood off my hands before firing another arrow at the two handed dragon we're struggling to kill. This morning, Holzoff (the old man) sent us toward the cliffs lining the Northern Crater, an incredibly huge wound in the Planet's surface. It may as well be Shinra's Promised Land with all the mako I can _feel_ resonating from it, even at this distance. I grit my teeth and hiss in pain as a wave of fire singes my clothes and skin, leaving a nasty burn behind. Thinking fast, I grab three arrows and light them in the that fiery breath before firing them at the ice-based head.

As the dragon's head bellow, Cid drives his lance through the fire side's skull with a sickening crunch. The beast screams, throwing its head back and sending Cid flying into the cavern wall as it rears its head a final time. Chunks of stone fall from the ceiling and splinter upon hitting the floor. A rock the size of a materia narrowly misses cracking my skull open. The fire head falls limp, its neck giving out. A wall of icy air sprays about the cave; Tifa counters with her own leveled Fire spell, striking the monster's gaping wounds with her powerful fists.

Cloud slices deep into the base of its green-scaled neck, blood spilling onto the stone floor. Barret peppers the dragon with a spray of bullets and Vincent fires his shots with more precision. Finally, another rumble rattles through the cavern and Yuffie nearly misses being crushed, saved only when I dive forward and tug her clear of the falling rocks by the back of her shirt. The dragon collapses at last and we breathe a collective sigh of relief. We quickly reconvene and heal our wounds. I stand clear of the materia being passed around and chug down a slimy potion, feeling the warm energy rush through my blood and heal my wounds.

"You seem to enjoy those," Vincent comments, though I can tell he's not serious. I shake my head quickly, a shudder rippling down my spine.

"They're repulsive, but I'm not using materia."

"Your fear is rather groundless," he points out. "It's not the same as the diluted—"

"You don't think I know that? I'm not using it. Period." I counter, raising an eyebrow and tossing the empty vial to the side. Vincent waits for its clattering to stop before turning away and following Avalanche out of the cave wordlessly. Cloud stands outside, peering up at the tall cliff face that's coated in a thin layer of ice.

"Looks like we're climbing again," he murmurs. He manages to loop the rope Holzoff gave us on a thick branch that hangs a bit over the edge, giving a tug before tying the rope around his body. "I'm going up first."

"We can see that," Yuffie points out, earning herself an unamused glance. Cloud makes it to the top easily enough, although the creaking branch is enough to put us all on edge yet again.

"Next!" Cloud calls, peering over the edge. No one offers to go, so I sigh and take hold of the rope. It's all too easy to get to the top. The view steals my breath away.

"Whoa," I whisper. A huge whirlwind of mako and snow surrounds the crater in the center of this massive, lifeless volley. "Sephiroth did that?"

"Must have," Cloud replies, his voice haunting as his eyes turn to me. "Who else could have?"

"Yo! Quit chattin' and send the rope down!" Barret bellows. I huff, obeying and biting back a reply. Once we're up, and after I catch Yuffie so she doesn't go for her first free-falling lesson, we begin to descend into the thin mist that hovers over the dark crater. The wind whips the closer we get, pulling my hair into my eyes and tugging on my cloak. Barret gives a low whistle, eyeing the green glow of the center.

"We sure about this, Spikey?"

"What choice do we have?"

A creature ahead stops all conversation. A wobbling figure in a black cloak shudders, flickering like a hologram. By the time Cloud reaches it, it's gone. Cid swears and Cait Sith mutters to himself, absently stroking the fur atop his mog. The fog grows thicker over the ground and Cloud's pace picks up as he anticipates confronting the man who murdered Aeris. Tifa sprints past me.

"Cloud! Wait for me!" She skids to a stop before our leader, her brown eyes pleading. "Please, take me with you. You're going to have it out with Sephiroth, right?" Cloud's nod is slow, thoughtful. She sighs and looks down at her boots. "Because of Sephiroth, I, too, have lost many things. So please, take me with you." She looks up hopefully, offering a pitiful smile. "Don't say no, okay?"

"Fine," Cloud gives in. His eyes wander to mine and he stares for a moment, deep in thought. "Violet, are you coming with us?"

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"He _is_ your nephew," he reminds me. "I didn't know if you'd have any qualms."

"I don't care. He's trying to kill us all. He already got Aeris—I'm helping you stop him, nephew or not." I can feel Vincent's eyes on me. Sadness flickers behind Cloud's expression and he nods, turning and leading the way into the source of the warmth that radiates throughout the crater. Tifa walks as close as she can, eyeing him with mild curiosity and concern.

"Hang on," Cloud stops abruptly. His blue eyes haze over for a moment and he shakes his head. "You guys stay here. I just have a strange feeling…" His voice trails off before he finds it again. "Nanaki and Tifa are with me."

The beast with the flaming tail sighs and leaves my side, following the ex-SOLDIER and his childhood friend into the whipping mako winds. Barret frowns, sitting on a boulder.

"The hell was that?"

"No idea," I shake my head, stealing a glimpse at Vincent.

He faces the dim light of the volley, his eyes glowing brightly in the presence of mako. I guess mine must be too. I struggle with the urge to join his side, fighting conflicting thoughts as my eyes trace down the edge of his profile. _It's different now, you can't be friends. You're not human,_ one voice says. _He's the only one who understands… Haven't you noticed you're the only one he's held natural conversations with,_ the other counters. I sigh. Shadow cackles, hissing ridicules as I give in and head toward the caped man, my steps leisurely. Suddenly, a jolt stings through my nerves, spreading down my spine like static electricity.

"Hojo's here," I murmur, hardly aware that I'm speaking the words.

"You feel it too?" Vincent's eyes are filled with some heavy emotion when he turns to face me. Then he sighs, glancing at the crater. "Do you wish this would end?"

"What?" I ask, afraid of the answer as I stand closer to his side, his shoulder nearly touching mine. The radiating warmth is strangely comforting.

"The suffering," he replies, his voice dry but his words painful. "The demons."

"I do…" My voice trails off. Uncertainty feeds on my spirit. "But I don't think it ever will."

"Neither do I."

We stand there in silence for a long time, silently grateful for each other's company even if we'll never admit it. Our situations are very distinctly different, that much is clear. However, when someone has been through a traumatizing experience that's even remotely close to yours, especially if you were once close, you find it quite easy to build trust. The issue is this: should I trust?

"Tifa called," Cid says, coming up on my left side. "Says Cloud wants us now."

"Great," I sigh, grabbing my bow and following him down the rocky mountain path.

We trail behind the pilot, walking single file and struggling through windwall after windwall. I stumble a few times, having to clutch the back of Cid's denim jacket for balance at least twice. Once we get through, the stench of blood catches my nose and my every hair stands on end as I scan the chunks of discolored flesh that litter the path. _Jenova._

We crest a hill only to see Tifa and Nanaki standing stiffly, Cloud trembling where he stands far away from them. My eyes follow the line of people to our left and my chest gets tighter and tighter as I go. Rufus Shinra looks passive, Scarlet smug, Heidegger haughty… Something inside me snaps and I lose any of the humanity that remained, summoning Nightmare to my hand and rushing toward the passive scientist standing at the end of the line, his scrutinizing black eyes pointed at our suffering leader. An animalistic scream tears through me when I'm held back by a grip that's only _slightly_ stronger than mine.

"Let _go!"_ I shriek, kicking. My sword vanishes and I claw at my restrains only to realize I'm scratching at leather. " _I'm gonna rip his_ _ **fucking**_ _throat out!"_

"Violet," Vincent growls. I only thrash around more. Everyone but Tifa and Cloud turns to face us; Hojo sneers, pushing his glasses up as I kick hard, desperate to the point that a pair of tears slides down my pale cheeks.

"Let _go_!" I can see the glow of my violet eyes reflecting off the crystal walls that surround us. Hojo chuckles as Rufus Shinra frowns at me.

"Who is that, Professor?" the young president asks.

"Another one of my experiments," Hojo giggles. "Two, actually. It's been a long time!"

"Let go," I rasp, my voice eerily calm. Vincent loosens his grip on my arms. Cloud looks locked in a trance, but everyone else is watching this horrific ruining of a pair of monsters and their creator. Hojo clasps his hands behind his back and steps forward, craning his neck as if it will help him study me better.

"It's been a long time, Miss Violet. Thirty years?" he cackles, his bony shoulders shaking. "No matter. How is Shadow? Stronger?" He cocks his head to the side. "Odd that my two creations, my _weapons,_ have united their forces. Is he a replacement for Daniel?"

"David," I grit, my fists balled at my sides. _Replacement?_

"Ah, yes, David. The anniversary of his death occurred recently if I'm not mistaken." Hojo pushes his glasses up, a smug smile spreading across his thin lips. "I had the pleasure of ending him myself, you know." My eyes flit up to meet his intense, prideful glare, bitter hatred burning me from the inside out. "And it _was_ a pleasure, mind you. Ah, of course. How could I forget little Joshua? With parents such as his, he made _quite_ the test subject."

"You didn't," I snarl, my voice dangerously low. Violet flashes in my eyes once more.

"Oh? How can you be sure? I picked a few poisons to test before giving them to Sephiroth and sent him on his way before you were allowed your… _freedom."_ He giggles. "Although, something tells me you never sought him out. I'd be surprised if he survived this—"

"Shut up!" I scream, startling Cid. "He's _alive!"_

"Who? The child or Harper?" Hojo squeals, throwing his head back as he laughs. "They were both _enjoyable_ to dissect. Each little agonized cry—"

"Don't," I snap, though my voice breaks, my hand clenching over my burning heart.

"One cries for his mother, the other for his love," Hojo sings, stepping so close I could throttle him now and this could be over. "But she never comes. No, darling, Mother's a _monster_ now." The last rubber band tying me to sanity snaps and I collapse onto my knees, my face buried on my hands as the tears come, drowning me in their salty waves as sobs choke me. "Now, now, Lucrecia wouldn't have wanted this." Hojo chuckles darkly, no doubt eyeing Vincent. "No, she wanted _me."_

My ears tune it all out as I sit, rocking back and forth on the ground, enveloped in anguish. Broken. The ground trembles and crystals smash all around me; I can't move, blubbering nonsensical words. My trembling hands fall and hug my arms to my shaking body, my eyes streaming endless tears onto the ground. There's a sharp prick in my neck and a heavy weight collapses on top of me. I scream, throwing their limp form away only to be pinned on my back. I give in to unconsciousness instantly, letting the world fade.

My senses return an eternity later, but only for a sliver of time. Rocks shift around me. My head pounds; I smell blood. So much blood.

"No, no, _no!"_ Hojo shrieks. "We found the demon, now get the girl!" A foot stomps on the ground. "It's been three days! If she's dead her flesh won't be preserved like this!"

"Yes, sir!"

A rock shifts and the slightest light hits my eyelids.

"Professor! Over here!"

Two arms slide under me and I let my head loll back as I'm lifted. I'm not sure I could move it anyway. I feel weightless, purposeless, lifeless. Numb.

"Ah! My precious specimen. Such a shame for this beauty to go to waste…" A cold finger traces down my cheek. I wish I could shudder. "Load her up with Valentine. I've got thirty years of new technology to test out."

"Yes, sir!"

I'm gone the moment whoever's carrying me begins to walk again.

The next time I awaken, I'm locked in a dark, dull cell and I can't move. My wrists are shackled to the rough wall. I give an experimental tug, hissing in pain when a sharp jolt of electricity stabs through my arms. I could easily break through, but I suspect Hojo's got some _shocking_ security measures in place. I blink the blur out of my vision, relief flooding my veins at seeing the person shackled four feet away from me.

"Vincent?" My voice is hoarse; I wince. Crimson eyes fly open and Vincent jerks upright, jolted from a restless sleep.

"... Violet?"

"Yeah," I sigh, letting my head hit the wall. "Where are we?"

"Junon."

I groan, tugging at my shackles again. The same shock zaps through my body and I grimace.

"What's with these things?"

Vincent shakes his head, eyes falling to his shoes. I swallow hard. _Back in the clutches of…_ Hojo's cackle reaches my ears and I squeeze my eyes shut, willing this nightmare, far, far away.

"Good! I thought I heard something!" Hojo unlocks the cell door with a gleeful laugh. "It took you a _week,_ Miss Violet! Those insolent fools went heavy on the sedation, not to mention you were crushed…" He grins, stooping over Vincent. "I think you would've loved to hear Vincent's magnificent screams echoing through the whole lab! Truly incredible!" I glance over at Vincent as he sits in silence, eyes narrowed on some distant target. "Regardless," Hojo straightens, pushing his glasses up. "It's your turn. I have something special planned."

"Can't wait," I rasp, glowering up at the scientist. He giggles.

"I love your enthusiasm, Miss Violet!" He releases my shackles and jerks me to my feet. Seeing no guards, I quickly turn and move to strike his face with my elbow, planning to knock him to the ground. I never hit him. Something pops and I'm thrown to the ground, screaming soundless screams as I writhe on the floor, electricity rushing through my body. "Now, now. How foolish do you think I am?"

After the pain dies down and I relax enough to see Vincent's blank stare, Hojo pulls me up and drags me down the hall behind him. We arrive in a small laboratory, where he restrains me in a tall red chair and points me toward a small television. Hojo picks up a remote and the TV turns on with a crackle. Hojo glances at me.

"I've been restoring this for you, you know. I hope you're grateful."

He presses a button and static ripples across the screen before David's face appears, his trademark grin shining in the dark colors of the video. The picture begins to move and I realize it was a video David himself recorded. The brunette runs a hand through his hair, his blue eyes meeting the lens happily.

"So, Violet. You know how we were joking about Gabe getting a really _ugly_ tiger guitar? Turns out this dweeb has one already and he plays, like, every day." His words fade and all I can see is his lively eyes, his rough beard, his bright smile. I only hear his voice, not the purpose behind it. I only tune back in when David blows a kiss to the camera. "Say 'hi' to Joshy for me." Then it's over.

"Precious!" Hojo cries, sliding another tape into the VHS.

"Why are you showing these to me?" I demand. "I've seen them all."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Miss Violet. There's always something new to be discovered."

The next video starts, opening with another signature grin from David.

"Guess what, Vi?! I'm on my way home! Of course, by the time you get this, I'll probably be all snuggled up with you and Josh. We proved Lucrecia wrong, huh?" He laughs and my heart stops. A flash of white catches my eye in the background as David talks on.

"Don't," I whimper.

"Oh, I also saw the wedding dress. _Nice!_ Gabe's sister ordered it from Midgar for you so we'll have it when I get there." _I got that dress the day after he died._ "Oh! And wish Josh a happy birthday for—" A loud crack echoes behind him, David's eyes draining of all life in a split second as he collapses onto the grass. I can't tear my eyes away as the camera continues to roll, filming his blank stare and the blood seeping down into the ground. Someone picks the camera up, a hideous, greasy face sneering into the screen.

"Happy birthday, Joshua."

The screen goes black, and before I can react, Hojo plays another tape. David's strapped to a table, screaming and fighting back as Hojo runs test after test. My stomach twists. _He was there when I was at his funeral…_ I can't tear my eyes away as I watch the torture continue. The next is merely audio, but it's the worst of all. A piercing scream fills the lab, flooding my ears. A little boy. My baby.

"What did you do to him?!" I demand.

"What does it matter? The boy took on a mere fraction of what you did," Hojo replies smugly. He creeps closer, turning up the volume on the television and leaning far too close to my face. "Now, we've got thirty years to catch up on. Your clothes can go in the trunk, please, and if you disobey, Valentine's trials will be _much_ worse tomorrow."

I wake up restrained in my cell, blinking my eyes open just as Hojo shoves Vincent into the confined space. The unstable gunman stumbles forward, grunting when his stomach crashes head-on into the edge of the table that lines the back wall. The scientist is quick to lock his wrists back up, turning to sneer at me.

"Don't worry, Miss Violet. I'll return for you soon." He pushes his glasses up, adjusting his lab coat. "Yesterday was merely the beginning of a series of tests."

"Tests for what?" I glance over at Vincent, at the beads of sweat dripping down his face as he sucks in ragged breaths.

"For comparisons, mainly. I never did understand the workings of your elder sister," he replies, eyeing his red-eyed specimen. "Chaos is something _very_ far off from Shadow, a harbinger of mass destruction. However, where I failed with Shadow I plan to make up." His lips pull into a sickening smile. "Lucrecia allowed Vincent something very _close_ to immortality. I got so close with Shadow, but never quite hit the nail on the head. You can still die, Miss Violet, and I plan to fix that." With a cackle, he locks the door to the cell and heads back down the blindingly white halls.

I huff, taking a deep breath of the stuffy air. It's been _days_ since I woke up, and in that span of time, I've gone through more than I care to admit to. But _Vincent…_ I glance up at the man, who's breathing has slowed. Hojo's pulling him apart at the seams, testing just how far he can push him before Chaos breaks through. But… Chaos's full power can't be accessed yet, at least according to Hojo's rambling. I frown at my cellmate's pale skin, wishing I could crawl over and brush those heavy bangs from his eyes and tell him it'll all be okay. He didn't know Lucrecia was the one who cursed him… to prove her thesis right once and for all.

"You alright?" I break the silence, my voice cracking. Vincent looks up, bright eyes overflowing with raw hatred.

"We need to get out."

"I know," I sigh, forcing down visions of David's death and Hojo's new "experiments."

"… How are you?"

"My throat still hurts." Silence wraps around us like a heavy blanket. "Are you sure… you're alright?" Vincent's eyes turn back to mine from where they fell to his lap. "I should've said something about Lucrecia." He gives a slight shake of the head, but I continue. "Or at least done something at the crater. I… couldn't think." Vincent sighs.

"… What did he do?" he asks quietly. I wish I could answer directly, to show him that it really is fine to be a little nosy—at least with me. He deserves to know after the shit he's been put through.

"So far?" The sight of Hojo's videos flashes before my eyes, my screams filling my ears, and the feeling of his grimy hands roaming freely… I shudder, shaking my head and raising my walls involuntarily. "I don't… want to think about it." He nods, nearly looking ashamed of himself for asking such a question. Immediately, I change the subject in hopes of making him feel better. "What happened to the others?"

"They ran for Shinra's airship," Vincent replies, his voice devoid of any and all emotion. "As for Cloud… I don't know."

"So, they've been captured," I sigh, slamming my head back against the wall. The sharp pain is nearly worth feeling. _You can still die, Miss Violet._ I silently debate if I should beat my skull against the brick until I'm nothing. Would Hojo be able to salvage me? What would Vincent do as I pounded my own brains in four feet away from him? I doubt he would _care_. "This… isn't the end," I murmur, catching his attention once more. "There's more. I can feel it." I force a bitter laugh. "Maybe it's just insanity. That's always preferable to this, right?" Vincent's eyes glow in the dark, gleaming back a silent agreement.


	13. Reunited

Hojo's grip only loosens on my arm when the wailing of an alarm pierces our ears. Suddenly, I know this is my chance, slamming my weight into his and knocking him into the wall. He reaches for the button he used previously to stop me in my tracks; I swat it away, grabbing his shoulders and slamming his head against the wall twice. The scientist goes limp and I step back after snatching his key from his pocket.

 **Let's end this here.**

 _We can't… I need to get Vincent._

 **This is his revenge too, then.**

 _Revenge will have to wait._

I force myself to tear away from my enemy's vulnerable form, sprinting down the hall to the cell. Vincent frowns at me when I throw the cell door open, though he catches on quickly, impatiently waiting for my help. I fall to my knees at his side, jamming the silver key into his shackles' lock with trembling hands, adrenaline rushing through my veins. They clack open and Vincent pulls his arms down, getting to his feet quickly.

"How did you—"

"I didn't," I cut him off, hurrying out into the hall. "I'm hoping we know who did."

Vincent nods. They two of us run through the maze of halls, passing locked door after locked door. Two Shinra grunts aim their guns at us. I dive onto the floor, sliding my feet out and knocking him down. Vincent attacks the other with his clawed gauntlet, driving the golden talons through the man's chest as I summon Nightmare and slice across my target's throat, leaving him gurgling on his blood. We continue down the halls until I hear a pair of voices, skidding to a stop and holding out an arm to motion for Vincent to follow suit.

"They're down here! Listen to me, godammit!"

"Are you _crazy,_ old fart!? There's gotta be another way! This one's creepy!"

I rush around the corner, sprinting toward Yuffie and Cid with Vincent hot on my heels. We need our weapons—but I supposed bows and guns can always be replaced.

"Violet!" Yuffie cries, throwing a fist into the air in celebration. Cid laughs, clapping a hand down on Vincent's back.

"Y'all unarmed?"

"Unfortunately," Vincent replies with disdain. I shake my head, conjuring Nightmare to prove my point.

"I can get what I need from Shadow."

We rush toward the exit, stopped by another group of soldiers rains bullets on us. Cid curses, stabbing through one's chest as Yuffie launches her shuriken.

"Gawd, I'm sick of these guys," the ninja calls, retrieving her weapon. I step forward to join the fight only to freeze upon seeing one of the men laying on the ground, his helmet having rolled away. He was only doing the job he was given… He's another David who had _someone_ to return to, whether that be a lover and a child or simply his mother.

"Violet." I look up to see Vincent staring at me, Cid and Yuffie waiting for me to move. The fight's over. I frown, turning back to the soldier.

"Are we really any better than them?" I wonder aloud. "They're fighting for what they believe in, too."

"They fight because they are ordered to," Vincent replies, his voice calm and surprisingly warm. "Yours was an act of self-defense." I don't move, closing my eyes upon feeling a gentle hand wrap around my wrist, pulling me from my episode and back into our light-flashing, siren-wailing reality. I look up at Vincent and nod. The two of us catch up to Cid and Yuffie, side by side.

"We gotta save Barret and Tifa!" Cid calls over his shoulder, throwing the door to the laboratory open and revealing a narrow concrete landing pad.

I spot a rope ladder, following it up, up, up until I catch sight of an enormous aircraft, fighting a smile. Cid's baby, the _Highwind._ The four of us run into the open air, climbing up the ladder as fast as humanly possible before rushing into the airship. The pilot charges into the cockpit, his crew cheering upon our arrival.

"Williams, show 'em to their rooms," Cid commands, nodding to a round, amiable man.

"Captain!" a woman calls. "Cait Sith called. Tifa just broke out." Cid get serious _quickly_.

"Get to the end of the cannon _now!"_

The ship takes to top speed with a lurch; Yuffie groans and runs out of the room as fast as she can. Cid motions for Williams to obey with a jerk of his head. I tear my eyes away from the window and follow the crewman out of the cockpit. He flashes us both a smile.

"The Captain built this ship with plenty of cabins, mostly for a larger crew should we ever need one. I never thought we would, but look where we are, huh?" He laughs. Vincent glances at me and I roll my eyes, finding the new man's chipper attitude irritating. "They're all along two sections, but Avalanche will be taking one sector for themselves." He turns a corner, revealing a hall lined with heavy white doors. "I'm assuming you're Violet, so this is yours." Williams presses an override pin into the keypad and the door slides open, nodding at my thanks. "Y'all are lucky; the Captain requested that the two of you get your own separate rooms. Most everyone else gets a bunk buddy!" The man chuckles and I frown, stepping into my room and leaving the door open.

There's a hook on the wall that I hang my cloak on before turning to look over the cabin. It's small, with enough room for a wide bed covered in heavy gray blankets and several pillows. To my right, a narrow white door is hinged, leading to a tiny bathroom. I sigh, shutting the door. _I really need a shower._ The thought of the water alone leaves me shuddering as I sit on the edge of the bed. I frown, lifting one leg and pressing my heel to the edge of the mattress, hugging my knee to my chest. A slight shuffle causes me to look up, broken from my thoughts.

"Did you need something?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Vincent shakes his head, standing in my doorway. He looks around slowly before bringing his eyes back to mine. "You can come in, you know. I don't bite."

"You might," he mutters half-heartedly. I smile, shaking my head.

"Me, no. For Shadow, I can't make any promises." Vincent's eyes warm with amusement as he steps into the room carefully.

"This is the creation Cid mentioned."

"Yeah, his baby," I scoff. "The _Highwind._ The first and only airship ever crafted. Sorry to disappoint you; the guy's a lot smarter than he lets on."

"I'm more relieved than disappointed."

I laugh quietly to myself, shaking my head and falling back onto my bed. I close my eyes for a second, only to see flashes of David's face and to hear Josh's screams resonating through the silence. I force them open again, swallowing hard.

"Is he still alive?" I ask, earning a frown from Vincent as he leans against the smooth wall across from me.

"Hojo?"

"No, I let the bastard live," I huff. "Joshua."

"… Why do you ask?"

"Hojo just had a few recordings that made me wonder." I sigh, sitting up. "But I guess… I know he is. I watched him grow up."

"From a distance?"

"I couldn't make myself get near him," I admit, my heart stinging. I look up to meet his eyes. "I… wonder if he's still in Rocket Town. That's where I last saw him."

"You left… him alone there?"

"No," I snap defensively. "I had an aunt who lived out there before it was Rocket."

"Perhaps Cid knows him."

"I _know_ he does," I huff, falling back against the covers again and staring up at the ceiling. "Gods, what's wrong with me?" Vincent listens, eyeing the floor. "I can't stop thinking about them, how things could've been different. It's driving me insane." Vincent pushes off the wall, straightening.

"… Get some rest," he murmurs before leaving swiftly, the door sliding shut behind him.

"I can't…" I whisper, my eyes tracing the lines in the ceiling absently.

Once we've all gathered together in the cockpit, minus our missing leader, Nanaki offers Mideel as a possible location to find him. The space Cloud may have been crushed into leads to the Lifestream, which eventually would have carried him to a few minute locations. Mideel is one of them. Cid starts ordering his crew around as the rest of Avalanche heads to their cabins to wash up and rest. But I stay, walking up to the pilot's side and mentally begging him to understand.

"Cid?" I speak up, catching the gruff man's attention. He looks up from his control panel, waiting. "Is there a route you could take that passes Rocket Town before you guys head to Mideel?"

"What're ya doin' in Rocket?" he demands with a scowl.

"I need to find someone," I explain. He scoffs, rolling his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, well, so do we." He turns to leave and I grab his arm, holding him back.

"Cid, did you know anyone named Joshua growing up?"

"Why're you botherin' me?" he snaps, jerking away from my touch and turning to face me.

"Just answer the damn question," I fire back. Cid sees in the earnest look in my eyes and scratches the back of his neck.

"Shit. Yeah, there was some loner who sat around talkin' nonsense about Shinra and his ma until he was in his thirties. Why the hell do you care?"

"Is he still alive?"

"Far as I know," he shrugs. "But why do you need to know?"

"He's waiting for me," I huff. Cid's face dawns with realization.

"The crater… You let that fucker screw him up and _left_ him in Rocket?!"

"I didn't know Hojo had him!" I snap. "I couldn't look at him anymore after David died, so some of the mansion staff cared for him. When I handed myself over to Hojo, I wasn't concerned for him. I'm sorry, I have shitty maternal instincts."

"Handed yourself over…?" Cid shakes his head. "Fine! What the hell!" He stomps away down a hall. A loud curse echoes through the ship and he storms past, uttering, "Wrong fuckin' way."

I sigh, turning and heading for my cabin. I bump into Vincent along the way, a deep frown set in his features. He trails behind me and I roll my eyes, irritably punching the code into my door's keypad and stepping into my room. He follows, not bothering to shut the door behind him. I sit on the edge of my bed, yanking my boots off of my feet.

"What do you want?" I snap, glowering up at him.

"You're allowing family matters to cloud your direction."

"Vincent," I sigh, exasperated. "I don't expect you to understand—I left the damn kid behind to fend for himself, I know that. But listen; I can't stop thinking about it since Hojo showed me what he did. I _need_ this."

"You're forgetting—"

"Forgetting what?" I demand, pushing myself to my feet. "That I need to be around you every second of the day so you can have that last piece of Lucrecia? I'm not my sister, so stop pretending I am." He frowns, his fingers twitching at his sides, aching to ball into frustrated fists. I cross my arms. "She's gone, Vincent. Let it be."

"So is David," Vincent throws back, his voice laced with bitterness. "He died long before she did; why can't you let him go?"

"Why can't you let _her_ go?" I fire back.

"Answer the question," he growls, showing the most emotion I've seen from him in a long time.

"I did, okay? I long time ago. He's dead, I get it. You, on the other hand, use me as an excuse to _brood_ over her. Get over it!" My hands are curled into fists at my sides, my chest raging with anger.

"For all you know, Joshua could be dead. You're wasting our time for nothing."

That same rubber band that snapped around Hojo breaks in another spot and I can't stop my fist from slamming into his pale face, shaking. As blood runs from his nose, I shove him out of my room by the shoulders, glaring up at him when he straightens.

"For the record, my _son_ is not _nothing_."

The door shuts tight and I turn, slumping against it and sinking to the floor.

 _He isn't dead._

 **No. However, I sense that Valentine means no harm. He doesn't want you living as he has.**

 _I don't sit in a dark wall of gloom and wonder how I could've saved them all._

 **Don't you? Still, the Chaos-host radiates with concern.**

 _I'm the last piece of Lucrecia he has._

 **A very poor one, might I add.**

I huff a short, heartless laugh.

 _You're not wrong._

 **Am I ever truly wrong?**

I shake my head and stand, heading for the window. Meteor looms overhead, a bright reminder that our remaining time is dwindling. Apparently, Cloud handed it over at the Northern Crater, controlled by Sephiroth yet again. Peering down at the passing ground, I imagine what Vincent must be doing now. Cleaning off the blood and brooding, likely. I sigh and watch the clouds drift by for quite a while longer before stepping out of my room. Barret's glaring eyes greet me instantly.

"The hell're ya doin'?" he demands. "We gotta get Cloud."

"Barret… Imagine you haven't seen Marlene for thirty years. Some madman ties you up and makes you listen to her screams for days on end." I sigh, my eyes falling from his. "Think what you want. I know Cloud is more important for _every_ reason, but I _need_ this."

"But why _now_?"

"The sooner the better," I shrug. "Before I lose it altogether. You'll manage without me for a few days."

"I guess." He gives a weak chuckle, though I can tell he's not convinced. "The way you put it, I'm surprised Shadow ain't showed up to eat us yet."

 **I would if she'd let me.**

"Trust me, she wouldn't," I lie, forcing a smile.

"There ya are, Rocket Town." Cid motions to the small town below us, clearly irate. "Happy?"

"Thank you, Cid," I say sincerely, nodding. "I'll… see you later?"

"Sure. Be careful, Vi."

I nod, climbing down the ladder as fast as my limbs will carry me. Walking through town and ignoring peoples' stares, I head through the dirt streets. Quickly, I discover that I don't know this town as well as I thought I did. I turn to the nicest looking woman I can find and approach, offering a smile to ease her nerves.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find a man named Joshua Harper?"

"Josh? He and his family live just down that road," the woman replies in an accent similar to Cid's, pointing to the street to my left. I nod, thanking her, and heading in the direction she pointed. Small houses line the street, along with some towering oak trees and mechanic shops. I pause before a house with two children playing in the front yard.

 _Is this it?_

 **I sense the presence of your blood.**

I nod, I step past the children, who stop to stare, and knock on the door. My heart pounds in my chest and I take a deep breath. A woman in her late twenties opens up, looking me over uncomfortably. Her green eyes flicker up to mine and she peers out of the doorway to check on her kids.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"Is there a, uh, Josh living here by chance?" I ask, cringing at my fumbled words.

"Yeah," she frowns. "Why?"

"May I speak with him?"

"Laura, who is it?" a voice calls from the background. The woman's eyes narrow and she steps back.

"Hold on." She calls over her shoulder. "Some lady wants to talk to you!"

"Coming."

The man who comes to the door makes my heart freeze in place. _David?_ But it's not. His eyes are perfect replicas of mine, but everything else… His father. Joshua looks me over, frowning as though he can't quite recall something. The woman named Laura squeezes into the doorway beside him.

"Who is this?" she demands. Josh blinks out of his trance, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. Did you need something?"

"Not exactly," I smile. "It's just… You look a lot like your father."

"Pardon?" He frowns, staring hard at my face. And then something clicks and his jaw goes slack. "You're not… _Mom?"_ I can't help the fact that my smile grows wider and he laughs the very same laugh that his father used to belt so long ago, dragging me into a tight hug. "I thought you'd forgotten about me! _"_

"Far from it," I laugh, holding him tight. _So tall._ "I just thought I'd say 'hi.'"

"That's your _mother?_ " Laura gawks, clearly shocked. "Josh, she's younger than _us."_

"Not exactly," I shake my head, pulling away and holding my grown son out at an arm's length to get a good look at him, my heart swelling with joy for the first time in decades. "Gods, I'm so sorry, Josh."

"No, it's fine," he reassures me, his blue eyes flickering past my head. I realize with horror that they have the slightest glow from mako. _Hojo, you sick bastard…_ "Who's _that?_ " I look over my shoulder to see Vincent standing at the end of the path leading to their door, watching me. He raises an eyebrow and I sigh, ignoring the slight twinge in my heart.

"That's Vincent," I sigh, nodding for Vincent to come nearer. _Why's he here?_

"Vincent…" Josh's brows furrow as Vincent looms behind me, staring up at the caped man. "You were a Turk at the mansion." Vincent hesitates before giving him a slight nod, glancing at me. Josh shakes his head, turning back and pushing Laura in ahead of him, rambling about us staying for tonight. I wait until my son's entirely distracted before gripping Vincent's shoulder and jerking his head down closer to mine.

"You're dead meat," I grit into his ear.

"We'll see," is his calm reply.

"Hey, you should meet your grandkids!" Josh exclaims, turning back and heading back onto the front porch. I groan and Vincent's eyes swirl with amusement.

"Feeling old?" he asks wryly. _Since when are you comedic?_

"Shut it," I snap. Josh pauses, giving Vincent a once-over.

"Say, weren't you Aunt Lucy's bodyguard?" Without waiting for an answer, Joshua hops down the front steps. Laura follows, nervously eyeing Vincent. He stares back at her coldly. I elbow him in the ribs, eliciting a soft grunt. I fight a smile; I'm still the only one his guard lowers around, so I might as well take advantage of it.

"James! Mandy!" Josh calls, hand cupped to his mouth. His smile, his laugh, his voice… My stomach churns and I take a deep breath. It's too much. The two kids from the front yard bound toward him, eyeing their visitors curiously. "This is Grand—"

"Don't," I cut him off, raising an eyebrow in warning. Josh laughs, patting Mandy's head and ruffling her blonde hair. I realize with surprise that she, too, has my eyes. _Genetics are weird._

"Fine. This is Violet," Josh tries again, a mischievous twinkle glittering in his eyes. "She's your _grandmother._ " _You little twerp…_ Vincent suppresses a slight smile at my pouting, shaking his head. Mandy cocks her head to the side, James flashing a small smile.

"Is that Grandpa?" the little girl asks. Vincent's face goes blank and I double over, laughing as he tucks his face behind his collar and shakes his head. Josh chuckles, fondly hugging the girl.

"No, Sweetheart. Grandpa's with the Planet now." He scoops his son up and sets him on his shoulders, grinning at me.

"Come inside, both of you. I wanna hear all about the trouble that's landing your faces all over TV." I smile; so _that's_ how he knew I'd come back.


	14. Distance

My cellphone rings loud and clear in the dead of night, Yuffie's name flashing on the caller ID. I pick up with a sigh.

"Hey! This is Violet, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! So, uh…" She hesitates and her preppy voice fades into a more serious tone. "Cloud got mako poisoning. It's _really_ bad. We don't know if he'll ever be the same…" She pauses. "Cait Sith overheard Scarlet talking about launching the rocket into space to destroy Meteor, but we don't know for sure. Just a heads up, okay?"

"… Okay."

"Are you, uh, feeling alright? You sound tired."

"… It's four in the morning."

"Sorry! Time zones, geeze!"

"Goodbye."

"Bye!"

I sigh, setting my phone back down on the side table and look over Vincent's back from where he lays on the floor, curled up on a pile of blankets. At least her call woke me from another nightmare. I shake my head, standing and pulling my cloak over my shoulders. I open the door, ready to leave when a low, tired voice stops me.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk," I admit, turning back to meet his glowing eyes. Something like sympathy twinges in my chest and I press it down. _He's suffered so much. "_ I can't sleep." Vincent waits a moment before easing himself to his feet. I roll my eyes, though it's a half-hearted gesture. "Do you have to follow me everywhere?"

"I can't sleep," he replies, pulling on his cape. "Who called?"

"Yuffie."

"Hm."

We slip out of the house silently and make our way onto the dirt road, walking side by side in the cool morning air. Meteor lights the sky with a gentle purple glow, dimming out the rest of the stars. Across the sky, the moon casts a bright light onto the ground. It's days like these where I remember Vincent as a friend, a trusted companion from times of suffering and happiness alike. Vincent breaks the silence first, his crimson eyes locked on the ground ahead of us.

"Chaos… seems to understand much about you," he mutters. "How you are feeling and such." For some reason, that makes my heart skip a beat as if I've done something _wrong._ I pray it can't read my mind.

"Oh?"

"… I wanted to apologize for yesterday." _Yesterday?_ Oh.

"Apology accepted," I shake my head. "I was just in a mood."

"As usual."

"Vincent," I scoff, nudging his shoulder with mine. He allows a small smile.

"That is my name."

"I hate you."

"You're going to wake the entire street up," he warns, scanning the houses that line the road. I roll my eyes, shoving him playfully before looking up at the starry sky.

"Do you ever feel like you can feel like she's watching you from up there?"

"The Lifestream is underground," he replies simply. "So, no."

"Smart ass," I hiss. "You know what I mean."

"… She wouldn't care to." He stares up at the sky beside me. I turn to watch his eyes dart from star to star, realizing that I can't tear mine away from him, my eyes locking on things I was never able to notice before. Ghostly pale skin, high cheek bones, the way his long, dark eyelashes fan over his crimson eyes. Even in his profile, he's _per… No, don't do that._ I force my head to turn away, my face slowly growing warmer. _What_ _ **was**_ _that?_ "Of course, if David could see you, I'm sure he'd be smiling."

"He's smile if he'd just been hit by a bus," I force a laugh, feeling my chest tighten when my arm brushes his. _It's just… I don't know. This is what happens when people get closer, right? I'll just back off, then. Play it safe._

"That is true," Vincent sighs. A slight smile tugs at his lips, minute. Impossible to notice unless you know what to look for.

"What're _you_ in such a good mood for?" I tease. He shakes his head, turning his eyes from the stars to me.

"I'm… not sure."

"I'll have to ask Josh what he put in your tea," I laugh, kicking at a stone. I suddenly notice the absence of my boots, eyeing my socks in surprise. _How did I forget?_ Vincent seems to notice, too.

"Where are your shoes?"

"I forgot them," I shrug. "Don't look at me like that. You're the only person I know who sleeps in freaking _sabatons._ " He glances down at his shoes.

"They're not entirely uncomfortable."

"You're _strange_."

"How long have you known that?" he counters.

"Oh, you know. A good thirty plus years." I smile, shaking my head and watching a kitchen light flick on in the distance. "Question: why don't you ever talk to anyone else?"

"I don't know them," he replies simply.

"But you _could._ " I pause, looking over at him. "And you know _me?_ "

"I killed spiders for you for three years."

"Shut up," I scoff. "I killed bats for _you._ "

"Gabriel put them in the most inconvenient places."

"I remember the first time—"

"Don't."

"You squealed like a scared little girl," I laugh. He frowns.

"I did not."

"I had to come running with my bow because you refused to wear anything but your underwear until every item of clothing was checked for bats."

"You did the same," he points out. I scoff.

"I did _not_ walk around half naked because of a _spider._ I was courteous enough to wear a towel, thank you very much." I stop walking, facing him and crossing my arms. "I still remember walking in on your shower because—"

"Violet," he cuts me off, his eyes stern. I laugh, resting one hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't share your secrets with the world." He stares at me for a long time and I stare back, growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"You're going to wake the neighborhood," he states again, his voice soft. Unable to breathe, I force a grin and let go of his shoulder, walking backward to tease him.

"Yeah, well, I think they need to—"

The heel of one foot catches on my opposite ankle and I stumble, squeezing my eyes shut and awaiting impact. But it never comes. Instead, I find myself clutching to Vincent like a lifeline, his arms having quickly caught my fall. I haul myself up with his shoulders without realizing just how closely I'd pulled us together.

"Sorry," I murmur.

I like to think I really would have laughed it off and walked away if he hadn't taken the world's quickest scan over my face, if his arms hadn't tightened where they rested the tiniest bit, if the moonlight hadn't caught his eyes. If I hadn't glanced at his lips. My fingers twitch from where they're clutching his shoulders and I hold my breath as unconsciously, drawing him nearer. My eyes slide shut and everything inside screams, _Do it!_

A shock jolts my heart back to life and Shadow claws at my mind. David's eyes flash into my vision and I jerk away, pushing Vincent away just as the warmth of his skin radiates onto my cheeks, struggling out of his grip and backing away, my heart pounding.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, rushing past him. My legs carry me far away from him, my pace fast and my arms hugged to my suddenly cold body. _I'm so sorry._ Shadow scolds me, beating me down with reminders of David, of Joshua. Of Lucrecia. _What am I_ _ **doing?**_

I shudder, hurrying through the front door and shutting my room door behind me. I sink into bed, pulling the covers over my head and praying this was all just a bad dream. All I can see behind my eyelids is that pair of crimson eyes, reflecting an odd, meaningful look I don't think I'll ever understand.

"Hey, I think that's one of your Avalanche friends," Josh calls, pointing to the window as he scrubs the dishes from our late breakfast. I stand slowly, avoiding Vincent as I move to look through the glass. Sure enough, Barret's charging down the street like a wild chocobo, a blond pilot hot on his heels with a spear slung onto his shoulder. "Hey, it's _Cid_!"

It's been two and a half days and I'm getting stir crazy. I've memorized every one of Mandy's eight favorite colors in _order_ and helped Laura do the laundry as she relentlessly bragged about her potential as a secretary. Vincent got dragged along to help Joshua with errands yesterday, and while he looked less than pleased, I was happy to be away from him.

Right behind Cid is Cloud, who looks much better. Tifa called to make sure I was up to date, but she didn't mention that they'd be here today. Mako poisoning… I remember seeing the dull eyes of a few victims and realizing that they weren't in there. Their bodies were empty shells. Cloud's survival is a miracle.

"I think your friend just went after them," Laura points out.

"That's nice," I mutter. She rolls her green eyes, throwing a dish towel at Josh.

"Make sure those get dried."

"Sure thing," Josh replies, getting back to work. I watch Vincent's cape ripple behind him as he runs and get the urgency to leave _now_ or I might not get another chance to rejoin them until the very end.

"Josh… I've gotta go," I speak up. He nods, keeping his eyes on his dish duties. "Alright. See ya in a few months, maybe?"

"Maybe."

I secure my cloak and throw the front door open, my legs pumping hard to help me catch up with the others. I summon a bow from Shadow's endless artillery of weapons and fire an arrow into the chest of a soldier who tries to stop me. I fire another into the eye of a grunt aiming at Cid. Barret turns around to see me coming at them with my enhanced speed, grinning as I slow.

"Miss me?" I ask casually.

"Yeah," he chuckles, clapping a hand down on my shoulder. "Take my place. I don't trust Nanaki to run the ship." I nod and Barret bellows a goodbye, rushing back to the looming _Highwind._ I follow the three men up the towering ladder that leads to the inside of the rocket. By the time I'm halfway, Cloud's fighting a Turk I recognize with dread. _Pretend it never happened._ My foot slips, snapping me from my thoughts. I give a sharp, surprised cry, nearly tumbling down to my not-death. A gloved hand catches my wrist and drags me onto the platform, a flustered pilot nodding in acknowledgment to my uttered thanks.

"Are they launching?" I ask as the Turk turns tail.

"Yeah, tryin' to take the Huge Materia with it!" Cid exclaims, bursting through the door.

"Hey!" a Shinra commander shouts, stopping cold as my sword plunges through his heart. Two soldiers emerge, readying their guns.

 **Allow me to help.**

 _There's hardly anything left to kill._

 **Valentine will do.**

 _Don't you_ _ **dare.**_

Shadow cackles and her voice fades away. I shake my head and rush to follow Cid through his rocket. The pilot rambles about his space dreams and Cloud demands that we take the materia and make a run for it. Before they can agree, a voice crackles over the intercom. I huff, annoyed. _Palmer, you fat little…_

"Time for take-off!" he squeals.

"Not even a countdown!?" Cid wails. "It's not the same!"

"That's not our biggest problem!" I call, the rocket rumbling beneath our feet.

Cid stumbles into the only seat in the rocket and Cloud grips the back of the chair, hanging on for dear life. Vincent braces himself against a wall and I grip a nearby handle, praying it holds. A deafening roar hits my ears and I wince, ducking my head as gravity rips at my body to hold me down. Cloud grits his teeth, nails digging into Cid's seat. My palms sweat as I hang on to the steel handle, the rocket pushing further and further away from the ground. The rocket jolts and my grip slips, leaving me falling back through the vertical room. I squeeze my eyes shut, preparing for the slam of metal and only feeling a sharp tug on my waist as Vincent throws out an arm, catching me. The rocket levels out, and Vincent tears his eyes away from mine. I stand on my own unsteadily, my face warm and red. My stomach churns when I look at the monitor that displays our surroundings. It's all black, with the exception of the twinkling stars and Meteor.

"I finally made it to outer space," Cid says in utter awe. "Let's see, how's the course set…?" He plays with a few buttons, tapping his foot impatiently as data loads on his monitor. "Yup, it's headed for collision with Meteor."

"Can't you do something?" I frown, feeling my heart skip. "If this continues, we'll—"

"Palmer went outta his way to lock the auto-pilot device," Cid shakes his head. "We might not be able to change the course."

"… This is the end?" Cloud says, his eyes filling with horrified realization. Cid turns to look at him incredulously.

"Huh? What the hell're you sayin'? You're still young, and you give up _that_ easy?" Cid scowls at him, stomping a boot on the floor. "I'm not gonna crash into Meteor. Just watch." He turns, typing a few commands into the computer. "I keep an escape pod on the rocket just for emergencies like this. We'll bail right before we hit Meteor."

"What of the Huge Materia?" Vincent asks.

"If you want the materia, go get it," Cid snaps, his gaze locked on space. "It should be just up that ladder."

"You sure?" Cloud asks.

"… I dunno." Cid rubs the back of his neck. "I know what I said a minute ago, but I guess I just wanted to get to outer space."

Cloud nods and he and Cid climb the ladder. Vincent watches as I meander toward the panel of buttons. I scan over the board, trying to guess each one's purpose.

"How's a guy supposed to memorize all this," I ask no one in particular. Vincent shakes his head.

"He built it."

"Yeah. I forgot, I guess."

"This kid got the code first try!" Cid chuckles, sliding down the ladder. "The President's birthday—how original!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cloud huffs, his eyes settling on me. "I was wondering where you'd gone."

"Taking care of business," I shrug.

"Your son, right?" Cloud eyes me as if he doesn't quite believe I have a son before reconsidering. Yes, of course. I'm technically fifty-four. How could he forget?

"And his terrible wife," I huff, rolling my eyes. "What a _bitch_."

"…And the children," Vincent adds lowly, likely recalling when he was forced endure Mandy's hair braiding. Cid laughs and shakes his head.

"I swear y'all are like two peas in a pod. Never one without the other!"

Tension quickly floods the cabin in as an awkward silence settles over us. Cid's smile fades uncomfortably and Cloud eyes me and Vincent before shaking his head. Vincent quietly clears his throat, Cid blinking his eyes with a frown before muttering to himself and heading toward the door.

"The pod's down here," he grumbles. One by one, we head down the ladder. I wait for them to go before following. Cloud suddenly freezes as we enter the next room.

"Shit…" he whispers, turning back. "I forgot my sword up there."

"I'll get it," I pipe up, shaking my head when he tries to squeeze past Vincent in the extremely narrow hallway. Nodding, he turns and follows Cid. Vincent frowns, stepping toward me as I start heading up the ladder again.

"Violet—"

"I'll be quick," I wave him off. "We still have a few minutes."

"That's not what I was—"

"Forget it then," I snap, reaching the top as my face flushes, knowing full well what he wants to talk about.

"You can't—"

"Go," I call over my shoulder, heading back to the control room.

My eyes lock onto the monitor for a few seconds, watching space drift past. I sigh, locating the enormous blade quite easily and lifting it clumsily. I turn back toward the door only to be knocked onto my rear by a sudden jerk in the ship. The door to the room seals and I stumble toward it, searching for a button of any sort as deafening sirens surge out of speakers around the room. The room's dim lights flash red as I beat against the door.

"Cloud!" I shout, yelling as loud as I can. "Cid!" I knock again. "Anybody?!" Nothing. I sigh, turning back to monitor as Meteor creeps closer and closer. The rocket is going toward it _fast._ I strike the door with the sword, press a few buttons on the control panel. Nothing. I can already feel the rocket heating up, my hands tightly fisted around the hilt of the young blond's prized sword.

"Shadow?" I ask aloud, praying for any sign of help.

 **Not even** _ **I**_ **could survive that.**

With a heavy sigh, I slump against the hot door and slide to the floor. What now? _Do I just lay down and die here? Cloud won't get his sword back… It obviously means something to him._

 **This is what happens where you're nice.**

I cringe as a drop of sweat rolls down my face and into the collar of my gray shirt. Meteor is all I can see on the monitor. _I'm sorry, Vincent._ I look down at my lap, picking at my leggings. _Maybe I should've just… let it happen. That wouldn't have been the end of the world._ I shut my eyes. _Right?_ The alarm blares louder now, screaming warnings of its approaching target. _Is it better this way? The world ridding itself of another abomination._ I scoff, opening my eyes and swiping my forearm across my head. Suddenly, the door's gone and I fall backward, staring up at two men from my angle on the floor.

"Did ya think we'd let ya go that easy?" Cid grins, though he's leaning on Vincent's shoulder, his face pained. Dizzily, I roll to my feet, lifting Cloud's sword and hurrying to follow them to the escape pod. Cid climbs down the rungs of the ladder quickly. The alarms switch to something more annoying as I start toward the ladder. Vincent grabs my wrist and _jumps,_ pulling me down the twenty-foot drop that we both take fairly easily.

"Next time you want to go free falling in a rocket, give me a heads up," I pant, earning a laugh from Cid as he limps ahead of us. Vincent doesn't let go as we run. Once we dive into the pod, Shera (When'd she get here?) detaches the small ship, hardly waiting for the doors to slide shut. We lurch, flying out into space and spinning around several times before the escape pod's engines start up and send us back toward the Planet. Cid switches places with Shera, nose pressed to the glass as childlike wonder fills his eyes.

Several things catch my attention. Blood stains the front of Cid's pant leg, Cloud looks shaken up, and Vincent's thumb is running gently over my knuckles as I shake like a leaf, pressed to his side like a scared dog. _I didn't want to die._ I, Violet Crescent, was utterly terrified in the face of death. I take a deep, shaky breath a Cloud looks up, concerned. My stomach tightens and saliva floods my mouth. I look around quickly for a bag, a bucket, _anything._

"Vincent, you might to move," I say slowly, carefully as my jaw tightens. _No barf bags? C'mon, Cid._ Vincent frowns, turning his eyes to mine. "I'm gonna…" I try to direct my face elsewhere, I swear. But the sudden lurch of the pod throws me into his chest and my vomit spills into his leather-clad lap. Cid snaps out of his trance.

"Aw, goddammit, Violet! What'd you do that for?" Cid whines, cringing when I clap a hand over my mouth only to retch again a second later. _I'm so sorry, Vincent._ Shera scolds the captain with a mere look and he sighs. "Well, shit. Didn't know you _could_ get sick, kid."

I cough, so desperately wanting to spit the bile from my mouth, but I already feel bad enough for emptying my stomach onto my friend's pants. I glance up. Okay, on his shirt too. Vincent sighs, reaching a gloved hand up and pressing my head to his shoulder, keeping his eyes very much turned away from the warm puddle on his legs.

"Relax," he murmurs when I tense, still trembling. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath as his hand falls away from my hair. His crimson eyes raise to Cid's. "This is her way of expressing fear." I huff, wishing I had the strength to give the smug bastard the finger.

"I'm not scared," I mumble. _Not anymore._ Cid chuckles.

"Hey, I ain't judgin' ya, Vi. You had every right to be scared. You were headin' straight for Meteor!"

"One less demon for the Planet to purge," I mutter, opening my eyes. Vincent's gaze meets mine, flecks of gold apparent in a sea of crimson.

"Did you, eh, wanna clean that off?" Cid asks, nodding toward the mess on Vincent's clothes. The gunman sighs and I shut my eyes again.

"With what?" comes his dry reply. "I can wait until we get back to the ship." Cid nods and looks back out the window.

"Goodbye, Shinra Number Twenty-Six."


	15. Wrenches and Wretches

When we crash into the water, I hold back a yelp and clutch Vincent's arm to keep myself from hurtling through the small pod window.

 **Well, aren't we jumpy.**

"I'm gonna get Barret to bring the sub," Cloud mutters, his voice quiet. _What's on his mind?_

"Barret?" Cid cringes.

"Everyone I trust to drive is in here," the younger blond shrugs. He looks around absently as his phone rests beside his ear.

"You trust _me_ to drive? And since when do we have a _sub?_ " I frown, my nose crinkling. "Gods, Vincent, you _stink_."

"This is _your_ fault."

"Yeah… Sorry about that."

"Captain," Shera says softly after nearly an hour of silence. A hatch pops up over the water, revealing a submarine. Cid ushers for us to leave so he can talk to the woman beside him. I grin, winking. He rolls his eyes and turns away, his foot tapping on the floor anxiously. I ascend the ladder to the top of the floating pod, catching Vincent's arm when I nearly slip off the slick metal and crash into the water. A small splash is enough to make my body jerk away from the ocean's cool touch. Barret opens the hatch to the sub, chuckling at my reaction.

"What, you the evil Witch of West or somethin'?"

"It's called _hydrophobia_ ," I snap, wretching my elbow free from Vincent's grasp. "Ever heard of it?" Barret grumbles about jokes under his breath before disappearing. I'm the first down the ladder and into the submarine. Vincent is close behind, looking around the small, cramped room.

"Hojo?" he asks. I nod.

"Water seemed to be his favorite plan of attack, obviously paired with his kink for electricity."

"Is that why you won't use magic?" Nanaki asks. "It tends to have some zap-like tendencies."

"Not… quite," I sigh, meeting Vincent's eyes. He shakes his head. "David was _happy_ when I started to avoid stuff like that. It's just a habit at this point _._ "

"What kind boyfriend gets mad because you don't want materia?" Yuffie scoffs, crossing her arms.

"Mako addiction," I shrug. Barret scowls and I roll my eyes, crossing my arms. "What? It's not like I shoot the stuff up _anymore_."

"Um, Vincent?" Yuffie cuts in, frowning at the gunman's clothing. "Did you get _sick?_ "

"Ah… no," I laugh nervously, ducking under Vincent's irritated gaze. "That was me."

"And he hasn't _killed_ you?" Barret gapes. I shrug, nudging Vincent with my shoulder.

"Nah. Vincent wouldn't shoot me. Right?" I beam up at Mr. Joyful's frown. "He's not all that scary."

"Ahem!" Yuffie calls. "I beg to differ!"

"We didn't all know Vamps before he got his bad mood," Barret points out. I scoff.

"He's _always_ had his bad mood."

"Y'all ready to go?" Cid asks, dropping into the sub. "Damn, you didn't screw her up! Congrats!"

I look around the room and notice that Cloud's gone missing. The sub's hatch shuts and we shudder down into the water. Yuffie groans, grabbing a bucket.

"Not again!" she moans.

I shake my head and start down the narrow corridor, following red lights and metal pipes. The air smells like copper and salt water. As I continue through the sub, I hear voices and draw Shadow's bow upon seeing a trio of men in Shinra uniforms working on something. They stand upright, their guns trained on my forehead. A hand touches my shoulder and I jump, swinging around. My arrow slices a gash across a smooth forehead and I cringe, spotting two bright blue eyes.

"Hostages," Cloud explains as my weapon vanishes. "They've been compliant so far."

"Are you alright?" I ask, taking hold of his head and tilting it downward so I can see the wound better. "Do you have a Cure materia?"

"I'm fine," Cloud smiles slightly, pulling away. "Didn't think you'd care."

"I almost killed our leader!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air. He laughs softly, shaking his head as a trail of red flows down the side of his face.

"I'll be fine. Everyone's in that room, if you were looking," he says, pointing to a shut steel door behind me.

"No, I was just looking around. When'd you guys pick this up?"

"Yesterday, actually. We stopped Reno from taking a Huge Materia." He pauses. "Do you know who Reno is?" _I know more than I'd like to admit._

"A Turk." I look past the blond to see Vincent heading down the hall, eyes trained on his surroundings as he takes in this new bizarre piece of machinery. Ever observant, his brain constantly calculating a speed freakishly close to Hojo's. But it can't be the experiments because he's always been like that. I blame his father. I tear my eyes away when he looks up, feeling my gaze.

 **Cute…**

 _Knock it off._

I sigh. So I enjoy his company, think he's pretty nice to look at, and admire his skill in battle. And just because I think those things _and_ adore his softer side does _not_ mean that I have some silly school girl crush on the guy. It's just… Cloud clears his throat uncomfortably.

"I, uh, guess I'll go find Tifa."

"I've got to speak with Nanaki," I nod, hurrying past both men and reentering the main cabin.

"Hey, Vi!" Cid greets. "I was just tellin' 'em about space."

"I never want to go again," I groan. Cid rolls his eyes.

"If you weren't locked in a room and headin' straight for Meteor, would you have liked it?"

"... Maybe."

"Fine, fine," Cid huffs, his spirits damaged the slightest bit by my hesitancy to love his life's joy. I wrestle with a smile and Barret laughs. We bob to the surface, the sub beeping steadily as Cid pulls it into a dock. "Everybody out!" Junon looms in the distance as we head for the _Highwind_.

"Where to next?" I ask.

"Nanaki mentioned that we should check for direction in Cosmo Canyon," Tifa offers, the beast at her side nodding.

"Grandfather may know what to do with the Huge Materia as well."

I turn around to make sure everyone's here, catching sight of Cid talking to Vincent. The pilot chuckles, nudging Vincent and muttering something under his breath, a lit cigarette bobbing up and down between his lips as he speaks. Vincent replies slowly, and suddenly, they're both staring at me. I raise an eyebrow before facing the ship. _What was that all about?_

On the _Highwind,_ nearly everyone retreats to their rooms at the announcement that it will take four and a half hours to reach the canyon. _How long has it been since I last saw Bugenhagen?_ I muse, shutting my door and hanging up my cloak. Shuddering, I look at the bathroom and realizing with dread that I _have_ to wash up. How long's it been? A week? I crinkle my nose and start to fill the small tub. Luckily, whoever decided to come calling decide to do so _before_ I got undressed. At the sound of the second knock, I open the door, greeted by the sight of Cid Highwind. He raises an eyebrow and I raise mine back, waiting.

"Can I talk to ya for a minute?" he finally asks, breaking the silence.

"Can it wait?" I ask after a moment. He groans.

"How long?"

"Give me half an hour."

"Wha—!"

I shut the door and head for the bathroom, staring long and hard at the filled tub. _I can do this…_ Half an hour later, I open my door to see that Cid's gone. Mentally cursing the man, I leave my room without my cloak, my damp hair curling at the ends. Yuffie's shouting at someone down the hall, the angered bellow of the pilot's voice following soon afterward. I head toward the voices, stopping when Vincent steps out of his room.

"Have any idea what that's all about?" I ask, nodding toward the hall. He merely stares at me in cold silence. I huff, walking past him. I guess he decided distance is a good idea, just like I did. I just didn't know how much it would _sting_ to see that empty gaze directed at me.

"Get out, brat!" Cid snaps. Yuffie yelps just as I turn the corner, sprinting past me. She turns back, eye wide.

"Violet, watch—!"

Her warning is cut off as something _hard_ strikes my forehead. I stumble backward, splitting pains crackling through my skull as my vision fades to black and my legs give out. Hot blood streams down the side of my face when I hit the ground, echoing voices muddied by my fading consciousness.

"Her leg moved!"

"Yuffie, why don't you settle down and—"

"Ah! Her eyebrow twitched! Cid told me she was _dead!"_

"Looks dead to me."

"Shut up, old man!"

"Both of you, be quiet! Let's go. Nanaki wanted to show us something anyway."

I hear feet shuffling out of the room, someone muttering to someone else, and the door shutting behind whoever left. My head feels worthy of a few choice words from Cid's vocabulary, but I resist. At least, until I open my eyes to see a light so bright that my eyes burn and my ears ring.

" _Shit_ _!"_ I hiss, squeezing my eyes back shut. "That _hurt_." There's quiet shuffle and I can tell the room has darkened. Slowly, I blink my eyes open. My heart throbs and I touch the bandage that's wrapped around my head. Vincent reaches out to help me hesitantly. Together, we get me sitting up. "Gods, what hit me?"

"Cid's wrench," Vincent grumbles, looking as irritated as I feel. "He intended to aim for Yuffie and it struck you instead."

"He was gonna hit Yuffie with a _wrench?"_ Vincent shakes his head.

"You are significantly taller than Yuffie. I am certain he only meant for it to pass over her head." He sighs, eyes flitting up to meet mine. "Still, I'm hesitant to shoot him for his idiocy."

"So, where am I?" I ask, fighting a small smile.

"Cosmo Canyon," he replies. "Cid thought for sure he'd committed murder and insisted that you receive the help of Nanaki's people."

"Hmph," I huff, leaning my head back against the rock stone wall. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"What?"

"When you walked in. I wasn't expecting the light to hurt so bad." The corner of his mouth quirks up into a rare smile.

"I've heard far worse from you."

"Yeah, I guess you have." I give a breathy laugh. "But… that was a while ago." He nods, my heart relieved to see that his warmth toward me has been restored. "I'm assuming I was out for around four hours, then?"

"Thirteen," Vincent corrects. "You suffered from a concussion, as I'm sure Shadow as informed you."

"No, she hasn't said anything."

 **Anything.**

"Nevermind," I scoff. Vincent's eyes twinkle with amusement and he looks around the small cave room.

"Bugenhagen has agreed to hold on to the Huge Materia for us. Now, we must travel to the City of Ancients."

"Really?" I frown, my mind wandering toward our leader. "What about Cloud?"

"He is the one who chose to go."

"Who else?"

"He wishes to take the both of us, though I would prefer if you stayed on the _Highwind_ ," he admits with a sigh. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not _disabled._ "

"I am aware," he replies, frowning, "I don't wish to worsen your condition."

"I'm _fine._ "

"Violet." He's obviously fed up with my stubbornness. "I'm not doing this to make you unhappy, but to make sure you're safe."

"You think I'm not?" I retort. He shakes his head and one of my pet peeves itches. I reach a hand toward his face and he flinches away, frowning. "Honestly, you look like a dead bush with this hanging in your face," I mutter, pushing a stray piece of hair from his face. He huffs, giving his head a slight jerk so that the piece falls back down.

"I wasn't aware that I resembled a plant."

"Well, you do," I fire back, adding, "Even if it looks like it came from _Hell_. Now let me..." I flip the hair out of the way again.

"Violet," he scolds.

"Vincent," I mock him, poking his cheek with a finger. "Gods, you're such a _girl._ "

"I would think you'd know better," he grumbles. I huff, rolling my eyes and letting him cover his face with his hair.

"It was _once._ I didn't even get a good look. Besides, I didn't do it on purpose."

"The door was locked."

"I thought you were David!" I protest. He shakes his head, fighting a small smile.

"Yes, I have a beard and blue eyes."

"Vincent Valentine, are you being _sarcastic?_ " I tease, swatting his shoulder. "I hate you, you know that?"

"I'm all too aware."

Rolling my eyes at his dry tone, I beg Shadow to hurry up and heal me and swing my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Well, I don't care what else you have to say." _Probably not much._ "I can't stay still too long or Shadow starts blabbing about you."

"Me?" He frowns.

"Chaos, I mean," I correct quickly. "... You knew that."

"Hm."

My head spins a thousand times the instant I stand and I nearly fall over, quickly catching myself on Vincent's shoulder from where he sits beside the bed. Almost instinctively, one of his hands reaches up to hold mine in place, his bright eyes peering up to make sure I'm still awake. Only when my world comes back into focus do I reluctantly pull my hand out of his and walk unsteadily to the door, holding the wooden frame as I step into my boots. When I open the door, I turn back to see Vincent still sitting, watching. I rest a hand on my hip and cock my head to the side.

"Coming, Nurse Valentine?" Vincent sighs, standing and following. We step outside and I shut the door behind me. Fighting a smile, I wince dramatically when Vincent looks at me. "Was the sun always so _bright_ out here?" Vincent's frown deepens.

"Perhaps you should return to your bed."

"I was _kidding,_ " I laugh, ignoring my head as it throbs in protest. "C'mon, I haven't seen Bugenhagen in a _long_ time."

"... You know him?"

"Yes," I nod, leading the way to the elder's observatory. "I spent some time here after Hojo set me free. He gave me some work to do as a distraction."

"From what?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and Lucrecia," I admit, feeling a hot blush creep up my face. "Getting _her_ out of my head was easy enough, but…" I shrug, offering a sheepish smile. "It's hard to stop thinking about your friends when they've been through the same living hell as you." His eyes bore into mine as he listens, pausing to process my words before speaking.

"Did the jobs ever work?"

"I wish they did," I snort.

We enter the old man's house, gaining the full attention of Avalanche. Bugenhagen's eyes light up upon seeing me.

"Ho ho hooooo!" His jolly laugh echoes through the small house as he levitates toward us. "It's been a long time, Miss Crescent." He cocks his head to the side. "Or do you still prefer Harper?"

"Crescent," I reply firmly, ignoring the sting I receive from both surnames. The hatred of two sisters gone so wrong, the loss of a love gone so right. But… If he chooses Miss Violet, I'll lose my head.

"Of course," he nods.

"Grandfather," Nanaki's accented voice carries across the room softly. "You know Violet?"

"Oh, yes! She arrived here around nine years ago. Quite the mess, mind you." Bugenhagen laughs his odd laugh, shaking his head.

"Now that we've caught up, can we get back to what we were talking about?" Cloud butts in. I roll my eyes, crossing my arms.

"The Huge Materia grows Master Materia if you give it time," Bugenhagen offers, cocking his wrinkled old head to the side. "It shouldn't take much longer."

"Hmph," Cid huffs. "My baby's gonna get overworked with all yer ventures."

"What's a ship for if not for flying?" Bugenhagen inquires. "Machines are not to be babied, Highwind." Cid's rendered speechless and the old man laughs, turning to Cloud. "Shall we get going?"

Our leader wordlessly shoves his way past me to get out. Normally, I'd recover smoothly, but my sense of balance has been severely damaged. Vincent has to extend an arm and hold it there briefly while I catch myself. I can feel blood seeping through my bandage as the sudden movement leaves my head spinning yet again. Vincent, as secretly considerate as he is, turns me around, holding me by the shoulders and eyeing my wound.

"I'm fine," I answer his unasked question, though I do press a palm to my head with a groan.

"Oh, he is _so_ dead," Tifa growls, stomping past us and pursuing the young blond. Everyone hurries to catch up except for Cid, who slows beside Bugenhagen, approaching me and Vincent with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry 'bout that, Vi. Didn't mean to hit ya."

"Oh my," Bugenhagen shakes his head. "You hit her?"

"With a wrench," I retort, cringing when my fingers press too hard.

"I wasn't tryin' to, goddammit!"

"Ho ho hooo!" Bugenhagen chuckles. "I see." His eyes grow more tender and he brings up a subject he really should have left in the dark. "Have any _unpleasant_ memories resulted from this instance?"

"No."

"And you've stayed clean from everything?"

"Everything."

"Hm." The elderly man eyes me with a gentle gaze, though his filter falls. "And you've left Reno alone for good?"

"Yes," I hiss, glowering up at him. Vincent's grip tightens and I frown over at him.

"See? No drugs, no alcohol, no abuse. It all makes for a much happier Violet!"

 **Highly debatable.**

With that, the cheerful man floats away. Uncertain of what to do as unpleasant reminders flood my mind, I pull out of Vincent's grasp and leave the kitchen quickly. _Addictions… they never satisfy._ I turn my eyes up to the sky. _But now it's Vincent… Damn, what's wrong me?_


	16. Addiction

After we fly out of that cursed place, Cid makes the announcement that this trip will take all night. Bugenhagen stood on the deck for a very long time, watching the world pass before leaving to give me my space when I step outside. The wind pulls on my hair and my clothes, though its force is lessened by the wall holding the door to the deck, and the cold air nips at my cheeks and the tip of my nose. I sigh, leaning forward against the chilled railing. I can't sleep; the nightmares that have plagued me over the last few nights are too much.

 _How many times will you make me cling to danger simply because it_ _ **feels**_ _good?"_

 **I must do** _ **something**_ **to ease your misery. Your mood affects my strength, host.**

"Yeah, okay," I scoff aloud, tracing a finger across the cold metal.

 **Why is that difficult for you to believe?**

"You're a _demon._ My don't have _that_ much power."

 **You're a human. How different are we? We can both commit crimes of good and evil.**

"We're _very_ different, Shadow."

"You know, I heard talking to oneself is a sign of insanity." I jump, turning to see Tifa offering a gentle smile. _Really?_

"Sorry," I mutter, turning to face the night sky.

"Don't apologize," she shakes her head, joining me beside the railing. "Cloud's sorry for knocking into you, by the way."

"... Okay."

"You and Vincent are so alike sometimes, you know that," she smiles, rolling her brown eyes.

"Hardly ever," I scoff. She shrugs.

"I don't think it matters now." She pauses, turning her back to the rail and hugging her arms closer as she watches me. "I think... you'd be good for each other."

"...What?" I glimpse upward, frowning.

"I really want this ship to sail, y'know?"

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"Oh, come on, Violet." She sighs, shaking her head in disappointment. "You might not be the best at socializing with people, unless you're either hurling insults or teasing Vincent, but you're not an idiot. You don't feel _anything_ for him?" I roll my eyes and let my gaze fall to the passing ground. _Who wouldn't?_

"Why do you ask?"

"You mean you haven't noticed? _Shiva,_ you _are_ oblivious." Ignoring my scowl, she continues. "He's always watching out for you, waiting for the right moment when you'll need protection, making sure you're taking care of yourself. I think he likes you!" _Are we in junior high now?_

"If it has anything to do with _attraction,_ " I spit the word like it's poison, "which I doubt it does, it's only because of my sister. He's always reminded of how he didn't save her and how he could save me. I'm all he has left of her." My tone is harsher than I'd like for it to be, but Tifa doesn't seem to notice.

"I doubt that," she scoffs. "There's something in the way he looks at you, Violet. It's fresh. It's not an old wound getting torn open over and over again."

"Yeah, well, you can sink your ship," I grit, heading toward the door. "Because it's never gonna leave the damn dock."

"Wait," she starts as I open the door. I pause, raising an eyebrow sharply, impatient. "Is this... because of David?"

"You really _do_ know nothing," I scoff, slamming the door behind me and heading down the stairs, fuming. I nearly run over Cid.

"You alright, kid?" he asks, pausing to loosely grasp my arm. I shake my head, glaring at him but not glaring at _him._

"No," I grit. "Tell Tifa to mind her own damn business or I'll strangle her."

"... Yer serious, aren't you?"

"Yes. Go." I point to the deck before brushing past him and heading for my room. I stop at my door, starting to punch in the code. "Gods, I _hate_ her," I hiss under my breath.

"Who?"

I cringe, my eyes falling to the floor. _Vincent, why_ _ **now?**_

"Tifa," I admit after a moment, straightening to face him and crossing my arms. "And don't you _dare_ try and convince me otherwise."

"What did she do this time?" A smile twitches at my lips. _This time._ He walks slowly and I join him, feeling my face grow hot when I recall Tifa's topic.

"N-nothing, really. She's just _nosy._ "

"As are you, at times."

"Uh, no," I frown at him, realizing he's only teasing in his own dry-humored way when I meet his eyes. He sighs and shakes his head, pausing beside his door. His eyes are a silent invitation. I consider declining, opting for my earlier plan of _distance._ But then I see Tifa approaching, beaming, and I nod, willing Vincent to hurry up and open the door already. "I might as well join you, my cranky friend. I can't sleep anyway."

"If anyone is cranky," he says slowly, closing the door and flicking the light on. "It is _you._ "

"How kind," I scoff, watching him unbuckle his cape. He hangs it on the wall hook, turning his eyes away from me when he sits on the edge of the bed. I scan the room, realizing its identical to mine.

"It's so gloomy in here," I comment, pushing off the wall to sit beside him. His crimson eyes are narrowed on his lap as he elbows rest against his knees, his body leaned forward. A frown plays on his lips. "Are you okay?"

"I was thinking..." he mutters. He peers up at me through his eyelashes. "You were with Reno?"

"Yeah, for some time," I admit. "We didn't work well. At all."

"So I heard." His eyes stay locked on mine. "How did that come into play?"

"Well," I sigh, tearing away from his gaze and playing with my fingers. "It was _supposed_ to be a one night stand." Vincent sighs, nodding. After a moment of silence, he lays back against the mattress, one foot propped up while the other rests on the hard floor.

"I see. It became something more."

"Something bad," I nod, chewing on my lip as I try to forget those years. They're not nearly as painful as the ones with Hojo, but it hurts enough to know I'm equally deserving of blame for the violence and the tears.

"Hm. I doubt any good comes from him," Vincent grumbles, staring up at the ceiling. I shake my head, catching his eye.

"It's not that. We both... were in a bad state of mind. Took to things we shouldn't have. We both had bad tempers and... It just didn't mix well."

"You tended to be naïve."

"This was more than twenty years after you went out, Vincent" I frown.

"Your point?" He sits up again. Restless. "I have no doubt that no matter what happens, you will remain the same."

"Should I be offended?" I wonder out loud.

"You won't let anyone change you." I open my mouth to protest, but he shakes his head. "I don't mean that you haven't matured any, simply that you are still the sarcastic, hot-headed, irritating woman I met over thirty years ago."

" _I'm_ annoying," I scoff under my breath. "I don't understand what you're getting at."

"You're not trying to understand."

"So?" I yawn, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm just... too tired." I close my eyes, taking a deep breath that smells of leather and something else I can't place. Something comforting- familiar, even. My heart flutters with the same feeling that led to that awkward ordeal some nights ago. _But what about David?_

 **What about the future?**

 _I wish Chaos could tell him the same about Lucrecia._

 **He does not need Chaos for that. Valentine refuses to see as long as he believes you are still focused on the loss of Harper.**

 _English?_

 **If anything is to progress, you must initiate it.**

 _... Life is hard, Shadow._

 **Try trapping yourself in a woman whose emotions feel like a rollercoaster attempting to perform squats.**

I can't help but laugh. Vincent frowns as I try hard to contain my giggles.

"Are you alright?" He asks, hesitating to pry.

"Yeah," I snicker. "Fine."

 **Because insanity is the best way to secure a date. Shall I write that down for you?**

"Oh, shut up," I snap playfully, earning another confused frown. Vincent looks quite alarmed. "Shadow."

"I assumed as much..." he shakes his head. "You have a strange... demon."

"I'm just special."

"I can't disagree."

"Hey!" I swat his chest. "Don't be mean." He doesn't argue, sighing as he stands. "Where're you going?"

"I'm getting some tea," he replies, clearly tired of sitting around. _Cid's rubbing off on you, you old man_. "Would you like to come?" I nod and follow him out, not bothering to point out that he's left his beloved cape behind.

"It's creepy at night," I comment, eyeing the hallways in the current dimmed state. Two members of the crew murmur their goodnights as we pass. Finally, we reach the small kitchen, a room with several cabinets, a microwave, and an electric stove. Vincent retrieves two mugs and fills them at the sink before setting them in the microwave. I stifle a laugh.

"What?" he asks without turning to look at me.

"Nothing. I just thought you were prim and proper enough to demand a tea kettle." He huffs a silent laugh through his nose, the tiniest smile tugging at his lips. He collects two tea bags; I don't ask, trusting his judgment.

"Hey, didn't know y'all were still up," Cid says, stepping into the kitchen. He eyes the microwave before raising an eyebrow at Vincent. "And that's a shit way to boil water."

"Tifa?" I ask.

"Swore never to talk about you and Vince again," he grins, glancing at the Turk. Crimson eyes flicker over at me, a frown creasing into their brows. "Oh, or to compare y'all to you and David either. Told her that was a _big_ no-no."

"Cid?" I clear my throat. He acts innocent, waiting.

"Huh?"

"Shut the hell up before I shove your spear _all_ the way up your ass."

"I wouldn't let ya—"

"You don't have to let me."

"Sheesh, calm down, Crazy," Cid scoffs, rolling his eyes and fishing through a cabinet. "Got a pack of smokes in here somewhere."

"Thanks," I mumble, accepting the hot mug Vincent offers and taking a sip without thinking. I nearly spill the scalding water on my hand as I jerk away, startled. "Ffffffruit loops!" I cry, correcting myself swiftly. Cid laughs long and loud. "Ah burmt mah tohngue," I defend dramatically. Vincent raises an eyebrow, concealing his smile in his steaming mug.

"Move it, Vin," Cid grumbles, shoving the gunman roughly. Vincent frowns and I suppress a smile, taking a more ginger drink. "Found 'em!" He turns to the both of us, hands proudly pressed to his hips. A mischievous twinkle overtakes his eyes and he looks between us before backing toward the door. "Now, you kids be good. Be careful with 'er, Vince, she burnt her tongue." I choke on my tea, sputtering even as Cid shuts the door behind him, his chuckle echoing clearly through the hall.

"... Tifa spoke about us?" Vincent finally asks, breaking the silence. My heart does flips. _Us._ I shake my head.

" _She_ was talking about you. _I_ was telling her to go away."

"Hm."

I chug down the rest of my tea, feeling the heat gather in my stomach as I set the empty mug in the steel sink. I brush past him, crouching to open the mini fridge.

"I'm _starving,"_ I groan. "I could eat a whole chocobo. Raw."

"That's... rather disgusting."

"Oh, shut up." I slam the door shut. "There's nothing in there."

"I noticed." I roll my eyes.

"You know, I really hate you when you're not moping."

"My most sincere apologies," he mumbles, clearly hiding a smile in his mug.

" _Vincent!"_ I scold, exasperated. I grab his shoulders and give him a good shake. His smile grows and he covers his mug with his gauntleted hand.

"I'm going to spill it on you if you're not careful."

"Are you now?" I retort, fighting a suggestive smile. He blinks at me before setting the mug down on the counter behind him.

"I... won't be drinking any more of that."

"Aw," I laugh, reaching up at pulling that _stupid_ hair from his eyes. He flinches as the unexpected contact, his eyes finding mine easily. _Don't do this to him again._ _ **Please.**_ I shudder when a hand brushes my waist as it lowers, whether by accident or on purpose, I have no idea.

"Cold?" he asks quietly, the room having fallen deathly silent.

"No, I just... Nevermind," I stutter out. Vincent's eyes flit over my face and I suddenly realize that we've drawn so close that one of my hands is gently rested against his chest, my gaze forced upward as his height becomes more apparent. My heart pounds in my chest and my muscles scream for me to do _anything_ but wait. Vincent beats me to it, lowering just enough that his lips brush against my cheek, testing the waters. "Really?" I huff out, earning a confused expression before my fingers dive up into his satin-soft hair and push his head down, drawing his lips to mine.

 **Better?**

A spark between two broken hearts flares and my very soul seems to clutch onto the missing piece of the puzzle, wondering if it's the one I've searched for for so long. My other hand reaches around, pressed against his shoulder blade and I feel the weight of a gentle touch on my hip. His right hand raises up, resting on my cheek. I pull away for a breath of air, his eyes not once leaving mine until I dive back for more, dragging us deeper and deeper until there's no chance of resurfacing anytime soon.

The next morning, I pull on my heavy cloak while my head pounds relentlessly. My mood is light as I head toward the cockpit. Last night Vincent convinced me to stay behind on the _Highwind_ after walking me to my room, and Cloud decided to replace me with Tifa. Nanaki's golden eye greets me as I pass him by and stare out the broad window in the front of the ship. Cid stands by my side, leaning on the rail and lighting a cigarette.

"Wonder what they're doin' down there," he mutters.

"I might have a vague idea had you not given me a concussion via _tool_."

"I'm sorry!" he snaps. "Apologizin' won't take it back."

"Unfortunately," I sigh, touching my hand to my aching head. It's very slowly healing with my enhancements, but Shadow seems to be holding off, the stingy wacko.

An hour later, Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent return with Bugenhagen, a heavy weight slumping the former two's shoulders and dragging their sad eyes to the floor. Cloud instructs Cid to take us back to Cosmo Canyon so Bugenhagen can go home and Tifa follows him down the hall to the cabins, obviously distracted by some thought she can't seem to wrap her head around.

"I'll be in my room as well," Vincent tells Cid after a brief, low-voiced conversation. I meet his crimson eyes and he sighs, glancing at Cid.

"I know, I know," Cid scoffs, waving his hand. "You'll be in the room with yer girl. I won't interrupt anything."

"Cid," we scold simultaneously. The blond's face breaks into a grin and he chuckles.

"Just teasin'. See y'all in the Canyon."

I roll my eyes, following Vincent to his room. He's clearly irritated, though I can't tell if it's because of Cid's words or if it was caused by something outside the ship. I shut the door behind me, crossing my arms and watching as he sits on the edge of the bed. His chin rests on the heel of his hand, his elbow jabbing into his thigh.

"What happened?"

"Bugenhagen discovered a way to display Aeris's death on a curtain of water," he sighs, his eyes locked on the floor. "That's why Cloud ran. It hurt Tifa both to rewitness the death and to see Cloud so attached to Aeris."

"I know the feeling," I mumble. He glances up, frowning.

"How so?"

"... So, is that all?" He doesn't press further, shaking his head.

"There was a materia that fell from her hair when she died. It was Holy, the ultimate White Materia. It is the only thing able to stop Meteor."

"There's a catch," I predict, raising an eyebrow. "She summoned Holy, but it can't be that easy."

"The Planet will ultimately decide to wipe out anything that poses a threat to its health," he sighs. "And that includes humanity." My heart sinks.

"We could be doing all this just to die in the end? Her death would be for _nothing_." I huff, sitting on the bed beside him and running a hand through my hair.

"The Planet could be better off without humans," he replies. "Though, I admit it's not the end I expected."

"Almost sounds like you _want_ it to wipe us out," I scoff. He shakes his head.

"There are few things I wish for, and mass annihilation is not on the list."

"You have a list?" I ask, teasing. He gives me an unamused look before falling onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Just to get on his nerves, I turn over and lay on my stomach, propping my chin up. "Can I see?"

"Only if you possess the ability to read minds," he replies, his eyes sliding shut.

"You don't play fair, Valentine," I sigh, smiling. He raises an eyebrow.

"No, I suppose I don't."

"Neither do I," I admit. I pat his chest, walking my fingers up until I tap the tip of his nose, snickering at his frown. "What? Something wrong?" I tug on the edge of his cape's collar, raising an eyebrow when his eyes flutter open. "How do you sit behind this thing all the time? I couldn't stand smelling my own breath all the time."

"You seem to think my attire is designed to cause discomfort."

"Well, it looks like something from a vampire film," I retort, crinkling my nose. I laugh, tapping a belt buckle that lies on his stomach. "Or, with all these belts and buttons, something from an aisle full of _weird_ shit." Vincent doesn't seem to know how to reply to that one, a frown gracing his features as he turns his eyes up to the ceiling.

Finally, he takes a breath, his lips parting. But then they come back together as he decides to hold his tongue. I laugh again, an idea flickering into the forefront of my mind. I chew on the inside of my cheek, considering. _To test the waters or to leave them be?_ I sigh. _No great accomplishment occurred without risk, I guess._ I look up to see him watching me as I think, not bothering to turn his eyes away when he's caught. Pushing myself up, I sling a leg over his waist and straighten, giving him little room for escape. He frowns, immediately looking uncomfortable. _But curious._

"What are you—"

"I distinctly remember you being ticklish," I muse, resting my hands on either side of his ribcage for emphasis. "Right here." At the sight of his frown, I continue, grinning. "Your laugh was pretty cute."

"Don't," he huffs, clearly annoyed with my choice of words.

"What? Is that adjective offensive to you?" I snicker, putting my pressure on his sides and finding amusement in his discomfort. "I'm sorry, but I've never heard anyone with a _manly_ laugh."

"... I don't trust you like this," he grumbles, reaching up and prying my hands away by my wrists. My smile grows smug and, when I'm certain he won't shove me away, I push his buttons further and lean forward, resting my forehead against his.

"How 'bout like this?"

"..."

"Hey, Vamps, have you—" Barret's voice cuts off and he freezes in the doorway, unsure of what he's walked in on. I sit up, daring him to run his mouth. He clears his throat, awkwardly tugging at his beard. "I'll, uh, come back later." With that, he shuts the door. I sigh, looking back down at Vincent.

"Do you have a _code_ on that thing?"

"They all use the same password," he shakes his head. "I'm... not sure how to change it."

"I'll ask Cid," I huff. Shaking my head, I pull my hands free from his and get to my feet, opening the door. "I'm going to my room." He nods, watching the ceiling as I leave. I close my door behind me quickly, slumping onto my mattress.

 **Happy now?**

 _No._

 **Why?**

 _... Should I be going after this?_

 **What's stopping you?**

 _Him._

 **Oh** _ **boy**_ **.**


	17. The Feel Good Drag

**WARNING: SUBSTANCE/DOMESTIC ABUSE, CLICHE RENO**

* * *

~9 years ago~

Stumbling to the kitchen, he throws back another drink, his cheeks flushed and his knuckles white when he grips the counter's edge. I watch as he turns around slowly, his green eyes bloodshot. An unsteady hand runs its way through messy, spiked scarlet hair and Reno snarls, batting his shot glass off the counter and letting it shatter on the tile.

 **Why not leave already?**

 _I can't._

 **I could easily snap him like a twig.**

 _It's not that. He's just… not_ _ **all**_ _bad, Shadow. He's broken._

 **You're broken. You thought you could fix-**

 _I was tired of failing, Shadow._

Green eyes flit up to mine, a negative spark spreading ripples of tension through the air. I couldn't stand the loneliness anymore, and all Reno craved was a touch that _wasn't_ a beating for his mistakes. I thought that I could fix him, and that if I did, it would make up for what happened to Vincent. To Sephiroth. I cooked, I cleaned, I nursed his hangovers, and I followed him down his trap of _supplements—_ which we used to ease our pains. But the numbing effects of the alcohol always have nasty side effects when paired with mental or emotional instability and a short temper.

"Where're the cigs?" he slurs. I sigh, nursing a bitter drink.

"The drawer."

"What was that?" he demands, unable to understand my muttering.

"The drawer," I repeat, louder this time.

"You fuckin' get 'em then," he snaps, turning and snatching the near empty glass bottle on the counter and taking a swig. "Damn."

I nod and head into the kitchen, pulling a carton from the drawer behind him and handing it over. He fishes for a lighter, catching the flame on the end of two cigarettes and tossing one two me. I wince as it burns my arm when I move to catch it, lifting the cigarette to my lips and taking a long drag. Beside me, Reno puffs out pale smoke.

"The fuck is your problem today?"

"What?" I frown, watching as he steps around me to the sink. The water runs for a second before shutting off. A hand grips a fistful of my hair and jerks my head back so that I'm looking up at him—upside down. He chuckles grimly, tracing a cold finger along my jaw.

"Ain't she a pretty one?" he muses to himself. "How'd we get her _here?"_

"Reno, let go," I huff, trying to straighten. He jerks me back.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going _?"_

 _"_ Reno—"

The redheaded Turk trainee releases my hair, chuckling to himself as he fills another glass.

"Why don't you have another?"

"I'm okay for tonight," I reply, shaking my head and inhaling more nicotine-laced smoke. Reno fills another glass that was already out on the counter and pushes it into my hands.

"Drink."

"I'm done, Reno," I repeat, trying to hand the drink back. His eyes narrow and he snarls, walking around me slowly as if he's circling his prey. I take a deep breath, ready to speak when he jerks my head back again. A cold edge is pressed to my throat, the blade of his knife.

"What did I tell you to do, _Violet?_ "

"Drink it," I reply dutifully, my mouth suddenly dry. _What's he put in it this time?_

"Then _do_ it."

 **Don't.**

 _I can't afford to let him rip my esophagus out._

 **Then rip his out.**

I force myself to down the sharp, bitter drink and slam the glass on the counter. My throat burns as the heat of alcohol pools in my stomach. Reno laughs, tucking his knife away.

"Good girl," he croons.

But he doesn't leave. Instead, he smashes his used cigarette on the counter to extinguish it, leaving yet another burn. He plucks mine from between my fingers, disposing of it in the same fashion. Then, deceptively ginger, he lifts my face by tucking a finger under my chin, his green eyes look over my face, filled with approval. I meet those eyes, eyes that I believed I would fall for in time. It didn't use to be so bad; I may have come close enough to calling us real lovers. It's a shame this all had to go to waste after I was the first one to lose my head. There's a long, heavy silence before my head starts to feel foggy.

"What did you put in that?" I ask softly, already feeling poisons working their way through my body. He shakes his head, leaning forward to smash his lips against mine in a sloppy kiss. One hand grips the back of my head, the other pressed to the small of my back so I can't escape easily. My head spins when I close my eyes, squeezing them shut to cope.

 _What was in that?_

 **Well, you can't** _ **breathe—**_

 _Not helpful._

The final straw is when he reaches his bony fingers down and grabs my ass; I shove him away, hurrying toward the bedroom in our small apartment. My vision wavers in and out, my balance hindered. I slam the door shut, clicking the lock and curling up at the back of the room, as far from the door as I can get, my fingers trembling as they clutch my knees. _I don't want to hurt him._

The wood crackles as Reno throws his weight against it. My heart races as I search for an escape. _Where are all the damn windows?_ It cracks again, the aged frame hardly a match for the redhead's rage. The third time's the charm and Reno stumbles into the bedroom, his eyes glaring.

I wish I could fight back, hold him down, end his misery, anything. But I keep chasing excuses around my head. He needs to be shown care, love. Not violence… That's just a step backward. I shudder. I wish I could kill him—strangle him in his sleep, slit his throat, slam him to the floor, anything. I only wanted to piece together a miserable young life. Reno jerks me to my feet, gripping my shoulders tightly.

"What's your fuckingproblem?" he demands, screaming in my face.

"You were—" I block a strike meant for my face, though I flinch.

"I'm always dealing with _your_ bullshit, now you can listen to mine!" he thunders, throwing me away from him.

As he surges toward me again, I grab his arms, knee him hard in the goods, and run past him as he howls in pain, hurrying to the front door. My vision swims, rendering me nauseous. My legs trip over themselves, tangling as I wobble. Reno grabs the back of my shirt, throwing me backward.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"Stop!" I demand when he grips my shirt and drags me after him. " _Reno!"_

"Shut up!" he shouts, driving the tip of his shoe into the back of my neck.

"Let _go!"_ I swipe his legs out from under him, unsteadily pulling myself to my feet. _Shadow?_ She makes no reply, retreating. She's never here for these episodes. Then again, I don't know what she would do if she got out somehow. I stumble toward the kitchen, reminded of the phone I can use to call for help. Reno shrieks out a battle cry and for a split second, I think I'll make it to the phone before he reaches me.

" _Bitch!"_ he screams. A hand forces me to turn and face him and his knife slides straight into my stomach. I choke on a pained cry, cut off when it pulls away and enters my body again, slicing through skin and organs. Blood spills onto my shirt and Reno shoves me to the floor, panting as he tries to catch his breath.

A second later, his knife clatters to the ground and his pacing feet freeze. I shiver, curled up and forcing out shuddering breaths that the immense pain wills me to stop. "Shit!" He falls to his knees, prying my hands away with trembling fingers. "No, no, no, no… Not again."

Reno's eyes are wide, terrified as he looks up at my dulling eyes, pushing my hair from my face with a bloody hand.

"Fuck, Vi, I didn't mean to." He curses again, scooping me up and setting me in the bathtub. Frantically, he searches for his first aid kit as I suck in ragged breaths. This isn't the first time he's used that stupid blade. The first time it was my arm, the second it was my face. His eyes are frozen on the wounded area as he pulls my shirt up.

"Reno," I gasp, my teeth grit as agonizing pains sear through my nerves.

"Stay awake, babe," he murmurs, wiping away the blood sloppily and fumbling with the needle he plans to use for sutures. "Shadow can heal you, can't she?" He shudders, his eyes meeting my eyes. " _Can't she?_ " He stitches me up before picking me up and laying me gingerly in bed, the fog in my mind, growing heavier. "Get some rest."

"Fuck off."

~Three months later~

"Can't believe he left me," I grumble to myself, watching as Reno drapes an arm over his new girl's shoulders. She's another redhead, a new woman in the Turk program. Her name is Kat or something like that. I down another drink, Elders Bughe and Hargo exchanging looks. Sighing, Bughe leans toward me.

"Perhaps you should return to Bugenhagen's care, Miss Crescent," he suggests.

"No thanks," I crinkle my nose, sliding my empty glass toward the bartender for a refill. "I'm fine without the old man. Right, Shadow?"

 **You're tearing yourself to pieces.**

 _So what if I am? It feels better this way. Right. Maybe this is what Hojo wanted all along._

 **What?**

 _To find my breaking point._

I laugh to myself bitterly, the elders exchanging cautious looks. The Turk recruits across the bar send glances my way. Reno murmurs something to Kat and she snickers, swatting his chest. I roll my eyes, taking a drink from my refilled glass. _Why'd he even pick that bitch up? She's_ _ **annoying.**_

 **Perhaps it's time we exact our revenge.**

"Gimme a sec," I grumble. The two elders frown at each other before standing, silently taking their leave. I laugh long and loud, shaking my head. "They think I'm losing it, Shadow."

 **They're wrong. You're already long gone.**

"Not wrong," I huff. Most of the bar's occupants are eyeing me anxiously, unsure of what to do for this wild-eyed, half drunk, sloppy woman muttering to herself in a stool at the counter. I don't care. My mind's jumbled, the world's blurry around the edges, and Shadow won't shut her mouth.

 **I could easily break free.**

"Please do," I scoff, laughing under my breath. Kat says something that makes Reno sigh and shake his head. She scows and he rolls his eyes, standing and sulking the whole time he walks toward me.

"We need to talk," he mutters.

"Fuck off," I retort. "Can't you see I'm having a conversation? Don't interrupt."

"Violet, I don't have all fucking day," he snaps, impatient to please his new woman.

"Okay, okay," I sigh, throwing back the last of my drink and wiping my mouth with my sleeve. I stand, striding past him with my head held high. He plans to play nice for Kat; Shadow plans to rip him to pieces. I chuckle, pushing the door open smoothly. _I wonder who will win?_

* * *

 **I'M AWARE THAT THIS FOLLOWS THE TYPICAL RENO STEREOTYPE, BUT HIS AND VIOLET'S SLIGHTLY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY A LITTLE LATER ON FOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT AND CRAP SO... I DECIDED TO KEEP THE CLICHE O.O**


	18. The Sunken Gelnika

"Get yer asses out here!" Cid's voice bellows over the intercom. "We're almost to Cosmo Canyon."

With a tired sigh, I stop chasing my thoughts in circles and stand, strapping Shadow's bow across my back and stepping out of my room. I sigh; it really is a shame that my weapon was lost in Hojo's lab. Vincent's lucky enough that he could pick up a new gun in the last town we visited.

"Cid, we're only retrieving materia," I head Cloud insist. "It won't take long."

"Fine, take yer damn crew and get out. I ain't waitin' all day," the pilot snaps, knowing very well that he can't leave without our leader. Tifa would drop kick him to death.

"Thanks." Cloud's mako eyes turn to mine. "Did you want to come?"

"Sure," I shrug. I'm getting restless on this ship, likely because I mainly confine myself to three rooms: mine, Vincent's, and the cockpit. Our caped companion steps into the room next, followed closely by Tifa. Both look equally as exhausted.

"Vincent?" Crimson eyes turn up to our leader's, darting to mine for half a second before returning. I fight a smile. "Are you coming?" Vincent considers this a moment before giving a slight nod and stepping toward us. Cloud turns to Cid.

"We'll be right back."

"Don't take too long."

We hurry to Bugenhagen's observatory, where the old man disappeared to ten minutes ago. I go up the ladder first, my shoe slipping and striking Cloud in the face. The blond frowns, sighing as I mutter an apology and continue. _When did I get so_ _ **clumsy?**_ Our leader knocks on the door firmly. Bugenhagen opens the door, smiling.

"Ho ho hoooo! I didn't expect to see you again so soon!"

"We came for the materia," Cloud says curtly, getting straight to the point. I guess he wasn't kidding about not wasting any time. Nanki's grandfather laughs again and opens his door wider. Bugenhagen looks over his shoulder, leading the way into a circular room.

"You two have never seen this, have you?" he asks, directing his question at me and Vincent. "It's a projection of space. That Highwind fellow is quite fond of it."

We step up onto the platform, lifting into the air slowly. The room darkens as we're raised while Bugenhagen bustles around. I jump when a shooting star flies over my shoulder, knocking into Vincent's side accidentally. He glances down at me and I step away quickly, my eyes drawn to the planetary holograms.

"Ho ho hoooo!" Yes, it is something, isn't it?" Bugenhagen laughs, floating toward the Planet. "I wanted to show you before you left, Miss Crescent, but Elders Hargo and Bughe wished for you to leave after the... _incident."_ I nod, walking around the model, my eyes finding Nibelheim easily. For a place that felt like an endless maze, it looks so small. My eyes narrow on the model and I glance up at Nanaki's grandfather.

"Hey, there's no mansion in Nibelheim."

"How detailed do you think these old hands can get?" Bugenhagen chuckles. I shake my head, forcing a gentle smile as I look back at the deceptively quiet town.

"I like it better like this." I lift my fingers to touch the illusionary village, my touch grazing right through the light projection. Bugenhagen turns to Vincent.

"Ah! I see you've discovered my visual of Jenova's flight through space." He levitates toward Vincent and I follow closely. A great mass of energy slowly pushes past us and we all turn to watch it charge toward the surface of the Planet. "Beautiful, isn't it?" the old man murmurs, smiling in childish wonder. I never imagined it would look like _this,_ even after listening to my sister's ranting for so many years.

"Yeah," I breathe. I look up, feeling someone watching me. But Vincent's staring dead ahead and Cloud's preoccupied. _I'm just being paranoid._ Wordlessly, Vincent turns on his heels and walks toward Cloud.

"Strange man," Bugenhagen murmurs. "He had the same operation as you?"

"Similar. How can you tell?"

"I can sense an auxiliary presence." He offers a sad smile. "He carries the same burdened soul as you and a distinct darkness resides in the deepest recesses of his spirit."

"He took Lucy's death harder than I took David's," I sigh, shaking my head. "He's always thinking about her. He doesn't smile anymore, not that he did much to begin with, but at least there was _some_ contentment."

"You miss it?"

"Yeah," I admit with a huff. "But his obsession with Lucrecia drives me insane."

"Consider it from his perspective. Can you blame yourself for David's death? It's not as easy as it is for Vincent to consider himself the catalyst for her end. However... he seems less burdened than the last time we spoke."

"Does he?"

"Yes..." Bugenhagen lowers his voice, his eyes dead serious through his round spectacles. "My apologies, Violet, but I will be frank when necessary. He needs you. Not only are your powers somehow intertwined and balanced together, but you're the only tie he has left to a past he struggles to let go of. You must be the tie that reminds him of his humanity."

"Why can't he do it without me?"

"Don't worry, Miss Crescent," he offers a smile. "Give the man a chance. Perhaps, in time, you will take your chances, and only then will you understand."

"What?" I glance toward Vincent, making sure he's out of earshot.

"There was always something in the way you spoke of him. A certain fondness... This devotion to Valentine did not start recently."

"..." I hate the redness I can feel creeping into my face. The more I think about it, the worse it gets. The heavy thump of footsteps alerts me of Cloud's presence coming from behind.

"Are you ready to leave, Violet?" Cloud asks. I nod, shuddering. Not because of his voice or the cool air, but because of the thoughts Bugenhagen's words induced. _Please tell me they didn't hear any of that. This could get awkward_ _ **very**_ _quickly._

"Yeah," I nod. He hits the switch and we lower to the ground, heading back to the ship. On the way, Cloud looks lost in thought, and when we arrive, I realize why. The blond approaches the pilot, his blue eyes sharper than ever. In the background, Vincent takes off to the gods-know-where.

"Cid, do you remember that Shinra plane that went down? The Gelnika, I think."

"Yeah," Cid frowns, stomping on a spent cigarette. "You want to go down there? We gotta get back to the sub and refuel my baby." Cloud nods.

"Let's get a move on, then."

He turns on his heels and disappears into the depths of the ship. Cid barks an order and sets the _Highwind_ on her course. Lighting another smoke, he nods for me to follow him to the expansive window at the very front of the ship's interior and leans against the rail. He puffs a smoky breath in the air before turning his blue eyes on me.

"What's up with Vin?"

"No idea," I shrug. "He was fine earlier. He'd probably just decided he was going to mope for the rest of the day."

"Huh." His eyes fall to the ground passing underneath us. "Why doncha go see what's wrong? Sometimes I worry for the guy."

"Why don't _you_ do it if you're so worried?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, _yer_ his girlfriend, ain't ya?"

"Uh, no." I frown, catching his eye. The pilot winks, chuckling. "... What?"

"Ya know, I put cameras all over my ship—just to keep _questionable_ parties honest." I go silent as my breath catches and my face floods red. Cid grins at me, proud. "Shinra kept those cameras up and runnin'."

"... It didn't mean anything," I mutter, my eyes falling to the tips of my boots. "Nothing's changed."

"What determines if it meant somethin'?" Cid snorts, turning around and resting his elbows against the rail.

"... Vincent," I breathe, walking away. "You talk to him if it matters so much."

 **I'm growing restless trapped inside you.**

 _I can't do this now. Not with them here._

 **Then I will wait.**

I huff, punching in the code to my cabin door—to every cabin door—and step into my room. Sighing, I shut the door; upon hearing the telltale click of a lock, Shadow surges forward, a stinging burn washing over my every nerve.

 **Let me out!**

 _I said not here._

 **You cannot keep me contained forever.**

 _Shadow!_

She presses at my barriers, anguish running through my body as it resists, fighting back. It feels as though her dagger-like claws are tearing through every fiber of my muscle. My vision swims and my legs give out, leaving me gasping on all fours.

"Shadow..." I grit, clutching my head and squeezing it _hard_ to relieve some of the pressure. While this used to be incredibly common, she hasn't forced her way out in _months_. The harder I try to keep her in, the more it hurts. I force my eyes open, jaw clenched, and reach a trembling hand out to the mattress.

 **Release me, fool! Free the immense power you hide away so persistently!**

 _That's what I'm_ _ **afraid**_ _of—the goddamn power, Shadow!_

Another wave of excruciating pain wracks down my spine and a strangled cry slips out. My hand retracts from the bed and pushes on my skull. My breaths are ragged, forced as my body curls in on itself. My eyes squeeze shut in my feeble attempt to gain control over the demon; pressing harder, Shadow's talons grow off the ends of my fingers and a pile of loose, black curls hang around my face, brushing the floor.

 **Finally...**

A shock wave of pangs and aches scorches my skin and the talons dig into my scalp, blood trickling from my hair to my chin. A long nail slips and slices a jagged gash into my cheek, eliciting a sharp hiss of pain. A knock on the door startles both of us and I take the opportunity to suppress the demon once and for all, locking her away—for now. Dizzy, I stumble toward the door and jerk it open, met with the infamous frown of Vincent Valentine. I give a nervous laugh.

"Heh... Now's not a good time," I inform him, still trying to catch my breath.

"I noticed," he replies, his head tilting the slightest bit to side. "Why are you bleeding?"

I hesitate, running a finger across my cheek and pulling it back to watch a crimson drop roll from my nail to my wrist. Sighing, I turn my eyes up to meet his gaze and force a smile.

"I, uh, cut it on an arrow that I was sharpening."

"... I see," he replies, seeing through my lie all too easily.

" _So_... What did you need?" I ask, leaning against my doorframe as hot, sticky blood continues to drip down the side of my head. I cringe.

"You screamed."

 _Shadow!_

 **I don't know what you're talking about.**

"It was nothing," I insist. He raises an eyebrow; I slam the door in his face and rip my side table drawer open, chugging a potion and waiting for my wounds to close at least halfway before I open the door again. Vincent stands, waiting with uncertainty. "You can come in now."

"I didn't want to—"

"C'mon," I roll my eyes and pull him in by the wrist. "What's the deal with the Gelnika thing?"

"It was a Shinra transport craft," he replies with a sigh. "Cloud wishes to receive the weapons and materia that may have been abandoned on board." He offers a weak shrug-like motion. "There are also rumors that it used to house grotesque genetically modified creatures."

"Where is it?" I ask, shutting my door and waiting for it to latch firmly before turning to face him.

"Outside Costa del Sol." He frowns. "What happened to your face, Violet?"

"Aren't you nice," I scoff, crossing my arms.

"You're covered in blood."

"I'm aware of that, Vince." I roll my eyes. He raises an eyebrow.

"Vince?"

"Saying 'Vincent' all the time is getting time-consuming," I shrug. "I decided to be more economical."

"I prefer Vincent."

"Nah. It's my life, can't waste it with long names."

"... It's just as long as yours."

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about," I reply, waving a hand in the air dramatically. "If you count last names, yours is still a syllable longer than mine. Therefore, I'm right." He gives me a dry look before heading to the bathroom.

"Come here."

"I'm fine, Vincent," I insist, taking a step back. "I drank a potion; it'll be alright." He gives me an oddly stern look and I huff, walking toward him. I stand in front of him, arms crossed stubbornly. "What?" He wets a cloth under the faucet and leans forward, scrubbing at the dried blood caked against my skin gently.

"Potions cannot clean your face."

"You think I don't know that?"

"No; I think you're stubborn," he replies wryly, turning and rinsing the cloth off before returning to cleaning my face, a distinct look of concentration overtaking his face. I close my eyes, trying not to let my face flame up and focusing on the cold swipes against my skin. He stops; I open my eyes to see him watching me, looming far too close for comfort. I take a deep breath, tearing my eyes away from his.

"Are you done?" I ask, my voice uncharacteristically quiet. He hesitates and I look back up, drawn to his unexplainable delay. _It's perfectly explainable, Violet, you know that._ I take a deep breath, fighting my own inner battles. My head pounds an unsteady rhythm against my ribs. "Dammit," I hiss half a second before I grab him by his cape's collar and crash my lips against his. At first, he seems reluctant to respond—and then the washcloth hits the floor behind me and a hand gingerly presses to the back of my head, pulling me closer. The other carefully finds my hip, my lips parting to deepen the kiss. Vincent pulls away first, the both of us catching our breath. His gloved hand moves from my hair to the nape of my neck.

"How did you cut yourself?"

"Bumped my face," I mutter, stepping back and picking up the wet rag before I push it into his hands. "Clean up after yourself, Vince."

"Violet," he sighs, taking the cloth and wringing it out over the sink. "I... know what claw marks look like."

Huffing, I sit on the edge of my bed, hunched forward. The sink shuts off and Vincent waits in the bathroom doorway, sensing the words on the tip of my tongue.

"I... wish I'd never volunteered for Lucrecia," I admit, my eyes falling to the ground. "She went ahead with Sephiroth's experiments anyway, like I never existed." I shake my head. "And then you... You practically threw yourself in front of Hojo's gun as if me giving up my sanity, my _humanity..._ as if it was nothing to you." Vincent listens in silence, and for half a second, I think I see a flash of guilt.

"I admit that I was not thinking when—"

"What, did you _forget_ that I'd given my life to give Lucy a chance? To give _you_ a chance? If you hadn't been so rash, she wouldn't have had any reason to raise you with Chaos. Hojo never would have tried out Shadow..." My voice trails off and I heave a sigh. "I'd probably be dead, and I like to think it'd be better that way."

"... Violet," he sighs, shaking his head. "I..." He hesitates, frowning.

"Nothing's a good option," I reply dryly. "It's just... There's nothing you can do to change it now. I was the one who was stupid enough to volunteer for that bullshit." I look up and offer him a weak smile. Silently, he holds up a Cure materia. He steps forward, coming closer and casting the spell. Warmth ripples across my skin as the magic works, stitching my wounds together easily. "Thanks."

"I believe we are close to the submarine."

"How do you know?" I ask, standing and walking toward the window. "I thought it was in Junon?"

"Cid had the crew on board send it to the shore outside the canyon."

"Smart man," I sigh. A fight a short laugh. " _Short_ man." Vincent huffs, coming to look out at the world over my head.

"He cannot help that you are... _exceptionally_ tall."

"And I can't help that he's _exceptionally_ short."

"..."

I fight a smile, resisting the urge to turn around and kiss him again, and lay my head back on his bony shoulder with a wince.

"Your shoulders are so _pointy."_

"I'm sure you'll survive," he replies, humor seeping into his voice. I turn around and scowl; he raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You're an ass."

"How so?"

"You just are."

"My apologies."

I roll my eyes, starting toward the door and pulling my cape on while stepping into my boots. Multitasking is both a struggle and a blessing.

"You're going?"

"When did you get so talkative?" I snap, raising an eyebrow and placing my hands on my hips. He shrugs, coming closer with the intent of leaving the room.

"I suppose I will join."

"Vincent," I groan, gripping his shoulders and shaking him. "You. Don't. Need. To. Follow. Me. Everywhere."

"Perhaps I want to see the Gelnika for myself," he suggests.

"... Creep."

"Am I?"

"Shut _up._ "

"... Make me."

I pause; it seems both of us were stunned by the words. But I take my chances when I see them, jerking him closer by his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his lips. Before he can register what's happening, I pull away with a wink and saunter out of the room, leaving him to collect his thoughts. Grinning, I enter the cockpit, where Yuffie and Cid stand with Cloud.

"Too late?" I ask, struggling to wipe the smile off my face.

"No," the blond shakes his head. "I'm taking a party of five."

"Hm." I turn to Cid. "You trust the rest of these idiots with your ship?"

"These _idiots_ helped me build 'er," Cid snaps. "What're ya grinnin' about?" I shake my head, jumping when I feel a hand on my back and warm breath tickles my neck.

"I _will_ get you back later."

As Vincent straightens and bypasses me, I can feel my face getting red; Cid laughs. Cloud shakes his head and Yuffie giggles beside him, although I'm certain none of them heard what Vince said. My blushing is enough to laugh at, I suppose. Finally, Cloud leads the way down to the submarine. There, Yuffie takes up her personal vomit bucket and Cid gets behind the controls. Cloud gives me a sidelong glance before standing beside Cid at the front of the sub.

Shrugging off the boy's odd look, I turn to see Vincent watching me with empty eyes. I frown, taking to looking out the window to my right. We head toward a distorted, crumpled chunk of metal. Eventually, the distant blur of a shape becomes a Shinra plane that's been crushed by the pressure of the deep water. Cid lines the sub up so that we can enter the plane without drifting off into the ocean.

"Whoa," Yuffie gushes, looking around the empty, dim walkway. "How can we _breathe_ in here?"

"Air pocket," Cloud shrugs.

"It's so creepy," I hiss. "And that's coming from _me."_ Quietly, I lift an arrow off my back and load it into my bow, waiting. "What's that?" I ask, looking up at Vincent. His brow is creased; he can feel the weird presence in the air.

"Experiments," he replies, frowning. "Though whose I cannot discern."

Yuffie squeaks as a tentacle whips out at her, but the creature's green blood is oozing from its face by the time the appendage reaches the ninja. I load another arrow into my bow.

"Yuffie, there's a load from Wutai in here," Cloud calls, peering out from behind a dark doorway. The ninja's eyes go wide and she jumps over the iron railing, lifting a shuriken off the wall.

"But how...?" Yuffie gives the weapon and experimental twirl, her eyes turning toward us. "This was my mother's..."

"I heard somethin'," Cid snaps, interrupting her state of confusion. We all pause and there are, in fact, sounds of footsteps echoing throughout the hollow spaces of the aircraft. Slipping past the pilot and Yuffie, I stick to the shadows and approach the sound slowly.

 _What is it?_

 **A familiar presence.**

I nod to myself and slip into the next room. It's completely dark, and even my enhanced eyesight is struggling to penetrate the black of the room. Yuffie starts to cry out my name, but the warning comes far too late and a thud has me swiveling around to aim my bow blindly; the door slams shut, swallowing me in pure black. A wrist jams into my throat, pinning to the wall. I grit my teeth, letting my bow dissolve and gripping the assailant's arm. Before I can throw them away, a light bulb hanging overhead flickers.

"Reno?!"

" _Vi?!"_ Aquamarine eyes narrow on mine and the pressure increases. "What're _you_ doin' here?" he demands.

"I could ask you the same thing," I snarl, wretching his grip away as if it's nothing and sending him stumbling backward. His lips curl and he straightens.

"I'm a Turk, babe. Don't you remember?"

"Don't call me that," I roll my eyes, drawing my bow and aiming an arrow for one of the eyes I can only see when the light flashes. I can hear where he is, but the bulb's light is dim and it only sparks every once in a while. I can see the towering figure of a bald man standing behind him, adjusting his leather gloves.

"Oh, c'mon. I know you missed me."

As if on cue, Rude lumbers toward me, ready to knock me out with a clean set of punches and kicks. I evade each attack easily enough, using sound as my cue for location. I kick Rude away from me, hearing the door open. Dim light floods the room, and I search for Reno in a splash of gray. A sudden shove slams my head against the metal wall and leaves me dizzy, breathless.

"I know you did," Reno repeats, tracing his inactivated electromagnetic rod across my cheek.

"Get _off_ ," I demand, shoving against his shoulders.

"Reno!" Rude calls, waving a hand over his head and eyeing the crowd of Avalanche members that watches with uncertainty. "Leave her alone; we're leaving."

"Hell yeah we are," Reno scoffs, giving me a once-over before winking. "We'll catch up later, Sweetheart." He turns, jumping upon seeing a pair of crimson eyes glowing in the dark, a startling harsh glare in the dark. "Shit, man! Get that checked out!" he snaps, striding past and following his partner out of the plane.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asks, stepping into the small space. I nod, rubbing the back of my head with a sour expression. That son of a _..._

"Fine," I huff, summoning Shadow's bow and following him into the next room. Yuffie snickers, running to catch up.

"That baldie thought he could get away in one piece!"

"Silence," Vincent hushes her. "The creatures are still alive."

Cid shudders visibly and we pass through the last door, which leads to a darker cargo space. No lights brighten the path and the overwhelming stench of rotting flesh is unbearable. Loading my bow, I fall behind to take up the rear. I narrow my eyes, spotting a helicopter torn to shreds and tossed onto its side. Cloud spots a glimmer in the dark and lifts up a sword with two slim chains dangling off the end.

"Heaven's Cloud," he reads, scoffing. "Cute."

"Whoa!" Cid shouts in his own way of warning, backing away from the approaching monstrosity. It smells of rotting flesh and blood as it crawls toward us, twitching and hissing. The creature is about as tall as Barret, and one of its beady white eyes has been replaced with a barbed tentacle that screams _venom._ Vincent raises his gun and fire immediately.

It takes quite the team effort, but we manage to rip the monster to shreds, only to see another creature approaching. This one possesses three black, piercing eyes on either side of its elongated face, tentacles gathered where its claws might've once been, tucked to its chest but easily extended. A large, pointed appendage arches over its head, huge yellow teeth are fully exposed to reveal harshly snapping jaws, and its whole body is engulfed in a sickly pink color. Vincent fires twice and then steps back to reload. However, the creature holds a vendetta well and bypasses each of us that slice into its tough but slimy flesh. Several of the barbed tentacles rip into Vincent's skin, tearing through a leather sleeve. The gunman jerks his arm away, using his gauntlet to slash across the monster's face and force it back.

"Watch out for its butt!" Yuffie calls, rolling away from a jab. "It's really sharp."

"No shit," Cid scoffs, ripping his spear out of the creature's body. He steps back, fishing for an antidote as I fire an arrow into a beady black eyeball. "Let me heal that, Vin—"

" _Cid!"_

I dive forward, shoving the oblivious pilot as hard as I can to clear him out of the path of a deadly attack. I might have cheered had a fleshy appendage not forced clean through my back and pierced through my body as if it was paper. I hardly have time to think before it jerks back out again, leaving me clutching a massive hole right in the center of my abdomen; my breathing's labored as I choke on a river blood.

 _Shadow..._

" _Violet!"_

The monster shrieks, but it feels as though it's suddenly migrated a thousand miles away from me, its thunderous roar echoing around my head. _Strange._ Someone catches me as my knees buckle, my every nerve _screaming_ from pure agony. My mind is hazy, but I can see that Cid's the one who hooked his arms under mine and dragged me away, sinking to the floor.

" _Shit_ , _"_ he hisses, staring at the pool of blood that streams to the floor. Another wave of blood laps at my throat and I gag, choking on the rush of scarlet that sprays past my lips and dribbles onto my clothes. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ what're we gonna do?!" He fishes desperately through his pockets, searching for a potion, materia, _anything._ "Why the _hell_ did you do that?"

"Your life," I croak, cringing and clutching the blood-soaked cloth of my shirt. In the distance, the monster shrieks its final cry and the echo of pounding boots meets my ears.

"Is she al— _Shit_ ," Cloud cuts himself off, catching sight of my wound. Cid pulls off his jacket as Yuffie watches in uncharacteristic silence, her face pale. Vincent joins the group last, his steps slow and hesitant as he tries to process what's happening. I hiss out a pained cry when Cid presses on the tear through my body too hard. "What the hell did you do?"

"Became a—" I choke again, spitting blood from my mouth to the floor. "Shish kabab."

"Ha-ha," Cid retorts dryly, tying his jacket tightly.

"Violet..." Vincent's eyes tear from mine and he looks around sharply. "We have to get her out of here."

"But she's—" Yuffie protests.

" _Now._ "

"Yeah, ya think?" Cid snaps, heaving me to my feet. Another rush of crimson floods forward and stains his jacket; he curses.

"You have medics on board the _Highwind,_ right?" Cloud asks as we rush back through the submarine.

"Sure as hell do!" Cid fires back.

Yuffie rushes ahead, pushing open doors and preparing hatches. My feet drag along as the pain numbs and suddenly I feel _cold._ Shuddering, I cling tighter to Cid's shoulder and look back. Vincent's not even a step behind and my blurred vision finds his eyes easily. It's hard to miss those swirling pools of guilt and self-hatred in the midst of all this. Now, they look like pools of blood.

And suddenly, I'm swimming, I'm drowning, I'm out like a light.


	19. Diamond Weapon

_Why am I here?_ I wonder, turning about to see total darkness surrounding me. It's not the absence of light; it's pure _nothing._ When I raise my hands, I can see them clear as day. _How am I still alive?_

 **How do you know you're not in Hell?**

 _Hell isn't inside my head, moron._

 **Ah, so you recognize this place, then?**

 _It's where you reside when you're inactive._

 **And where** _ **you**_ **reside when I am freed.**

 _Please tell me you didn't decide to pay Avalanche a visit._

 **Unfortunately, no. I put all of my energy into healing this cursed body of yours. Even in death, I am bound to your soul and cannot be released.**

 _…_ _Did they make it out of the sub okay?_

 **Yes; yours was the only serious injury. Though, you may not live for long. Highwind is quite upset that his jacket is as red as your Vincent's cape.**

 _My… Vincent? Shadow, what are you_ _ **on**_ _? You know better than anyone here that this is just a brief…_ _ **distraction**_ _from the cruelty of reality._

 **Valentine is a distraction?**

 _No, I'm the distraction. I know when I'm being used—he either pretends I'm Lucrecia or he's trying to learn more by getting closer to me. It won't last much longer._

 **What kind of man do you take him to be?**

 _What's that supposed to mean? I'm just saying that the only reason he protects me and talks to me and, well,_ _ **kisses**_ _me is because he's still so attached to Lucy that anyone as close to her as I am will do just fine. I'm tied to her and he won't ever stop living in the past. He woke up weeks ago not realizing this is thirty years into the future. She's been dead a_ _ **long time.**_

 **You truly are blind…**

 _Maybe if I'd been allowed to die in that submarine… Would he finally have looked toward the future? Am_ _ **I**_ _the final chain holding him back?_

 **Host, I may be very distant to your reality, but I can sense what the man feels. He would be** _ **devastated.**_ **Despite being host to** _ **the**_ **Chaos strain, Valentine still carries those ridiculous features known to humankind as "emotions."**

 _What are they known to demonkind?_

… **Shit.**

 _Going back to your previous point,_ I fight a laugh despite myself. _Why do I always feel like I'm speaking with a brick wall, then, O Wise One?_

 **He has his guard up around others, but around you, he has learned to cast aside most of his defenses. He trusts you because he knows you. At first, he was convinced you had changed far too much; now he knows better. Perhaps it is your own blindness that is causing your conflicts.**

 _Maybe… Why do you even bother?_

 **I** _ **am**_ **trapped here for eternity. Despite how much I dislike you and Valentine and Chaos, I make it a point to raise your dampest moods in order to prevent myself from losing power. It's nothing personal.**

 _Hm._

 **Now, there is someone waiting for you to awaken.**

 _My injury?_

 **Nearly healed. Avalanche has merely been hoping that you don't slip into a coma or something else that might hinder their journey—or yours.**

 _And how long have I been out?_

 **Two days. You have not missed much.**

 _Great._

 **Open your eyes and get a move on.**

I force my eyelids open, grateful to whoever made sure to keep the blinds on the ship's infirmary windows shut. Across the room, I can hear two low voices conversing. My entire body aches horribly, especially where I was skewered by the monster in the Gelnika. My head pounds, but I still strain to listen, eyes narrowed on the white ceiling.

"Cloud… I'm sorry, but we don't even know if she'll ever wake up. We can't keep delaying this."

"I know, I just… I don't want Vincent or Cid or Yuffie to get upset and—"

" _Vincent_ is the one who suggested that we keep moving. He said that he's certain she will survive; there's no need to put all this on hold. We're almost to Midgar anyway. It's a race against this Weapon at this rate."

"And I plan on winning." Cloud sighs. "It just doesn't feel right to leave her alone here. What if her heart stops again?" _Again…?_

"She'll be fine," Tifa reassures. "The infirmary staff is still going to be here." Cloud sighs again.

"Should we go tell Cid to pick up the pace, then?"

"You know," I yawn, feeling the urge to insert myself into the conversation. "I just _love_ it when people talk about me like I'm not right here." I casually stretch my throbbing arms over my head.

"You're awake!" Tifa cries, smiling.

"No shit."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like… shit." She and Cloud exchange a glance; the latter of the two shrugs, fighting a slight smile.

"I'll go tell Vincent you're awake," she announces, starting for the door. I frown.

"Why?"

"Isn't he, like, your best friend? Or is it more?" She wiggles her eyebrows and Cloud huffs.

"Just go let them know, Tifa."

"Them?" I raise an eyebrow, watching the brunette as she heads out obediently.

"Avalanche?"

"Right," I nod, fighting a devilish grin. "I think I'll have some fun with the guy before we get wherever we're going."

"Sure," Cloud replies, though his voice lacks any interest at all. "I'm gonna go get—"

The door slides open with a hiss and thundering footsteps stomp into the room. Cid charges in like he owns the place (and for the record, he does. He _built_ the place) and heads straight toward my bedside. Vincent's entrance is quieter, as was to be expected, and his cape floats in behind him as if it has a mind of its own (and for the record, it might. Honestly, who really knows what Hojo is capable of?).

"How're ya feelin', kid?" Cid greets, grinning. I frown, cringing away when his hands slap down on the rail along the top of the bed.

" _…_ Fine." I look around toward Vincent, trying to keep the same confusion locked on my face. I already know he's not buying it, but at least he seems relieved that I'm not _dead._ "But really, who the hell are you people?"

"Oh shuddap," Cid scoffs, boisterous as ever. "I still gotta thank ya for saving my life!"

"I don't recall doing any such thing," I snap, scowling at his hand. Cid looks back at Cloud, demanding an explanation. Our leader shrugs, shakes his head, and leaves with his lips pursed. He won't partake in the fun, but at least he won't _ruin_ it.

"Why're ya actin' like you don't remember me? I'm Cid Highwind, yer good ol' buddy and pal," he chuckles, though his smile wavers. He looks at Vincent to gauge his reaction only to receive a blank stare. "She remember what went down before?"

"The who what?" I raise an eyebrow, my eyes catching Vince's. I have to wrestle a smile down.

"David," Vincent clarifies unnecessarily, knowing full well I'm just being an ass.

"Who?"

"Violet?"

" _Who?_ "

"That's _you!"_ Cid snaps. "This ain't funny, Vi."

"I don't remember telling a joke," I retort, sitting up suddenly and suppressing a wince as pain shoots through my chest. "I don't know who you are, where I am, or _who_ I am. What did you do?"

"Yeah, Cid, what did you do?"

They swivel around and Tifa stands in the doorway, brow arched and brown eyes twinkling with amusement. I burst out into laughter, cringing and clutching my aching stomach. I shake my head when Cid turns to scowl at me.

"Your _face!"_ I wheeze.

"I thought it was my fault!" the pilot snaps. "That ain't funny to _me_!"

"I'm sorry," I sigh, unable to control my smile as I swipe a tear away from the corner of my eye. Vincent sighs and Tifa giggles. "Did I getcha, Vince?"

"Not for a moment."

"Damn," I huff, grinning. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Aw, come on," I scoff, swatting the gunman's chest with the back of my hand. His face is stoic but his eyes swirl with lighthearted amusement. Cid grumbles something under his breath and stomps out of the room.

"So, _that's_ what you were up to," Tifa grins. "Did it work?"

"For the wrong person, yes." I look up at Vincent pointedly. He raises an eyebrow and I smile, refusing to back down.

"What're you guys doing?" Tifa asks, thoroughly amused.

I ignore her, narrowing my eyes and leaning closer. Vincent remains unbothered, still as a statue. The cheater then exhales a touch too hard by "accident" and I blink my burning eyes by instinct, growling out a cry of protest and smacking my palm to his chest.

"Hey! Cheater!" I huff, falling back into bed. "That's not fair."

Tifa laughs once more, shaking her head and tucking a long strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"I'll go make sure Cid isn't _too_ mad." With that, she leaves and the door slides shut behind her.

"So, how long was I out?" I ask, sitting up and staring at the ceiling, my fingers ticking off my questions one by one. "Is everyone okay? What's with the Weapon they were talking about? How's Cid d—" I'm cut off by the shyest brush of his lips against mine. Fighting a smile, I push back deliberately, closing the gap and wishing I could slap him for being so _careful._ He's got nothing left to conquer on my part; it's my own deep-rooted doubt that keeps me locked out. I have the key right there, but I keep choosing to leave it under the doormat.

"I almost wish I could shoot you," Vincent admits with a sigh when he pulls away. I roll my eyes, giving him a cocky grin.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Your _idiotic_ actions in the Gelnika," he mutters, frowning. "Though it saved Cid's life, it nearly ended yours."

"I'm _fine."_ I've got Shadow, remember." I sigh, looking down and picking at the sheets that lay over my lap. "Besides, I'm sure everyone would prefer my death over his." Well, he can't argue with that. At least their beloved Captain isn't a demon possessed, sarcastic, stubborn, clumsy, irritable woman with family issues and a horrifying past.

"I cannot say I would have."

"Yeah, yeah," I huff, waving his words away. He frowns. "Ties to the past and all. I get it. I mean, you deny it, but you still see me as your last tie to Lucy and all that jazz." Sighing, I shut my eyes. "If I'm totally honest, I feel like you're always picturing her when you're with me."

"I don't… _wish_ for it to happen," he replies solemnly. "However, I admit there are times when I see her in you. Your smile for example…" _Geeze, he looks_ _ **really**_ _uncomfortable._ But I give him my full attention because I doubt he 'fesses up often. "Your happiness matters because hers did. Yet, there are moments where I cannot help but notice the differences and appreciate them."

"That's the most I think you've ever said in one go," I tease gently, opening my eyes.

"Bugenhagen…" His head tilts to the left, his eye never leaving mine. "He said this… _infatuation_ started long before now?"

"You heard all that?" I blush.

"Parts. I can understand his words now, looking back on them. But… in order for you to understand, you must study your memories." _Study my memories? What does_ _ **that**_ _mean?_

"Go, go, go!" Cid shouts as we scramble down the rope ladder that leads to the ground. "Hurry yer asses up!"

"I'm _going!"_ Yuffie snaps.

The second my feet hit the ground, a tremble rocks the planet and I peer up at the enormous monster headed straight toward us. _Weapon. A sworn guardian of the Planet. A destroyer of all that wounds its vessel._ I draw a pair of arrows and let them fly. Diamond Weapon gives no reaction, not that I expected the slim little sticks to do much. Even Cloud's sword bounces right off the surface of the Weapon's outer shell. That leaves us with one choice—magic. Someone casts Big Guard, increasing our speed and strength as everyone breaks the materia.

"Don't use fire!" Tifa calls over the roar of the creature's steps. "It's worthless!"

 **I could offer my assistance, perhaps?**

 _How?_

 **Demon power is something I do not expect humans to understand nor wield.**

 _Fine. Just look out for the others._

 **No promises.**

I take a deep breath and let her globe of dark energy swallow me whole. It spits Shadow out. Sneering, she pulls out her rapiers, the blades sizzling and sparking with electricity. She leaps into the air with a flip and plunges the blades into the Weapon's shoulder like spears, slashing out to the sides and drawing a rush of blood. Cloud takes advantage of the wound and begins hacking away with his sword. Tifa throws spells out at random from the ground, rolling away from a swipe that's mostly aiming for Yuffie and Barret. The two clumsily dodge the attack and the monster's other claw slashes down on Cid, tearing his bicep open.

That's about as far as we get when Midgar begins to pulse bright green in the distance. A massive cannon that Scarlet dragged from Junon is attached to the front of the Shinra building and connected to every mako reactor that circles the sullen city. The green glow begins to flash brighter as mako is sucked from the Planet and pulled into the cannon. Yuffie starts running first, screaming for us to follow. Shadow leaps from the Weapon's height and quickly allows me to stumble out of the darkness as we retreat. Cloud wait impatiently at the base of the rope ladder as I catch up, fresh blood leaking through my bandages.

"Go ahead!" I call, tossing a look over my shoulder. He nods, starting up. He's midway before I start, gritting my teeth to fight my pain and forcing my arms and legs to move up the ladder as quickly as they can.

The Weapon fires at the city just as the cannon shoots. The mako keeps coming; the Shinra building's top office explodes and I send my best to Rufus Shinra. The two monstrous weapons fire back and forth and the Highwind shudders back to life. _I'm not gonna make it up in time._ Nausea washes over me and I swallow hard as my stomach clenches, keeping up my wavering pace.

My head's far too light for the height I'm at, the sound of shattering glass and crumbling cement deafening me momentarily. I squeeze my eyes shut and make myself continue. Gods, this _hurts._ My stomach clenches, my head throbs, my ears ring… The airship picks up speed and someone grabs my arm and drags me on board just as a shot of mako zips by. The Weapon falls to the ground with a massive thud, a burning hole cut clean through its body.

"Violet?" Someone calls as I shake my head, gripping my shoulders. I blink to see Cloud, whose head is tilted as he tries to catch my eye.

" 'm fine," I mumble, jerking over of his grasp and stumbling inside. My stomach tightens and I hurry to my cabin. _Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom, bathroom…_ I collapse before the toilet just before my stomach lurches and something comes up that I know for a _fact_ isn't food.

 **Isn't vomiting blood a** _ **bad**_ **thing?**

 _It's just from that little stab._

"Violet…" A gentle hand settles on my shoulder, brushing my hair back as I retch again, more coppery crimson staining the water below. Several minutes later, once my body decides I've had enough, I simply give up, slumping back against Vincent. "Violet?"

"I'm fine," I rasp, shaking my head. "Where're we going?"

"Cloud would like to see if Sephiroth's barrier has fallen."

"Mm," I hum, closing my eyes. He shifts uncomfortably.

"…Are you alright?"

"I just need some sleep."

"Here?"

"Hang on," I huff, forcing my eyes open and dragging myself up onto my wobbly legs. I grab his wrist and pull him into the room, letting go to collapse onto my bed and bury myself under heavy gray blankets. "Wake me up if I scream," I mumble, dozing off before I can hear his reply. If there ever was one to be heard, anyway.


	20. Intuition

The world is black but Shadow's smirk is bright as day, a sneer pulled back into snarling black lips. She's the only thing I can see. This is almost like the dream I had before, except... I can see her now. We're not in that weird pocket of darkness we trade so often.

"Here comes a crucial question," she growls. _I can_ _ **hear**_ _her? Where are we?_ She's no longer a whisper in the back of my mind, almost like a thought. Now she speaks in her hissed, sickeningly sweet sneer. "Who do you value most?"

"What?" I frown, She chuckles, raising a hand and snapping her clawed fingers. Two tall figures appear across from her, behind me. _David and Vincent._ My heart skips a beat. David grins at me, hands tucked in his pockets and blue eyes glittering. Vincent stares back at me, expressionless, his crimson eyes glowing just like David's. His cape flutters and swishes in some invisible breeze, heavy and warm just like my black cloak.

"Who do you wish to be rid of?"

"Neither," I snap, my heart pounding against my chest. "Why should I—"

"Fine, fine," Shadow sighs. "Since the two of you are engaged..." She materializes a handgun and I rush forward to stop her. The bullet sails through me as though I'm nothing but a spirit of myself, striking her target cleanly between the eyes.

" _Vincent!"_ I turn on my heels sharply and skid onto my knees, desperately lifting him to search for any sign of life. Crimson drips down his pale face, his eyes closed peacefully and his cape having gone still at last. My fingers tremble as I reach up and brush heavy black bangs from his eyes. "Gods, no..." I press a hand to his chest, startled by the sudden burst of warmth there.

"Vi?" David lays a hand on my shoulder and I shudder. _You're not real. He's not_ _ **real.**_ I take a deep breath, settling Vincent's limp form back onto the ground and turning to glower at Shadow, enraged.

"What did you do?!"

"Oh dear," Shadow coos, mocking me. "You seem to have forgotten that my power is far greater than yours. Did you truly believe I'd stand by forever and allow you to cause me suffering by stashing me away like a possession? I allowed you your fun; now it's time for mine."

"I don't—"

"Let me ask you one more thing," she snarls, darting forward and gripping my collar. David and Vincent fade away as she towers over me. "How much do you care for _your_ life?"

"I—" A deafening crack echoes through my skull and I fall to the pitch black ground, my head ringing and throbbing as pure agony tears through every fiber of my miserable being. A scream. My name.

The front of my head explodes into shooting pains when I sit up and slam it into something equally as hard. A surprised grunt is the first sound I hear, the second the sound of Vincent falling back into his seat beside my bed. My eyes fly open and I look to see Vince with one gloved hand over his left eye, a slight wince twisting his pale face. I groan and clutch my throbbing forehead, whispering curses to myself.

"Sorry," I cringe.

"No need to apologize," Vincent replies, his voice strained. He hesitates. "Are you alright?"

"It was just my forehead," I offer a small smile, rubbing the forming bruise. "It didn't hurt that bad." He sighs, letting his hand fall back into his lap to reveal a dark mark just above his eyebrow.

"I wish that was so," he huffs.

"Sorry about that, Vince."

"Vincent," he corrects with a frown. "And I was not referring to that rather _clumsy_ moment." The crack of Shadow's gun, the death of Vincent and the gentle of touch of David all come flooding back to me. I frown must be clear because Vincent's eyes reflect his regret for prodding.

"Yeah... Sorry."

"Stop apologizing," he sighs. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I blink down at my tossed blankets. _He was dead. I was dead. David lived? What kind of backward..._ I shudder and look up to meet the concern in his eyes, my heart sinking. Any one of us could drop dead and I could be plagued by worse nightmares than ever before simply because I let someone in for the first time in three decades. "You're alive, at least." He frowns, his gauntleted hand resting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I suppose having a pulse counts as living."

"Good," I breathe, looking up at the ceiling. "And she didn't kill you. Good."

"What are you...?" His voice trails off as if he's not worthy to speak the words.

"Talking about?" I finish. "Don't worry; it was only Shadow. The screaming was probably more me getting shot in the head, though—if that makes you feel any better."

"I see."

"You see what?"

"Don't be difficult, Violet."

"Oh, so you're mad now?" I snap, rolling my eyes and ignoring the burn in my chest. _He lived..._ A long silence passes.

"Violet...?" I tear my eyes away from the ceiling and stare hard at my lap, hating myself for the stinging in my eyes. _I've become weak._

 **Love is a weakness.**

 _But I don't—_

"I apologize, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine," I huff, blinking my eyes and shaking my head. "I'm just... I'm fine, Vincent. I promise." I sigh, offering a smile when I try to look up at him. "I'm tryin' real hard to be human and it's not working out too well."

"You're far more human than I at this rate," he sighs, frowning.

"Don't start that bull—"

"There are three now," he interrupts, his voice defensive.

"Three...?"

"Demons. Voices. Pieces. I'm not sure which is correct."

"I only ever saw Galian," I frown.

"The others exist, I assure you." He looks up to meet my gaze. "How... can you remain so cheerful with all you have witnessed with and without Shadow?" I force a laugh, shaking my head and resting my hand on top of his where it sits on the edge of my sheets.

"I haven't known happiness since the day David died," I reply, my voice distant as I stare at his clenched fingers. "Strength isn't something I know anymore. At least, not my own."

"You have your sanity—"

"Are you _kidding_?" I let out a bitter laugh, crossing my arms. "What I'm left with is a broken mind, a spoiled brat of a demon, and a lonely, likely eternal life. If I were _sane_ , I would have ended it all long ago." I shake my head. "Well... nevermind that. It didn't work—I'm too stubborn to die, it seems."

"Perhaps," he mutters.

"Maybe one day we'll find it again," I offer, a weak smile on my lips as I reach down and give his hand a squeeze. "Happiness." I laugh gently. "Maybe then we can discuss Joshua's horrible taste in women."

"Would you rather he be alone?" Vincent asks, curious.

"Better than him living with that bitch," I shrug. "I would've beat her to a pulp by now."

"I suppose it's good you're not Joshua, then."

"Aw, you don't want to kiss Lucy's little bro?" I tease, closing my eyes and poking his cheek. He sighs, shaking his head and standing.

"I believe we have arrived at the crater. And I'd rather not kiss anyone who smells like you do at the moment."

"I know, I know," I sigh, pulling back the blankets to stand. "I'll shower today, I swear."

"Odd that you must be forced like a child," he notes, amused. He opens the door and waits for me to leave before following.

"Hy-dro-phobe. That word mean anything yet?" I retort, glaring at him over my shoulder. Vince simply conceals a small smile and passes by with his long stride.

"Whoa..." Cait gapes from the wide window at the front of the cockpit. "That cannon took down the barrier alright, laddies."

"Wow," Tifa breathes, Yuffie looking equally dazed at her side.

"Cool!"

"Sephiroth's barrier is gone," Cloud murmurs, walking up to the glass. He turns sharply to look at Cid. "Can he get us inside?" _Wait, are we going_ _ **now?**_

"Huh?" Cid snaps, offended. "He's my student, ain't he? Of course he can get us inside!"

"Right, sorry," the younger blond nods. Cid huffs, sending a teasing wink in my direction before he heads over to his pilot. Cait wanders to the back, frowning as well as a robotic cat can. I raise an eyebrow at Nanaki and he shakes his head, watching the cat curiously. Barret finally speaks up about the bot's odd behavior.

"Yo, Cait! Now what?" Cait Sith jumps, startled, and swivels to face us.

"Hold it!" he calls. I frown and Nanaki cocks his head to the side. "Scarlet! Heidegger! What's going on?" _Shinra employees?_

"Strange. I can't reach the President!" Heidegger's gruff voice crackles over Cait's speakers. His controller must be letting us listen in. _Damn, I knew he was high up, but high enough in the ranks that he's in a meeting with_ _ **those**_ _clowns?_

"Not the President," another voice says. "The Sister Ray!" A woman cackles.

"What's wrong, Reeve? You're speaking strangely." _Reeve..._ _ **He**_ _controls Cait?_

"None of that matters!" Reeve protests. "The reactor's output is increasing by itself!"

"W-wait a minute. That's not wise!" Scarlet shrieks, her voice as shrill as always. "It must cool for three hours or else it won't work. Reeve, shut it off!"

"We can't do that. It's inoperable."

Cid curses, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. I'm sure his machine-focusedmind is processing some data we're not picking up, but at least we understand that no cool off equals bad. Another unrecognizable voice comes on next.

"Someone has switched the machine over to mainframe operation! We can't operate it from here!"

"What about the mainframe?" Reeve demands. "Call the mainframe!"

"Huh? Why are _you_ giving orders?" Heidegger sneers.

"I don't give a shit about the details," Reeve snaps. A scuffle ensues and in the end, I assume he grabbed the fat man's phone.

"Ha, ha, ha! Just you wait, _Sephiroth!"_ My heart freezes and my blood runs cold. Tension tightens the air. More shouting follows as the three executives argue, but I can't concentrate. _Hojo... Why is he on the mainframe on top of the Sister Ray? Surely he can't be trying to_ _ **kill**_ _Sephiroth... No, he wouldn't. He worships that creation. That's his_ _ **child...**_ _Or is he Vincent's...?_ I shake my head. _No, he couldn't be. I don't think..._ I glance over at Vincent, who looks as pissed as he can look, which is to say, pretty stoic.

"So... is he yours?" I whisper, leaning closer to Vincent. He scowls and I duck my head, getting the message. _Now's not the time._ Sighing, I head toward the window as Cait's speakers shut off. I think Reeve was arrested, but I'm not sure. I wasn't paying attention. I peer down into the crater, watching the mess of swirling colors below.

"So, then we head for Midgar and stop Hojo," Cloud says firmly, breaking through my thoughts—half a second before the ringing starts.

A high pitched whine starts small before surging forward and throwing me to my knees. I grit my teeth, clutching my head as I sit on the ground, my eyes flashing violet.

"Violet?!" Tifa rushes forward, collapsing onto her knees and resting a hand on my shoulder.

"The hell is wrong with her?!" Barret demands, facing Vincent. Vince only frowns back.

"Through the waterfall," I rasp, my voice no longer my own. Shadow's sneer is far too recognizable among the group. "Head east of Nibelheim. There you will find what you are searching for." The ringing turns off as if it was triggered by a switch and Shadow crawls away, leaving me breathless and weak. Tifa starts to speak but her voice is a mere garbled echo.

 _What was that?_

 **You need redirection. I was going to let this pass, but it seems we must visit this place before we confront our enemy.**

 _Why?_

 **You shall see when we arrive.**

 _Why won't you ever give me a direct answer?_

 **What makes you think I owe you anything?**

I huff and push away from the martial artist's ginger touch. I stumble to my feet, wavering to the side and catching myself on the rail in front of the window. Faces painted with concern, confusion, and caution watch me, but I brush off their stares and face the window.

"I suggest you listen to those directions," I say, my voice surprisingly void of any emotion. "We wouldn't want to upset Shadow, now would we?"

"What?!" Barret demands.

"Shadow _firmly_ believes that we have to visit this place before we stop Hojo. We have time, I suppose, because he _does_ have to wait and he _does_ have a plan."

"Well I ain't riskin' anythin' with that demon bitch," Cid snaps. "Let's go! Set course to the east of Nibelheim and keep yer eyes peeled for a waterfall."

"Hey, are you alright?" Cloud asks, coming up to my side. His blue mako eyes are painfully similar to David's. I force my gaze away and nod.

"Just a little... shaken, I guess."

"I would think," he nods, turning to lean his back against the rail. "Has that... ever happened before?"

"No," I shake my head. "But... I guess she's prone to throwing tantrums. And getting to Hojo matters as much to her as it does to me, so..." I sigh. "I never thought I'd admit it, but I think we should give in to her demands."

"Do you know what's at the waterfall?"

"She just told me directions," I huff.

"We'll just have to see, then."

"Yeah."

I straighten and head toward the cabin hall, pacing the corridors of the _Highwind_ restlessly. _Why are we deviating? We're so close to ripping that sicko to shreds and you want to take a detour? Why?_

"Violet."

"Vince," I sigh, relaxing when I realize it was he who grabbed my arm. "What did you need?"

"Shadow—"

"I know, I'm sorry. I really want us to get to Hojo right now, but there were some things I saw in that dream that tell me I _have_ to do this." I close my eyes, my head hanging when he steps closer. _What is this weird thing we have going on, anyway?_ "I'm really sorry, Vince." Silence. "Vincent?"

"It's nothing. Nevermind."

"Vincent," I turn around and face him, grabbing his shoulders. "What is it?"

"The waterfall..." He shakes his head, finally looking away from the floor and at me. "We've passed it before. Each time... Chaos reacts. There's something there I'm not sure—"

"You're not sure you're ready to face," I finish, huffing. " _We're_ ready to face..." I scowl at Cloud when he takes too long in passing by. "There has to be a good reason, though. Shadow wants to get to Midgar as badly as I do, but if she says the waterfall is more important, then I'm willing to trust that."

"Trust?" Vincent raises an eyebrow and I shrug, uncomfortable with his proximity. My heart has gone haywire and my nerves are all on edge. _What would Shadow do to him if I_ _ **didn't**_ _obey?_ I clear my throat.

"I'm gonna go see when we're arriving," I rush, pulling away. He catches my wrists, holding me back from my escape. I roll my eyes and a finger curls underneath my chin, forcing me to look away from my boots.

"Why the rush?"

"Well, if nothing _important_ is happening, I'd like to go wash up," I retort, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I was too stinky for you."

"I'll make an exception," he mutters, pressing his lips to mine in a demanding kiss. His clawed hand pulls me closer by the small of my back and my fingers tangle themselves in his mop of tangled black hair.

 **You're in a hallway.**

 _And?_

 **... Where people are staying?**

I jerk away immediately, looking around for people before mentally slapping a cackling Shadow. Vincent frowns, though he looks amused by my sudden worry. I roll my eyes, grabbing his arm and dragging him toward my cabin.

"Nosey humans," I mutter, shutting my door and picking up a comb off the bathroom counter. "I personally prefer demons."

"Do you?" Vincent asks absently, looking around my room.

"Oh yeah," I nod, grinning and crossing my arms. "Sit."

"Why?" he challenges, eyeing the comb.

"You know why," I retort. "You're a great many things, Vincent Valentine, but you're not stupid." He sits on the edge of the bed and I get to work, digging my way through endless tangles. When I'm finished, the shorter strands stick up even more than before, forming a crown of spikes on his head. I snicker.

"What?"

"It's nothing," I lean back on my palms. "I'm just losing my mind."

"Aren't we both?" He looks at me from over his shoulder.

"Yeah," I give a contented sigh and look up at the ceiling. "We are." Shaking my head, I stand and toss the comb at him while I dig around in the cabinet outside the bathroom door. "Keep that mess under control for me, won't you Miss Valentine?" I stick my tongue out, toss my towel over my shoulder, and shut the bathroom door firmly behind me. _Now,_ I stare at the shower in anxious defeat. _To_ _ **not**_ _smell like death._


	21. Lucrecia's Cave

"Alright, Vi, we're here," Cid calls, matching my side when I start toward the front of the ship. "Hope this is worth it."

"Drop the ladder," I mutter, staring at the landscape. A crater filled with crystal clear water rolls with soft waves beneath us, a glistening waterfall rolling from mossy, flowered rocks tumbling into the pristine lake.

The grass is wet when we cross it, trying our best not to slip. Yuffie leaps across the untouched ground with practiced precision, fingers brushing the surface of the lake.

"It's beautiful," she gushes, spinning around to take it all in.

"Sure is," Tifa agrees. "How do we get past this waterfall?"

"I'm sure there's a way behind," I shrug, passing her to lead the way. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get to Hojo. Vincent's right behind me, striding alongside Cid. I nearly slip on the slick rocks, but Cid catches my arm and keeps me steady.

"We have to hurry," Cloud reminds us. "Hojo's on the cannon." A spell seems to cast over us as we enter the cavern, surrounded by glittering green and blue crystals, mako pooling in patches around the dirt floor.

 **She's here.**

 _Who?_

My heart drops and I clench my jaw as my eyes rest upon her. She looks so innocent, so pure, so _wrong._ This isn't how I remember her. The slim woman before us stands slumped forward, wrapped in a lab coat as white as fresh snow and her long brunette hair wrapped up tightly into a ponytail.

"Lucrecia!" Vincent gasps. Half of Avalanche jumps as he rushes toward her turned back. I'm not stunned enough to miss the sound of my heart cracking.

"Vincent…" she sniffs, her voice soft as she turns around, wet tears staining her cheeks. Bitterness swallows my heart whole and I step forward, my harsh glare never once leaving her doe-like brown eyes.

"Lucy," I spit her name like poison. Tifa and Nanaki eye me cautiously.

"Violet… It's been so long," she smiles. I shake my head, overflowing with hatred.

"Don't act like nothing happened. You were _there._ You gave _orders."_

"And I regret it all," she hangs her head, her voice cracking. My fists tighten at my sides and I wish I had the strength to lunge at her and rip her throat out.

"Lucrecia…" Vincent murmurs, helplessly falling back in love with the vision of the woman before us.

"Stay back!" she screams, throwing her hands out to stop him.

The room flashes with a searing white light. Suddenly, we're surrounded by a crystal clear vision. I shudder. It's Vincent talking to Lucrecia on his first day, confused by her stuttering before she runs off, babbling nonsense to herself. And then there's me rushing toward them, equally confused as I flounce about in my little black skirt. The world blinks into a whole new image—another memory. Vincent walks down the path through Nibelheim at Lucrecia's side, smiles plastered on both of their youthful faces. She bumps into his side purposely; his bony shoulder bumps her back as he chuckles faintly. This fades to the gray shades of the snowy day that she dropped the news of her engagement to Hojo; a piercing pain gleams in his eyes as she shakes her head and runs away, hugging her winter coat close to her slender body.

I steal a glance at Vincent, who stares at the flashing scenes with an unreadable expression. Avalanche watches his life play out before their very eyes, still trying to comprehed how this seemingly innocent woman was the mother of Sephiroth. Hojo comforts Lucrecia in the next vision; young Vincent watches on with a passive expression, though his crimson eyes reveal his true pain. His younger voice echoes through the cave, replacing the worn, underused one he has now.

"If she is happy, then I don't mind."

I swallow hard; that _stupid_ lie he would always tell himself. _That stupid lie he_ _ **still**_ _tells himself_. The next is a scene I remember very well. Lucrecia and I are speaking in muted voices in the library when she suddenly collapses her seat and crumples onto the floor. I crouch by her side, my screams for Vincent to help reduced to silence as Lucrecia writhes on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"I'm against it! Why experiments on humans!?" Vincent demands, pacing in Hojo's office. " _Why_ _ **her?"**_

"We are both scientists," Hojo cackles. "We know what we're doing!"

The next scene stings. Rash decisions led to the failure of my purpose, to the suffering of Vincent, to the joy of Hojo. In the image, Vincent shouts, enraged. Hojo turns sharply and fires his gun once, laughing as the Turk collapses to the cold wooden floor, blood oozing into the cracks between the dusty planks. The room goes dark before we see Hojo restraining Vincent to a table, cutting, zapping, stitching. Grotesque flickers of Vincent's suffering play in quick flashes of blood red. Vincent stumbles awake from the daze of the experiments, falling to his bony knees and _screaming_ as the terror of the demons overtakes his mind. The echoing cries are bone-chilling.

"Stop this!" Vincent demands sharply. The cave reverts to its normal state and Lucrecia turns to look at me ruefully, ignoring the stabbing glare Vincent fires in her direction.

"Dear sister…. Everything you suffered…"

"Don't!" I cry, but it's too late. Of course, the first thing she shows is me sprinting through the manor in a towel. Cid chuckles despite our circumstances when it's revealed that I'm shrieking about a spider to a confused Turk—Vincent, of course.

The next vision is the first time I met David. He grins and takes my hand, leading me away from the chaos of Lucrecia's college graduation party. We sit along a dirt path in the woods behind my parent's house, laughing and talking. White. The day he proposed, still dressed in his dirty SOLDIER uniform from the trip to Corel that nearly killed him. White. Me fist pumping and throwing him to ground, giggling. White. The day David came home and scooped up his son, spinning the boy around before kissing me and leading us back inside the Manor. White. Me sobbing uncontrollably at his coffin's side while Vincent looms over me, holding a black umbrella.

"I don't have anything else to live for, Vincent. Promise you won't get in the way?"

"… I swear it."

I bite down hard on the inside of my cheek as the image of me offering myself up to Hojo arises; the cackling and the tugging me into the lab without a moment's hesitation are memories that still haunt my dreams. A demonstration of my hydrophobia comes next; I try not to vomit. Hojo locks me in a tank, tying my ankle down with a heavy chain and filling the tank with freezing water. I awaken immediately, inhaling splashes and waves and screaming through my gurgling throat, banging on the glass in a sick plea for freedom. Bubbles flow from my mouth as the tank reaches its maximum capacity. Hojo drains my lungs and restarts my heart before performing the operation all over again, demanding that I try harder to survive. Lucrecia scribbles down notes in the corner of the laboratory.

The next scene is my first awakening to Shadow. The door to the lab is locked when my cold hand rattles the knob. As I stand in the vision, I can hear a hissing voice. A scream, reverberating throughout my skull. My hair suddenly turns fades to black, my tattered clothes turn to armor, my nails morph into claws. I scramble to Hojo's messy desk, fumbling as I desperately gasp for breath, and snatch up his handgun. With trembling hands, I grip the weapon and hold it to my temple, pulling the trigger without further hesitation. I collapse to the floor with a final heaving breath. the last sound I hear is the slow clap of Hojo's cracked hands as he cackles, concealed by the shadows of his countless volumes of recorded research.

The last scene shakes me far more than the others, my palms sweaty as my hands curl back into fists. My breaths are as ragged, just as they are in the vision. Reno, hopelessly drunk in our home in Cosmo Canyon, grips my hair and drags me after him. I'm obviously drugged, nonsensical. I manage to break free, trying to open the front door. Screaming, desperate. I hurry to my phone, dialing a number only for Reno to snatch it from my grasp and crush it beneath his boot. We scream back and forth, exchanging threats. He moves first, stabbing me repeatedly. Then, snapping out of his stupor, he saves me, kisses me, promises things will be different; he'll change, he doesn't mean to do this, he swears. I brush him off with a whisper. In real time, my knees give out and I fall to the floor, shaking.

"Lucrecia…" I whisper, a quiet plead for her to stop. The very things I try so hard to forget... she displayed them for the world to see.

"Even now… I can't protect my own sister from pain," Lucrecia breathes, her voice soft.

"Why did you show him?" I whimper, my hands clutched over my splitting heart. "Why did you bring David _back!?"_

"Things you have yet to see are coming," she replies, closing her eyes as she predicts my impending outburst. "You must have strength."

 _"_ _And so you weaken me!?"_ I demand, standing. "You make me feel these _things_ I've struggled to become _numb_ to because I need _strength!?"_

"Violet," Nanaki speaks up quietly. "Do not be foolish."

"Shut it!" I snap.

"You're alive, then," Vincent finally speaks up. Lucrecia opens her eyes, her brow creased with the weight of another burden.

"Tell me, Vincent," she whispers, hands folded over her heart. "Sephiroth… Is he still alive? I've had visions of his horrible deeds… Is my son living?" Vincent looks down at his pointed shoes. I would give the world to rush forward and scream that it's all true, that it's all because of _her_ , but I'm defeated by Vincent's prompt reply.

"Sephiroth is dead," Vincent answers firmly, having regained the strength in his voice. Another tear trails down Lucy's pale face and she nods solemnly. Another bright flash momentarily blinds us. When the light clears, Lucrecia is trapped in a gleaming mako crystal, head bowed and clothes torn into white strips and hovering about her frame angelically.

" _I'm sorry,"_ she whispers through the cavern, but her lips don't move. Below her lies a small pile of treasures that I scowl at. Avalanche files out of the room in silence; I drop to the floor again, exhausted.

"But… why?" Vincent mutters, observing the items. He lifts a syringe filled with a black serum, clearly labeled "Chaos" in red, curling letters.

"Because," I snap. "She only cares about her experiments. She hasn't changed in the least." He frowns and goes back to looking at the junk.

 _He already has Chaos within him, though, doesn't he?_

 **This serum unlocks his true and final form.**

I swallow hard when his grip around the syringe tightens considerably. I stand and come up behind him, looking over the pile and feeling my heart flutter. There's another needled syringe with my name on it, inscribed with a short note scrawled in silver. " _Your strength, your new power, a gift concocted to summon strength in the darkest of shadows." Yeah, right._

"There is a letter for you," Vincent points out lowly, nodding toward a folded paper that rests in the dirt. I frown and pick it up, refusing to open it.

"Vincent," I say suddenly. He looks up, his face glowing in the reflection of the emerald green of Lucy's crystal. Flashes of David's grin, his joy, his laughter flash before my eyes and I tear my gaze away, pointing wordlessly at the weapons stacked against another stone with guilt swelling in my chest.

I fight back tears and watch as he pulls his gun from its holster and sets it down, taking up an intriguing weapon with three barrels. _Cerberus_ is carved into the side delicately. I lit up a sleek black bow and a quiver of matching arrows. I sigh, turning to face Lucrecia; the slightest breeze of regret chills my heart. Not because of what she gave, but because she truly laments for her actions. As long as she is willing to regret, I suppose I'm willing to forgive. My hand runs down the face of the crystal and I peer up at her face, the tear she shed frozen on her cheek and doomed to remain for eternity. Should he have lied to her? I think so—to spare her from an eternity of pain for her mistakes. For all she put us through, she doesn't deserve another burden.

"I'm sorry, too," I say, turning and leaving the cave with a steady stride.

"Violet," Vincent calls, catching up easily. I sigh, squeezing my eyes shut and ridding my mind of David's face. I need to let go, just like I've been telling Vincent to let go of Lucy. I'm a hypocrite. I've become so used to Vincent's company and his odd smiles and wry humor and shy kisses, but… I don't know if he'll want anything to do with me after everything he just saw—after everything he's remembered. I'm prepared for the worst when I turn to face him, but he merely hands me the syringe Lucy left me with a blank expression. "You left this."

"Thanks," I mutter, leading the way out with the slightest eye-roll.

"We're heading to Midgar now," Cloud announces. "As fast as we can."

I nod and silently head to my cabin, ignoring the pitiful stares I receive as I go. _I just need some time alone._ I close my door and set my new weapon against the wall. Drained, I set the folded letter on my wooden bedside table, laying on the mattress and toying with the syringe. _My strength? What does she mean by power? What_ _ **is**_ _this stuff?_

"Scientists are all the same," I tell myself, watching the black fluid turn round and round in its glass capsule. "They only want to create chaos and take notes while they watch the world burn. Once one tragedy's run its course, they move on to the next." _Lucrecia is no different_. She's testing her theory to see If I truly crave the strength, the power that she's promising. What I have already isn't enough. I can't protect them even like this. _Aeris_ … I could've done something. Maybe if I was faster, or if I stopped thinking about myself for one _second_. Poor Cloud blames himself for something I easily could have prevented.

The dark substance sloshes as I flip it between my fingers, thinking about the circumstances I've caught myself in. _Should I just do it? Get it over with? What if I get some weird disease from this needle?_ I sigh and start to roll up my sleeve. _Should I wash my arm off or something?_ After a moment's hesitation, I roll my eyes.

"Screw it," I huff, pushing the needle into the vein inside my elbow and pressing down on the plunger. The serum _burns_ ; I screw my eyes shut to prepare for the worst, but it fades quickly. I open my eyes to see a bruise quickly forming where I inserted the needle. Sighing, I toss the syringe in the trash and lay back again. Hardly seconds later, a firm knock comes to the door. I ignore it, standing and grabbing my towel off the floor.

"Hey, Vi! Ya in there?"

"Showering, Cid," I call. He huffs.

"Ya weren't plannin' on it 'til just now, now get yer ass out here."

I sigh and throw the towel onto my bed before opening the door for the nosy pilot.

"What?"

"I was just wonderin' about what happened in the cave," Cid replies, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. "Yer not gonna leave Vin hangin', are ya?"

"I have… other things to think about," I brush him off and head back into my room. Untying my cloak, I hang it on the hook and grab my towel. Cid follows me stubbornly, a scowl ever-present on his face.

"Like what?" He doesn't wait for my answer. "Kid, we know ya got problems, but ya can't let bein' a hypocrite be one of 'em."

"Cid, I'm getting undressed," I snap.

"I don't give a _shit_! Vin's been tryin' to kill what he's been feelin' for ya this whole time, and now yer just gonna dump him in the trash."

"Why do you care?" I demand. _Whatever._ I'm not waiting for him to leave. I turn my back to him and pull my shirt up over my head and willing him not to be a perv. Cid's a good guy, at least, and he has the decency to turn to the window while he lectures me.

"Cuz he's my friend, and you are too. I'm not tryin' tog et up y'all's business or anything, but come _on._ " He knocks his forehead against the glass, obviously frustrated. I kick the bathroom shut until it's only open a crack and continue getting undress while he talks. "If only ya knew what's runnin' through the poor guy's head half the time." _I think I might have an idea._

"Huh," I mutter, "Is that all?"

"Dammit, Violet!" Cid growls. "I'll drag ya to his room right now, naked ass and all, just to apologize!"

"Pervert," I retort, testing the water to see if it's heated up. Instinctively, my fingers jerk away from the spray of the showerhead. I sigh. "Seriously, get _out_." With that, I shut the bathroom door for good. I don't care if he continues to rant at me while I'm in here. He's one of the few people I might consider a friend, but in situations like this, he's bound to defend one of his own kind—a man. Not to mention that he thinks he and Vincent are the best of buddies. I sigh, glancing at my battered reflection in the mirror. _Oh well._

"We're almost to Midgar, Captain Highwind," Cid's pilot calls. Cid nods, playing with the spear that rests on his shoulder. He looks up when I enter the room. My stomach still aches from the Gelnika, and I think whatever was in that syringe is giving me a headache, but thankfully no one notices my inconvenient aches and pains. Shadow really needs to pick up the pace on this healing thing.

"Good. We've been waitin' a real long time." He looks behind me and grins. "Hey, Vin! Finally outta yer room, huh?"

"I heard we are nearly there," Vincent replies coolly.

"That we are," Nanaki nods, scratching behind his ear.

 **Perhaps I can have a go at Hojo myself?**

 _Why can't you just leave me alone?_

 **I'll break out.**

"No, you won't," I grit out loud. Cid frowns, Nanaki cocks his head to the side, and Vincent's eyes meet mine, but no one else seems to notice. Shaking my head, I head to the front of the ship.

"I think she's crazy, Vin," Cid mutters.

"Only troubled," Nanaki replies, shaking his head.

"So 'm I," Cid chuckles, "but I ain't no demon possessed schizophrenic."

"Neither is she," Vincent murmurs, taking long strides to stand at my side.

"Ugh," I huff, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Know any magical headache removal techniques?"

"Not unless they involve bullets," Vincent replies.

"Hey, I'll take it," I sigh, leaning forward against the rail and watching Midgar approach quickly. _Get ready, Hojo. Here we come._


	22. Hojo's Demise

I swallow hard, peering over the edge of the deck.

 **Scared?**

 _Have_ _ **you**_ _ever jumped out of an airship and into a fully armed city?_

 **I cannot say that I have.**

 _Then shut up._

"See y'all!" Cid cheers, leaping from the edge and following Cloud and few others. Nanaki frowns, trying to get ahold of his parachute cord, and yelps when Barret shoves him overboard. The big man jumps after the beast with a shout.

"You ready?" I ask, looking over at Vincent. He nods, looking all too comfortable with this situation. He holds out a hand and I take his wrist, pulling myself up onto the railing. Trails of red and black flapping behind us, we soar downward toward Midgar, drifting apart as the air pushes up at us. _I bet I could survive a fall from this high just fine without this stupid thing._ Wiggling my eyebrows at Vincent, I press my arms to my sides and take a nosedive, eyes squinted as I steadily catch up to Cloud. _This isn't so bad._ Just as our leader pulls the cord on his parachute, I do the same, the white material puffing up and jerking me backward.

When my feet hit the wet cobblestone street, I tug my pack off and toss it into the nearby alley. I stand tall, placing my hands on my hips as my boots splash through a few shallow puddles. David always said he'd take me and Josh here, even in the condition it's been in all these years. He just wanted us to see how different the world really was.

"Why's it all wet?" Yuffie crinkles her nose. "I thought it didn't rain here?"

"Maybe it was their weather regulators," Tifa shrugs.

"Maybe," Cloud mutters, walking past me to follow Cait Sith, who scrambled ahead to show us a "secret entrance."

"There're a lot of passages in here," Cait explains as he opens the trapdoor. "We'll need to split up."

"I'll go with Cid," I shrug, stepping closer to the pilot.

"But I—fine. I'll go with Spiky."

"Vincent," Spiky looks at the taller man. "You and Nanaki go with Cid as well. Tifa, Yuffie, Barret and Cait Sith with come with me."

We head down the rusty ladder that leads to an underground subway and go our separate ways at the tracks. We keep our phones' ringers on just in case. Cid slings his spear onto his shoulder and puffs away at a cigarette contentedly.

"Why'd ya join me, kid?" he asks, nudging me. "Just curious. I was buggin' ya earlier, is all."

"I'm not holding a grudge," I shrug.

"Yeah? That's good," he chuckles. "Cuz I like ya."

"Why's that?"

"Yer entertaining to be around," he replies, cocky as ever. "Yer just… unlucky. It's kinda funny."

"Oh shut _up,"_ I groan, shoving his shoulder. "You're an ass."

"Yeah? How 'bout this ass kicks—"

"There they are!" A voice stops us in our tracks. "Avalanche!" Elena cries, charging at us. The oblivious blonde Turk cries out, stopping her charge only once she realizes that she has both a gun and an arrow trained on her head.

"Don't move," I command, Cid and Nanaki exchanging a glance.

"Well, well," Reno croons, tapping his rod on his shoulder rhythmically. "Looky here." He stuffs his hand into his pocket and cocks his head to the side with a cheesy grin. "Hey babe, long time, no see."

"Reno," I roll my eyes. "Go away."

"Oh? You can't deny that you miss me, Vi. C'mon, play nice," he croons.

"Reno, I think we should go," Elena suddenly warns, backing away as I stuggle to fight against the surge of power that rushes the edges of my conscious.

 _Dammit, Shadow, stop it!_

 **But I need to—**

 _ **No**_ _!_

"Aw, c'mon, I ain't afraid of her," he coos, stepping closer and lifting my chin with a single finger. _He's got_ _ **some**_ _nerve._ I don't know where the strength or the _snap_ came from, but my arrow finds itself in his foot and I strike the underside of his head with the long, ornate length of my bow, sending him flying back into the darkness of the railroad. He doesn't move a muscle, lying still on the ground. I blink down at my weapon. _Guess that stuff wasn't useless after all._

"Reno!" Elena squeaks, running and grabbing his arm. She tries her best to drag him across the ground. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have let Rude take that coffee break!" I almost feel sorry for the girl as she struggles, tugging this way and that. With a sigh, I run to her side and crouch to help her. If today I choose to tolerate Lucrecia, then today I choose to spare Reno. The blonde pulls her gun free and presses it to my temple with trembling hands, but I roll my eyes and pull Reno's arm over my shoulder and stand.

"Where do you want him?"

"Are you crazy?" Cid asks, but he's chuckling, clearly amused by my resolve to help these two clowns. "Yer gonna help _Shinra_?"

"My enemy is Hojo," I reply sharply. "And this is _personal,_ Cid, so I'd just let it be."

"Yeah, yeah," Cid huffs, elbowing Vincent. "See, Vin, women know _everything_."

Unhappy but left with no choice, Elena turns and nods to the end of the corridor.

"If you can get him down to the end of this hall, I'll get you guys up to the cannon with no resistance." _Wow. Baby steps, Elena._

"No problem," I nod. She sighs and sulks as we walk, though she never puts the handgun down.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" she finally demands, breaking up the silence. I sigh and look over at the unconscious man I'm dragging along beside me.

"I just… think it's about time we got over our hatred. We were both stupid—it was just as much of my fault as it was his."

"Huh?"

"The past isn't meant to be dragged on into the present," I shrug. "It's only here to show us where we've come from and where we're to go."

"And that sudden wisdom's from…?" Cid asks. I roll my eyes and set Reno down where I was directed to.

"David. Tell Rude I said 'hi'."

"I will," Elena nods, watching cautiously as we follow her newly given directions.

We split up to decide which way is better, Vincent and Nanaki taking ladders while Cid and I take chutes. Literally—this isn't board game talk. After the first pipe, I can see Vincent and Nanaki high above us. I force Cid to go ahead of me through the next so that I don't slip and kick him in the face. Once we're at the top, we find ourselves high over the other two. We wait on the edge of the platform, talking about the airship until Vincent and Nanaki catch up.

"Still don't see why we had to do that," Cid huffs, rubbing his elbow as he stands.

"We got up here faster than those two," I point out, motioning to the two joining us. "Welcome back, guys."

"There was an animal with him," Nanaki points out, referring to himself. Cid scoffs.

"Yeah? There was an animal with me too. Yer point?"

"Hey!" I protest, smacking Cid's arm. "You wanna end up like Reno?"

"Nah. Let's keep goin'."

We climb out of the underground passage, pushing past a metal grate, and come out onto the street, where sparking bits of machinery litter the road.

"Cloud must have gotten in a skirmish with something," Nanaki points out. I nod, a sense of urgency overtaking me. Goosebumps prickle up on my skin and I shudder. Cid and Nanaki get into an argument about Cosmo Canyon or _something._ A warm hand presses to my shoulder and slows me down.

"Relax, Violet. There is no use in spending your energy through anxiety."

"I know, but he's _up_ there," I huff, nodding up to the looming cannon.

"And that perturbs you now?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" I counter, facing Vincent. "What if I lose control again?"

"Violet," he sighs, nodding for Cid and Nanaki to continue when they notice that we've stopped. "You have a temper, yes, but this is different than the Crater."

"It's almost too much," I reply, shaking my head. "Lucrecia, Weapon, Hojo, and Shadow all at once, not to mention that damn _cave._ It's too much for one day."

"This never bothered you before."

"And I don't know why it's bothering me _now,_ okay?" I scoff, rolling my eyes. "It's just… I'm not even the same girl Hojo destroyed in the Manor. I'm a _nobody._ I shouldn't even have the right to—"

"You're Violet Crescent," Vincent counters, raising an eyebrow. "You're stubborn, arachnophobic, and you fight." He hooks a finger under my chin and forces me to look at him. "And you're not afraid of the consequences—or Hojo."

"Yeah, okay," I breathe. He shakes his head and kisses me right there in the middle of the street in an attempt to prove me wrong, not caring if the others turn back to see if we're following.

"You wouldn't let me do that," he pulls away, eyes earnest, "if I was lying." I feel my face grow red and shake my head, pushing that _stupid_ piece of hair out of his eyes.

"You're a pep talker now, huh?"

"Let's go," he mutters, nodding for me to follow him. I nod back, the two of us hurrying down the streets and catching up to see that everyone's together again, staring up at the cannon.

"Ready?" Cloud asks. I sigh, pulling myself from Vincent's side and hugging my arms to my body to keep my warmth in and Midgar's cold out. My cloak flaps behind me, soaked at its hem, and I shiver, following the others up. And there he is. That _monster,_ typing away, turning dials, pushing his round glasses up, repeat.

"Hojo!" Cloud shouts over the wind. "Stop right there!" Hojo merely tosses a glance over his shoulder. I see enough of his face to feel that vengeful hatred building up again.

"Oh. The failure," Hojo mutters, disappointed. Something shifts beside me; I can _feel_ that Vincent's _pissed._

"At least remember my name! It's Cloud!" the blonde shouts over the howling wind.

"Every time I see you, I… It pains me to see I had so little scientific sense," Hojo shakes his head with a small chuckle. _The only time he feels_ _ **anything.**_ "I evaluated you as a failed project. But you were the only one that succeeded as a Sephiroth clone." His shoulders tremble with his shrill laugh. "Heh, heh, hee… I'm even beginning to hate myself." _About time._

"None of that matters!" Cloud snaps. "Just stop this nonsense!"

"Nonsense?" Hojo pauses. "Oh, this?" He turns around and sets his beady black eyes on me, sneering at my glare. He knows what he's doing. He wants me to lose it so he can test another hypothesis and record more data. I refuse to play by his rules. "Ha, ha, ha… Sephiroth seems to be counting on the energy. So, I'm going to lend him a hand."

"Why?" Cloud demands. "Why do that?" Hojo rolls his eyes, shuffling closer to him.

"Stop asking _why_ , you moron." He cocks his head to the side, looking over the blond. "Hmm… Actually, you may be cut out to be a scientist." The crazed scientist turns around and goes back to his typing. "Energy levels at eighty-three percent. It's taking too long. My son is in need of power and help." He sighs, shaking his head. "That is the only reason _why._ " _What, gaining your fatherly instincts_ _ **now?**_ Avalanche looks stunned by this news.

"Your… son?" Cloud blinks.

"Ha, ha, ha… Although he doesn't know," Hojo sneers. He begins to laugh harder, beginning to sound like a true maniac when he throws his head back. "Ha, ha, ha… _Ha, ha, ha!_ What will Sephiroth thin when he finds out I'm his father? Always looking down on me like that. _Ha, ha, ha!"_

"Sephiroth is your _son?!"_ Cloud cries, repeating what's already been stated.

"Ha, ha, ha… I offered the woman with my child to Professor Gast's Jenova Project. When Sephiroth was still in the womb, we took Jenova cells and injected them into his mother, thus affected the child as well."

"You…!" Vincent snarls. I take a deep breath, staring hard at the ground. _If you don't lose it, I won't, Vince._

"I can't believe you're the one who did all this," Cloud frowns. I have to remind myself that to the rest of them, Hojo merely looks like Shinra's resident stereotypical mad scientist. They didn't live through the horrors I did.

"He, he, he… No, you're wrong," Hojo shakes his head. "It's my desire as a scientist!" He turns to face us, cackling.

"I was wrong," Vincent says, pulling Cerberus free from its holster and aiming it at the scientist. "The one who should have slept was you!"

"I was… _defeated_ by my drive to become a scientist," Hojo says, unfazed. "I lost the last time, too." _What's he on about?_ "I've injected Jenova's cells into my own body! Heeee, he, he! Here are… the results!"

A thick green slime spreads across his skin, his eyes rolling back into his head and flashing white. Two creatures appear at his side, equally disgusting. One slaps a slimy tentacle at me and I duck underneath it, one arm swinging out to the slide to summon Nightmare. I slash at the apendage, rewarded with a spray of forest green blood. A gun fires and three bullets rip holes into Hojo's side. Suddenly, I'm reminded of why I joined Avalanche to begin with.

Enraged, I end the monster's life by stabbing through its soft skull and rush to swing at Hojo from behind. He swivels around and grips my throat with a power I never knew he possessed, lifting me into the air and slamming me down onto the metal floor. My vision blurs out of focus and blood seeps from a cut in my temple as I gasp for air.

 **I must exact my revenge.**

 _Why?_

 **He trapped me with** _ **you**_ **for eternity. What other reason do I need?**

 _Without me, you wouldn't exist._

 **You're wrong.**

Shaking the attack off rather quickly, I stand and summon Shadow's sword again, the black blade materializing out of nothing. Hojo turns to watch Cloud charge at him; I push my blade through his back until it pokes out the front of his chest. I yank my weapon free, forcing the madman to stumble backward. He chuckles, curling in on himself.

"Haw… Now, let's see… how the mako juice is reacting?"

Hojo's body expands and twists into a towering mount of grotesque flesh, complete with swipes of gray and patches of purple. A monster only he could succeed in creating with pride. Its gurgled cry tears through my ears and a chunk of dripping flesh swipes at Barret—I can only describe it as an arm. Barret's gun cracks rapidly as he fires round after round and Nanaki leaps forward to clamp his sharp teeth down on the monstrosity. I pull out my bow and fire a trio of arrows into its face, rolling under a blow from the arm and firing another. Cid bellows for Yuffie to move before he leaps from who-knows-where and drives his lance down through the fleshy beast's body.

Vincent seems to be on autopilot. Perfect composure, perfect aim, perfect reaction. A slash from his gauntlet when he's close, three bullets at a time when he's far enough. He switches to magic and I tear my eyes away, summoning Nightmare and rushing back into the fight. I swing hard, driven by hatred and the bloodlust Shadow infused into me the moment we were eternally bound.

"Look out!" Cloud calls as a flurry of comets rains from the sky under his command. One last perfectly aimed bullet from Vincent leads to Hojo collapsing, the mangled hand wrapping itself around its body and a white smoke spreading across the platform. A third form appears, hovering, slim, and steely gray. Completely alien.

"Stop," Vincent calls calmly. Everyone freezes and frowns at him. I hang in the background, struggling to fight Shadow away. "This is not your fight, but ours." Barret and Tifa frown at each other but Cloud nods hesitantly, motioning for the others to back off as Hojo's third form waits, its patience mocking.

"Coming," I huff, stepping up to his side. At this rate, Shadow has me holding my breath to push her down. Slowly, my hair creeps down my shoulders, twisting into onyx curls. I curl my hands into fists to fight the talons growing of the ends of my graying fingers.

"Don't fight it," Vincent says, his voice eerily cold. "You must show him the mistake he made by forcing such power on you."

"But Shadow can't just—" I'm cut off by a searing heat pressing to my temple. My breathing freezes immediately; Shadow snarls, my eyes flickering violet lights. "Vincent…?"

"Do you trust me?" he asks, his voice soft but his eyes are harsh, boring into mine.

"What the hell're you _doin'_?!" Barret demands. Vincent ignores him.

"What're you—" I start, my voice barely breaking a whisper.

"Do you trust me?" he repeats, cutting me off. _Do I…?_ I take a shaky breath and nod. _He knows what he's doing. Right…?_

His finger squeezes the trigger and someone screams as I fall to the ground, the world spinning into a black abyss. Everything swirls, spins, rocks, thuds, shakes… But I'm still alive. I can hear Cid protesting and Yuffie screaming my name. They think Vincent's really lost it. But Shadow's escaped now… it doesn't matter anymore. The demon pushes herself to her feet, snarling at the ninja before she turns to Chaos, who is now equipped with broad black, leathery wings and a stretched crown of crimson spines. In his chest glows a dull blue light.

Shadow summons her twin blades, leaps into the air, and dives down onto Hojo, slashing with perfected swordsmanship that even Sephiroth could never hope to master. Hojo whips out his long, slender tail, knocking Shadow over twice and drawing blood from Chaos's pale face. My own head's spinning as I watch on, but Shadow's is clear as day, shrieking one word: _kill_. Hojo screams in fury as Chaos rips another chunk out of his flesh and Shadow drives her blades into his body. But… this isn't right. _This is not what I intended when..._

I joined with the prospect of pursuing Hojo—but it wasn't ripping him to fleshy bits that I had in mind. I wanted answers. I wanted companionship. I wanted love. I won't gain anything from this fight but regret that vengeance didn't fulfill me in the end. Vincent… he's the one with the raging anger, the bitter hatred. This is his life's only purpose. This is why he joined. This is his fight—not mine. I force Shadow down and stumble backward from the power of her retreat. Two arms hook under mine to catch my dazed fall. I look up to see Cloud's bleary face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I nod, getting to my feet unsteadily.

"Why'd ya stop?" Cid asks, scowling. "Aren't ya gonna make 'im pay for what he did?"

"This is what Vincent wanted," I shake my head and watch Chaos rage on alone. "This is his fight. I had… others to accompany my initial motive. I figured I might as well let him have the last blow."

"But you only came when we mentioned Hojo," Tifa points out.

"It may be easy to read her outer shell, but it is impossible to read the soul's true desires," Nanaki replies wisely, smiling at me. Yuffie frowns.

We watch in silence as Chaos slams Hojo's mangled monster to the ground. The alien creature turns into the bloodied body of the scientist and Chaos releases Vincent from Hell's grasp. The gunman looms over his enemy, drenched by the rain that pours from the darkened sky.

"Rest in peace… Hojo."

"Everyone, listen." Cloud stops us all from parting once we've boarded the Highwind. "This journey has been something out of a fantasy book." He shakes his head. "I discovered myself."

"Went to space!" Cid chips in, grinning.

"Lost a good friend," Tifa whispers.

"Got materia!"

"Found my father," Nanaki adds.

"Learns what it means to live," Cait Sith shrugs.

"Lost lotsa good friends," Barret sighs. "But I ain't gonna let their sacrifice be for nothin'!"

"Atoned," Vincent offers after a long silence. Several people look at me, waiting. I sigh.

"I remembered who I am, and found what I lost a long time ago."

"It's like therapy," Yuffie giggles.

"Yeah, yer dad put ya in that?" Cid snaps.

"Hey! He _didn't!"_

"Well, he _needs_ to!"

"Guys!" Cloud sighs, shaking his head. "My point is, we've come so far, and I don't want you to continue if there's no reason." He turns to look at us all. "There's no reason to fight Sephiroth if you don't have a reason to fight at all. I want you all to go out and find your reason to fight. I'll even help you out a little," he shrugs. "If you have a good enough reason to live, then you've got a good reason to fight."

"What if we don't got a reason?" Barret asks for anyone else that's too scared to speak up. We all know he's fighting for his daughter.

"Then leave. I won't judge you and neither will anyone else here." Cloud tilts his head. "Don't you want to see Marlene again?"

"'Course I do!'

"And Cid, what about Shera?"

"She'll survive," the pilot brushes Cloud off.

"Cid Highwind," I snap, crossing my arms. "You are taking this ship to Rocket Town and you are _apologizing_ your heart out to that poor woman or you _literally_ will not have the balls to fight Sephiroth."

"…Fine"

"Drop me off to see Grandfather," Nanaki requests. Everyone else lists the locations where they're to be left before separating. Four of us don't say a word. Cloud and Tifa leave, heading to the grasslands beside Midgar. Vincent spares me a glance before heading down the hall. I wait a moment before following.

"I apologize for my actions earlier," he says quietly when I catch up. "I was uncertain if it was within my own power to defeat him." _Liar._

"I understand," I nod, crossing my arms. "But was it really necessary to make everyone think you'd flown off the rails?" I expect him to smile at least the smallest bit, but he merely shakes his head and opens his door, leaving it wide open for me. I lean against the doorframe, watching him walk around his room. He fishes through his side table, pulling out all of his ammunition and tucking it into a pouch. Frowning, I'm struck with a sudden fear.

"Where are you going?"

"I have fulfilled my purpose," he replies dryly, all welcome in his voice having dissipated.

"So you're going to… see Lucy?" I ask, silently pleading.

"No," he shakes his head, hoisting the pack of weapons, materia, and potions onto his back. "I have fulfilled my purpose in all of this." He strides past me, shutting his door and heading down the hallway. My heart skips a beat just before my short fuse sets off and I rush after him.

"You're just going to _leave?_ "

He doesn't respond, waiting for the ship's movement over the Nibel mountains slows. With that, he drops down. Taking a deep breath, I stomp a boot on the floor like an insolent toddler and jump down after him, not fearing the height at all; looks like my Midgar theory was right. My boots hit the earth and I straighten, charging right after him as the sun begins to fall beneath the horizon. Vincent ignores me until I grab ahold of the back of his cape's high collar, jerking it back as my newfound strength grows to overpower him.

"What's your _problem?_ "

"My problem?" He raises an eyebrow. He's obviously peeved.

"Yes! What about Sephiroth?! What about _us?_ Or was that just part of _atoning_ too?"

"Violet," Vincent starts sharply, jaw clenched when he turns his glare to the grass. "You were weak and helpless. I told you before—it was Lucrecia that I wanted to see happy." _I was right…_ "You were correct when you said I saw you as a tie to your sister." _Don't._ "I tried to make you the same, but I could never separate the differences. In the end, there was one I wanted, and another I despised. The one I want is _dead._ " He spits the words as if they're bitter poison; I shudder. "It was nothing."

My grip on his cape loosens as the words create a new web of cracks across my heart, each hole only adding more to the chips and breaks. I let my hand fall to my side and square my shoulders before giving him a distasteful look that would make Rufus Shinra proud.

"Fine, I'll forget all about it then. Just know that your _atonement_ won't be complete until you stop the very thing Hojo created under _your_ failure to stop him. If you want to stop paying for sins, maybe you should stop _committing_ them. You go and hide now, and you'll be alone for an _eternity._ " I turn on my heels and hurry back to the ship's dangling ladder, I leap up into the air and catch the end of it, watching the world drift by underneath me as my breaths become rapid and shallow. _Don't watch him go._

"I know," I whisper, staring at the ropes. I wish I'd never taken that serum. Maybe then his gun would've killed me instead of his words. "...I know."


	23. Ultimate Weapon

Once I'm back on board the _Highwind,_ I head straight to my cabin and lock the door. Throwing my bow on the floor and fling my cape into the corner, I dive into my bed, pressing my face into my pillow and groaning.

 **I warned you against—**

 _Don't you start with that bullshit. You told me to do plenty of things._

 **Why did you listen?**

 _I don't know._

Someone tries to open the door, likely to see if I left or if I'm staying behind. I'm positive anyone who was on board saw my valiant leap to the ground, but they might not have seen my return. I sigh. It doesn't matter anymore, they just need to stop making so much noise. There's a beep and the door opens; I keep wallowing.

"Hey, Vi."

"What're you still doing here?" I roll onto my back and watch Cid dig through my bedside table. "What are you doing?"

"Brat stole all my cigs," he grumbles, closing a drawer. "So I hid 'em in here. Hope you don't mind. I knew you wouldn't have anything too sketchy in there."

"Gods," I grimace, earning a chuckle. Sighing, I look up at the plain ceiling. _What am I supposed to do after we defeat Sephiroth—_ _ **if**_ _we defeat Sephiroth? Wander the Planet alone for an eternity? Watch it destroy itself only to relive it all over again? Will Shinra be reborn? Will_ _ **Hojo?**_ What if centuries from now, another Avalanche rises up? Will I help them? Will I find another Vincent? _Don't think like that. You knew it was temporary. You were lonely._

"He left, didn't he?"

"Yup."

"Said he's not comin' back?"

"Bingo."

"His loss," Cid shrugs, lighting a cigarette. "I don't get it though, not that love and all that mushy shit is my forte."

"Speaking of mushy shit," I sit up. "Go talk to Shera. We don't know if we'll be surviving this. Don't you want to at least _apologize?_ "

"I did," he huffs, scratching the back of his neck. His boot taps on the floor and I fight a small smile. The same thing he did when he was nervous when we first found him all that time ago. "After we got back from space."

"Then go see her," I roll my eyes. "Honestly, I would have given up on you a million years ago if I was her."

"Hey!"

"What? You expect her to wait around forever for some man who's only ever been a complete dick to her?" I demand, though it's not all that effective because we both know that she would. "I'll be out on the deck." I stand and step out of my room.

"… Yer just gonna let him go?"

"What..." I swallow hard, shaking my head and taking a shuddering breath. "What else can I do, Cid?"

"I dunno, kid."

"Well, I don't either."

I head up to the place where the wind whips the sense out of my mind, where the nighttime sky is illuminated by thousands of stars and colors that I can't possibly name. I know he can see the very same sky—unless he's in Lucrecia's cave, playing my naive stupidity over in his head. My hands tighten around the rail and I shudder. I shut my eyes and picture David's face, wonder what he would do if he knew a man had treated me as Reno had, or if he heard how anyone broke me as Vincent did. He would hug me, hold me tight, convincing me it would be okay, that I'd get past it, that he's here now. He'd convince I wouldn't get hurt again because he was there. And it would all be true- at least until he dissolved away between my fingers again.

David never meant to hurt me, ever. He came close to losing his mind once or twice, but who can blame him when he was dealing with _me?_ He was the definition of a gentle giant. I wish that he was here and that I'd never volunteered for Lucy and Sephiroth. He'd quit SOLDIER to focus on Joshua's life. I wouldn't be here, I'd be at home with him, growing older by the day. Josh would be on the phone, complaining about his trashy wife. The father and son duo would probably talk about how Avalanche was going to try and stop Meteor. And they would do it. They would win. They would survive just fine without me.

I wouldn't be in pain if I'd just fought harder from the start.

But he's gone, Reno's hiding with the Turks, and Vincent's run off like a coward. Things are the way they are. I can't change them, though I wish I could. I'd fix all these broken lives if I could. I'd keep Hojo from laying his grimy fingers on Zack and Cloud. I'd keep Aeris safe. I'd protect David from that bullet, fix that oxygen tank for Shera's sake, block those arrows from striking Nanaki's father, disconnect Reeve from Shinra, revive Zangan for Tifa and then save her parents too. Defend Sephiroth's sanity. Steal the bullets from Hojo's gun before he could pump them into Vincent. But I can't save anyone. Demons are meant for destruction, not for saving lives and changing the past. _So why am I here?_

Shaking my head, I scrub away the tears that stain my cheek and look back up at the sky. _Is he still up there watching?_ Hmph. If he was, he'd be pulling out his hair and screaming about how I should do this instead of that, like he used to do whilst watching sports in his free time. That's okay, though. Somehow, Aeris knew about him, I could sense it. Now they can be friends or… whatever. I don't care anymore.

 **Go get some rest. You will need the energy to defeat Sephiroth.**

 _For once, I'm going to listen to you._

 **You're honestly going through with killing your nephew.**

 _I never knew him. There's too much of a disconnect to consider him family. Besides, it's for the sake of all those innocent people down below who deserve better than what I received._

 **It's a… sickeningly noble conclusion to come to.**

 _You'll help?_

 **Only if I must.**

 _I'll let you know._

With a sigh, I shut my door behind me and look out my window, a smile growing across my lips when I realize we're hovering outside Rocket Town. No, I'm not going to say goodbye to Josh. I'm not saying goodbye to anyone. I save goodbyes for when I know I'm not coming back, for when I know I won't make it, for hopeless, sorrowful morale. When I turn around, a folded piece of paper catches my eye. Shaking my head, I leave the paper be and lay down, pulling the covers up over my head. It's odd… when I was younger, naps and nights passed in the blink of an eye. Now, they last longer than an dozen eternity.

"Vi?" I force my eyes open and roll out of bed, opening the door to see Cid waiting on the other side.

"Yeah?"

"Cloud wants us all in the cockpit while we wait for everyone to come back."

"Fine," I mumble, slinging my cloak around my shoulders and following the pilot. His cigarette smoke trails back into my face; my nose crinkles and I fan it away. The crew nods to us in acknowledgment as we pass by. "Who's returned so far?"

"Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Nanaki," Cid shrugs. "I tried to get to a central location that people could arrive in by two. That's when Cloud said we're getting the hell outta here."

Once in the cockpit, I find my usual spot at the back of the room. I cross my arms tightly over my chest, staring hard at the floor. Cloud, the annoying kid (bless him) notices almost immediately.

"Violet? Are you alright?"

"... I don't think he's coming back."

"He _did_ say he was only staying until Hojo was eliminated," Cloud sigh. "But I do wish he'd stayed to help us defeat Sephiroth. He was a powerful ally." His blue eyes fall before flitting back up to mine. "Was he… your reason?"

"… I'm not sure." I shrug. "If… that makes any sense. I don't want to put any faith in it." _I never did._

"Yeah," he nods.

"Your Highness has returned!" Yuffie declares, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. I glance up and smile at the ninja softly when her antics don't evoke the desired reaction. She scoffs, crossing her thin arms. "Uh, _guys?_ Didn't you want me to come back?"

"Yuffie," Tifa smiles, her voice gentle. "Of course we did, you're a—"

"Fucking spawn of Hell," Cid cuts her off.

"Hey!" Yuffie stomps her foot and Tifa admonishes the pilot.

"That wasn't very nice, you know."

"I'm only bein' honest, Tif," he shrugs, holding up his cigarette as he shrugs.

"I'm back!" Cait cries with his irritating accent, bounding into the cockpit. I sigh and turn away from them, rolling my eyes and scowling hard at the wall. _It just doesn't feel right when—_

" _Vinnie?!"_ Yuffie shrieks, gray eyes as wide as the horizon. My heart skips a beat and I look up to see Vincent standing in the entrance to the cockpit, his crimson eyes empty as he scans over the room. His eyes never reach me.

"Ya came, Vin!" Cid exclaims, grinning. "Had to admit, I didn't think ya'd come back!"

"Yeah," I huff, straightening and pushing past the gunman to leave the room. "Neither did I."

I manage to get up to the deck without being stopped by any protesting party members. I take a deep of the fresh air and lean forward against the freezing cold railing. _Why did he come back after all that? Just to mock me? Vincent wouldn't do that… Would he?_ The deck door opens and closes slowly, quiet steps making it clear who's followed. My knuckles turn white from gripping the rail too tightly. Two bony elbows meet the steel bars and a head of long black hair falls forward, Vincent's lithe body slumped forward as he stares out at the world.

"I apologize." There's a long pause as crimson eyes scan the rippling textures of the world below. "For the lies."

"What do you mean?" I ask stiffly, staring out at the grasslands, my jaw tight and my grip even tighter.

"It was all—"

"You made that very clear," I snap, cutting him off. He shakes his head, still staring at the ground as if he wishes he could jump down and meet it now.

"No. That was the lie. I did not want to be pressured into staying if I felt it wasn't right." He sighs. "I suppose… I never meant to hurt you."

"You _suppose_?"

"Yes."

"I'm calling bullshit," I scoff, glaring at the side of his head. "You meant to hurt me, but it was to keep me away. I'd served my purpose."

"Whatever I said that night was false. I wished to leave Avalanche because I thought I had atoned somewhat, yes, but that does not necessarily mean I _wanted_ to leave. It was a rather rash and idiotic decision to go about it the way I did when I merely could have spoken the truth. What you said about Sephiroth… It changed my mind." He turns up, his eyes meeting mine. "Is that easier to understand?"

"Yeah," I huff. "But I still don't think you should expect any _immediate_ forgiveness. You used everything you _knew_ I was unsure about against me and now those doubts are even stronger." I shake my head, tearing my hands away from the railing to face him fully. "But, despite all that, I think everything will work out. I'm glad you came back, Vincent."

"I am as well," he nods, standing. Despite all my scolding, my face breaks into a grin and I hug him tightly, his uncertainty evident in his hesitancy to hold me back. _Still so awkward._

"Still not the social butterfly I hoped you'd be someday," I tease, pulling away and planting my hands on my hips. He remains expressionless in his usual way and opens his mouth to speak when the _Highwind_ lurches, a thunderous roar deafening us. The force knocks me onto the ground and Vincent keeps his balance only by clinging to the metal railing.

Up rises a monster three times bigger than the ship, purple and silver armor glinting in the late morning sun. It's body is built like a dragon's, with narrow wings and a huge jaw complete with glowing eyes and enormous claws. _Of course, I had to forget the bow—_ As soon as the word echoes through my mind, the bow Lucrecia gifted me forms in my hand, the deadly weapon's heavy black metal cool to the touch. A single word is inscribed in the side; I shudder and draw an arrow from the quiver that appeared on my back. _A teleporting weapon, huh? This thing must be tied to Shadow somehow, then._ I wish I had time to wonder what the word means for my future, but I don't have time.

"What the—" someone says, stepping onto the deck. "It's Weapon!"

"Great," I wince, rubbing my sore ribs where they hit the deck. "What do we do?"

"Kill it," Cloud replies, stepping past me. Weapon draws close again and he leaps from the ship to the monster, driving his blade through the creature's armor. Cid shrugs and follows with his lance, Tifa, and Nanaki hot on their heels. No one is surprised when Cait retreats, completely useless in a fight like this. Vincent's fires _Cerberus_ , and it's as though the gun itself is roaring with each shot. My arrows do next to nothing. I pause.

What if that syringe did something to _really_ tie me to Shadow's powers? Determined, I think a word and my loaded arrow almost immediately bursts into bright flames. The tip glows under the heat and I laugh when I fire it. _Well, would you look at_ _ **that!**_ I continue to burn the monster's flesh, flinching whenever someone nearly falls off it's broad shoulders.

"Look out!" I cry over the _Highwind's_ wailing alarms, a barrage of missiles charging toward Weapon. The others on top of the monster find shelter somehow, crawling out of crevices in its armor and continuing the fight. Barret and Vincent shoot on either side of me; it doesn't take long for my ears to start ringing. I didn't expect _Tifa_ of all people to be the first seriously injured member, but she's struck by a flailing claw she couldn't avoid in time. The talon curls into her shoulder, tearing down her front until it pulls off to the left and moves to attack Cloud.

"Damn," she hisses, clutching the bloody hole on her shoulder. Cloud curses.

"I forgot the materia onboard."

"How could _everyone_ forget their materia?" I demand, frowning at Barret. He stops firing to reload and he takes the opportunity to answer.

"Spiky collected the stuff so that he could distribute it evenly when we got back, but I guess he left it on board."

"Idiot," I mutter. Another barricade of missiles sails toward Weapon, leaving it wailing as a spray of blood splashes from each wound. Cloud shouts a warning underneath the monster's screams and leaps back on board. I steady him before he stumbles off the other side of the deck. Everyone follows—everyone but Tifa. She stands quickly, dizzily falling against Weapon's neck with a pained hiss.

"No one has a Cure?" I demand. No one speaks up, watching the martial artist flail alone.

Moving quickly, Vincent holsters his gun and throws himself over the railing. Weapon begins lose altitude rapidly, white smoke rising up around us and blinding us to their location. Cloud and I rush forward, gripping the railing as we struggle to locate the two through the mist. Suddenly, Tifa comes flying at us. Luckily, Cid's reflexes are fast enough that he catches the injured woman, stumbling only a few steps. She gets to her feet shakily, clutching her wound.

"Get her inside and heal her. Vincent, you should—" I cut myself off, turning back to Weapon. _Vince?_ I lean forward to try and catch a glimpse of the monster through the smoke only to hear the deafening boom of Weapon hitting the ground, the red dust surrounding Cosmo Canyon kicking up into a billowing cloud. " _Vincent!"_ I try to catch a breath of fresh air through the cloud, frantically searching for a crimson cape through all this mess.

"C'mon," Cid tugs on my shoulder. "We gotta land the ship and find him."

"But—"

"Vi, c'mon," he pulls harder. My hands finally release the rail and my feet follow him, though my mind doesn't leave that last moment when he leaped from the ship to the monster, determined to save the young woman trapped on board. "Let's land this thing, kid! We got a vampire to find!" The ship starts going down, my feet rushing for the exit the moment we're close to the ground.

"Vincent?!" I call into the cloud of red dust, fanning it away from my face as I stumble toward the rubble. Small fires crackle here and there, burning bits of the monster we just took down. But I have my sights set on one thing—a burned, smudge piece of material with a flame flickering on the ragged edge. I swat the little fire out and lift the cape, clutching it to my chest. _There's no way he—_

 **Straight ahead.**

I rush forward, looking around sharply for the man this cape belongs to. And there he is. Vincent pushes his bandana up, looking dazed as he takes an unsteady step forward on his awkwardly long legs. I give a sigh of relief.

"Vincent!" I rush toward him and cling tightly to his smoke-scented, leather-clad frame. He stiffens in surprise, blinking in shock when my palm strikes hard against his cheek and his head snaps to the left. Huffing, I stomp my foot on the ground and shove his cape into his chest. "What were you _thinking?!_ You could've been _killed!"_ Before he can reply, I grab the back of his neck and press my lips to his, jerking away moments later. "You _idiot_!"

"My apologies," he mutters, unsure of how to handle my quick series of actions. I bury my hands in my hair and tug hard.

"Don't you 'my apologies' me!" I shout, but he merely raises an eyebrow.

"Alright, Violet," Yuffie snickers. "Since you've flown off the rails, we've decided to toss you in the crater and see how your crazy compares to Sephy's."

"They _are_ related," Nanaki adds gently.

"Oh shut _up_ ," I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "Does it make me crazy to _worry_?"

"There's a difference between worryin' and goin' ballistic," Cid chuckles. I scowl; Tifa steps forward, staring up at the sky.

"Guys, lets get back on board. Something tells me we don't have much time left." She shudders, hugging her arms to her body. As if on cue, we all look up at the looming threat in the sky. Frowning, I summon my bow and read that engraved word over and over and over again. _Does it really speak my destiny or am I being paranoid?_ I sigh; I really do need to read that letter.


	24. Sephiroth

p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I don't bother to shut my door behind me as I rush into my cabin. I pick up the folded paper that rests on my side table and pull it open as I sit on the edge of my bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dear Violet,/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't know if I will ever see you again in order to give you this letter, but I decided to write it anyway. I don't know where to begin, so honestly, I'll just jot things down as I go./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm sorry for the experiments; I never intended to hurt you. I tried to forget you were my little sister and moved on with the experiments in hopes that it would protect Sephiroth—because that's what you wanted. The sacrifice you made was not and will never be forgotten. Vincent didn't forget. I didn't forget. Professor Hojo certainly did not forget; he was always bothered by the noble nature of the act, though he kept it secret. I don't expect you to understand, knowing your stubborn tendencies, but I only wish for you to know the truth./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I can see a great many things from these caves; the Planet shows me it all through the mako. Avalanche was good for you—span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"fellowship /spanwas good for you. It was good for you to find the very man you searched for for so many years./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I concocted a mixture of chemicals to enhance both your new powers and your old strengths, a strength that humanity always demands that we increase. You're already stronger than any other human out there, and yet somehow, I'm certain you don't understand it. Your limits exist no longer. As long as you kept breathing, you could run the circumference of the Planet without stopping to breathe once. The serum should diminish the boundaries that surround your abilities with the weapons your demon provides. Your new capabilities involve the elements of magic, to counteract your fear of materia./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I can see a future ahead of you. It's not good, but I don't dare write it down should it either change history or change your mind. I wish only for the Planet to carry on as it wills. Gods, why span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you? /spanThe word I carved into your bow is its name, yes, but it's the only hint I could allow myself to send you. The spheres you fear most will be your salvation. I know that if anyone can change the future, it is you. Violet, I can see it all from here. Don't be afraid to be bold. End the troubles of this planet. End Meteor. End my son. End my suffering. Please./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sincerely,/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lucrecia /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I blink and glance down at my bow. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So it does mean something. But materia? What does that have to do with any of this? /emWhy did I wait for the last few hours to try and decode my sister's nonsense? I should be tea testing with Cid or fighting with Yuffie. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Or maybe talking to Vincent/em. Standing, I cross the hall and head down two doors to his cabin, knocking once. And again. Once more. Vincent finally opens up, looking purely exhausted with his bandana slipping down his face and his hair tousled. He huffs and adjusts the wrinkled cloth before directing his attention to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I didn't know you were sleeping," I laugh, shaking my head. "That's some pretty interesting bedhead."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Most might notice the shirt first," he grumbles, tired, and opens the door wider./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What, that you undid a few buttons? Nice try, Valentine. It'll take more than that to seduce me." I enter the room, turning around to grin at him. "If you want my honest opinion, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"most /emwould be jealous of that flat stomach and your clear lack of dimension." He huffs and pushes his sabatons off of his feet before shutting the door. "How in the ever-loving emfuck/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emdid you sleep in those?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I haven't slept in over a week," he replies dryly. "If that counts for anything."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Eh," I shrug. He sighs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What did you need?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nevermind," I shake my head and head for the door. "You need your rest, I won't bother you." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"His voice stops me at the doorframe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Violet, I can spare a few moments to listen to what you have to say."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Only that long?" I tease./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'll be counting," he replies wryly. I laugh, shaking my head and a taking a deep breath./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I, uh, read Lucy's letter. It was a bunch of rambling about apologies and seeing the future. Personally, I think she lost it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Days ago, I would not have believed that statement," he admits, clearly drowsy. I fight a smile; I've never seen him so slow to wake. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's kinda cute. /emI shake my head. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Snap out of it, Crescent./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Teaches you that a woman's intuition is better than you though, huh?" I wink and he huffs softly, falling into his bed and staring at the ceiling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'll keep that in mind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Quit being so lazy," I scoff, sitting beside him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I might as well lie down if there's a chance of defeat."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't be such a pessimist." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This whole thing might just lead to my end. /emI sigh, picking at the knees of my pants. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What if I can't change the future? Will I screw everything up? I should've read that letter sooner… What if I've already stopped us from being able to change?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Violet?" A warm hand touches my Armand I snap out of my thoughts, startled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Y-yeah, I'm fine. I think."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""…What was in that letter?" I frown, squeezing my eyes shut. Sephiroth skewering Cloud, slashing Tifa, piercing Cid, slaughtering Vincent… "Violet." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Gods, I hate this. /emI clench my jaw and take a deep breath. Vincent sits up beside me, leaning forward to catch my eye. I shake my head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm sorry," I whisper, falling against his chest and wrapping my arms around him tightly. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What if I die? What then? Do span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"they /spanall die? I don't get it, Lucy. What was the future you saw?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why's this all on span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"my /spanshoulders?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What for? You've done nothing wrong."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I might've," I huff, pulling away the slightest bit. "I might've destroyed all your chances at surviving… What if this Aeris all over again?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Violet," he says sternly. "What are you talking about?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It could be my fault you all get killed, and maybe then the Planet em style="box-sizing: border-box;"will /emdie. Is that how it plans to be rid of humans? Why me, though? I don't—" I blabber until he forces me to look up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What was in that letter?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""The alphabet," I blurt. Vinnie is not amused./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Violet—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I can't tell you," I sigh. "I don't want anyone to care, really. Don't worry. It's like Aeris all over again—I've got my duty in protecting the Planet. I don't want anyone involved and that includes em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you./em Okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't you 'dot dot dot' at me, Vincent Valentine," I snap, straightening. He frowns, blinking in silence. "Stop!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""…My apologies."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Stop em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that /emtoo. It's annoying." I roll my eyes, snuggling up against his side. He sighs, letting his forehead fall onto my shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Am I… allowed to sleep now?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Lay down, Vince," I laugh, pushing him back onto the bed and standing to undo the clasp on my cloak. He sighs, moving the blankets. I tug them upward, pulling them up to his chin. He frowns./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm not a child."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh really?" I kick my boots off by the door and comb my fingers through my hair before flopping onto the bed beside him. "Nighty night, Vince," I say cheerfully, rolling up in the blanket./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Vincent," he corrects softly, flinching when my hand brushes his arm. I laugh, rolling over and propping myself up on one elbow while my other hand pulls his silly headband off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Goodnight, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Vincent."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's afternoon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Quit being such a smart ass and go the fuck to sleep," I snap, listening to his quiet, breathy laugh. Rolling over, he pulls the covers up over his shoulder, tugging them over my head. "Hey!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Silence," he mutters. "This em style="box-sizing: border-box;"smart ass /emis attempting to rest."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I laugh and tug him down by the arm and laying my head on his shoulder. I shut my eyes with a contented yawn./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's better."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"~|~|~|~|~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Vincent!" Yuffie's shrill voice is accompanied by the banging of her fist on the door. "We're at the crater! Hey, open the door, Vinnie!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Gods save us all," I groan, rolling over so my back faces the door. Vincent gets up without any complaints./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I will be ready in a moment," he tells her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well hurry up!" she cries. "All this waiting's makin' me sick! Urk… Ugh, can I use your bathroom?" Without waiting for a response, she rushes into the room and the sounds of her vomiting in the cabin's toilet resonate throughout the entire hallway. The blankets are ripped away from me in one sharp tug and I shiver with a yelp./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't be like that, Vince," I whine. I can almost see the slightest smile gracing his lips—I can't really, though, my eyes are still screwed shut./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's time to go, Violet."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Fine," I sigh, my newfound "destiny" bringing me to my feet. I pull on my boots and fasten my cloak. When I turn around, Vincent's wearing his sabatons and his cape./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thanks Vinnie!" Yuffie cheers, skipping out of the bathroom. "Violet? When did em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you /emget here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I've been here," I shrug, stepping around her to go to my cabin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I pull on my fully loaded quiver of arrows and lift up my bow, pulling the string over my chest to let the body of the weapon hang on my back. I take one last look around my room and pray to gods that I've never believed in that I can get Avalanche through this. If Lucrecia is right, there's something I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"have /emto do to change what's to happen. The name of my bow ensures that./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Now that we're all here," Cloud starts once I've joined the group in the cockpit. "We should get a move on." I suck in a deep breath and follow everyone down the ladder and into the Crater./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Are you still not going to take any materia with you?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't know what to do anymore… I don't understand what she wants from me. /emI frown to myself, absently walking behind the rest of Avalanche as we descend a circular path of steep rocks. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What is materia, exactly?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Super condensed mako the somehow has obtained the ability to harness the Planet's powers through the power of the Lifestream./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Super condensed… So what would happen if it span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"broke?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Likely a powerful explosion that would destroy anything within a certain radius. But how would you go about bursting the materia without getting yourself killed?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I might have a plan./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"What is it?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You'll see./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Cloud carefully continues to lead the way down the path. Barret helps Tifa and Nanaki down. Cid slides down in short bursts like this is our snowboarding adventure all over again. I simply jump from platform to platform, followed by Vincent. Cait Sith waddles down carefully, and surprisingly enough, we wait for him patiently. All of us are dreading the end of this crater, all are hoping that we survive. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We're all on the lookout, but there are hardly any monsters in sight. All the ones that see us either retreat to the shadows or are completely disinterested. We take the occasional break to fight any beast that lurks too close to the group, but for the most part, we save our energy for what we know is coming./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""The path splits here," Cloud stops us. "Violet and Tifa come with me. Everyone else takes the left path. I… I have a feeling we'll be reunited later."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ya sure?" Cid asks. Cloud nods./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""A'ight, see ya, Spiky," Barret waves, motioning for the others to follow him. Cid chatters, waving his arms around and trying to keep the mood light. Vincent glances over and I cross my eyes at him before turning to follow Cloud. Tifa trails behind Cloud like a lost puppy, scanning the cave walls anxiously. The ex-SOLDIER kicks at a chest and it collapses, turning to practical dust. He huffs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, I thought so."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He sighs, shaking his head and continuing down the rocky path. Tifa keeps her eyes on our environment, catching my eye and offering a small smile. It's not quite pity, but it's not welcome either. I give her a blank stare before turning straight ahead to the end of our ascent. I don't care if we're likely about to die; I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"don't /emlike her. My feet are aching by the time we catch up with the others. I make my way over to stand between Cid and Vincent, watching as Cloud nears the edge of the Crater and peers down into the swirling winds of greens, blues, and yellows./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sephiroth is down there," he calls over the howling of the wind. "If anyone wants to turn back, now's your chance."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How many times are you going to ask us to retreat?" Cait asks, hopping around on his mog nervously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Y'know, the rest of us can die down here," Cid crosses his arms, scowling at the cat. "But not you, Reeve."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm sorry. I wish I could be there," Cait sighs. Tifa takes a deep breath and steps closer to Cloud, looking down into the set of stone stairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Let's go before my nerves go haywire."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Cloud nods and jumps down to the first platform, which suddenly begins to crack and splinter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hurry up!" Yuffie cries. "It's gonna break!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"One by one, we hurry down the flurry of crumbling platforms. By the time it's my turn, Cait Sith's smashed each one before me to bits. I hop from suspended rocks to drifting pebbles. Vincent follows calmly, taking the new challenge much better than clumsy ol' me. We land on the final platform at the base, which holds strong beneath our collective weight. Cloud turns around frowning./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Where are we?" He wonders aloud. An indescribable, bloodcurdling scream tears through our ears. Yuffie grits her teeth, clutching her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What is that?" Tifa stands on her toes, trying to find the source of the sound through the whistling winds. A monster stuck together by a cracked shell and slimy tentacles materializes piece by piece, dust and dirt swirling around it until its form is complete. Every one of my cells seems to react, my bright eyes glowing brightly in response to both the immense amount of mako and Jenova cells emitting from the creature before us./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Jenova?!" Cloud draws his sword as the monster inches its way toward us. "It's coming!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I draw a flaming arrow and fire, hitting the creature square in the face. It shrieks and whips out a tentacle. I raise my bow to block the blow, nearly collapsing under the sheer force of the attack. Vincent and Barret get to work with their bullets as Tifa rushes in, breaking apart the shell with her quick strikes. Yuffie yells something I don't understand and throws her shuriken. Nanaki's jaws clamp down on Jenova's flesh and Cait blasts it with magic spells. Dropping down from the heights he jumped to, Cid drives his spear through the top of the monster's soft body before pulling his weapon free and falling back toward the ground. I summon two Nightmare blades and rush in to slash at Jenova./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey, Vi," Cid calls, rolling under a swing from a tentacle. "Random question: what's yer dominant hand? Every time I see you use that damn sword it's in a different hand."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Great timing," I retort, crossing the blades to cut a tentacle off. It writhes on the ground before shriveling into dust. "Also, I'm using em style="box-sizing: border-box;"two/em this time, so it hardly matters. But, just because you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"must/em know, I'm ambidextrous."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What's that?" Yuffie shouts, slinging her shuriken again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""She can use both hands with equal strength," Nanaki replies, swiping at an appendage with his claws. "A rare trait to possess naturally."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Always knew she was a special one," Cid chuckles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, okay," I scoff, backing away for Cloud to bring his blade down on top of the bloody mess once more. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She shrieks once more and melts away into nothing. The ground splits and crumbles around us and a blinding light engulfs us. Yuffie clings to Nanaki just like Cait Sith. We begin to fall, standing on the center chunk of stone that stayed together. Tifa grabs Barret's arm, turning her eyes from the light. I raise an arm to block the brightness and brace myself for an inevitable impact. But I never see it coming. We strike the ground so quickly that the breath is knocked from my lungs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ow…" Tifa groans./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Tifa?!" Cloud calls, wincing to see through the light./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Cloud… Cloud… So, we did end up together…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Another bright light flashes and we're hurled up into the air, restrained by an unknown force./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I can't move!" Yuffie squeals./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sephiroth!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Another blinding flash strikes my eyes, but I can't move to hide away from it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Is this… the true power of Sephiroth?" Barret forces out through grit teeth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ugh, I can't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"move!" /emCid howls./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""My front legs, my hind legs, my tail's about to tear off!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""This is no good, he's way outta our league, lads!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well unless you plan on em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wooing /emhim, I don't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"care /emwhat league he's in," I retort, taking short, pained breaths as my lungs are slowly crushed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I… I don't know if I can go on!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Cloud…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ugh…" Cloud looks up suddenly, cringing. "There… It's there."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Cloud?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Holy is there. Holy is shining… Aeris's prayer is shining! It's not over yet!" our leader cries, fighting against his restraints./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The power suddenly releases us and leaves us falling toward the ground. My boots hit the earth and I take a deep breath of sweet oxygen. Three platforms divide us up around a hole in the center. Vincent, Cid, and I are on one, Yuffie, Nanaki, and Cait are on another, and Cloud, Tifa, and Barret stand on the last. A giant monster floats up to fill the abyss that we surround, covered in splotches of green and yellow, made complete with odd wings at its side and a humanoid face. We don't have to be told what to do anymore. I'm not dependent on the direction of others anymore. I fire away beside Vincent and Cid uses whatever materia he can because he can't reach the bizarre creature. It doesn't take long to slaughter the bulky, slow monster, and in no time, its sinking back into the darkness, disappearing from existence forever. And then it's dark. So, so dark./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What the emfuck/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"?!"/em Cid shouts just as the cave fades into another plane of existence. Red and pink cloud swirl around the strange, godlike version of Sephiroth. White bladed wings overtake the bottom half of his body while the upper half is all my psychotic nephew, the product of my failure to stop Hojo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""For Aeris! And the Planet!" Yuffie shouts, rushing forward with her shuriken raised./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""For Aeris!' Tifa cheers back, a huge ball of fire massing between her hands before it soars toward Sephiroth. Cid lights a stick of dynamite (I don't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ever /emremember him having em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em) and throws it toward the monstrosity before us. One white wing raises to bat it away only to burst in an explosion of flesh and blood. Sephiroth looks completely unfazed, slashing at Nanaki and slicing the beast's side wide open. Nanaki howls and skids to a stop on the rocks. Vincent quickly heals him with a Cure materia and the two return to the fight./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I summon Nightmare and rush in beside Cloud, slashing at Sephiroth's new, pristine form mercilessly, trying to forget that em style="box-sizing: border-box;"this /emis Lucy's beloved child. He doesn't know how human he really is; at this rate, he'll never understand. Once you've suffered under Hojo's scalpel, you tend to lose all sense of the truth. Clenching my jaw, I duck under a slash from one of the wings and lunge forward to get a good cut into it. Another appendage blocks my way with a forceful swing, sending me flying back into a natural stone pillar. I collide with the rock with a strangled cry, slumping to the floor and fighting Shadow down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No, I need to do this on my own./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"But you—/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just heal me./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"No need./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Vincent tosses the Cure to Cid, who casts a quick spell as I struggle to my feet. I snatch Shadow's rapier from thin air./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hold up, I ain't done with—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'll be fine," I interrupt, swiping at the blood that threatens to drip into my eyes and rushing back in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Vincent backs away from the bloody mess we're slowly turning Sephiroth into, returning to the use of his gun. I tear my eyes away and cut clean through a wing that threatens to lop my head off. I back off to catch my breath only for the illusion of the clouds to swirl away, winged Sephiroth dissipating. The cave fully reappears, leaving us to blink at each other in surprise. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Was that all? No… /emI swivel around to see a glint of silver hair and green mako eyes waiting in the darkness a short distance away. The cavern begins to rumble and the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Highwind /emlooms overhead, lowering. Rocks begin to fall from the ceiling as the cave collapses. Suddenly, I'm forced to put my plan into action./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Go!/em" I shout over the deafening rumbles engulfing us, waving for them to get a move on. Cid's the first to obey, though even em style="box-sizing: border-box;"he /emhesitates, watching me uncertainly as if to ask if I'm sure./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Y'all heard the woman! Move yer asses!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"That sparks Avalanche into motion. They hurry to scramble out of the crumbling cavern, leaving on Cloud and Vincent to hurry toward me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Violet, this is my fight," Cloud frowns, looking past me to scowl at Sephiroth. "Move."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Cloud, this place is about to cave in," I snap, a rumble tumbling through the ground to emphasize my point. "There's no way you'll survive it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And you expect to?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I have a plan, but it won't work if you don't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"leave./em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""… Fine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I need the Fire and Barrier materia," I command, waiting impatiently as he hands them over./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sure," he presses the materia into my hands before glancing at Sephiroth one last time and running toward the escaping party. I turn to confront Sephiroth, only to be stopped when Vincent grabs my arm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Have you gone mad?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'll be fine," I snap. "Get out of here, Vincent."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""… You don't plan on coming back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I purse my lips, taking a deep breath./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Of course I do, moron. That's what em style="box-sizing: border-box;"this /emis for," I force a smile, raising the Barrier materia and shaking it mockingly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hurry," he commands shortly, pressing a kiss to my lips before turning tail and sprinting to the rope ladder that's waiting for him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Gotta love a good goodbye," I huff, rushing toward Sephiroth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I see Cloud left em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you /eminstead of facing me himself," Sephiroth says lowly, drawing his enormously long Masamune./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah," I roll my eyes. "Family matters—you know how it is, I'm sure."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I thought I may have sensed my own blood in you," he replies, eyeing me with smug green eyes. "Rather, Mother's cells in you and your blood mixed with mine. Seems I'm not the only mutt."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, okay," I huff. "Party's over, buddy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Indeed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He swings his blade out, sweeping through the air. I hardly have time to roll underneath the sword. I get to my feet, summoning my bow. The word inscribed in the side mocks me more harshly than Shadow ever could. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"All it takes is a little pressure… /emMy destiny, huh Lucy? Is this the end you intended for me, or the end you warned me against? If only you'd told me more. I trace my finger over the letters, setting the Fire materia onto the ground. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sacrifice. /emSephiroth watches on smugly as the bow disappears and I rest my boot on top of the materia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hm. I'm impressed. You'd give your life away that they might have theirs?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""If that's what it takes, then yes," I reply, determined./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The instant he shifts, I step down with as much strength as I can muster. An explosion of flames bursts forth, sending both of us flying. Rocks crumble in from the ceiling and the ground rumbles in protest. Dizzily, I straighten, wondering how I'm not yet dead. My heart hammers against my chest and blood trickles down the back of my neck, running across my arm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Noble attempt," Sephiroth snarls, emerging from the ashes. His skin is blackened, his hair scorched, his chest bloody. "I'm almost sorry it had to end this way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I laugh, long and loud, tugging the Barrier materia into the open. I took it to reassure the others; did they honestly think I'd use it properly? I never learned how to follow the rules. I toss the materia onto the ground and raise Nightmare, gripping the end of the blade with both hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah. Me too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Before Sephiroth can stop me, I slam the sword down on top of the materia. The force of the blast throws him into the rubble; the ceiling collapses on top of him, crushing him for good. I'm tossed aside into a jagged wall several feet away, my skull slamming against the rocks and causing my world to spin at double speed as I crumple to the ground. I draw a shaky breath, touching a hand to the crack in my head. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is this all I was meant to be? A sacrifice? /emI force a smile onto my face and give a weak laugh./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""This is twice now, huh Shadow?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Regrettably./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"At least be nice to me in death. We're stuck together for eternity, remember?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0in 0in 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sigh and let my battered body relax. The last things I see in the midst of chaos are the swirling colors of brown, orange, and… red. I see red, too. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm so sorry. /em/p 


	25. Memory Lane

I sigh as another person stomps past, splashing mud all over my already disgusting clothing. Of course, the Edge doesn't have much respect for those in the streets, and they hold even less regard for those who are truly suffering. Looking to my right, I see a small group of children whose arms and legs and faces are draped with dirty cloths of all kinds to cover the Stigma. To them, forgetting is a means of healing. To me, forgetting is a blessing. A bark snaps me out of my daze and I tear my eyes away from a little girl's moogle toy.

"Hey, Ruka," I greet, smiling softly and ruffling the muddy fur on the dog's head. Her matted fur stains my hand with dirt, but I don't pay it any mind. I take the paper bag from her mouth and open it up. _Two cookies, still packaged._ The corner of my mouth twitches and I force myself to my feet, my aching legs protesting as I carry myself over to the group of kids.

"It's the dog lady!" a little boy calls.

"What did Rukie bring this time?!"

"She has something!"

I shake my head, amused, and crouch to their level, opening the bag and starting to split the treats. _Four kids, each gets a half…_ I pause and look over at the girl with the moogle, who stands a short distance away, watching curiously. _I can't evenly divide..._

 **Yes, you can. Divide each into fourths and keep the rest for yourself.**

 _No, I'll find her something else._

 **You're star—**

 _And she's_ _ **dying!**_

 **What would Valentine say?**

I freeze, my hand outstretched to offer the last cookie half. The last child snatches it away, savoring each sweet bite as he gives me a muffled "thank you."

 _He'd say_ _ **nothing**_ _because he's not here._

I stand, shaking my head and watching the moogle girl while she stares at the other children. I've only ever seen those four push her away, force her out, because she "cries too much." I can tell she's been through a lot, and she hardly looks a day over nine. She has every right to shed a few tears. The fact that any child has to suffer through anything like this… It makes me sick.

Ruka barks and I run my hand down her dirty fur absentmindedly. I wonder where he is now? He saved my life after I blew Sephiroth to smithereens. He saved Shadow from an eternal prison with my soul. I can't thank him enough—but it's all mental, of course. I haven't seen him in a long time.

~2 years ago~

 _Red. I see red, too._ My eyes slide shut and I cough, the smoke that's filling the crater burning my throat.

" _Violet!"_ How cute… Hearing his voice before I go.

" _Vi! Where the hell are ya?!"_ Cid, too, huh? Weird, but okay.

" _Damn… Cid, over here!"_

I frown and force one eye open, my world rocking back and forth beneath me. _More_ red. And… blue now? Everything's made of scattered patches of color, some black, some blue, some red.

"Violet…" I'm hoisted into the air, a face nestled in the crook of my neck as my rescuer runs from the crumbling cave. Another man runs at his side. "...You lied."

"I'm sorry," I croak, finally giving in and letting my head loll back as exhaustion consumes me.

When I next wake, I'm not entirely sure where I am. I can make out the smell of oil and something herbal. I open my eyes to see patchy brown curtains drawn tightly and a mug of cold tea sitting on the nightstand alongside a half-full pack of cigarettes. The plain white door is cracked open and I can hear voices downstairs. The clock on the wall tells me that it's nearly midnight. The closet to my left is open, showing my boots on the floor, my cloak hanging up, and my leggings and shirt folded on a bin. A thin layer of dust coats my black pants and I frown. _How long has it been?_ I force my legs to move; they feel stiff as if they can hardly move from staying still.

Frustrated, I take hold of the wall and use it to support my weight on my way down the stairs. I'm dressed in a shirt that's far too big and pajama pants that have been tied tightly to fit my narrow hips. I pull them back up sharply when they begin to slide down. _Where am I?_

I finally manage to get to the first floor of the house and I recognize my surroundings. _Cid Highwind's house. Where is everyone?_ I press on until I reach the living room, where I catch sight of something that both warms my heart and floods me with relief. Cid lays with his head flopped back, snoring loudly, and his arm thrown along the back of the couch. Vincent sits in a big chair farther away from the television, head having fallen onto his shoulder and his feet propped up on the ottoman. He's still wearing his ridiculous shoes.

 _His neck is gonna be sore tomorrow._ There's a soft rattle in the kitchen and I use the wall to get there, my knobby knees aching as I turn into the bright room. Shera stands by the sink, drying dishes and placing them in their cabinets quietly. I clear my throat softly and she jumps, turning to see me giving her a weak smile.

"Miss Crescent! You're awake!"

"Eh, yeah," I shrug, surprised by how different my voice sounds, as if all it needed was a good rest.

"Gods, I'm glad you're alright," she smiles. "But _what_ are you doing walking around in that condition!?"

"Just came to let you know I exist," I shrug again, uncomfortably pulling the pajama pants up again.

"Vi?" _Cid?_ I turn my head sharply to see a sleepy confused pilot rubbing his eyes. "Yer up?"

"Mhm."

"Good," he grins, standing and heading over. "Doc kept sayin' you were gonna stay down forever. Told 'im that wasn't my Violet." I laugh weakly and accept his unintentionally bone-crushing hug. "Vin's been worried, y'know. Wouldn't stop pacin' and goin' upstairs to see ya."

"How long was I…?" My voice trails off as he lets me go, eyeing Shera over my shoulder. Without his boots, he's _clearly_ shorter than me. I hide a snide smile.

"Lemme see… You went out the day we beat Sephiroth, and that's one, two… Three weeks ago?"

"Sounds right, Captain," Shera nods, pushing her glasses up.

"Three _weeks_?" I repeat, trying to wrap my mind around how many things could have happened in that time. _I should be_ _ **dead.**_

"Yeah," he crosses his arms. "Had Yuffie worried sick, too. Poor brat worships ya."

"She definitely should have stuck with Leviathan," I scoff, rolling my eyes. He grins.

"Glad to see you haven't changed at all."

"Mm…" Vincent hums, stretching his arms as he stands, his brows furrowing when he turns his neck. "I'm going to bed now, Cid—" He stops short when he sees two heads of blonde hair instead of one. "...Violet?"

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow.

He stares. I awkwardly pull my pants up.

"Whose clothes are these?" I ask finally. "They're kinda big on me."

"They were mine from a while back," Shera sighs. "They fit alright when you first got here."

"Oh."

"Violet." I'm enveloped in a blanket of black and red, long, thin arms holding me tight.

"Vincent," I reply dryly, hugging him back just as tightly. "Okay, wow. You never struck me as a touchy-feely guy who would squeeze the _orange juice_ out of me."

"I'm not."

"Then please let go. You're crushing my ribs."

Almost immediately, I'm set free, forced to dizzily look up at Vincent. Shera clears her throat, catching Cid's eye and nodding toward the stairs. He huffs and leads the way; Shera follows with brisk steps. I lean against the wall and give Vince a once over. Yup; still skinny and pale.

"So, how've you been?" I ask casually. He frowns.

"Impatient."

"Aw, sorry." I grimace. "They don't happen to have a spare toothbrush I could use, do they?"

"Follow me." He starts to lead the way, pausing when sees me using the wall for support. "Would you like help?"

"Yes," I roll my eyes. "No need to be a stranger."

"… Sorry." He steps back and lifts me effortlessly, flinching when my elbow stabs his ribs.

"... I mean, you don't have to _carry_ me, but alright." A moment of tense silence passes. "Hey, do you know anything about Shadow?" I ask, letting my head fall back so that the world passes by upside down. "She hasn't said anything."

"I don't recall anything."

"You're still as awkward as ever."

He sets me down beside the counter, fishing through the medicine cabinet. Something topples over and he reaches to catch it, nearly knocking me into another three-week slumber when his elbow smacks me in the face.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright?" He turns to examine my face where he struck me.

"I'm fine," I laugh, snatching the toothbrush from his grasp and look it over. "Well, it _looks_ clean."

I shrug and get to brushing. _Oh well. What do I have to lose?_ Vincent stands outside the bathroom, arms crossed as he waits patiently. I yawn when I step out of the small space, and despite my protests, he lifts me up again and takes me upstairs, setting me in the bed I woke up in.

"I'm not tired," I pout. "I just slept for three weeks, remember?" Vincent ignores me, pulling the seat beside the bed closer and sitting down. Just to irritate him, I sit up, crossing my legs. "What happened while I was out?"

"Yuffie and I assisted the people escaping Midgar after we took you back, as Reeve commanded. Meteor was ultimately stopped by the Lifestream."

"Reeve?"

"He's planning to start a program to rebuild the city—it's called the World Regenesis Organization. However, it's far from order. While we were there I—" He pauses, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Vincent."

"It's nothing," he replies, offering a slight, hidden smile. "I'm relieved you're awake. I was tempted to leave, but Cid forced me to stay."

"It worked out, just like I said," I grin. He frowns.

"I thought I had committed another unforgivable sin by simply allowing you to go." His eyes fall to the floor for the moment before he looks back up. "I assumed you would never awaken."

" _But_ I'm alright," I smile, placing my hand over his soft cheek. He sits there a moment before leaning into the touch _ever_ so slightly.

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Hm."

I roll my eyes and lean forward, using his shoulder as my support as I kiss him for the first time since the Northern Crater. He stiffens unexpectedly, but he follows along eventually. _Something's bothering you._ I pull away, searching his eyes for any sign of _what._

"What's wrong?" I demand.

"What do you mean?" he frowns.

"Vincent, what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about," he shakes his head. "I merely assumed that, if you did wake up, you would want nothing to do with me any longer."

"Why would I do that?" I frown, cocking my head to the side. "I went through with it because I wanted to."

"I don't know," he sighs. "I… read the letter Lucrecia gave you." He reaches up and gingerly tucks my loose hair behind my ear. "...You did it."

"I know," I grin. "I'm a real genius, right?" He shakes his head, standing and forcing me to lay down.

"Get some rest, Violet."

"Where are _you_ going?" I demand.

"I have my own-"

"Stay here. I don't feel like waking up alone again just to forget where I am." He hesitates before granting my request, coming closer to sit back in the chair. I shake my head. "In the bed, Vince. And take off that cape first. I don't feel like getting strangled." He raises an eyebrow, his eyes never leaving mine as he unbuckles his cape and drapes it over the back of the chair. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's not like a told you to _strip._ "

"You may as well have." He starts toward the bed, pulling back the covers. I fight a smile.

"Would you?"

"Pardon?" He frowns, arching an eyebrow.

"If I asked," I sit up, laughing. "Would you?"

"Get some sleep," he shakes his head and shifts onto the mattress beside me, keeping as much respectful distance as possible. I roll my eyes, flopping down so the bed bounces and curl up against his back for warmth.

"I missed you."

"Hn."

"Wow, okay," I laugh smacking his back.

"Violet—"

"I know, I know, time to—"

"I missed you too."

"Aw," I coo, snickering at his silence. " Aren't we sweet? Goodnight, Vince." _I freaking hate you, Vincent Valentine._

After that, I'd woken up every morning in the Highwind house with him by my side. It only took another few days for me to recover once Shadow's presence returned, and then he finally admitted he was sick of the place, despite how much he genuinely enjoyed Cid's company. So, we wandered the Planet, doing odd jobs for the first year. Six months ago, after my first attack, he told me to go to Midgar and stay with Tifa until he could figure something out. I didn't go right away. I'd sooner die from the Stigma than live with that bitch. I insisted on staying, on not leaving him behind. After he found me writhing in the woods during my second attack, he carried me all the way to Edge and left me in Tifa's bar.

I have my phone, of course, but he doesn't own one. Very rarely does he find himself in the company of Cid, who forces him to call me and let me know he's still alive. To make sure I'm alive. I haven't received one of those in three months. I don't think he gives a shit anymore. He could visit, but I won't make him. I know he _hates_ it in the Edge.

Ruka barks cheerfully and faithfully follows me as I head down the street and take a right. The gray, drab city is overcast as usual. Hardly any color marks the streets, buildings, or people.

"Ruka, fetch," I sigh, motioning toward the dumpster just ahead of me. She bounds off obediently, leaping into the trash and digging. I crouch in the alleyway beside her, ignoring peoples' disgusted looks. You think they'd at least _try_ to acknowledge a member of Avalanche, the whole reason they're alive, but I think that's just it. Most of them would rather have died by Meteor than deal with this suffering, the Stigma, and the loss of their homes.

Tifa made it very clear that she still doesn't trust me and I made it clear that I still dislike her. I left shortly after I woke up, and we hardly run into each other anymore. When she does see me, she remarks that I could use a shower and a job, which she is oh-so-willing to provide, and a hobby to distract myself while I _helplessly await the return of my lover._ She says, as she tends an empty bar and hangs around waiting for Cloud to return. I'm no damsel in distress; currently, I'm just a woman trying to feed these starving kids.

Ruka returns with a plastic bag, and inside is a perfectly clean, ripe apple. I grin, scratching her ears and taking the bag away.

"Good girl." I turn tail and return to the children. The moogle girl stands in the same place as always, watching the others play. She looks up as I approach, her brown eyes lighting up when I hold up the fruit. "Hey, look what I found."

"Thank you, Miss Violet," she smiles, gingerly taking the apple.

"Yeah, it's no problem." I grin, ruffling her hair gently. "You enjoy that."

"I will, Miss Violet."

I nod, motioning for my dog to follow me. We head down the road side by side, most people avoiding me because of my stigma and Ruka because of her stench. To be fair, she _smells._ An old woman who lives on the way to my makeshift shelter stands on her porch, waving me over when she sees me coming.

"How are you, dear?" she asks, her wrinkled face breaking into a pitiful smile.

"Alright," I shrug. "It's been a while since I had an attack."

"Good! And how's the eye?" I sigh and gingerly touch the bandage wrapped around my head just enough to cover the splotches over my right eye.

"Not great. I still can't see very well."

"Yes, it's quite unfortunate when the Stigma ruins our bodies," she sighs, absently tightening the gauze around her forearm.

"I guess so," I reply, petting Ruka's head absently. "I should get going now. It's going to get dark soon."

"Dear, can I get you anything from the kitchen?" she asks, her gray eyebrows pinching together.

"No, thank you," I shake my head.

"At least take some water. It would make me feel better."

"Alright," I give in, rolling my eyes at Shadow's snickering. She opens her chipped door and motions for me to follow. So I do, stepping into the entryway of her rickety old house cautiously. I've been in here before; this woman shows more compassion toward people than anyone else I've met since Meteor.

"My grandson, Jeremy, is still in bed with the illness. His poor mother," she shakes her head as she bustles about the kitchen. "She passed from it last month."

"I know the feeling," I nod, scanning the bland walls of the house. _Mandy…_

~Six months ago~

"Hello?" I answer my ringing phone with a frown, poking at the fire with a stick. Vincent watches in silence, the flames casting eerie shadows onto his face.

"Mom?"

"Josh?" I frown, glancing over at Vince. He raises an eyebrow in response.

"Good, I got the right number!" I smile to myself, noting how similar his voice is to David's. "Listen, uh… Could you get over here any time soon?"

"We're in the mountains right now," I frown. "Why?"

"It's Mandy. My daughter?" Joshua sighs on the other line. "She's had the Stigma for a while now, and it's getting pretty bad. She asked if she could see you before she, uh, saw 'Grandpa.'"

"Uh…" I chew on the inside of my cheek, thinking. _Is this because I changed it all? Is this my punishment?_ "I can try to hurry over there."

"Thanks. Why don't you bring Vincent along?"

"Like I have a choice," I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, right? See ya soon, then."

"Bye," I nod, snapping the phone shut. Groaning, I throw the device onto the dirt and run my fingers through my hair.

"Is something wrong?" I shake my head, letting my head fall onto Vincent's shoulder.

"Mandy… Do you remember her?" I ask. He blinks at the fire for a moment before nodding.

"Joshua's daughter."

"Yeah. She's got Geostigma, now." He sighs and looks down at the green and gray splotches on my arm. "Only, he didn't tell me until just now, when she's on her deathbed." I sigh, shutting my eyes. "He wants us to stop by and say goodbye."

"… How old is she?"

"Five."

"Hm." He hums. "Perhaps this is the Planet's way of killing us off instead of using Holy."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Is Mandy aware of her own father's illness?"

"No," I shake my head, squeezing his hand gently. "She… doesn't know. She thinks she's the only one."

"She doesn't have to—"

"Like _you_ would do any different," I snap, quick to defend Josh. "He's not going to tell his daughter that he's going to die just to scare her more."

Vincent clamps his mouth shut and stares at the flames. Both of us are irritated by the circumstances. Finally, I push myself to my feet and he frowns, watching me head toward the trees.

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk, Vince. I'll be fine."

"But your—"

"I'll be _fine."_

I start off down the path, ignoring the soft ringing in my ears. _Why Mandy? Why_ _ **Josh**_ _?_ Somehow, the Stigma was carried from those who were exposed to the Lifestream in Edge to people outside. Some say that people who were in Midgar at the time of the Lifestream's appearance headed home immediately afterward and contact infected a few others. I don't care how it works; I want it gone.

The ringing only gets louder and louder until my head's spinning and I start to see spots in my blurred vision. _I should_ _ **probably**_ _turn back._ I turn around and continue stumbling down the path until dizziness knocks me to my knees. My drive to stand ends rather quickly as I wave of agonizing pain burns the blackened spots on my arm. I grit my teeth, gripping the infected patch of skin. A black ooze drips through my fingers, spilling onto the ground. _The hell is that stuff?_ Another jolt of pain strikes me and I cry out for help, unable to move.

" _Vincent!"_ My head screams in protest and my lungs tighten, forcing air away. _"Vince!"_ I can hear his feet pounding down the path. Shadow hisses her protests to the torture.

"Violet?" Two hands grip my shoulders to straighten me; one moves to lift my head. Vincent sighs, starting to pull me to my feet. "I told you not to go al—" The most torturous of the waves hits me now, a choked scream pushing past my lips as I curl in around the source of my suffering. He catches me as I pitch forward, collapsing against him as I wrestle the attack for a breath of air.

"Vince…"

"You'll be fine," he murmurs, pushing me back just enough to see the infected patch on my arm.

"I… can't…"

~Present day~

We never did make it to Rocket Town. When I next woke up, Mandy was long gone and the Stigma had spread over more of my skin. Vincent insisted that I get as much rest as possible, that he couldn't travel with the condition I was in. Mandy died with only her tortured father by her side. Last year, her mother left them for another man and took James with her. It seems those who carry my blood have the worst luck. Joshua lives alone in that house now, pacing his final days away and wondering just _how_ he could have saved her. I tried visiting afterward, but he wouldn't open the door. Said he didn't want to see me in my condition and that it would break my heart to see him in his.

"Here you are, dear. And here's something for the two of you to share." The old woman hands over a brown paper bag and a water bottle.

"I told you, I—"

"Take it, Violet. You're _pathetically_ thin. This isn't an illness you can starve away."

"…Thanks," I sigh, taking the items away from the stubborn woman. "Good luck with your grandson."

"Thank you. We need all the luck we can get." She offers a weak smile. "You know your way out?"

"Yeah," I smile back. "You've invited me inside far too many times." I glance down at Ruka, nodding toward the door. "C'mon, Rukie."

The dog leaps to her feet and bounds out the front door, waiting patiently for me to shut the creaking front door. Together, we walk down the worn street past suffering children and adults alike, avoiding the hungry eyes they lay on the old woman's gift. The common folk, those who are simply living through suffering and _not_ particularly enjoyinglife, pass us by without so much as a glance; I suppose we look like your average pair of homeless, infected creatures. Though, Ruka has no disease that I'm aware of and I doubt I smell _that_ bad despite my condition. Finally, we enter our makeshift home at the edge of the city, muddy and haggard.

I curl up under the panel of sheet metal and hang up the flower-printed sheet I use as a privacy curtain. Ruka sits at my side, wagging her tail gently as I open the paper bag to reveal a sandwich, an apple, and a package of peanut butter crackers. _She knew I was coming by today… That conniving old hag.._ _ **.**_ I smile and shake my head, tearing my sandwich in two and setting the bigger half in front of Ruka. She gobbles it up the second my hand pulls away; I pick the tomatoes out of my food and toss them for her to catch before digging in. My stomach growls loudly the second I take a bite. Ruka cocks her head to the side and I laugh, ruffling her black fur gently.

I tuck the apple and crackers away, saving them for the street kids, and take a long drink from the water bottle. Once I'm content, I lay back against the rough brick wall behind me and watch the shadows in our tiny hideout grow darker and darker. To me, this is better than being trapped in Tifa's bar and washing tables while she whines about Cloud. I could go anywhere else, I suppose.

Why do I stay? I don't really know. I guess I'm still waiting for Vincent


	26. Advent Children

Ruka's sharp barking wakes me up. I groan and rub my exposed eye, squinting into the dim light of dawn that illuminates our shelter.

"What the _hell_?" I moan, sitting up. Ruka barks again, biting the sheet that covers our shelter and ripping it down before leaping outside and facing me. Waiting. Huffing, I force myself to my aching feet and chase after her. Stumbling past a few early risers that wander the streets, I follow the dog down the road and into an alley at the very end. "Ruka, what—"

My voice fails me when a swarm of black energy arises out of the torn concrete, morphing and twisting into a familiar, towering figure. Glimmering ebony eyes turn to mine, skin shifting to accommodate for the motion of the figure's raising hand. The gloved hand lifts to the sky, black eyes narrow, and long, long hair sways.

" _Mother…"_ the shadow of Sephiroth hisses.

 _What are you doing?_

 **This isn't my power… How would the dog sense it?**

I look down to see Ruka's dark fur raised all along her back, a deep growl rumbling from her lowered chest. Sephiroth's image turns back at me, the slightest smirk playing on a face that looks far too much like my sister's.

" _It's time…"_

"For what?" I demand, stepping forward. Ruka snarls when Sephiroth's hand falls back to his side, his chin lifting with his haughty gaze.

" _The Reunion… I thought you knew… Sister."_

"What?" I frown, tensing when he throws his head back.

" _She is nearby. We can feel it."_

Before I can react, the swarming black energy dissolves, tearing apart into tendrils that melt away into the ground. I stare at the concrete, unsure how to feel. _The Reunion…? But… I killed him. Sephiroth is_ _ **dead.**_ My phone's ringtone breaks me from my thoughts; I answer immediately, my heart sinking when a lighthearted voice greets my ears. _What else did you expect?_

"What's up, Vi!?"

"Hi, Reno," I sigh. Reno and I… Well, I suppose we're at the point where I'd consider him a friend. He's certainly changed, and he's helped me far more than necessary since I was dumped here. Whenever he's in Edge, he's sure to buy a couple drinks for us to catch up over. Of course, there are certain roadblocks along the way to such a friendship, but that's to be expected. "I'm sitting in an alley and hoping that I'm not hallucinating."

"Pretty sure that's just a symptom, hon," he teases, laughing to himself.

"I'll write it down for the doctor, just in case," I retort, rolling my eyes and sinking back against the brick wall. "What'd you need?"

"Well _fuck,_ where do I start?" he huffs. I smile to myself. "We got sent to the Crater to pick up Elena and Tseng—they went to retrieve Jenova's head. Some weirdos lookin' for 'Mother' crashed the part and I dunno what's gonna happen to those two. Me and Rude got out okay but…" Reno sighs and something creaks. I assume he's leaned back in his seat, wherever he is. "I'm not sure about the other two."

"Mother…?" I repeat, frowning at the path of dirt Sephiroth's illusion disappeared into.

"Yeah. Those guys… they look a lot like Sephiroth. They got the silver hair and the same eyes." Another creak; he's straightened. "I was wonderin' if you'd be willing to come out to Healin and talk."

"About this?"

"Well," he chuckles. "I mean, I'm not gonna complain if there's somethin' _else_ on your mind—"

"There's not," I cut him off, rolling my eyes and kicking a stone. "See you in an hour or so." I hang up and tuck my phone away, peering down at Ruka. "Guess we're going on a trip."

On foot, it might take any other person a while. But, well, Lucy really went out of her way to create a serum that _evolves_. At this point, I can run as fast as any car if I pump my legs hard enough. I've never actually been inside the Healin Lodge, mainly for Rufus Shinra's safety, though I've met up with Reno a few times to talk about goings on and to run a few errands for the Turks when they're short on helping hands.

I start walking toward the outskirts of Edge, Ruka faithfully trotting by my side. There's about the calming presence of the dog that keeps Shadow's demands at bay and my mood swings quelled. Maybe I'm just lonely, but I love the simple _existence_ of something willing to die for me at my side. And I'm _not_ a big animal person. Honestly, Vincent probably would have shot her by now for all the trouble she gets me in, but it's worth having her around. She fetches food for the homeless orphans, scares off thieves from our shelter, hell, she even fought off a whole pack of wolves once when I was injured. That's what I call a friend.

Once Ruka and I have stepped past the city limits, I take a deep breath and prepare to run. A motorcycle suddenly speeds around the corner of the road; I hardly have time to jerk Ruka out of the way by her tattered collar. I watch the bike zip past and scowl at the back of the blond rider's head. _Jerk._ Sighing, I tighten the laces on my boots and start sprinting down the road. Ruka lags behind, barking her protests.

"C'mon, Rukie," I call over my shoulder. She yips twice, tongue dangling from the side of her mouth as her paws thump against the pavement. I laugh, pushing myself to continue the speed up the steep hill ahead and skidding to a stop just outside the Lodge. Breathless, I see the bike rider stepping off his motorcycle. Angered, I start toward him, my voice just starting to raise when he turns to face me and we both do a double take.

"What the _hell_ was—Cloud?"

"Violet…?" The blond glances over my roughed-up appearance and I eye the blood streaked across his forehead before I recall my rage.

"What the hell!? You almost hit us and you didn't even stop to apologize!"

"… Sorry." He glances down at the panting, dingy dog. She growls, mismatched eyes narrowed. "Is that why you followed me?"

"I wish I was that dedicated," I roll my eyes and pat the dog's head. "But no. Did Reno call you, too?"

"Yeah." He turns on the heels of his boots, leading the way up the steel stairs to the small lodge that sits atop a grassy ridge. I follow closely, Ruka in tow. Cloud tries the door and Ruka sits behind me.

"Stay," I mutter to her. She grins up at me in response.

Suddenly, an arm swings out protectively, defending me from a flurry of bright red and navy blue. A hand grasps my shoulder and shoves me inside; Cloud turns the lock in the door after it slams shut, his eyes meeting mine in silent question. Before I can come up with an answer, a shuffle breaks the silence and I block several strikes from Rude before hitting him with a sharp uppercut. I wince, pulling my hand back to my chest as the Turk stumbles back. _Ow, that hurt!_ Rude groans, getting to his feet and Cloud scowls at him. I merely revel in the sounds of Reno's pain.

"No! Don't bite me, you dumb dog! Violet, get this thing _off_ me!"

"Impressive. You fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be." I freeze and turn to see a covered man in a wheelchair rolling into the room, a white sheet draped over his head to hide his face. I can clearly tell who it is, though. "And you- you still have the fighting fire you possessed in the days you strove to end Sephiroth's terror."

"Rufus Shinra," Cloud mutters, brows furrowed as he watches the former president of Shinra come to a stop before us. Cloud looks at Rude, who now stands beside Rufus. "Boy, do I feel sorry for you."

"If you were wondering—"

"I'm not interested," Cloud starts.

"I managed to get out before the building collapsed completely—"

"I'm leaving."

"Unfortunately, I was not unscathed—"

"I don't care how many boo-boos you got," I interrupt, crossing my arms and stepping to the side to prevent Cloud from leaving the Lodge. "Why did Reno call us here?"

"I understand that Shinra owes the Planet a lot," Rufus replies, touching the edge of his sheet. "The company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right."

"Get off my arm!" Reno cries from the other side of the door. "Open up!"

"Kadaj's group is young and violent—as dangerous as they come."

"Kadaj…?" Cloud repeats, frowning. _Who's this Kadaj? What does he have to do with Sephiroth this Reunion?_ "What does this have to do with us?"

"After Tseng and Elena were attacked at the Crater, we decided it might be best to hire a little muscle."

"Well, you're our buddy, aren't ya?" Reno calls through the door. "Ow, get—!" Cloud kicks the door and I frown at the floor, thinking.

"Too bad, I'm a delivery boy now," Cloud replies dryly. I shake my head.

"I'm just a homeless girl. Not much I'd do for Shinra dogs these days."

"Just a girl?" Rufus repeats, almost wryly. "You're one of Professor Hojo's prized creations." _He hasn't changed a bit since Meteor, the smug bastard._

"I'm not a _creation,_ " I snap.

"No matter. After some simple research, I've discovered that you are the most powerful being this Planet has ever known, aside from perhaps the Weapons and Sephiroth, of course."

"And Chaos?" I frown, glancing at Cloud. He's wearing the same expression, always uncertain of how to approach my experimentation despite having his own dark past with Hojo.

"Only a greater creature because you have yet to unlock your full potential," Rufus replies simply. I glance down at the dark green and gray spots littering the exposed skin of his pale hand. _So you have it too, Shinra._ "But we're getting off topic. You two are all we have. Violet, you used to be an excellent huntress—"

"Used to be. Not anymore. Haven't been in a long time."

"But your power is—"

"Shut up about my power," I snap, irritated. How is it that everyone around me can easily find answers to my questions, but no matter how hard _I_ search, I can't even find a lead? "Is that all?"

"I'm still out here!" Reno calls, his voice still muffled. "Sit!"

"These men call themselves the Remnants. We believe they are the spirit energy that Sephiroth has left behind, and they live to obtain their Mother and complete Jenova's Reunion." We all fall silent; Cloud and I exchange a look. _Help the powers that already know their stuff or refuse to get involved again?_

"Think about it," Reno chips in. "Together, we could rebuild Shinra!" Cloud gives a sarcastic huff and throws the door open.

"Not interested." With that, he shoves Reno aside and leaves briskly. I sigh, shaking my head and following him out. _No, I'm not serving Shinra again._

"Geeze, he's got an attitude problem," Reno huffs, brushing dog hair off his sleeves. Ruka sits at my side proudly, admiring the slight tear she put in the Turk's jacket. "What about you, Vi?" I scowl, eyes piercing his as I speak my sharp response.

"Sorry, but I'm not helping rebuild the empire that destroyed the Planet, slaughtered my family, and stole my humanity."

I stride past the stunned redhead and head down the stairs with Ruka at my side. The dog nuzzles my hand and I pet her head as I come to a stop, watching Cloud settle on top of his motorcycle. He glances up, his bright blue eyes striking in the drab, dull greens and grays of our surroundings.

"Violet."

"Hm?" I ask, absently scratching my dog's ear. "What do you want?"

"You… didn't say yes, did you?"

"No," I shake my head. "The idea's ridiculous."

"Good," he nods, looking down at his gloved hands.

"Hey." He looks back up at me. "Tifa's worried, you know. Want me to tell her anything?"

"She worries too much," he sighs, frowning. "Sure, I guess. I gotta go do something."

"I don't care what you're doing," I shrug. "She's having a really hard time. I'll tell her you're alright, but I think you should see her yourself." I start to head down the declining road, stopped by Cloud's voice.

"You have the Stigma?"

"… Yeah." I stare down at the road, my fingers absently tracing the bandage wrapped tightly over my arm. "Everywhere. Took the vision outta my eye. Orphaned a bunch of kids. Killed my granddaughter… What's it you?"

"… Where's Vincent?"

"It was nice seeing you," I reply abruptly, continuing my way down the path. Cloud shakes his head and rides off, careful to avoid Ruka before disappearing down the road.

What was I going to say? _Cloud… The thing is, I… don't know._ Yeah, right.

The first thing I notice upon returning to Edge is the clear absence of children in the streets. The second is that no one seems to acknowledge that their absence. Ruka whines and surges forward. I follow her tiredly, my head pounding to an irregular rhythm. _What's wrong with me? Did I catch something_ _ **else?**_

 **Impossible.**

 _I mean, I caught Geostigma._

 **That's different. It's no virus; it's—**

 _I don't need a science lesson, right now, thanks._

… **My** _ **pleasure**_ **.**

Ruka stops, whining and pawing at something that sits on the ground, drenched in rainwater. My heart skips a beat and I stoop down, picking up the soaked moogle doll. _The moogle girl…_ What happened? Shadow chuckles.

 **Go to the church.**

 _For what? A Sunday afternoon service?_

 **Go.**

 _Okay, okay._

I stand and turn on my heels, rushing to Aeris's church, where she tended the only garden in all of Midgar before Avalanche took off and became the group of friends that destroyed Sephiroth. Or, so we thought. A bad feeling churns in my stomach and I summon Nightmare as I run, pushing past debris and leaping over the stacked corpses of those whom the Stigma claimed already. Cloud's motorcycle is parked outside. I throw the doors open only to catch sight of Cloud and Tifa collapsed in the bed of golden flowers that breaks through the chopped floorboards.

My head rings sharply and I grit my teeth, clutching my head. I gasp when another round of agony pushes me to my knees. Shadow's sword clatters to the floor and my head pounds louder and louder and louder…

"I swear the boss said they'd be here—Oh! Hey, Vi! Long time, no see!"

I don't reply to Reno's cheerful greeting. My teeth are grit too tightly; my hand clutches my oozing Stigma rash too hard; my lungs force out their air too harshly. Reno's heavy footsteps pause before he kneels at my side, shaking my shoulder as I try not to scream out from a fresh round of pain.

"Shit! Violet, are you okay?" His voice is distant and his face is fuzzy when I look up to meet his worried green eyes. "Rude, help me out, man!"

I start awake, only to see that I'm laying down in a dark room I recognize all too well. Quickly, I sit up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and standing.

"Hey, I'd take it easy if I were you."

I jump, turning to see Reno and Rude standing at the back of the bedroom, arms crossed. Reno grins, eyebrows raised. Something stirs in my peripheral vision and Cloud sits up, Tifa standing beside the window across the room from me. Cloud glances up at Reno, frowning.

"We found you guys passed out at the church," Reno explains.

"But… _she_ wasn't there," Tifa frowns, nodding toward me.

"I'd just gotten there," I shake my head. "You guys were already down."

"You got it _bad, Vi,_ " Reno shakes his head. "It's—"

"You think I don't know that?" I snap, glowering. He shrugs.

"The children were taken by Kadaj's gang," Rude reports. "To the Forgotten City."

"Cloud, you have to go save them," Tifa demands, eyes wide and pleading when she turns to her childhood friend.

"I can't…" Cloud frowns, staring hard at his lap. "I can't save anyone."

"But—"

"I can't."

"You think you have it so _fucking_ hard, don't you?" I demand, turning to face him. "You hate being alone, Cloud, so quit pouting and let people in!"

"I—" Cloud cuts himself off. _That's right, be ashamed._

 **You spend far too much time around that dog.**

 _Shut up._

 **That'll be on your tombstone if you're not careful.**

 _What tombstone?_

"I can't," he sighs finally.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally," Tifa mutters. The blond frowns, looking up at her. "Dilly dally, shilly shally!" The martial artist hits the windowsill with the palm of her hand, sitting on the bed beside Cloud's and looking at him earnestly.

"I think she wants you to move on, man," Reno clarifies. _Really? I thought she'd really lost it this time. One can always hope._ Cloud sits in silence a moment before looking up at me.

"You coming?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"I want to—"

"No," Cloud interrupts Tifa. "You stay here."

"… Fine," she huffs eventually, ready to give Cloud some space.

We head outside and Cloud scoots forward to make room on his bike. I wrap my arms around his waist and he takes off, zooming across the deserts surrounding Edge. I lift my head off his back to watch the rocky land past. _I hope Ruka'll be alright._ And what about Vincent? Does he have any clue what's happening right now? He obviously knows about the Stigma, but what about the Remnants? Sephiroth? Does he even _care_ in his little corner of bliss—wherever the hell he decided to hide away from reality all this time?

We continue through the setting sun. Thankfully, the WRO, which is still very slowly building up underneath none other than _the_ Reeve Tuesti (that's right folks, _Cait Sith_ ), crafted a bridge connecting most mainland continents to nearby islands. We head over the long stretch of road that carries over the water, driving straight into the night. I won't bore you with details of the long drive with me hugging Cloud while he drives way over the speed limit. I'll just jump ahead a little…

Ah, here we go.

We finally enter the Forgotten City's eerie glowing woods, the glow casting a blue hue over us. Cloud leans forward against his handlebars and I let go of his waist, hanging onto the bike with my legs. I summon Sacrifice, Lucrecia's gift, and watch the glowing trees flash past. Then I hear the first gunshot.

"Cloud?!" I cry, trying to catch his attention.

He starts and tosses a look at me over his shoulder before narrowly dodging the bullet headed for us. Ahead stand three men dressed in black leather, two firing bullets from their odd, slim guns and the one in the middle grins, his hair silver and his eyes green—catlike. I shudder. _Just like Sephiroth._ The sides of Cloud's bike open like drawers and I wind up crouching on the back of the seat to avoid getting my legs chopped off by the endless swords stocked in the vehicle. It's not the best idea to tiptoe on the back of a speeding motorcycle, but I don't have much of a choice when I'm riding with this psychopath.

The man in the middle, who I'm assuming is Kadaj, draws a double-bladed katana, waving his free hand in the air. Several children drop on all sides, eyes empty and flashing green—just like Sephiroth's. A whole crowd of them drops in front of us. Cloud's bike spins out of control as he attempts to avoid hitting Marlene, Barret's daughter, and Denzel, the boy he and Tifa took in, as they stand in the front of the group. Marlene looks afraid, watching on with wide eyes, but Denzel… he's the same as the others.

I leap from the spiraling motorcycle and roll to my feet, Cloud standing at my side. Kadaj sneers, leaning forward so he can stare the blond down.

"I'm glad you could make it!"

"We came for the kids," Cloud says firmly, in no mood to fight with Sephiroth's crazy Remnants He's clean out of luck, it seems.

"See these people?" Kadaj cries, swiveling around to face the children as he paces. "They're our big brother and sister. But alas," he coos, circling around both of us. My eyes narrow and Sacrifice finds my hand yet again, its weight comforting. "In our happy flock, they're what you call _black sheep._ " He points his weapon at Cloud's face.

"Cloud!" Marlene's small voice calls.

Kadaj is distracted long enough for Cloud to draw his sword, the two of us, standing back to back to keep an eye on all three men. Kadaj, snarling, leaps into the air and lands a short distance away. Cloud quickly blocks a barrage of bullets with his blade; I fire an arrow at the man with short hair. He smirks, his entire body flashing bright blue; he speeds out of the way before my arrow can strike its target. His movements are fast and sharp and I'm forced away from Cloud as he strikes at me with an electrically charged punch from the pronged device attached to his arm.

I duck under another swing, leaping up into the tree branches to get out of his reach and shoot again. I narrowly dodge a bullet as he climbs, a sharp sting signaling a slice from a graze. Chuckling, the man stops pursuing me and turns tail to chase Cloud. The blond raises his sword, trying to swipe him from the air, but the fast Remnant merely lands and grabs Cloud's ankle, throwing him to the ground. I leap down from the tree, slashing Nightmare down over his head. He blocks the blade, stepping back and parrying another blow. Frustrated, I grit out an enraged cry, jabbing at him again. Sneering, the man grips the end of the slender blade, jerking mine toward him.

"The name's Loz. Nice to meetcha, _Auntie._ "

I yelp as he jams his pronged device into my stomach, pulling a trigger. A crackle of electricity rushes through my body and sends me flying backward into Cloud. We slam into the nearest tree trunk, stunned for a mere moment. Groaning, I straighten to see the other man rushing toward us. His silver hair is the longest, his movements as graceful as the real Sephiroth's as he presses a boot into Cloud's chest and sends the blond toppling over me again before firing his gun.

Cloud rolls to his feet and I dig Nightmare into the dirt, dragging myself up. My head's pounding and my bones ache, but I'm not near ready to give in. Cloud splits one sword into two and uses them to block the flying bullets until he's kicked again, Kadaj rushing forth to attack now. The Remnant expertly blocks every powerful strike from his opponent, using the momentum from one slash to fly backward and far away from the fight to recuperate. I catch up to Cloud's side just in time for Loz to shout out, slamming his electrocuting weapon into the packed dirt. The second Remnant sneers, leaping over the wall of earth that rumbles toward us and firing one shot after another as he goes.

I dive behind Cloud as he uses his sword to deflect the shots once more, swinging his sword through the air hard enough to send a piercing wave of blue energy toward the Remnants. The rubble keeps coming, and despite my excellent shelter behind the not-so-ex-SOLDIER, one of the flying stones strikes me hard across the face, sending me flying back onto my ass with a groan. Through the debris, Cloud doesn't see Loz diving toward us, the electrified weapon sending Cloud through the air. The gunman teams up with Loz, the two of them a flurry of blue, blades, and bullets every-which-way.

The duo becomes overpowering when Cloud is thrown into the air and into the branches above, forced to fight the stubborn Remnants. I press a hand to my forehead, dizzily watching the fight. Cloud's sword is wrenched from his grasp and pinned to a tree trunk; Loz slams his device into the tree, sending chunks of glowing wood flying. Cloud fights off bullets with a smaller blade as he rushes toward his tumbling weapon. They surge back up into the air just as I manage to drag myself back up to my feet.

 **Need help?**

 _I think I've got this myself._

 **You can't be serious. You're getting your ass kicked.**

I roll my eyes and hold my hand out to the side, demanding a sword. Nothing happened. _What the…?_ Cloud hits the ground beside me and I boot plants itself in my back, sending me face first into the dirt. I grit out a cry of pain when Loz's sharp prongs dig into my spine and another lurch of electricity fires, pushing me harder into the ground and leaving me on the brink of consciousness. I struggle to push myself up, seeing a flash of red and assuming it's blood. But it's not. The world suddenly becomes a whirlwind of black and crimson; Cloud vanishes and then so do I, pressed to something alarmingly _warm._

I squeeze my eyes shut as my stomach lurches and we soar up into the air, the loud crack of a gun echoing beside my ear in response to a shot from a Remnant. The red fades as we plummet toward the ground. I'm released and I collapse onto my hands and knees, desperately trying to catch my breath. Cloud rolls into the thin grass beside me, knocked clean out with a long trail of blood smudged down his face.

I hear a crunch in the grass and freeze, gingerly turning my head to see a face I've been longing to see for what _feels_ like a century and a half. Still unsteady, I scramble to my feet and latch my arms around a thin waist, my cheek pressed to a chest covered in black leather. He tenses, mostly in surprise at my sudden response, and slowly finds it in himself to gingerly rest his hands on my back.

" _Gods_ , Vincent, I haven't seen you in _forever."_

"… Yes, it has been a while, Violet."

"I miss you," I insist, squeezing him tighter. He sighs, tolerating my childish insolence until I let go—only to be forced into a kiss when I grab hold of the back of his head. _How long is this hair gonna get before we do something about it?_ When I finally pull away, he arches an ebony eyebrow.

"Are you done?"

"Nice to see you still care," I huff, my hands settling on my hips. He sighs, his crimson eyes flickering over to the pool of water to our right.

"I apologize if I—"

"I was _kidding_ ," I scoff, raising a hand to rest it on his shoulder. "Geeze, you looked like a scolded dog for a second, Vince. And how in the helldid you just become a flying blanket?"

"… It's a secret." I roll my eyes and the corner of his mouth quirks up into the tiniest of smiles. I hear a soft rustle and turn to see Cloud sitting up, looking dejected. His blue eyes stare hard into the water.

"See? I knew I'd be no help."

"Hey, I would be _full_ of holes if it wasn't for your giant sword," I tease, offering a smile. He only sighs, glancing at the gunman standing behind me.

"Vincent, what do you know about all this?"

"I come here often," Vincent replies, straightening, his eyes narrowed the slightest bit as he thinks. _Here comes the pacing…_ Sure enough, one long golden shoe follows another and Vincent starts his rhythmic wandering, pulling his tattered cape out of the way as he goes. "I've seen what Kadaj's crew is doing." Suddenly, he drops into a crouch and grips Cloud's arm, the one that's been covered by a heavy black cloth since I first saw him at Healin Lodge.

The blond winces, jaw clenched as Vincent stares hard at him, watching as our former leader's eyes flicker between his own eyes and Sephiroth's. _So he_ _ **does**_ _have it._ "The Stigma… It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates." Vincent stands and walks past Cloud, stopping in front of the thick trunk of a glowing tree. _Someone's been doing his science homework. Due to Professor Lucrecia by three? Hopefully not._ "Inside our bodies is a current like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off malevolent intruders."

"What do you mean by intruders?" Cloud asks, frowning. I sigh, sitting beside him in the grass and missing my cloak. It went flying when Ruka and I were running from a whole fucking _avalanche_ of behemoths. A story for another time.

"The Sephiroth gene," Vincent replies. I fight a smile; this guy sure talks a lot once you get him going. "Jenova's mimetic legacy. Call it what you want."

"You're well informed," Cloud points out.

"Tseng and Elena—"

"They were attacked," I butt in. "By Kadaj and his gang, right? Reno told me all about it."

"They were brought here half dead," Vincent nods. "They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them, but, well, we'll see."

"Tortured?" Cloud repeats.

"They had it coming."

"How so?" I frown, leaning back on my palms. He frowns right back.

"They got their hands of Jenova's head. Reno said nothing about this?"

"Then when Kadaj says they're looking for Mother…" Cloud mutters.

"They meant her head," I finish. "Rather, her cells."

"Heaven's dark Harbinger, the calamity Jenova. If they wanted to, they could recreate Sephiroth," Vincent muses.

"Kadaj… What is he?" Cloud asks. Vincent hums in response, his eyes lifting from the dull grass to meet his.

"I'd rather not know."

The bushes blocking us off from the main forest rustle. Cloud grabs his sword, Vincent unholsters his gun, and I jump to my feet, an arrow trained on the rattling foliage.

 _You're gonna pay for keeping your sword from me earlier._

 **Are you now? Aren't you an archer by trade?**

 _By trade, no. By preference, yes. But you can't blame me for needing a blade when the enemy is smacking me around with a pointed stick._

Out of the branches bounds a little girl, Marlene Wallace to be exact. Barret's daughter runs toward Cloud, her brown eyes big and round as her little feet pound against the dirt until she reaches him. She throws her thin arms around his leg, clinging tight.

"Marlene!" Cloud kneels, grabbing her small shoulders gently.

"Cloud! It's Denzel! And Tifa!"

"Tifa's alright," he replies calmly, shaking his head.

"I wanna talk to her," the little girl demands, stomping a foot on the ground stubbornly. I smile; she's definitely Barret's daughter, adopted or not. Cloud reaches toward his pocket, pausing when he feels nothing and shaking his head. I sigh, realizing mine's long gone, too. Marlene turns to face Vincent, unfazed by his appearance, unlike most children. "May I?" Vincent merely raises an arm out to the side, lifting his cape to reveal that even if he _did_ have a phone, he'd have nowhere to put it. "You don't have a phone?!" He shakes his head.

"Vincent," Cloud looks up sharply. "Will you bring Marlene to Tifa?" _Are you_ _ **kidding**_ _me?_ "I need to go to Shinra and get a few answ—"

"I can't do that," Vincent interrupts, shaking his head.

"But I…" Marlene's face falls and she shoves her way out of Cloud's grasp. "Forget it, Cloud! Why don't you ever pay attention to _us!?"_ She rushes toward Vincent, hiding behind one of his lanky legs. The red cape falls down to his side, draping over the hiding girl as Vincent eyes Cloud, waiting for his response. _Like a freaking mama bird._ Cloud sighs.

"Marlene, please give me some time."

"She doesn't have to," I bite back. "This is one quick trip, Cloud. You already can't face Tifa?"

"Violet—"

"No."

"There's a battle to be fought," Cloud sighs, peering into the space between the cape and Vincent's leg where Marlene's bright eyes shine through. "But it's not as simple as fighting. Do you understand, Marlene?"

"No, I don't understand!" Marlene shouts, stomping a foot.

"Cloud," Vincent breaks in. "Are you sure this is about fighting?"

Cloud's eyes fall to the ground and his brows furrow. There's a long moment of silence where he takes the time to mull over Vincent's words. Finally, he looks up.

"Marlene, let's go home."

The girl peeks out from behind the cape and grins, nodding.

"Uh huh!"

"Are you staying?" Cloud asks. "We can fit three if Marlene sits in front."

"I'm staying," I nod, ignoring Vincent's irritated glance.

"Alright. See you."

Cloud takes Marlene's hand in his and leads her back through the bushes, the girl's excited voice chatting his ear off the whole way. I finally look over at Vincent to see his frown.

"I told you to stay in Midgar."

"And I did," I cross my arms, raising an eyebrow. _Let the bad reunion begin!_


	27. Advent Children II

"I did, and now I'm here," I reply. "Why do you want me away so badly?"

"It's not that," Vincent mutters, shaking his head. "I only want you to be safe."

"Yeah, and me living on the disgusting streets of Edge with a smelly dog is safe?" I retort. " _Okay_. Guess I'll go home now. Bye, Vince."

"...Why didn't you stay with Tifa?"

"Oh, don't you even start," I scoff. "We don't get along, and you know that. She was offended when I told her I wasn't about to work for my keep and so I left. Simple as that." Vincent sighs, shaking his head and walking toward the water's edge. He sits in the grass slowly, staring long and hard at the rippling surface of the pool.

"I suppose I could see why she doesn't want you in her kitchen."

"Like _you_ can cook," I snap defensively, sitting beside him.

"I'm certainly I'm not as bad as you," he glances over at me.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"... This isn't about me."

"No, really. Make me something right now, oh master chef Vincent Valentine," I tease. "I'm _famished._ " Vincent does nothing for a moment. Then a gloved hand reaches down and plucks a blade of grass. He gingerly sets it on my leg.

"Salad," comes his dry response. I burst out laughing, brushing the leaf away and shaking my head. Sighing, I lay my head on his shoulder.

"But really, why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not," he frowns.

"You couldn't possibly find a way to at least make sure I was alive for _three months?_ " I roll my eyes. "Cut the crap. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

" _Vincent_ —"

"Violet, there is nothing wrong," he says firmly, obviously frustrated.

"Fine," I huff, pushing myself to my feet. "Don't tell me." Stretching my arms over my head, I tap his side gently with the tip of my boot. "How long do I have to stay in Midgar?"

"Until your Geostigma has been cured, I would—"

"So forever," I interrupt. "That's _great._ " Vincent shakes his head, standing.

"... Perhaps you should be getting back."

"Yeah, just kick me out while you're at it," I scoff, turning sharply to leave. He catches my arm, exasperated with my attitude.

"Violet, you're acting like a child. I'm only trying to help."

"How?" I demand, glaring at the ground. "By forcing me to stay in a whole _gathering_ of dying people while you brood in some forest across the Planet?"

"... Do you think the knowledge I shared with Cloud simply came to me in a dream?" He's trying to stay calm, I can feel it. His grip tightens. "I've been searching for answers for _you._ "

 **Wow.**

 _... Shut it._

"... Sorry."

Vincent shakes his head and loosens his hold on my arm. I turn and pull him into a hug, resting my temple against his chest where I can feel the gentle thud of his heart. Beside it is an oddly warm patch; I don't give it too much thought. His gloved hand settles on the back of my head, his gauntlet resting at the base of my back.

"What for?"

"Being a bitch. I just... hate knowing that something could happen to one of us and the other would never know."

"You're the one with the disease," he reminds me softly. "That's why I sent you away. There are many others in Edge who can help if you—"

"Reno's the only one who's bothered," I sigh. "And even then, all I've got is a dog. It's pretty lonely." Vincent frowns, still not certain about this dog I keep mentions, and I hold him closer, warmed by his heavy cape.

"Violet, I will come back for you once you have been cured. I promise."

"Easy to make that promise," I grumble.

"And easy to fulfill as well," he replies, pressing his lips to my forehead. "You should return to Edge. Kadaj is likely headed there now. Your aid will be needed."

"Alright," I nod. "I just hope they don't kick my ass again."

"I do as well," he mutters. I roll my eyes, punching his shoulder and head toward the end of the forest. _Time for another long run._

The instant I enter the gray city, Ruka bounds along at my side, overjoyed at my return. But I pay her no mind, watching the swirling black clouds overhead. A long, beaked face appears, followed closely by the sharp talons of a dragon the size of the Shinra building. In short, gargantuan. _Bahamut...?_ Ruka barks and I snap out of my trance, summoning my bow and rushing toward the center of town. I skid to a stop as the dragon lands heavily, seeing Denzel and Tifa sprawled out on the concrete. The boy gets to his feet, glaring up at the summoned monster.

"Son of a _bitch!_ " he screams, charging.

A hulking figure jumps out in front of him, pelting the dragon with bullets as a prolonged shout of victory spills from his lips. Barret laughs loudly, telling the kid to take care of Tifa as he returns to shooting. I search for a vantage point quickly, spotting a rather high path up. I sling my bow over my back and run toward the building, planting my foot in a window sill and pushing myself up and up and up until my boots hit the roof. There I draw an arrow, ignite it, and sending it flying toward Bahamut. At the last second, I will the small stick to explode. The dragon screams its protest, thrashing. Nanaki sprints past Barret with Cait riding on his back, sinking his teeth into the Bahamut's neck.

They're thrown from the summon when it spreads its wings and lifts itself into the air, but Nanaki just jumps right back on. Bahamut redirects his attention to Barret, whose gun always seems to jam at the most opportune times. Luckily, Yuffie, parachuting down from the sky, slings her shuriken into the dragon's face, stopping any impending attack.

I fire another three arrows before I light two more and watch them explode simultaneously. On the ground, Cid dives forward to defend Tifa and Denzel from a circle of shadowy wolves. They were most likely summoned by Kadaj and his gang. The blond pilot shouts something and points up at the sky with his spear. I look up to see his newest airship looming overhead: the _Shera._ You know who was the happiest woman at Cid's wedding? That would be _this_ woman. I catch sight of another member of our ranks and breathe a sigh of relief. _So he_ _ **did**_ _decide to come after all._ I drop down from my vantage point, rolling to my feet to spread the impact.

"Where can I buy a phone?" Vincent asks Tifa as he passes by, earning a giggle. Denzel tugs at Tifa's arm, watching Vincent's fluttering cape. I wink at the gunman as I sprint past, stopping by the martial artist.

"Who are they?" the boy asks.

"They're our friends!"

A rumble motorcycle comes up behind me, skidding to a stop beside Tifa. Cloud straightens, looking over the three of us.

"I got Marlene back to the bar," he says, eliciting a smile from Tifa.

"Good."

"I feel a little... Lighter," Cloud mutters, organizing his assortment of swords to fit his current taste. I grin, crossing my arms and cocking my head to the side.

"Maybe you lost some weight from all that fighting, Spiky." He glances at me with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I'll go wait with Marlene, okay Cloud?" Denzel pipes up. "You'll come back, I know you will!"

Cloud nods and the boy runs off, hurrying to the bar. Tifa hops onto Fenrir, Cloud's bike, and the two speed off. I look up to see the rest of Avalanche taking to the heights of pipes and frames above Edge, attacking the flying dragon from there. I leap back up onto the roof I was on before reaching up and grabbing the beginning frame of a building and swinging myself up onto the scaffolding on the next level.

I find my own branch to stand on, firing several more explosive arrows while Barret's gun expels endless bullets below me. Bahamut fires a swirling blue ball of flames at us; I dive out of the way and Barret tumbles down, catching a piece of iron and hanging there. Out of the flames bursts Vincent, flying through the air like he's weightless and firing his gun as he goes. He lands on the rafter overhead, rolling out of the way when Bahamut swipes at him. Cid leaps down from the building to my right and drives his spear into Bahamut's back with a loud whoop. _I'm missing all the fun._

 **Nightmare?**

 _Yup._

My bow vanishes and Nightmare appears in my hand. I dive down from the height of the scaffolding and slash at the hole Yuffie tore in the dragon's flesh. Cid grins at me, saluting before jumping off the summon's back and leaving me alone. Nightmare sizzles and pops with electricity; I gather up my strength and plunge the rapier all the way down into the dragon's wound. Dark blood splatters onto my hands and I pull the blade out, leaping off onto an empty rafter. As soon as the dragon takes off again, Vincent finds his way on top of a vertical pole, firing from there.

Dodging a slash from Bahamut's giant claws, Vincent leaps and flips across the dragon's back, firing bullet after bullet. Yuffie runs straight up the side of the building I stand on, flipping backward and throwing her shuriken. The weapon returns to her like a boomerang and Nanaki takes its place, digging his fangs into Bahamut's jaw. Cait Sith cries something nonsensical and the feline grits a response. Vincent dives right back in, though Nanaki's flailing doesn't help his disrupted landing. I rush from my spot on the building and all but pummel the gunman, knocking him out of the way of a burst of blue flames. We clumsily tumble to a stop on a different platform.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asks, standing and quickly pulling me to my feet. I nod.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."

He turns and leaves to rejoin the fight. I roll my eyes, smiling, and follow, driving Nightmare into the dragon's metallic flesh. Bahamut prepares to fire another burst of blue light, aiming at Yuffie and Nanaki this time, only for Cid to dive down and drive his spear into the top of the monster's head. This gives them enough time to escape. Unfortunately, the crumbling debris starts to rain down on Barret.

"Watch out!" I call down. Barret looks up to see the falling rubble, pure horror crossing his face. A flash of dark blue crosses my vision and Barret's rescued, dropped far away from the collapsing building. Cloud lands a few feet away, glancing back at his friend.

"You're late, dumbass!" Barret bellows. I leap down onto the same platform as Vincent, Cid, Tifa, and Yuffie, watching as Cloud rushes toward the shrieking dragon, readying his sword. He jumps into the air, slashing relentlessly at Bahamut and sending the dragon crashing to the ground with one particularly hard hit.

Cloud lands on the platform far away, watching Bahamut rise into the air yet again. A blue mist seeps from the monster's mouth and its powerful wings send it surging upward. We scatter. As Cloud jumps from his point below us, a light swarm of blue energy slowly swallowing his as Yuffie throws him higher. He leaps off the end of Cid's spear and Nanaki grips the back of his shirt, pushing him up. Each of us gives him more and more momentum. I dive from my level below Vincent's, catching the underside of Cloud's boot and using my enhanced strength to launch him upward. Vincent falls gracefully, turning and catching Cloud's hand, throwing him. He twists around and easily lands on the platform beside me and Cid, his sabatons clinking as metal meets metal.

Tifa says something earnestly as she helps Cloud, leaving the man to fly on his own toward Bahamut. The light consumes him and he raises his enormous sword, slashing down the dragon's head. A rippling blue flame coats the summon's skin and it rears its head, screaming. Bahamut crashes to the ground fifty feet away, crushing empty shells of buildings beneath its weight. Cloud falls on the scaffolding beside us. I turn to see Vincent staring hard at something in the distance. I step up to his side, eyes narrowed. Four people in dark suits stand around an uncovered wheelchair. _The Turks and Rufus Shinra._

"Tseng and Elena," I smile, nudging Vincent with my elbow. "So you did manage to save them." He nods and whatever words he wanted to speak die on his lips when Cid calls out.

"Let's get on the _Shera_!" Cid shouts, waving an arm over his head. "C'mon!"

"Now's not the time for a ship tour, old fart!" Yuffie calls back, though she's heading toward us anyway.

"We're helpin' Cloud from the air, goddammit," Cid snaps, heading toward his second baby. I sigh, watching the others trail behind.

"C'mon, Vince," I mutter, jumping down from our platform and following them.

The _Shera_ is far larger than the _Highwind_ and requires a much bigger crew. It looks like Cid's handling the wheel this time, though, and he's proud of it. We all stand in the cockpit, watching the ground soar by; I can't help but remember the first time I stepped foot in the _Highwind._ Cid's right; flight is a wonder you can't skip out on. Yuffie gushes over some materia she found and I search the city below for any sign of Cloud.

"You don't have to worry about him."

"I just wanna know where the kid is," I scoff, glancing up at Vincent. He conceals a small smile and says nothing more, content with standing in silence. A sudden explosion brings our attention to a pair of dust clouds heading down the slope of a valley that surrounds Edge. Kadaj and Cloud stand on a collapsed building, talking as we near them. Suddenly, they burst into battle, slashing and blocking at record speed. Cid swoops the ship closer, blowing away all loose dirt below us. Yuffie holds up her armload of glittering orbs.

"Cloud! I brought the materia!" The ship rocks and she cries out. "Whoa! Watch it!"

"Yo, Cid," Barret turns to the pilot. "Park this thing."

"Shut up!" Cid snaps. "Ya want off then jump. Get off my back!" I stifle a laugh, looking back at Vincent when he speaks.

"Let him do this alone."

"Huh?" Yuffie frowns.

"Kadaj is a Remnant of Sephiroth. Think of him as a sort of larva form."

"Larva?!" Yuffie shrieks. "You mean he's an _insect?!_ " I roll my eyes and Tifa giggles, shaking her head.

"Lassie, shut yer trap!" Cait Sith snaps, his gloved hands slamming down onto the top of Nanaki's head.

"So, the bug's gonna become Sephiroth," Cid scoffs, turning the wheel just enough to adjust our view.

"Vincent," Tifa turns around to face the gunman. I eye the irritating woman sharply as she speaks, her innocent brown eyes locked on Vincent's stoic face. I huff, glaring at the glass.

 **Why do you hate her?**

 _I dunno. She's kind of a bitch._

 **So are you.**

 _Yeah, well, at least a_ _ **few**_ _people like me._

"Does Cloud know about Kadaj?"

"One would think," Vincent replies, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Then you're right," she nods. I raise an eyebrow. _Did you ever doubt that he was? The guy doesn't lie that often—unless he's_ _ **trying to force you to let go and run off on his own because he's scared and doesn't want to like people or fight Sephiroth.**_ I'm not still bitter. Not at all.

"What about Loz and the other guy?" I ask, glancing up at Vince.

"I don't know," he shakes his head. "There is something in their presence that feels... inferior."

"I don't get it!" Yuffie stomps her foot, a single materia clattering to the floor and rolling away. "Why can't we help out?!"

"Shaddap!" Cid snaps. "This is man talk!" Yuffie shrieks, enraged.

"Sexist! _Sexist!"_

"Good gracious, lass, shut your _mouth!_ " Cait shouts, beating Nanaki's head yet again. His ride rolls his eye.

"Men don't get it either," Barret huffs, crossing his arms.

"Two years ago... Think of the strength we all had when we fought that last battle," Tifa muses. "It's only been a couple years, but already get the feeling that it's gone. But Cloud... I think he's found it again."

"Bullshit," I scoff, rolling my eyes. "We haven't lost our strength, it's just that the buildup isn't as big."

"Easy to say when yer the one who blew up the whole damn crater," Cid retorts. Barret huffs.

"He's got ten minutes."

"Cloud's a royal pain in the ass, like always," Yuffie sighs, beaming. Tifa smiles.

"Cloud is Cloud."

Cid chuckles and gives us a few more moments to watch before pulling the _Shera_ away to give our former leader his space. Barret throws his arms down at his sides.

"Anyone got a timer?" he demands.

"Barret!" Tifa, Yuffie, and I scold simultaneously.

"I wasn't kiddin' about ten minutes!"

"Agh! You're all drivin' me insane!" Cait cries, tugging at his ears.

"Shut up, furball!" I snap.

Vincent's arm brushes mine, the pink ribbon tied around his upper arm a stark contrast to his dark attire. I glance down at my own, touching the knotted pink material gingerly where it rests on my right bicep. I moved it my other arm when the Stigma sprouted on my left, the rash trailing pathway from my left forearm to my forehead, to my eye, to the right side of my neck. It's a mess. I look up at Vincent, raising my eyebrow. He glances down at me from the corner of his eye and I scoff, nudging him back with my elbow. When I turn back to the window, Sephiroth has reappeared.

He and Cloud dash through the air, slicing through concrete like its only butter. They fly about weightlessly. I hold my breath, willing my sister's son to fall for good this time. Vincent sighs and his hand rests on my shoulder.

"Relax. Cloud will prevail."

I jump, suddenly noticing that my hands have curled into fists and my feet have shuffled closer to the window pane.

"That's not why I..." I trail off, shaking my head. "Nevermind. It's just... I saw him yesterday, in an alley. He told me about the Reunion, but I thought maybe I'd just been hallucinating."

"Well, _shit,_ Vi, ya shoulda told us!" Cid butts in.

"As I already said, I thought I was hallucinating," I retort.

"Alright, _fine._ "

"You'd better watch it or you're gonna have to learn to fly without wings," I snap playfully. Vincent sighs, hiding a small smile.

"You're certainly in a mood," he comments.

"I don't care," I fire back. "I'm living forever, goddammit! Leave me alone!"

"Cloud!" Tifa gasps. Sephiroth's speed and strength quickly overtake the blond, striking him down onto the top of a building. He stumbles back into the rubble, shoved by his enemy. Cloud's glowing blue again and he dives into the air, sword raised... Sephiroth thrusts his blade upward, piercing straight through his opponent's middle.

" _No!"_ Tifa cries, pressing her hands to the glass.

My eyes are unable to tear away from the scene, my fists tight at my sides. Cloud slowly slides forward, blood streaking down the tip of the sword that peeks through his back. He grips the blade, gritting his teeth and narrowing his bright blue eyes. A large black wing spreads from Sephiroth's back, his sword arm lifting quickly to jerk Cloud into the air. A stream of blood sprays through the air as his sword bites into Cloud over and over again. In one swift motion, he sends the blond flying toward the ground, preparing to pierce his heart for good from above.

Cloud finds his strength at the right moment, rolling out of the way and bringing up his sword to block the blows from Sephiroth. A splatter of blood stains the ground he once laid on. The second time their swords meet, a circle of translucent blue blades surrounds Sephiroth. Cloud snatches one from the air and dashes toward the son of Jenova. One by one, the swords tear through my nephew—tear through my heart.

He was supposed to live like any other child. Lucrecia could have been a good mother. Sephiroth would have lived another life where he never suffered, where he never lost his sanity and fought for a cause meant for evil. He should have been free to choose. That's why I handed myself over, isn't it? I wanted him to have that chance. But I screwed up, and that never happened.

I'm not aware I'm doing it until it's done, but my feet turn sharply and carry me to the hatch. I don't hesitate to leap from the ship, soaring toward the top of the building with Yuffie and Cid clambering after me. Sephiroth vanishes and Kadaj attempts a weak swing at Cloud, tripping over his own feet. Cloud catches him, sinking to the ground. I fall to my knees beside the Remnant, brushing his long silver bangs from his face.

"So you both... came..." He laughs to himself weakly. I nod, glancing up at Cloud.

"Yeah. I guess we did."

"Thank you," he whispers, turning his sharp green eyes up the sky. "Mother?" Slowly, he lifts a hand, reaching up to the clouds. His eyes slide shut and he dissolves into a wave of shimmering green flurries. Once he's gone, Cloud stands, turning to face me.

"Are you—"

" _Cloud!"_

My warning comes far too late, a bullet piercing Cloud's chest and sending him flying toward the ground. I turn sharply, an arrow aimed shakily at the Remnants that stumble toward us, my fury alone making my hands tremble.

"If we're going down, you're coming with us," Loz forces out, weakly raising his gun. Before either of us can fire, he and his companion dissolve just like Kadaj. When I turn to help Cloud, he's _gone. What the...?_

 **Go to the church.**

 _How did he get_ _ **there?**_

 **The Ancient.**

I nod and leap down from the building, quickly making my way toward the towering old structure. My boots hit the dirt with a thud and I hurry to make it to the church. The doors are wide open and a crowd stands inside, consisting of Avalanche and citizens of Edge. And _lots_ of children. Cloud stands in a pool of water that's replaced Aeris's flower bed, looking just as confused as me. Cid and Vincent turn upon hearing me enter, the former looking far more relieved than the latter.

"Ya came, kid!" Cid cheers. "Wasn't sure where ya went!" I nod and stand beside Vincent, watching Cloud adjust to the new setting.

"Welcome back!" Yuffie calls, grinning. Cloud nods.

"I'm back."

"There _are_ still children with the Stigma," Nanaki reminds him, his accent as thick as ever. Cloud's flicker over to Denzel.

"Yeah..." He wades through the waist-high water, offering a gloved hand to the boy. Tifa offers Denzel a reassuring smile, pushing him forward.

"C'mon, let's get you fixed up."

"I'm here," Cloud nods, waiting.

"It's okay," Tifa whispers.

Cloud lifts Denzel easily, slowly setting him down in the pool. He cups his hands, holding the glistening water in his palms before pouring it over the sick boy's head. The Geostigma rash beneath his shaggy bangs dissolves in a flash of green sparks. Denzel's smile is full of wonder and pure bliss as he realizes his disease is cured. Laughing, he turns to face Tifa and the people surrounding the water cheer. Cid and Yuffie subconsciously compete in a contest called "Who Can Enthusiastically Fist Pump Higher?". I smile, watching the girl with the moogle doll giggle as her Stigma is cured. She catches sight of me and her eyes light up even more. Vincent raises an eyebrow when she grabs my hand, skipping toward the pool.

"C'mon, Miss Violet! Let's get you all better!" _Miss Violet..._ Cid chuckles as the child drags me; I hesitate. Her grip slips when I stop and she frowns, turning back to face me. _Why did it have to be_ _ **water?**_ I swallow hard and look back at Vince. He nods. I shudder as a droplet hits my leg from a young boy's splashing. "What's wrong?"

"Uh..." I bite down on the inside of my cheek, hating myself for my weakness. "I'll go later, okay?" She shrugs, happily skipping away and I retreat like a scared dog with my tail tucked firmly between my legs. Vincent frowns when I return, standing a bit farther from him than before with my arms crossed tightly and my brow furrowed. _Gods, even after all these years... Hojo really fucked me up, didn't he? Cloud's petrified of failure, Vincent doesn't do needles, and I can't stand_ _ **water.**_

"Yer kiddin' me," Cid huffs, though his eyes show concern as I calm my ragged breaths and slow my haywire heartbeat. "You've got the worse case I've ever fuckin' seen and yer just gonna lay down and die when the cure's right here?"

"Just... Give me time," I mumble, glancing over at him. "Don't you have to get this to Shera?"

"Yeah," he sighs, scratching the back of his neck. "You want me to get yer crazy son, too?"

"If you can get him out of the house," I mutter. Cid chuckles and waves as he leaves, earning several cheerful goodbyes. I flinch when another flash of green zaps into my vision.

"Violet?"

"Hm?" I look up at Vincent, waiting for his response impatiently.

"... It's nothing."

"Okay."

Hours later, I manage to slip out of Tifa's bar unnoticed. The rest of Avalanche is there, celebrating Cloud's victory. It wasn't hard to leave with everyone distracted by a drunken Barret and a squeaky Yuffie arguing over who owns what materia. It feels like I've been sitting by the edge of the water for centuries, watching the moonlight ripple across its surface through the giant hole in the roof. Apparently, Cloud made that at the very beginning of his journey to stop Sephiroth. It's how he met Aeris to begin with: falling through that flimsy roof and landing on her bed of treasured flowers. I sigh, willing _anyone_ out there to hear me.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt so bad to see him die again," I murmur, hugging a knee to my chest. "Guess I was wrong."

"Death is hardly ever pleasant."

I jump, turning to see Vincent standing in the doorway of the church, his arms crossed loosely as he leans against its rickety wooden frame.

"How long have you been there?" I frown.

"Not long," he shakes his head, unfolding his arms and coming to sit by my side. "... Why do you hesitate?"

"You know why," I scoff, rolling my eyes. "Hojo. I know it's stupid and it shouldn't get in the way, but I can't help it."

"Hojo... is no longer living," he says, though there's something odd in his voice. I shudder as a cool breeze rushes through the building. "Perhaps you should let the fear die with him."

"It's not that easy," I shake my head. "I want to be healed, Vince, it's not that I don't. But even _touching_ water just brings it all back. It makes me _sick."_ He sighs and we sit for a few long minutes in complete silence.

"You told me once," he starts slowly. "That being with someone who has suffered like you... takes the edge off the memories."

"Yeah, and?" I huff, annoyed with my cowardice.

"...Come with me."

Vincent stands and offers his hand. I hesitantly accept it, letting him pull me to my feet as if I weigh no more than a chocobo feather. I probably don't with all the starvation that's been going on. And then he steps into the pool, sending gentle ripples across its surface. It barely comes up over his hips. I freeze; his hand doesn't let go of mine.

"Do you trust me?" he asks, his eyes locked on mine firmly. He already knows the answer, but I nod anyway, uncertain of his motives. Last time he asked me that, he shot me in the head, so... "Then you know that I would not lead you here if it would hurt you." I nod again and hold out my other hand. Gripping his wrists, I touch the toe of my boot to the water. _Can't feel it yet..._ I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, closing my eyes and forcing myself to fully step into the pool. Shocked awake, I gasp, clutching Vincent's arms tightly as the cool water swallows me up to my waist. I peel my eyes open to see the rash on my arm exploding into a shower of green sparks, vanishing from my skin. I gingerly trace a finger over where speckles of green and gray once marred my skin, delighted to feel no sharp pains stabbing through my every nerve. Sighing, I look up to meet Vincent's eyes.

"I'm gonna hate myself for this," I announce, explaining no further and ducking down sharply until the water swallows me whole. I can feel the Stigma clearing off my skin and reassuring my mind that I can breathe at any time if I have to. Hojo's dead. It's all fine now. I stand back up, pushing my soaked hair out of my face and taking a deep breath. "I _hated_ that."

"It was... unnecessary."

"Nah," I wave him off.

"Your eye?"

"... I dunno."

Vincent gives an amused huff and reaches up to slice the bandage wrapped around my face away with a finger of his sharp gauntlet. The fabric falls away easily, revealing an eye that hasn't seen the light of day in six months. Boy am I lucky that I don't tan. And much to my relief, I can see just fine again. Laughing, I run a hand across my forehead, feeling the repaired, smoothed skin. Vincent fights a small smile, even as I throw my soggy arms around him and pull him down for a kiss. _It's finally gone..._

I pull away and hug him tightly, uncomfortably wet leather and all. He sighs, resting his chin on top of my head, his arms warm across my back.

"When should we leave?" he asks quietly, his voice rumbling low in his throat.

"I didn't think we'd—"

"I promised you'd come with me once you were cured," he reminds me, pulling away to study my face. "Unless you'd rather stay."

"No way in _hell_ would I rather stay _,_ " I scoff. "Can Ruka come along, too?" Upon seeing his confused frown, I laugh and shake my head. "The dog I mentioned earlier."

"... If she does not cause much trouble."

"In that case," I smile, brushing his troublesome hair out of his eyes. "Right now sounds good."

* * *

In case you're interested, I found a website and created a reference of Violet: autumn810/art/Violet-Crescent-777839438?ga_submit_new=10%3A1545540952


	28. End of the Rope

~1 year later~

Ruka bounds through the overgrown field of weeds, letting out a cheerful bark as she races past me. My fingers brush across the top of the tall grass while the sun heats my face gently. Ruka pounces on an unsuspecting mouse, throwing it around before scooping it up and bringing it to Vincent, her tail wagging hard. Vincent can hardly step around the dog as she persists, hopping in front of him. I laugh.

"... She won't stop bringing me dead animals."

"She loves you," I laugh, earning an eyebrow raise.

 **Sounds familiar.**

 _Shut it._

The "l" word is like a curse to Vince. I make sure to avoid it entirely when referring to either of us, but he'll have to accept a joke about Ruka's infatuation with him. Because she's _infatuated._ She _loves_ the guy. It's hilarious—he's very obviously a cat person if anything. I sigh, tucking my hair behind my ear and watching as Ruka barks her protest to his rejection, grabbing a mouthful of his cape and tugging. The "l" word... How long have I been certain it's real? I'm not sure. But I won't say anything, not when his brooding over Lucy just keeps getting worse as time passes. The "l" word is poison, suicide.

Vincent scowls at the dog, jerking his cape from her teeth. She whines and pounces on it again, barking loudly. It's a game she plays with the material often. It's entertaining for me and it annoys the heck out of Vince. Speaking of Vince, he's very clearly running out of patience with the playful dog, tugging his cape away sharply; I struggling to contain a laugh.

 **You're cruel.**

 _Yeah, your point?_

"So, you're not a dog person?" I tease, cocking my head to the side. Vincent's eyes are flooded with irritation when he flashes me a look.

"You've known this a long time."

"Have I?" I laugh, bumping him with my shoulder. "How much longer until we get to Kalm?"

"We should arrive tomorrow at this rate."

" _Tomorrow?_ " I groan. "That's _awful._ We've been walking for _days._ "

"You could run ahead."

"Yeah, but I don't trust you not to shoot my dog," I retort.

"Rightfully so," he huffs, pausing to let Ruka speed past and watching as she sprints a big circle around us. My stomach growls and I sigh.

"I'm hungry."

"We have plenty of grass."

"I hate you," I scoff, rolling my eyes. Ruka bites Vincent's leg playfully and he kicks her away, struggling to hide his annoyance. "And you can't just _shoot_ pets, Vincent."

"She's not a pet, she's a nuisance."

"Don't call Ruka a nuisance," I fire back, grinning when the dog bounds toward me. I kneel and scratch her ears, squishing her face up and muttering nonsensical praises as her tail wags relentlessly. Vincent stops walking, eyeing the sunset.

"We should camp here."

"But it's not even late," I frown, kissing Ruka's wet nose. She licks my cheek and bounds toward Vincent, hoping for a pet or two. He pushes her away with a metal plated shoe and sighs as she steals my full attention away yet again.

"You're tired."

"No, I'm alright," I insist, ignoring the ache in my feet. "I'm not _delicate,_ Vincent."

"No, you're not. But you're tired." He looks back at me, raising an eyebrow. "You're quite obvious about it."

"You're just grumpy," I mutter, grabbing Ruka's smooth head and baby talking to her yet again. "Isn't he, Rukie? He's just a grumpy old man!" If Vincent was one to roll his eyes, I know he would. Instead, he begins to build up a fire in a clear path of dirt. I sigh and set my backpack on the ground, starting to pitch the tent. Ruka pants by my side. My stomach growls loudly and I huff, throwing an accusing look at Vincent.

"We will be in Kalm tomorrow. Then you may eat to your heart's content."

"I swear you're trying to starve me to death," I roll my eyes. Vincent raises an eyebrow.

"You would do that just fine on your own," he points out, referring to my condition after my time in the streets of Edge. "And as I said earlier, we have plenty of grass."

"Shut up."

Once our camp is set up, Vincent sits down and gets to work cleaning Cerberus. I swear he treats that thing better than he'd treat his own child, if he had one. I pet Ruka's head slowly, watching the flames dance against the background of the night sky.

"What makes that animal so special?" he asks softly, his eyes locked on his weapon. There's nothing accusing in his voice, but I can tell he's _sick_ of her.

"I love _that animal_ just as much as, if not more than, you love your gun," I retort. He huffs a breath, shaking his head and raising the body of his firearm to the firelight.

"I don't _love_ anything." _Ouch._ "Or any _one_ for that matter, especially not Ruka." I cringe, turning my face toward the dog so he can't see.

"... Even Lucy?"

"I... don't know."

I sigh, tugging on Ruka's scruff gently. I moved on from David, agreed to isolate myself from the world, and gave up a chance at a normal, albeit _eternal,_ life for this, and he's still thinking about her all the time, every day. He's just waiting for it to happen magically, as if he'll wake up one day and stop feeling bad for her, for himself. It doesn't work like that. You have to set your mind to it, tell yourself you feel nothing for them until you start to believe it. That bleeds into your emotions and suddenly, you really _don't_ care anymore. Sitting beside a fire and thinking about how many ways you could've saved someone doesn't change anything. The past is irreversible.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night," I announce finally, standing. Lately, our conversations end leaving one, or both, of us feeling like we've been punched in the gut. Talking ends for good when someone either goes to bed or goes for a walk. A walk isn't a walk; it's "my demon is feeling how pissed I am and they want to kill something, be right back." Vincent looks at me over his shoulder as I tug at the laces on my boots.

"... Are you alright?"

"Fine," I mutter, kicking my shoes off and setting them beside the entrance to the tent.

"You've been going to bed much earlier lately," he comments quietly, going back to his gun.

"Yeah, well," I huff, opening the tent and stepping inside. "Looks like you were right. I'm tired."

I escape into the safety of thin gray fabric, curling up as close to the wall of the structure as I can. _Such an oblivious moron._ Remind me why I thought being with him was a good idea again? Oh, yeah, I'm a lonely piece of trash. I forgot. Irritated, I cross my arms and squeeze my eyes shut.

 **You said—**

 _I have to wait until he's asleep. I don't trust you._

 **Why?**

 _What do you mean "why?" You're an idiot, that's why._

What feels like a century later, the tent's flap opens and in comes Vincent. I relax, deepening my breaths when I feel his eyes burning into my back. Then he sighs and lays down on the other side of the tent, resting his gun just within arm's reach. Nearly an hour later, the tension in his body finally releases and I slip out of the tent without waking him. Shoving my feet into my shoes, I turn and run for a good five minutes, finally allowing Shadow to break past my boundaries. It's a relief to my worn soul.

She shifts into a behemoth and races toward a pack of wolves, slaughtering them all as they howl and yelp, barking and bellowing. Not one is spared and she charges at a group of chocobos, ripping them to bloody shreds with her teeth and claws. Roaring loudly like the monster she is, she stomps her enormous paws on the ground. Her violet eyes flicker over to a shape in the distance, a sneer curling onto face as she morphs, using her power to slowly erase the figure's short term memory.

 _Get me out of here!_

 **You can only keep me entertained with children's toys for so long. It's time for some real fun.**

 _He's gonna_ _ **kill**_ _you._

 **We'll see.**

She curls over and morphs into the lanky, greasy person of Hojo. Vincent's memory is cleared and replaced, giving him a new purpose as he frowns and runs on, raising his gun. He's no longer coming to make sure Shadow isn't tearing me to shreds from the inside out; he's coming for revenge. Using her power of deception, Shadow completely erases all sense of her demonic aura and locks it away with Hojo's smug smile. _Disgusting._ Vincent comes to a stop, his crimson eyes flashing gold as he raises his weapon. Shadow starts down the barrel of Cerberus, sneering.

"I should have ended you on the cannon," Vincent growls lowly. _What? You_ _ **did.**_

"What _ever_ could you mean?" "Hojo" cackles. "I told you we would see how the mako juices were reacting." Vincent's lip twitches into a snarl and he pulls the trigger, three bullets piercing Shadow's shoulder. Chuckling, "Hojo" draws his own pistol. "Do you remember what happened the first time you challenged me, boy?"

"That was different," Vincent replies sharply. Shadow laughs and lets the pistol clatter to the ground.

"Well, why don't you just try and take me on? The greatest research comes from _personal_ tests, you know." Vincent clenches his jaw, firing again. Shadow avoids the bullets through practical teleportation, giving up on being an evil scientist and morphing back into herself. Vincent's mind is still foggy, though, and he hardly has time to block a slash from her sword before she strikes again, tearing into his arm. He swipes up with his gauntlet, slicing a gash into her chest.

"Why do you do this to her?" he demands, rolling under a slash and firing his gun twice.

"Why would I stay contained when I could possess all the power in the world?" Shadow snarls, bringing a sword to her other hand and attacking with twice the power. Vincent moves in with his gauntlet again; Shadow catches his wrist and throws him back. The gunman lands on his feet easily, continuing to fire Cerberus as Shadow rushes toward him. _Ow! Stop charging at the angry man with the gun, Shadow!_

 **I'm almost there.**

 _How about you_ _ **stop?**_

 **And why would I do that? I'm having** _ **so**_ **much fun.**

 _Let me out!_

"Die, mortal!" she cries, leaping into the air and bringing her blades down over his head. He blocks them with his gauntlet and leaps backward, giving himself some distance.

 _Seriously, I'm not gonna let you kill him._

 **Who, your boyfriend?**

 _Yes!_

 **He's definitely** _ **not—**_

 _The label doesn't matter, just_ _ **stop.**_

 **But—**

 _Now, or I'll do it by force._

She huffs and brings me back mid-attack. I _very_ gracefully tumble face first into the grass because I love it so much. Oh, the dirt too. Delicious; Vincent was right to recommend it. Shadow healed most of her injuries as she fought, but I'm still left with three long gashes in my cheek and a trio of bullet holes in my arm. Vincent blinks out of the demon's berserk-laced haze, holstering Cerberus and kneeling at my side.

"Violet—"

"It's your fault she attacked," I snap, quick to point the blame before he gets mad at me. Again. "You _know_ I hadn't let her out for a while, you _know_ that pisses her off, and you came anyway."

"I wasn't looking for _her."_ He frowns, his eyes falling to the ground. "... I'm not sure why I came. I only remember seeing Hojo and—"

"She's a shapeshifter!" I cry, frustrated as I force myself to my feet. "She's done it before with Lucrecia—don't you remember!?" I tug at my hair with a groan. "It's what she _feeds_ off of, Vince. Fear!"

"I don't understand why you—"

"I doesn't matter," I huff, rubbing my face tiredly. I sigh, resting a hand on my hip and pinching the bridge of my nose with the other. "What did you mean when you said you should've killed Hojo?"

"..."

"Vincent," I demand harshly, crossing my arms. "You _did_ kill him, didn't you?"

"Yes," he replies sharply, glowering me as he straightens. Then his gaze softens. "But... When Reeve sent me and Yuffie to Midgar, I went up to the cannon and saw... someone. It may have been Hojo, but I'm not certain."

"Alive?"

"I... don't know. But Yuffie's thermal camera—"

"So you _didn't_ kill him," I huff, rolling my eyes. " _Fan_ tastic!"

"Stop interrupting," he snaps, at the end of his rope. "I apologize for losing my head with Shadow, but I could not possibly what was happening unless you'd _told_ me."

"I didn't want to tell you," I grumble, scowling at him. He looks about ready to throw his hands in the air with a cry of "fine!"

"Why?" he demands.

"You were being a _dick!"_

"How?"

"Who, what, when, where, why," I rattle off bitterly. "What is this, an interrogation?"

"You're impossible," he mutters, grinding his teeth together irritably.

" _I'm_ impossible? Have you looked at yourself lately, Vince?"

"What have I done?"

"I gave up _everything!"_ I cry finally, giving in to the temptation to light my short fuse. "I gave up everything so that I could wander the Planet with a mopey asshole who's always either dreaming of my dead sister or snapping at me for the _stupidest_ things! I'm so _sick_ of sitting there at night and listening to you whine about your sins and your love for Lucrecia and all that _bullshit._ " I turn to watch the pin-prick glow of our dying campfire flicker out, the embers fading into the dark of the night. "It's like... you're not even here anymore."

"... Violet," Vincent sighs, unsure of what to say and how to say it. "I... I'm trying. But you have to understand that I'm not sure I'm capable of loving anymore." I roll my eyes.

"You're just as bad as Reno," I mutter. This _immediately_ gets him worked up again.

"Are you—"

"It just _hurts_ , that's all it is," I clarify, glaring at him. "All the time. It never gets any better, it never changes. I'm not accusing you of _beating the shit out of me,_ Vincent, so don't look at me like that. I mean... It feels just the same as it did with him. I want out, but I don't really. I just want it to change." I shake my head, feeling loathing bubble up again. "It's always 'Lucrecia this' and 'Lucrecia that'. What does that feel like to me? A fucking _punch to the gut._ I know that's what you want from me, but I can't be her."

"I'm not asking you to be," he shakes his head, reaching forward to get a better look at the bloody wounds on my face. I shove his hand away.

" _Don't._ You know I hate being touched when I'm ticked off. I'm sure _Lucrecia_ loved it, but I certainly don't."

"Why do you think I'm _mad_ about her?" he finally snaps, voice raised in exasperation.

"Are you kidding me!? All you talk about is her, you insist that we constantly visit her cave, _hell,_ you might as well recite your wedding vows to her in your sleep. It's _infuriating!_ "

"And so you compare me to Reno?"

" _Yes,_ because that's the only comparison I have!" I shout. "You can't expect me to compare this me and David, Vince, because no way in _hell_ was I this miserable back then!"

"I can't be David," he snaps.

"I don't want you to _try,"_ I scoff. "Listen, there are plenty of relationships I could compare us to, but I'm not even going to try. Don't wanna hurt your feelings and all that. Geeze." I cross my arms, glaring at the grass. I know he can see the violet overtaking the blue in my eyes; I can see his struggle with Chaos through the golden speckling into his. We need to calm this down before the emotional stress allows a gap wide enough for our demons to burst forth and slaughter each other.

"I'm certain Reno was the worst," he grumbles.

"Forget it," I shake my head, kicking at the ground. "You go back to brooding over her; I don't care. Just know that there comes a point where you have to decide if you want this or not. Leading me on for three years isn't the way to do that. I'm tired of letting you drag me along while you debate the pros and cons. You either want this or you don't, but I can't spend another night arguing with you over things we've discussed a thousand times." I sigh, looking up and making sure I have his full attention. "You've had plenty of time. So... I'm giving you three days. If I don't get an answer by then, I'm done. I'm leaving to find something worth my time."

I turn on my heels and head back to the tent, leaving him standing alone in the field to deal with the wounds Shadow and I inflicted. I'll wait until tomorrow to heal the cuts on my face. I didn't want to resort to threats... I never wanted to push him. But I can't do this anymore. I know what I want; it's time for him to decide for himself. I can't wait on the edge of my seat anymore. It's _killing_ me. No amount of love on my part can save this. Where did I go wrong?


	29. Mayhem

The next morning, I wake to a cold, empty tent. _Where's Ruka?_ I frown and sit up slowly. With a sigh, I stand and climb out of the tent to meet the bright morning sun. _Where's_ _ **Vincent?**_ Frowning, I sit down beside out dead fire and turn on my phone. We have to be careful out here because I obviously can't charge this thing in the woods, but I just want to check. _Yep, a text from Cid, as expected._ I open the message and wrestle a small smile.

 _C: Tell Vin to answer his fucking phone or I'm gonna hunt y'all down and shove my spear up his ass!_

I roll my eyes and dial the pilot's number. I prefer to hear a voice instead of trying to tap out a message through tiny buttons. Impatiently, I wait for Cid to pick up. He does so on the fifth ring.

"What?" he snaps.

"Someone's in a good mood," I scoff.

"Shut up, Vi. The ship's givin' me a hard time. Where's Vince?"

"I actually would like to know the answer to that question, too," I frown. "I woke up and he was gone, but his stuff's here, so I guess he didn't just _run away._ "

"Violet," Cid sighs, sound exasperated. "What'd ya do?"

"Hey!" I protest to his accusing. But then I give in. "Well... It's actually a _really_ long story, but to make it short, last night I told him that I'm sick of the BS and that I'm giving him three days to decide between me and whatever it is he's chasing around in La La Land."

"Damn... So he's been causin' problems?"

"We both have," I admit.

"Can I talk to the poor guy?"

"I told you, I don't know where..." I pause upon seeing Vincent walking toward the camp, wading through the tall grass with Ruka bouncing at his heels. "Hang on, he's back."

"Well then tell him to get on the fuckin' phone!"

"Hey, Vince!" I call, holding the phone away from my mouth. "Cid wants you to get on the fucking phone!" The pilot chuckles and Vincent raises an eyebrow. I walk toward the gunman and hand him the device before heading to my backpack and digging around. I'm _starving._

"Yes?" Vincent sits on the ground a few feet away, frowning. "No, I did not. Why does it matter?" I pretend that I'm not eavesdropping, but I'm trying to piece together their conversation as I pull an old granola bar from the bottom of my bag. _That's gonna have to work._ "It was an overreaction, Highwind. I sure she would never do such a thing." I frown, pausing. Are they talking about _me?_ Better not be. "I appreciate your concern, Cid, but it is not necessary. I can handle this on my own." He sighs, listening for a long time. "I don't doubt it, though I don't see why this concerns you." He cringes and holds the phone away from his ear as Cid shouts so loudy that I can hear every word loud and clear.

" _What the hell's gotten into you!? She's the best damn thing that's ever happened to you and when she leaves, don't drag your sorry ass to me!"_

"I see," Vincent mutters, avoiding my questioning gaze. "Goodbye." He hangs up quickly, snapping the phone shut and tossing it back to me. I catch it easily and take a bite from my dusty granola bar. Vince eyes my breakfast.

"How can you eat so much?"

"How can you eat so little?" I retort. "You should be _dead._ "

"That makes two of us."

I grin and start to pack up our stuff. Despite how we've been lately, we still have our days when we get along just fine. Although, I didn't imagine that to be the morning after I threatened to leave him for good. We always seem to bounce back, but it's always temporary. I shake my head. Lately, he's my only reason to smile. Then again, he's also the reason I'm losing my mind.

Vincent leads the way far ahead of me, seemingly lost in thought. Ruka runs back and forth between us, barking and letting her tongue fly around outside her mouth. Kalm looms on the horizon in the early evening, decorated with ribbons and posters and streamers. I stop at the edge of the town beside Vincent, my gut twisting upon seeing the impenetrable crowd before us. _Shit... I forgot about the festival. Inn rooms will be booked up._

"Oh joy," I mutter as a woman gives me a cheerful wave. Ruka yips when a little girl tugs on her tail.

"You weren't the only one who forgot," Vincent sighs, gently nudging me out of the way of a family of bike riders.

"Welcome to Kalm!" a man calls as we step onto the deep blue cobblestone of the street.

"Don't care," I snap, waving the flier he's offering out of my face. Ruka's lost in all the people, but she'll be alright. She'll find us later. I'm pushed away from Vincent by people so many times that finally I just link my arm through his and hang on tight, sticking close. Eventually, we make it to the biggest inn in Kalm, packing ourselves into the lobby with everyone else. I let go of Vincent, peering up at him after looking over the long line. "Are you getting the room, or am I?"

"I'll get it," he shakes his head and glances at the line. "Stay here. It may take a while."

I nod and move to the back of the lobby, pulling my backpack off and setting it at my feet. Exhausted, I lean back against the smooth white wall, closing my eyes. _This place is the definition of a_ _ **headache.**_

"Hey, babe." I open my eyes, frowning at the young man that stands before me with a cocky grin. "You tired? I got extra space in my bed."

"No, thanks," I scoff.

"Aw, really?"

"Yes, really."

"C'mon, don't be like that, hon." He chuckles, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I'm goin' out to the festival later. Wanna join?"

"No," I huff, leaning away when he comes closer. "I'm staying here with someone."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Something like that."

"Shame," he croons, tracing a finger along my jaw. "Must not be a great guy, leaving a pretty girl like you all alone here."

"Get off me," I roll my eyes, batting his hand away.

"My offer still stands."

"Leave me alone."

"Can't do that, Sweetheart."

"For Odin's sake," I huff, watching Vincent converse with the hotel manager that just pulled him out of the line. Must've been recognized. Sometimes it's nice to get special treatment for saving the Planet.

"Who's your man?" the guy asks, leaning an arm against the wall and looming over me. "That cherubic blonde boy in the middle?"

"Definitely _not,"_ I scoff, entertaining the thought of a blonde Vincent Valentine.

"Whoever he is, you could definitely do better." He drops his arm around my shoulder and I roll my eyes, watching Vincent approach.

"Did you get it?" I ask, lifting my bag from the floor.

"Yes, but—" Vincent pauses, noticing the man with his arm around me. "Who are you?"

"The name's Mike. This's my girl for the evening, aren't you, babe?"

"Fuck off," I scoff, giving Vincent a dry look. He, on the contrary, looks thoroughly amused by my unfortunate circumstances.

"Yeah, she's a feisty one, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," Vincent replies all too easily. I roll my eyes, shoving Mike away.

"Alright, we're going now." I grab Vince's arm and drag him after me, heading for the stairwell. "My _god,_ " I groan, pausing when the door shuts behind us. "That guy was a nightmare. How'd you get a key so fast?"

"The manager knows who we are," Vincent sighs, holding up a small brass key. "Though, they warned us that the room may be rather small. There were only two left."

"Lead the way, then," I nod, motioning to the stairs.

And lead the way he does, but not before he pulls the backpack from my hands and carries it himself. I roll my eyes. We stop at a door on the fourth floor and Vincent turns the key in the lock. He was right; it's _very_ small. There's a bed tucked up beside the window, a small box TV, and a mini-fridge that's set underneath the rickety TV stand. A white door at the end of the room leads to an equally cramped bathroom. Vincent ducks through the particularly low doorway, setting my bag on the bed.

"Nice place you got here," I tease, running a hand through my hair. "I call the bathroom first."

"It was free," he mutters, watching me as I step into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. Once I'm finished with a quick shower, I ruffle my hair with a rough towel for a few seconds before tossing it over the shower curtain and leaving the bathroom. My stomach gurgles, and not in the hungry kind of way.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good," I groan, throwing myself onto the narrow bed that Vincent sits on, yelping when my skull smacks the wall. Vince tears his eyes away from the window, fighting a smile when I jerk forward instinctively, knocking my forehead against the windowsill in the process. " _Ow_!" He raises an eyebrow.

"Who was that man?"

"Some guy who thought he could sweep me off my feet like a damsel in distress," I mutter, lifting my head to rest my chin on his leg. "But just for tonight, if you catch my drift. Talked a lot of trash about you."

"... I didn't like him."

"Not like I _chose_ him," I retort. "You weren't the one he was hitting on." My stomach churns and I groan. "Gods, I think Shadow hates me."

"... Do you know why you don't feel well?"

"What did you do?" I frown.

"The granola bar you ate this morning... It was the same one we found on the side of the road weeks ago. I thought you'd thrown it out."

"... ... Oh, that really didn't help," I hiss, leaping to my feet and rushing to the bathroom to throw up my breakfast. I can hear that bastard laughing softly to himself from the room, so I give him the finger as another wave of vomit spills out.

Later that evening, I sit on the bed beside him. The TV plays the news quietly behind us. I sigh, looking out onto the street, where several girls are dancing with large, colorful skirts. Leaning my head on Vincent's pointy shoulder, I watch as a round of vibrant fireworks sets off. Vincent glances down at me before looking at the reporter on the screen that's talking about the recent Midgar disappearances. On the nightstand, his phone vibrates as it receives another call that we both know he won't answer.

"Violet," he starts, his voice a low rumble in my ears as he breaks the silence. "About last night—"

"I'm not in the mood to fight," I interrupt, reaching over and resting a hand on top of his knee. "Just... Let it be." He nods, turning to face the festival yet again. I sigh, lifting my head up. "But I meant everything I said, for the record."

Vincent nods and tears his eyes away from the street, facing me. His eyes flit over my face as he mulls over something. I raise an eyebrow, waiting for any sort of reply. Instead, he leans forward and presses a kiss to my lips, reaching a hand up to tuck my hair behind my ear. I push back when he moves to pull away, bringing my hand up to rest on his chest and losing my other hand in his hair, dragging him back down. My lips part as I turn, slinging a leg over him and pushing until I'm straddling his hips.

Vincent's hand pushes my hair away from my face, the other loosely gripping my arm as we fall backward onto the mattress. It leaves me wondering if this means anything to him at all, or if he wasn't lying when he said this was all a joke to him back at the _Highwind._ I'm forced to pull away for air, looming over the very man I've found a purpose in. I know my eyes say it all when they find his; I don't care anymore. What am I supposed to do if after three days he decides he doesn't want this after all? Hide away in a forest? Live with Josh? Bake cookies in a fucking _tree_? Vincent swallows hard, his brows furrowing.

"Violet..." he murmurs, starting to sit up. "I can't do this to—"

An explosion erupts from the building across the street; my eye catches the glint of a missile moments before it strikes its target. I scramble off of Vincent's lap, kneeling in the window.

"What the _hell?_ " I look up to see three dark planes flying overhead, dropping all sorts of soldiers and beasts dressed in the same gray and blue uniforms. They instantly unleash a wave of bullets on the crowds.

"Jump!" Vincent commands as an aircraft stops right in front of our window.

It fires a missile and we leap from the window. I draw an explosive arrow and fire it into the craft as I soar through the air. Vincent shoots it three times, pushing his feet off the side of someone's roof and flipping back over to shoot the helicopter several more times. I follow, though with a lot less unnecessary flipping, and land on the same roof as him just as the helicopter crashes to the ground. Vincent catches his balance with his hand as he feet hit the ground firmly. I roll to my feet to lessen the impact, standing at his side and watching a crew of soldiers load a group of people into one of the crates that fell from the planes earlier.

"Stay by me," Vincent says, standing straight and looking over at me.

"I'll try," I huff, following when he jumps down to the balcony below us. His hands grip the cold railing and his eyes scan the city.

"What's going on?"

"No idea," I shake my head. "You think these guys have anything to do with the disappearances in Midgar?"

"Possibly," his brow dips lower as a child is ripped to shreds by one of the beasts that dropped with the soldiers. I jump when I hear the click of a gun behind me. My arrow finds its mark before Vincent can shoot the first soldier, though he quickly takes down the two remaining men. Frowning, I leap back up onto the roof and pick up one of their guns. Curious, I aim it at Vincent, looking through the rather hefty scope. He frowns. "What are you doing?"

"Name: Vincent Valentine," I read. He huffs, starting to walk away. "No, wait! I just want to see if—"

"This is no time to mess around," he replies sharply, loading his gun.

"I'm not _playing,_ " I snap. "I'm seeing who they're after. Now stay still! Geeze..." The scope scans him again.

"I cannot lie," he sighs, turning to face me. "It's unnerving to look down the barrel of a gun that _you're_ holding."

"Don't be a wuss. Let's see... Gender: Male." I look up, raising an eyebrow. "Well, that's good. I wasn't sure if your dick was real or not."

"... I'm not sure how to take that."

"Blood type: A. Hang on..." Fuzzy, flickering text corrects itself. "Target One: Vincent G. Valentine. Target Two: Violet A. Crescent." I frown, lowering the gun. "Damn... Killing all those people just to get ahold of _us?_ Why us?"

"I don't know," Vincent shakes his head. I nod, setting the gun down and summoning my bow.

We leap down from the balcony, running through the street. Vincent turns to say something to me, but he's forced to duck when I fire an arrow at the soldier that's preparing to shoot at us. The shot was _supposed_ to fire while we were still moving; I had no intention of _killing_ him, as frustrated as I am. He straightens quickly to kill the two dog-like beasts that come rushing at us. When the street is cleared, he frowns at me.

"Hey, I'm not the one who stopped without warning," I accuse before he can lecture me, holding my hands up.

"... Just be careful." He eyes my bow. "Perhaps you should have kept the gun."

"What? A bullet would have done more damage than that arrow," I raise an eyebrow. He shakes his head.

"Not with your accuracy. However, the bullet would be faster."

"Hint, hint," I huff, letting my bow dissolve and summoning a rifle just like the ones the soldiers are carrying. "You know, I think you're pretty biased on this one."

"Perhaps."

"This thing's _heavy,"_ I whine as he starts to take off again.

"Protect the citizens," he commands, ignoring my protests. I roll my eyes and follow, catching up easily. We run along the alleyways, shooting down several of the odd men and women in uniforms. _Where did they come from? And why are they killing so many people just to get to us_? I push my thoughts away and rush down a long stone staircase, my gun firing much quicker than Vincent's to take down another rush of soldiers. My shoulder's aching from the kickback of the weapon and my ears are stinging from the loud noise each shot makes as the bullets explode from the barrel. I much prefer bows.

One soldier endures the shots, rushing toward Vincent with a sword. Vince slashes his gauntlet upward along the man's face, kicking him back and ending him with a bullet between the eyes. Vincent pauses to reload his gun, a frown planted on his face.

"Where was I supposed to meet Reeve?"

"You were supposed to meet Reeve?" I ask, arching an eyebrow. "Is _that_ why we came out here?"

"I told you before," he replies, starting to walk again.

"Uh, no you didn't, actually," I retort, catching up to his side and mocking his voice. "'We're going to Kalm, Violet' doesn't tell me anything except that we're hauling our asses to Kalm."

"That's what we did," he sighs. "And now we're looking for Reeve."

" _Why?"_

"Not now," he shakes his head, shooting down a lone soldier and leading the way into the town square.

"You're pissing me off, Valentine."

"As per usual."

Several citizens run to safety as we rush into the square, pelting the enemies there with bullets. Many, many shots are returned and I clench my jaw, clutching a collection of bleeding holes in my side. Crimson oozes through my fingers as I shoot another man down.

"Shadow..." I grit.

 **Yes,** _ **Mother.**_

 _Plot twist: you're Sephiroth._

Quickly, she stitches my wounds back together. I continue fighting, Vincent running far ahead of me. I huff and release the gun, summon Nightmare and strike down the first man I see in a uniform. I kick the gun out of the grasp of a crazed citizen, slamming him back against the brick wall of an item shop and pressing the edge of my sword to his throat.

"I'm on your side, idiot," I hiss, turning and hurrying after Vince. I skid around a corner to see him lifting a green materia off the ground, studying it carefully before glancing up at me.

"Do you want this?"

"Do I look like I want to use that?" I demand, giving him a flat look. He sighs, letting the orb melt into his forearm. We head around the next corner in the ally, stopped by a high fence lined with flickering blue lights. 'What's up with this?" I frown, pressing a foot to the bars and pushing. A sharp shock jolts through my body. I yelp, jumping back to Vincent's side and gripping his arm unconsciously.

"You likely need a key card," he sighs, turning and shooting a blast of fire at the soldiers that charge at us from behind, killing all three with one spell. A window's thrown open in the building ahead of us and I hardly have time to shoot a soldier through the eye with an arrow before he's fired his gun, the bullet just _barely_ missing my head. I kneel beside one of Vincent's burned victims, fishing through his pocket and pulling out a card decorated with bright blue and gray lines.

"Got it!" I call, hurrying back to Vincent.

The moment I hold the key up to the barricade, its electric blue bars vanish and another wave of soldiers chases us back out into the open. On the next street, people are screaming and running, most being shot down before they can find cover. My gut twists and I send an explosive arrow toward a group of soldiers. We rush to the next road over, hearing a child cry for her mother. I pause to search for the source of the sound, but Vince keeps running like the heartless bastard he is. I huff, loading my bow and following.

I stick to the shadows, tackling the snipers that line the roofs and Vincent slaughters the men on the ground. A spray of blood comes from the gunman as he's shots several times, though he hardly seems to notice. I shake my head, though I do get an idea. _Is healing an element?_ Only one way to find out. I draw my bow, wish the arrow the best, and fire it straight into Vincent's shoulder. He flinches, swiveling around only to see me grinning at him as a wave of glittering green magic washes over his body, healing his wounds. _I am a_ _ **god.**_

We take down the rest of the attacking men in the area, grabbing another key card and heading to the next block of the small town. A crate bursts open just as we come out into the open, one of the beasts leaping out. Vincent turns his attention to the gunners in the windows. The monster has no reaction to arrow I hit it with, lunging for me and knocking me onto the ground. My head slams against the pavement and my forearms press into the horrifying creature's neck, avoiding its snapping jaws by mere inches. It stomps a clawed foot onto my throat and I press harder. It snarls, clamping its jagged silver teeth down onto my wrist and tearing into my flesh. I cry out, slamming a knee into its stomach.

 _What is this thing?_

 **An experiment?**

 _Experiment...? Why aren't you helping?_

 **I'm tired.**

 _Are you kidding me!?_

I fight the urge to scream as its jaw clamps down on my neck, tugging. I hear a bark and suddenly the monster is thrown off of me. I sit up quickly, holding my throat with a wince and summoning Nightmare. My heart stops and I leap to my feet, charging at the beast as Ruka is thrown onto the ground, blood staining her white patches of fur.

" _No_ one hurts Rukie!" I growl, slashing down on the creature and killing it instantly as my blade slices it cleanly in half. Ruka limps toward me, her tail wagging as I fall to my knees, letting her lick my face. "Hey, baby," I murmur, kissing her black nose and prodding at the wide cut in her side. I turn to see Vincent shoot the last man, freeing a group of people from the crate beside us.

"That lady got hurt!" a little girl calls, pointing at me. Vincent frowns, looking back to see me fussing over my dog more than my own injuries that gush an alarming amount of blood.

"Violet," he huffs, crouching by my side and tearing my hands away from Ruka. I yank one away, scowling and going back to check the cut. _Doesn't look too bad..._ This ticks Vincent off- again. "Forget the dog for one damn second and let me—"

"Ouch," I hiss when he takes my mangled wrist into his hands, my blood running down the black leather of his gloves and dripping onto the blue bricks below. "That thing mutilated it while I was trying to keep it from tearing my esophagus out. I'd be careful," I warn.

"Hurry and heal," he frowns, eyeing the clouds of smoke that line the horizon.

"Shadow's not being any help," I huff, shaking my spinning head and pressing a hand to my temple.

"Violet?"

"Just..." I wince, falling against his side as my vision wavers in and out. "Gimme a sec." He sighs, pushing me upright by my shoulders and summoning up a weak Cure spell. He hooks a finger underneath my chin, forcing me to look at him as he looks back and forth between my eyes.

"That's the best I can do for now."

"Fucking _demon,"_ I mutter, closing my eyes and swallowing hard to wet my dry throat.

"Stay awake," he shakes his head, dragging me to my feet. "I can't carry you and fight."

"I'm sure you could," I reply, giving a half-hearted shrug. "Just... hang on a moment." He nods, though he looks impatient as I take a deep breath, letting the fog in my mind clear. "Okay. Let's go."

"Help me!" a little girl screams. We follow her voice, shooting down the soldiers that surround her with the intent to put her in one of those crates they're filling.

"You should be alright from here," Vincent says, turning on his heels and heading on his way.

"Thank you!" she calls. I smile at her and whistle for Ruka to follow me before heading after Vincent. Another woman screams for help in the distance and we hurry to save her, too. Vincent shoots down the sniper in the window to our right. I fire two arrows, taking two soldiers down. The woman looks incredibly relieved.

"You don't know how grateful I am!"

"I'm sure I do," I mutter, earning a disapproving look from Vincent. We head down the next street, collecting another key card and using it on a third barricade, this key dissolving away just like all the others before it. We hurry into a building, fighting our way through until Vincent stops, stooping and picking up a piece of someone's weapon. After a moment of fiddling around with the end of Cerberus, he manages to extend the barrel, standing.

"You know," I cock my head to the side, grinning. "That _kinda_ makes it look like you're compensating for something." He glances over at me, eyebrow arched. I shrug. "Hey, I told you I was wondering if your junk was genuine, okay?"

"... _Genuine?"_

"Yeah," I shrug. "Don't look so offended. What, do _you_ think your—" My sentence is cut off by a burst of gunfire and I shut up, disappointed that I couldn't tease the poor guy more. Though, I guess I've made enough weird \jokes for the time being.

 **Far too many.**

We push the door open on the other side of the building, leaving to see a hovering aircraft scanning us. A wave of missiles blasts toward us and I dodge them, jumping above the blast and firing an explosive arrow into the machine's body. _This should be fun._


	30. Reeve Tuesti

**SUPER SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN HIATUS! MY LAPTOP BROKE AND I HAD TO WAIT FOR A NEW ONE TO COME AND THEN SOMEHOW I MIRACULOUSLY WOUND UP IN A SORORITY AND HAD TO FOCUS ON ALL THAT AND MY STUDIES AND MY JOB, BUT I'M BACK!**

 **AGAIN, SUPER DUPER SORRY!**

A roar greets my ears over the sound of the fight and Galian Beast leaps toward the helicopter. He rips the metal plating to shreds before dropping back to the ground. The chopper lifts higher into the air, unleashing a spray of bullets. Ruka yelps and hides behind a nearby fruit stand. I fire a trio of arrows into the helicopter's guns. It bursts into flames, pieces of the weapon chipping away and clattering to ground.

A missile sails my way and I dive to left, landing on my leg wrong and falling to the ground as a sickening crunch echoes through my body. _Shit._ Three more projectiles are launched, but something snatches me up by the collar of my shirt and throws me out of the way. Galian's golden eyes flash my way before he rushes at the chopped yet again, a burst of fire flaring from his claws. Parts of the helicopter melt away from the intense heat, alarms blaring loudly over our heads.

Down drops a group of soldiers, all armed with guns. I spot the barrels of gasoline lined up behind them, which were once being prepared to fuel the city's main machinery. I summon Sacrifice and fire a series of flaming arrows at the barrels, creating a chain reaction of explosions and killing the soldiers off. The helicopter lowers once more, setting off a final round of missiles. Galian races toward me and swiftly lifts me up, diving behind a towering brick wall as the smoke shields our escape.

 _Is Vince awake in there?_

 **Not necessarily. Galian is the tamest of his forms.**

 _That's because they're not connected the same way as we are._

 **Precisely.**

I shudder at the idea of Hojo performing some odd séance in his lab after he'd killed me for the one-millionth time and sigh as Galian sets me down onto the ground. The demon's indigo fur shifts under his brilliant white mane as he watches me look over my injuries. I glance up, staring back at intense golden eyes. His nose twitches and I fight a smile. Maybe that's why I like Vincent so much; he's part dog.

"You ever gonna let him come back?" There's a long moment of silence and I huff, looking back down at my injury. All the potions we had were in my bag, which was just blown to smithereens about an hour or so ago. I summon one of those stupid-idea-arrows to my hand and take a deep breath before plunging the glittering stick into my thigh, gritting my teeth as the momentary pain subsides and the arrow melts away, transforming into a healing spell.

 **He says he will return soon.**

 _What?_

 **Galian. He answered your question.**

 _What the...?_

I glance up at the beast before frowning at the ground.

 _You can hear him?_

 **You can't?**

 _Obviously not._

"When?" I ask out loud, looking back up at the weaker form of Chaos's power. "We kind of need to get a move on and I don't know where we're going. Vince's my human GPS."

 **Soon.**

 _Wow, that's helpful._

 **If you want his** _ **exact**_ **words, he said that his host's mate would be returning quickly.**

 _His_ _**what?**_

"People don't work like that," I laugh nervously, Galian lifting his nose to the sky when he catches an odd scent.

 **I am just your translator now?**

 _It's better than just being the bane of my existence._

 **You're hilarious.**

 _He say anything else?_

 **Oh, yes. Valentine actually hates your guts and wishes you'd just roll over and die and let me conquer the world already.**

 _Ha-ha._

Suddenly, an orb of dark energy surrounds Galian and spits Vincent out. He straightens, unfazed, and frowns down at me from where I sit on the ground. Sighing, I get to my feet and stretch my arm over my head.

"You should teach Galian how humans work," I suggest, earning a confused glance.

"Pardon?"

"He's just a little confused," I shrug, grinning. Vincent eyes me a moment longer before shaking his head and leading the way to a secluded building closer to the edge of town. He pushes the creaky door open, hurrying up the stairs. Vincent stops in what looks like a messy classroom and turns to face me.

"I believe this is the place."

"Well, I don't see—"

The wall behind us blows open wide. I raise my forearm to block the dust from hitting my eyes; Vincent watches the people behind with sharp eyes. I glance up to see an enormous man(?) stepping into the room, followed by a very slight girl. His eyes glow gold, his teeth are pointed like fangs, and his ears extend like an elf's might. The girl steps forward, looking no older than twelve, and stares dead ahead at Vincent with dull eyes. Her reddish hair swishes as she takes another careful step.

"The Protomateria," she says in an empty, monotone voice. _This is all so unnatural... Experiments?_ Her eyes flash a bright shade of amber and she blinks. "Tell us where it is." Vincent stares right back at her, processing her words. I frown at the man standing behind her, unnerved by their presence. The girl's eyes shift to mine. "Where is the Pure Soul?" _The who what?_

"Hail Weiss!" the big calls after a moment of tense silence.

Several soldiers rush up to his sides, guns raised and ready to fire at his command. Vincent pulls Cerberus free from its holster and I snatch Nightmare out of the air, rushing forward and pushing my sword up through the front of the first man's body. I kick his limp frame off the end of the blade, turning quickly to slam the twisted hilt onto the man that's come up behind me. I light my blade fire and scorch his skin when I slash again.

Another soldier stomps into the room, wielding a machine gun. Two bullets bury themselves in my arm before I reach him, flipping up into the air and slamming my boot into his face, my sword held out to the side as I come back down, gripping the blade with two hands and slicing a deep cut across the man's throat. Vincent's bullets whiz past my ear and land in the gunman's skull.

"Challenge accepted," the large inhuman man growls, his golden eyes flashing brightly. The girl behind him groans and collapses, her energy spent on gods-know-what.

"This way!" a voice calls from the hall we used to enter this room. Obviously irritated at the interruption, the beast of a man mutters something under his breath sourly.

"Hm. Luck is on your side," he grumbles, leaning over and lifting the girl with one massive hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, her eyelids fluttering shut. The man pauses, looking back at us.

"I am Azul. We will meet again." And then he's gone, leaping from the hole he created and vanishing.

"Azul," I repeat, rolling my eyes and looking over at Vincent. "Fitting. The guy's _blue._ "

"What happened here?" a voice demands. I turn to see a friend rushing into the room, followed by a man in khaki.

"Vincent Valentine," Reeve Tuesti greets, relieved and nodding toward me. "And Violet Harper."

"Crescent," I correct under my breath. He sighs, looking quite flustered. I can't blame him.

"My apologies. Are you alright?" Reeve asks, sincere. Vincent hums, his expression relaxing the slightest bit.

"Reeve. Nice to see you again." His crimson eyes flit over the director's deep blue robe. "Not a very interesting outfit, though."

"It took me a while to decide which costume I'd wear today," Reeve chuckles. I raise an eyebrow. _What?_ "But enough of this small talk. Who were those people that just left?"

"I don't know," Vincent sighs. "The large one called himself Azul." Reeve's brown eyes go wide and his fingers twitch, curling his hands into fists.

"Azul the Cerulean?" _Blue the Blue?_ "Of the Tsviets!? Then that could only mean—"

"Commissioner!" Someone calls, stopping Reeve's words short. He turns sharply, a dark ponytail swishing across his shoulder blades.

"We'll discuss this later," Reeve sighs, turning his back to us. "WRO troops have arrived and commenced rescue operations. We could use your help." He starts to hurry out of the room, stumbling to a stop upon hearing Vincent's voice.

"Reeve," Vincent calls, frowning. "I don't know what you're up to, but we want absolutely no part in it."

"What do you mean _we?"_ I demand, scowling at him.

"But... You fought alongside us three years ago!" Reeve protests.

"And I'll fight by you again," I nod, stepping forward. Vincent is clearly _not_ happy with me right now.

"Vincent, we need your help once more—" Reeve begins to implore, cut off when three shots are fired, sending him to floor, limp. The man who fired the gun lies on the floor half a second later, my glittering black arrow buried deep into his skull.

"Reeve!" Vincent kneels beside the commissioner, starting to roll him over. Reeve's body falls to pieces—literally. Arms and legs and his head disconnect like pieces of a plastic children's toy, rolling away. Vincent's face is priceless. "What the _hell?_ "

"You're not really a bad man, are you, Vincent?" a cheery voice points out, the material of Reeve's robe swishing around. "You pretend not to care, but you always come through in the end." Vincent glances up at me before sighing and turning back to Cait Sith.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

Cait Sith cheers, throwing a fist in the air and I smile. _Gotcha, Vince._

"Let's run those lads outta town! I'll lead the method up to you two. When you've tidied things up, meet me at the square in front of the east church."

Vincent nods, passing me a look of irritation before heading to the window and jumping down into the street. I wave at Cait Sith one last time before following, rolling to my feet. We're quick to shoot down any enemy in our path, defending citizens and Reeve's regiment of poorly trained soldiers. Seriously, these guys are dropping like flies. After fighting off soldier after soldier, we're stopped by a member of the WRO.

"Mr. Valentine, Miss Crescent," he acknowledges us. "I'm an officer with the World Regenesis Organization. Speak with me if you require my assistance."

"I like your beanie," I comment. Both he and Vincent frown at me.

"Where's the church?" Vince asks finally.

"Sir!" The man salutes, startling me with the force of his voice alone. "Proceed to the east church just past these buildings. We will assist you in securing the area." _Please don't._

"Over here!"

"Hurry!"

"Wait for me!"

People cry out, running through the streets with their belongings, pets, and children. We head out into the road to see yet another group of soldiers in blue uniforms. Sighing, I summon Nightmare and rush toward the first man, jamming my sword up through the bottom of his jaw before he can react. Jerking my weapon free, I swing the blade out to my left, taking out a swordsman with a single slice through his neck. The third man to fall by my hand jolts when my blade, crackling with electricity, rams through his stomach, the power of the shock halting his heartbeat almost immediately. When the fighting is over, three men approach us.

"Thank you, Mr. Valentine," the first one says nervously, tugging on his ragged uniform. I roll my eyes, absently wiping the blood off the end of Shadow's blade.

"We appreciate the backup!"

"I'm glad you're on our side, sir!"

"Man, they _worship_ you," I comment as they scurry away. Vincent raises an eyebrow. "And yet no one gives a crap about the pretty lady who fights with so much more _skill_."

"That's unfortunate," he replies dryly, hardly budging when I punch his shoulder.

"Deepground!" someone screams. I turn to see more soldiers flooding the streets, groaning. _Does it ever end?_ I fire a few arrows before they all come far too close for comfort. I jump into the air, pushing off the smooth wall of a house and picking the men off from the air.

I catch one of the rungs underneath a nearby helicopter, one foot pressed against the other rail. With my free hand, I summon Nightmare and use all my force to plunge my blade into the belly of the machine, destroying devices needed for the thing to work properly. The launchers on either side of the craft turn to target me; I push off the rungs with my feet and twist through the air, avoiding an explosive blast that sends the helicopter spinning to the ground. I land in a crouch on the ground, quick to slash my sword out to the side and parry a blow from and Deepground soldier's sword. He doesn't last long once I'm on my feet.

"Thank you for your support, sir!" Another man salutes. I roll my eyes and Vincent nods, glancing at me and leading the way to the front of the church. The helicopter that attacked us back where Galian appeared heads back toward us, ready for more. Vincent sends a fireball its way as it lands. I dodge a wave of bullets and cringe as Galian saves the day yet again, leaping to the top of the grounded aircraft and tearing it to shreds as if it's merely aluminum foil. As the craft explodes, he leaps out of flames, morphing into Vincent yet again.

"You really shouldn't steal all the fun," I huff, teasing.

"This isn't a game, Violet," he replies wearily.

"Geeze, I'm just kidding," I scoff. "Learn to take a joke, _Valentine._ Just trying to lighten the mood and keep myself from having a nervous breakdown."

"... My apologies."

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it," I shrug, watching a truck drive toward us.

The vehicle's long body blocks the gunfire that suddenly erupts across the plaza, though I'm not surprised that it did. These Deepground guys came prepared. The back doors swing open and a few soldiers follow Reeve around to the other side—the real Reeve this time. At least, I think he is. There's no way to know for certain. He nods toward us with a slight smile before leaning around the side of the truck and shooting back with surprisingly accurate aim. To be fair, I haven't seen any fighting out of him other than his robotic cat's useless flailing and swatting, so...

I sigh and will Vincent out of the way as I launch an explosive into the air, a flaming arrow burrowing into its side. The blast kills nearly every soldier in the area. Vincent saw it coming and avoided the explosion entirely. WRO soldiers take out the remaining Deepground members and move their trucks past the church.

Several long minutes later, to stay out of the way, Vincent and I settle on top of a broad stack of crates. I hug my knees to my chest and Vincent stretches one leg out, looping an arm around the other knee. I sigh, watching him from the corner of my eye as he observes the WRO workers, seemingly lost in thought. Bored, I pick at my boots, scraping the splatters of blood and mud away. I scoot back onto to feel something jab me in the back. I expect to see a splinter, but find a pencil that someone left behind there instead. _Might as well try my hand at it again,_ I think, eyeing the little yellow stick. With a shrug, boredom turns into doodling.

I find the clearest spot on the wooden box and start drawing, crossing my legs. Occasionally I pause to remember a detail or two, looking up at the moon as I try to recall someone's hair or a specific look in their eyes. Finally, Vincent snaps out of his thoughts, glancing down at the gray scratches covering our crate.

"What're you doing?"

"Drawing," I shrug. "This one's Cloud."

"Hm." I laugh, pointing to a little cartoon character to my left.

"And that's Reno running away from Ruka. Pissing his pants, naturally."

"... I see. And that's Aeris?" He points to a blocky sketch of the Ancient knelt at the altar, praying to the Planet in her last moments. I nod, pointing to another with my chewed eraser.

"Yeah. And there's David and Josh." He looks over the drawing of my late fiancé lifting our toddler son into the air over his head, huge grins on both of their faces. I even managed to get David's beard right—for once.

"You're still good," Vincent sighs, glancing up at me before looking back down at David. "Did you think you lost it?"

"Nah. That memory was just bugging me," I shrug. "I wanted to see it again."

"Those paintings in the piano room were yours," he recalls, looking up at the starry sky. "The one of the cherry tree that died in the garden... It stayed the longest."

"Yeah," I scoff, kicking out a leg uncomfortably. "I thought I sucked but David wouldn't let me throw it out."

"... It was my favorite." He pauses, looking over at me. "He only pointed it out to several visitors." I roll my eyes and rest my head against his shoulder, letting my eyes close slowly. Footsteps come closer.

"Good work, you two. The enemy is retreating. It seems they have finally begun to withdraw from Kalm," Reeve reports. Vincent's hair brushes my cheek as he nods.

"Good."

"However, we still require your assistance. Reports are Edge is under attack." He thinks a moment, silence all but consuming us. I sigh, keeping my eyes shut.

"... Alright."

"Reeve, who were those men?" Vincent asks, cutting through the tense silence in the back of the truck.

"Deepground soldiers," Reeve replies dutifully. All too eagerly, really. It's like the guy's still trying to prove that he's worth something to Avalanche. There's not too much to prove; he's rebuilding the world.

"Deepground?" Vincent repeats, brow furrowed. I scoff, sitting up from where I lay on the cold, hard floor.

"You've never heard of Deepground? They're the shadow of the Shinra company." I shrug. "Reno told me about it. The former president, Rufus's father, constructed it and kept it a secret from the world. They're not all talk, either."

"... Constructed?"

"His goal was to create an army of superhuman soldiers, not once letting mortality interfere," Reeve explains, twiddling his tanned thumbs. "That man you met earlier, Azul. He's a member of Deepground as well. But he belongs to an elite unit called the Tsviets. The whole organization was kept a secret. That is why information is so hard to come by. It is, however, nothing like I expected," Reeve admits with a sigh.

"How was any of it unexpected?" I frown, staring at the floor. Both men turn their gazes to me as I talk, frowning. "They may have a different name and new experiments, but they're still the Shinra. They'll get that what they want no matter what. Nothing gets in their way unless it wants to die. They're just a bunch of power-hungry crazed scientists and politicians." No one speaks for a moment as my words sink in. Shinra really doesn't want to dig its talons out of this Planet, does it? Vincent breaks the silence again.

"Not even a person of your position was informed?"

"No. Other than the president, the only other people who knew about Deepground were likely Heidegger, Scarlet, the Turks, and the head of biochemical research."

"Hojo," I murmur.

"Rufus was made president so quickly, I doubt Tseng had time to inform him. The only reason we know the information that we do is because we found an old file." Reeve's brown eyes turn to me. "It's a wonder Reno knew what he did, _and_ that he shared it freely with you."

"Well..." I sigh, running a hand through my hair and forcing a weak smile onto my face. "I first heard about the program from Hojo. I thought it was ridiculous and that it would fail. Of course, now we're thirty-three years down the road and it _obviously_ hasn't died off yet." I glance up at Vincent. "He didn't say anything to you, Vince?"

"No."

"Have you both heard about the disappearances that happened recently in Junon?" Reeve asks.

"I remember a report saying that twenty to thirty people suddenly vanished," Vincent recalls, likely thinking about the news report that was playing in our tiny hotel room.

"That's what the report would like you to believe," Reeve sighs, leaning forward to press his elbows into his thighs. He's clearly distressed about this whole ordeal. I can't blame him.

"There were more," I speak up, meeting his eyes. "There's always more." He nods, his expression grim.

"The actual number of people that went missing that day was twelve hundred." He shakes his head, scratching at his pointed beard. " _Twelve hundred_ people simply vanished without a trace. The WRO conducted an investigation, but we came out empty handed. Except for the rumors. The people of Edge say they can hear the screams of those people every night echoing from beneath Midgar." He heaves a sigh. "Could it just be the wind?"

"Does the wind always sound like a thousand wailing souls?" I ask, my voice distant as I stare at the back of the closed compartment, a million thoughts swirling through my head. Why is Deepground surfacing now of all times? Why not when the world was down for the count two years ago? And what were the Protomateria and Pure Soul things they mentioned? _Too many questions, not enough answers. Not enough_ _ **time.**_

"Commissioner!" a voice calls over the intercom, effectively cutting off our conversation. "A rogue transmission is being broadcast on all wavelengths!" Reeve stands quickly and hurries toward the television in the corner of the room, turning the small screen on with the press of a button.

"Where could that signal have—" The truck hits something, sending us flying over a bump. "What was _that?!"_ Reeve throws open the back of the truck's hatched doors. A monster immediately leaps for his throat, stopped by a trio of bullets from Vincent's gun.

"I'll take care of your pet problem," Vincent grumbles, pushing Reeve further back into the compartment. "Just keep driving." Reeve rushes toward the wall and pulls a lever, lifting a machine gun of sorts out of the floor.

"Here, use this."

Vincent eyes the weapon for a moment before sighing and taking a seat, firing rapidly at the pack of reddish beasts that chase us at top speed. Huffing, I get to my feet and summon my bow. I aim at the beasts at the back of the pack, picking them off one by one. The truck flies over a hill and I brace myself for the rough landing, gritting my teeth when Reeve loses his balance and stumbles back into me.

"Sit down," I snap, stepping around him and firing a pair of flaming arrows at two more of the hounds. I then shoot out an explosive, watching glittering black sand mix with a burst of crimson blood.

"How're you doing that?" Reeve asks, clearly amazed. "Just... pulling things out of thin air?" I raise an eyebrow, counting the final number of monsters to kill before giving in and letting Vincent handle the rest. _You didn't notice that at all when you were Cait Sith? Or were you too afraid to ask?_ Come to think of it, I don't think there ever was a moment when Cait Sith spoke to me directly on the original journey to stop Sephiroth.

"... Shadow," I reply, letting my bow dissipate. He raises an eyebrow.

"The demon?"

"Yeah. It's just..." I shrug. "Something I'm cursed with, like the whole eternal life thing, but I guess it comes in handy. This way, I don't have to carry my weapon everywhere I go."

"I see how that might be an issue," he nods. The truck flies over another bump in the road and Vincent stands, the seat of the gatling gun folding back into the floor. Reeve leaps to his feet, ready to voice his thanks when we hear something pacing across the roof.

"Vincent!" Reeve calls, startled when Vincent holsters his gun and presses his palms to the smooth edge of the roof. He flips up onto the top of the speeding car, a gunshot echoing through the rushing air. Reeve glances at me wearily. "Perhaps you should offer some assistance."

"He'll be fine." Just as the words leave my mouth, a pained grunt above us accompanies a dull thud. I cringe.

"It doesn't seem like it. Those hounds are genetically modified—powerful. Vincent is strong, but he would do far better with your help."

Rolling my eyes, I head to the rear of the compartment, taking a deep breath and flipping back into the air. It's a wonder that I don't lose my footing. I grin at my slight achievement and grab for Nightmare, stabbing a hound clean through the chest and kicking the crimson beast down onto the passing ground. Vincent glances back at me before firing a shot that ends the closest the hound.

"What're you doing here?" he asks in a low voice, easily picking off the next two.

"Reeve told me you'd need help." I ignore his soured expression and nod toward the front of the car. "Can we trade spots? Watching everything go backward is making me sick." He nods, and we quickly swap positions. I immediately fire an arrow to prevent my face from being ripped off. We're practically back to back, though we step apart for more space when necessary.

"Look!" I cry over the rush of the wind. Vincent turns to see us speeding toward a split bridge—just our luck.

Vincent's expression falls and he turns sharply to shoot down three more pursuing beasts before he opens his mouth to speak. Whoever is driving the truck suddenly swerves, nearly sending me tumbling off the slippery steel roof when they crash clean into the support that holds the remainder of the bridge up; we both cling to the truck. A crimson hound leaps through the air, diving straight for Vincent.

He straightens, letting go of the vehicle to fall backward as we tip over so that he can use his right hand to fire his gun. Unfortunately, one of the buckles on his clothing catches the side of my shirt, dragging me with him. Gritting his teeth, Vincent digs his golden claw into the surface of the truck, leaving a jagged trail of cuts until we stop at the very end. I catch his forearm at the last second, his gloved hand wrapping around my wrist to keep me from tumbling off to the ground. I cry out, startled, as the truck lands hard on its wheels, nearly toppling over to the right before righting itself.

Vincent lets me drop to the ground, giving me a sharp once-over before throwing the doors to the vehicle's back compartment open. Reeve stumbles out, clearly shaken. I cross my arms to hide the trembling into my fingers. The commissioner glances over the two of us.

"Are you alright?" he asks gently. I sigh, my own breath shaking with the rapid beating of my heart. I can still see how close I came to flying into the bottom of the canyon we teetered over just before Vince caught me. It was a wild ride, for sure.

"We're alright," I nod. Vincent stares hard at Reeve.

"I'll be fine," Reeve sighs, looking back at his ride with a shake of his head. "But that's more than I can say for the engine." He frowns. "Vincent, Violet... If possible, I want you to continue to Edge. That transmission we just saw troubles me. Once I have repaired the _Shadowfox_ , I will need to return to headquarters. A WRO squad has already been dispatched to Edge. Join them and help liberate the city." There's a long moment of silence where Reeve refuses to look at us and I glare into the dusty ground.

"I guess we have no choice," Vincent says finally. He spares me a glance before taking long strides toward the city we've been directed to rescue. _How'd we get caught up in another one of Shinra's repercussions?_ I sigh and look up at the WRO commissioner as I pass by.

"Good luck, Reeve."

"I wish the two of you well," he nods.

I hurry to catch up to Vincent, scanning the sandy, red horizon for any signs of life. Looks like it's the two of us against the wilds of the Planet yet again. The only thing we're missing is Ruka... I scoff, kicking up a cloud of scarlet dust. _That, and an ounce of love._


	31. Edge

I slaughter the last of the hounds that ambushed us and wipe the blood off my blade. This time the modified dogs were led by a bright orange member, one that was particularly fast. I shake my head.

"Come on. It can't be too much further," I call over my shoulder, already letting my feet carry me away from the bloody scene.

Vincent starts to follow, only to pause a moment later. I turn, ready to call out a warning, when he swivels around and slashes his golden claws down the body of a pesky hound that stirred back to life, kicking the beast away before sending a trio of bullet through its skull. He holsters his gun, keeping his eyes on our destination as he passes. I scoff, walking (distantly) at his side. We come to a ridge that surrounds a wide gap in the road. It quickly makes me uneasy.

"This is a _bit_ suspect," I mutter.

"Agreed."

Sure enough, the rumble of engines surrounds us. I sigh, watching a circle of six motorcycles rise up around us. By the time I've conjured Sacrifice, Vincent's already shooting. I fire an arrow, accurately predicting just where a rider will be judging by the speed of his bike. The arrow pierces the side of his gray helmet, sending him into the ground as his motorcycle skids away.

Another two men are taken down by Vincent. I'm so focused on attacking one person that I don't notice the rider charging toward me until the moment before his bike slams into my stomach. I clench my jaw and grip the front of the motorcycle with my knees, hardly missing being sawed in half by the bladed wheels inches from my legs. The rider swerves, trying to throw me off, but I merely summon Nightmare and jam the blade up through the underside of his jaw. I dive off the bike just before it crashes into the canyon wall. I wince when my feet hit the ground, the impact carrying all the way up to the sore spot where the bike first rammed me. I press my hand over the throbbing injury, drawing away with a hiss when I feel sticky heat.

"Shit, what do they put on the front of those things?" I grumble, accepting a potion from Vincent.

"I'd imagine something sharp," he replies dryly.

"You'd imagine," I scoff, allowing Nightmare to dissolve into a pile of black sand. "Vincent, no offense, but I don't picture you having much of an imagination. And even if you did, it'd all be angst and dreary shit." Vincent shakes his head and holsters his gun. He starts walking as soon as I finish downing the slimy curative; I toss the glass vial to the side and jog to catch up. "It's weird to think that the people of Midgar thought the only people living underneath them were the people who couldn't afford to live on top of the plates. Really, Shinra was building an army the whole time."

"Odd, yes." Vincent frowns, looking lost in thought.

"What is it?" I prod, raising an eyebrow.

"Hojo had you during the beginning stages of Deepground's development," he murmurs, brows furrowed. "Do you think perhaps... He tested their treatments on you before they received them?"

"What?" I frown, trying to recall any sort of memory in which Deepground was mentioned. "I never thought of that, but maybe..."

"I heard that Shinra commented on your excessive strength—supposedly he said that it may bypass the power of Chaos." Vincent's eyes meet mine, something lighter twinkling in his. "Though, I have yet see such strength from you. You still manage to trip over yourself every other fight."

"It's coming, you'll see," I snap playfully, rolling my eyes. "I don't know what he was talking about. There could be other ways that Shadow caused, right? It doesn't _have_ to be Deepground."

"Of course," he nods, turning his gaze away. "It was merely a theory."

I sigh, looking at the wasteland around us. _But... what if he meant I'm going to turn into one of those people? The Tsviets? Those_ _ **monsters...**_ I shudder.

"But... what if you're right?" I shake my head. "What if... Hojo set up some trigger and then it happens without me knowing. I _lose_ it and then—"

"Violet," Vincent cuts me off, sighing. He turns around sharply, catching my eye. "Forget I said anything. I didn't intend to create a problem."

"... But what if you're right?"

"Why does it matter?" he counters, resting a hand on my shoulder. I look up with an eyebrow arched, stubborn as ever. "It will be alright. We've been fine for over three years, correct?" I nod. "I see no reason for that to change now." I want to argue, but I'm too tired. Sighing, I reach my arms out and tug him forward, squeezing him into a tight embrace. My face buries into his shoulder and I take a deep breath, smelling leather and gunpowder.

"Sometimes," I murmur, "I think you're the only reason I haven't completely lost my shit yet."

When we step into Edge, the city is a drab and dull as ever, even with the morning sun rising over the foggy horizon. The streets are silent and devoid of all life. The two of us stick close to the gray bricks of the town's buildings—just in case. My muscles freeze at the echoing sound of a cackle.

"Wait," I hiss, stretching an arm out to stop Vincent. "Did you hear that?" The sharp laugh comes to an end, but Vincent's already heard; he nods. I peer around the corner of the closest building, my heart racing in my chest. At the sound of high heels clicking against the pavement, both of our weapons are drawn and aimed at a strange woman's head. She, too, drew her gun, a determined look shining in her single eye.

"Who are you?" I demand, my arrow trained on her face, waiting for her to make a move. She stares at Vincent and he stares back, crimson eyes flitting to the badge clipped onto her white lab coat. The mere sight of the thing makes me shudder.

"You're WRO?" Vincent asks, his voice low and his brow furrowed.

"Who's asking?" she snaps, flicking a strand of red hair out of her eyes. My fingers twitch, itching to release my arrow. Vincent watches her for a moment longer before sighing. He holsters Cerberus.

"Vincent Valentine. Reeve sent me."

"And who's she?" the woman demand, motioning toward me with her handgun. I glower at Vincent defiantly at his glance, stubbornly locking my jaw. After a long, tense moment of silence, I huff, letting Shadow dissolve into black sand that trickles through my fingers and melts into the wet pavement.

"Violet Crescent," I answer curtly. Her sharp glare falters and her gun falls to her side immediately. I frown, looking over her odd, tattered getup.

"My apologies. Shalua Rui of the WRO." Her blue eye scans over the two of us. "The commissioner has told me much about you both."

"What happened her?" Vincent asks, looking around at the dim city as rain begins to fall.

"Huh," she straightens. "That's what I'd like to know. I'm here on other business, but something's not right. It's too quiet."

"Yeah, you think?" I retort. She ignores me.

"I've seen no trace of Deepground or the squads that were sent to fight them. Also, where are the five _hundred_ people who were supposed to be living in this sector of the city?" She frowns. "Well, this is getting us nowhere. Like I said, I have business to attend to. I'll see you around." Shalua starts to walk past us, an empty sleeve flapping at her side where the coat merely drapes over her left shoulder. She pauses at my words.

"What business?"

"The commissioner keeps telling me that I'm wasting my time searching," she murmurs.

"Searching for what?" Vincent presses.

"For my reason to live."

I frown at the puddles gathering at my feet as she continues on her way. _Me and you both... I thought I knew what I was fighting for, but it turns out that reason is far too unpredictable._ I glance up at Vincent. We're trapper in an everlasting awkward silence while he watches her go, lost in thought. Finally, he turns and walks the other way, leaving me little choice but to follow. We navigate our way through the dull streets, slowly getting soaked to the bone as the rainfall grows heavier. Vincent leads on instinct, though I suspect Chaos is hissing _something_ in his ear, because we finally find life.

A man in a WRO uniform is propped up against a rough wall. His breaths are shallow and his hand clutches a bleeding wound on his chest, blood trickling down into puddle gathering beneath him. I hurry to his side, kneeling and grasping his cold, bloody hand. The man's brown eyes roll over to me, his blue lips rasping out his final, forced words.

"Ambushed... By solider in... in red... Squad wiped out... Warehouse... On the edge... of town..." He takes a deep, shuddering breath. "They... were gathering... civilians..." His chest heaves and he swallows hard, falling still—limp. Lifeless. I can't tear my eyes away from the blood streaked down his youthful face.

"It's freezing..." I say in a hushed voice, as if I might wake the dead soldier. "Any other survivors will probably be dead soon."

"I don't think there were any more," Vincent murmurs, the air passing his lips puffing out in white clouds. I force my eyes upward, catching sight of a nearby tower, its structure supported by triangular shapes build by iron bars.

"Hang on. I think I'll be able to find the warehouse from up there." I push myself to my feet, brushing the knees of my black leggings off and starting to head toward the tower.

"Violet," Vincent says sharply, stopping me.

"Hm?" I glance back over my shoulder, eyebrow arched. He hesitates, shaking his head.

"Be careful."

I nod and find my footing on the slick rungs, climbing quickly but taking enough time to make sure that my boots stay in place. I make it almost all the way up before turning my head to look around at Edge from my vantage point; my fingers are numb from the cold bars. I spot a large building separated from the town just slightly. It's surrounded by a chain-link fence—which is in fairly rough shape. I peer down at Vincent.

"It's about a mile east!" I call. He nods, looking fairly anxious as I start to make my descent. Of course, my name wouldn't be Violet Ann Crescent if I didn't get excited and slip _somehow._ My left boot slips backward, leaving both my legs dangling. My fingers weren't ready for the sharp tug caused by my weight, and the cold rain makes catching myself impossible. I'm left free-falling toward the concrete. I hardly have time to _try_ and turn over; my back hits two rather hard objects unexpectedly, my hands instinctively clinging to their source.

"I thought I said to be careful."

"Ah, my knight in leather armor," I grin shakily, taking a deep breath and pulling myself closer to the safety of my savior. _That catch must've_ _ **hurt.**_ "Gods, did you think I _tried_ to jump?" One of my hands relaxes, falling and resting on his chest. I fight a smile at the rapid thumping of his heart and shudder when the breeze of his breath fans across my skin. I bury my face into his shoulder. "Geeze, Vince, I think you're actually having a heart attack."

"Had," he corrects under his breath, his voice loud in my ears because of my proximity. I let out a light laugh.

"Aw, I scared stone-hearted Vincent Valentine?"

"This isn't a humorous situation," he huffs, drawing his face away as much as he can. I grin up at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"It's nothing," I shrug, pressing my lips together and kicking my feet. "Put me down already!"

"You're shaking," he notes, raising an eyebrow. _And my face is red._ There's something so smug in the simplest expression.

"I'm fine," I scoff. "My nerves have just been weird lately."

"Very well," he sighs, setting me on my feet.

I take a relieved breath once the soles of my boots hit the solid ground. He watches as I wring the water from my hair and follows when I walk away like nothing happened. I shake my head, taking a deep breath. _That really shook him?_ I chew on the inside of my cheek, ducking around a rusted dumpster. _What would happen if I_ _ **left?**_

 **Regretting your agreement?**

 _Absolutely not. I can't have Lucy be the center of our lives for the rest of eternity. It's me or her._

" _Quiet_." I jump, turning to see Vincent glaring at the ground. Frowning, I draw my bow, an arrow at the ready. "No, not in front of..." His jaw clenches, brows pinched together tightly. "I said...!"

"You alright?" I ask, breaking him from his thoughts. His eyes snap up to mine and he scowls.

"Don't worry about me; we have to find Deepground."

I sigh and turn forward, letting him continue his nonsensical muttering in peace. He's finally lost it.

 **Finally? He lost it long ago.**

 _And so did I, but you don't see me talking to_ _ **no one**_ _out loud all that often._

 **But you still do occasionally.**

 _Not anymore, not since we've been together for so long._

 **And yet you continue to choose—**

 _Just shut up._

 **You just said that out loud.**

 _Dammit._

I glance back to meet Vincent's raised eyebrow. Pretending I didn't say anything, I keep moving forward, eyes set dead ahead on our distant destination. _Who's the soldier in red,_ I wonder, thinking back on the dying man's words. _And what exactly happened at the warehouse?_ My stomach tightens and I sigh; something's _really_ wrong here. In the next street, dozens of WRO soldiers lie dead on the ground, each covered in his fair share of blood.

"Who did this?" I frown, crouching beside a boy who was sixteen at the very most.

"Deepground, most likely," Vincent replies, watching me brush the blonde bangs out of the boy's closed eyes. I shake my head.

"No... That guy mentioned a soldier in red. A Tsviet, maybe?"

"Possibly."

I sigh and straighten, leading the way into a clearing in the street. Unsure of which direction to take, I pause, trying to gauge our location in relation to the warehouse. I can't see its flat, broad roof from the ground. Suddenly, Vincent's gun fires to my right, startling me out of my thoughts. I turn sharply to see a Deepground soldier tumbling to the ground from his position on the roof.

"Snipers," Vincent says, glancing down at me as I summon Shadow and fire at the head that pops up over the edge of another nearby building.

"Man, they really want us dead," I scoff, jumping when two bullets hit the concrete beside my feet. I pick the first sniper off easily; Vincent kills the second. "What the hell? If you choose people to be your snipers, make sure they can _shoot_ first." One of the snipers ducks under arrow after arrow, waiting for me to either give up or falter. Huffing, I fire an explosive arrow at the crate behind him and effectively end the lives of three soldiers.

When I turn to shoot down the sniper on the roof behind me, I catch sight of a fleeing boy. _A survivor?_ A bullet tears through my shoulder and I grit my teeth, watching the soldier collapse as three bloody holes are torn into his chest. A pained cry slips out as another bullet pierces my side; I take down the shooter. The boy reappears again, standing beside a door. He sees me staring and quickly waves for me to follow him.

Without a word, I let Sacrifice dissolve and chase after him. Vincent follows after firing another shot, though he's not entirely sure of what I'm doing. The boy sprints into the house and I follow, hot on his heels. I turn a sharp corner only to see him duck under the elbow of a trio of soldiers. Startled, they all fire at once, leaving me with a chest full of ammunition. I stumble back into Vincent, feeling a scorching heat swarm over me as he presses a vermillion feather into my hand, Cerberus easily ending the Deepground soldiers. Ignoring his look of disdain, I chase after the boy as my wounds heal. We wind up back outside, where two soldiers have cornered him. An arrow and a trio of bullets take care of that.

"Thanks!" the boy wheezes, running toward us. His clothes are soaked and muddy, his round face streaked with dirt. "The warehouse, I know how to get there. It's through that gate." He turns and points to a glowing blue barricade like the ones we saw in Kalm. _How did he know where we're headed?_ "You have the key card?" Vincent shakes his head, watching as the kid's face breaks out into a grin. "Come on, I know someone who does!"

With a sigh, I follow the boy as he takes off again, slaughtering each soldier we come across to protect him. He takes us through an occupied house and across the tops of buildings, forcing us to shoot down a few more unsuspecting snipers and Deepground hounds. He then unlocks a door with a tiny silver key and motions us in. A soldier immediately fires upon seeing intruders. Vincent charges forward, slashing up the man's throat with his claw; I leap forward and drive Nightmare through the man's skull. He falls to the ground, lifeless. Kneeling, I pull the gleaming white card from his pocket.

"There, that should let you through," the boy says, leading us out of the house. I frown at him, absent mindedly rubbing my sore shoulder. The Phoenix Down healed me up, for the most part, but everything still _hurts._

 _Shadow?_

No response. But her sword came when called, so I suppose she's just ignoring me for now. But... If something really is wrong, I'm _fucked._ Every weapon I own is tied to her; if she suddenly goes MIA, I'll be in trouble. I sigh. I guess I shouldn't rely so much on her strength.

"Right. Thanks, kid," Vincent replies, as stone faced as ever. The boy shakes his head, glowering at the ground.

"Avenge..."

"Huh?" I frown, head cocked to the side. Vincent stands at my side, listening in silence.

"I couldn't do... Mom and dad. Right there, but I couldn't _move..._ I was too scared. But..." The boy's voice trails off, his eyes flooded with bitter tears. He looks up sharply. "Please! Help me avenge their deaths!"

Vincent's eyes flit to the cobblestone street, a puff of cloudy breath dissolving into the cold air before he gives a slight shake of his head and turns on his heels, walking toward out destination with his soaked cape swaying behind him. I bite down on the inside of my cheek and look down at the dejected child, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'll see what I can do alright?" I kneel, making sure he's paying attention. "But revenge isn't everything. It won't bring them back, right?"

"Yeah..." He sighs, nodding. "Thanks, Miss."

"No problem. Now get yourself somewhere safe, yeah?"

"Okay."

I nod and hurry after Vincent, the memory of his momentary gentleness leaving me wrestling a smile. _He tries too hard to be cold._ I find him waiting by the barricade. I slip the keycard into the slot on the barricade and it sinks into the ground, allowing us to press on. More troops attack us, more injuries hinder us, and more soldiers die. On and on and on and on it goes, a never-ending cycle that leaves me craving something other than bloodshed for once. It looks like the Planet is in for another war, only this time it isn't Shinra against the world. It's Deepground versus the WRO versus the world versus demons. Who's for what side? Who can possibly say?

We enter the warehouse finally, stepping past the open door and into the empty, wide building. It's far too quiet. I hear a clink and a large man wielding a sword the size of _Cloud_ himself steps into the open. He motions with a hand and several soldiers drop down around him. Sighing, I slip back into the shadows and pick off the soldiers that fire from the rails above us while Vincent fights the three larger men on the ground. The fight is much easier than we thought it would be, and soon the warehouse is flooded in just as much crimson as the streets. Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles; I glance at Vincent, starting to speak when I'm cut off by the same laugh I heard when we first entered Edge. Hesitant, we head through the doorway on the opposite end of the floor.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever felt the rain on my skin. But then again, I hadn't even seen the sky until a few days ago." _The soldier in red..._ The woman before us flickers her bright red hair out of her eyes, the scarlet cape secured at her hip swishing when she takes a step closer. Her bright eyes fall from the cloudy sky to the ground. Vincent watches her every move stiffly, watching as she raises her hand and stares at her long, pointed nails. "So, you're Vincent Valentine," she purrs, her unfamiliar, thick accent pouring into each word. "Keeper of the Protomateria." I frown, looking up at Vincent; he looks just as confused as he possibly can with his stoic expression. A smirk graces her lips and she turns to me.

"And you're Violet, sister to the infamous Lucrecia Crescent, are you not? Beholder of the Pure Soul." _Pure Soul? Beholder?_ I almost snort. _They sure went through a lot of effort to give us fancy titles._

"Protomateria?" Vincent repeats, his voice a low rumble. "Pure Soul?"

"Yes. The keys to controlling Omega and giving him his power back." Her cherry red eyes lock on mine. "He needs his strength." Shadow growls. "We know you have them. Hand them over now and I'll kill you quickly." She extends a palm, waiting. Neither of us moves, staring back at her blankly. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Not ones to bargain, are we?" She chuckles. "Then I'll make sure you _suffer._ " She vanishes, reappearing behind us a moment later with a broad, double ended sword in her hands. "Time to die."

I hold out my hand to summon Nightmare, but nothing appears. My bow doesn't come either. Frustrated, I duck under a slash from the strange woman and Vincent parries the blow with his golden gauntlet, the sound of the impact ringing through my ears loud and clear. Ducking, rolling, sliding away from her lightning fast movements, both of us nearly get our heads lopped off far too many times for comfort. She raises her blade, aiming and firing a spray of red ammunition. I dive out of her line of fire and roll to my feet. Vincent races past me and leaps up a stack of crates. I'm hot on his heels, leaping onto the other side of the wall that supports the boxes.

"Who the hell was that?!" I demand, gasping for air.

Vincent shakes his head, his eyes turning upward half a second before the woman reappears, slamming her weapon down over his head and sending him flying clear through the wall of a nearby building. She then swings the end of her sword out, tearing into my chest and throwing me upward. Mercilessly, she leaps up into the air and slams me back into the ground. I lay on the pavement, gasping for air and pleading Shadow to _do something._ The woman cackles.

"Give me the key to his power, _child._ The key to yours and to—" She freezes, a dramatic red flash catching her eye. _Chaos..._ The demon's wings fold in front of him, a powerful blast of energy pushing the woman back and burning my wounds. _Dammit, Vincent, be_ _ **careful!**_ Hardly a moment later, the blast ends and Vincent's left stumbling toward me until his body gives out and he collapses. Even with my vision fading, I can see a familiar pair of blue high heels walking toward us steadily. Shalua certainly takes her sweet time.

"Vince..." I murmur to get his attention, watching blackness darker than Shadow swallow me whole.


	32. The WRO

My eyelids flutter open at a strange warm sensation. I'm cast in some sort of odd green light, bubbles of air rising around me. _Bubbles..._ I'm immediately awake, slamming hand against the glass wall before me. Shalua's figure is morphed by the odd fluid, but I can see her talking to Vincent. My heart races in my chest, both palms pressing to the glass as Vincent finally sees me and mutters something to Shalua.

 **You're pathetic.**

 _And where were_ _ **you?!**_

"Well, look who's awake," the woman says curtly after draining the tank and opening the door. I scowl at her as I walk past, running a hand down one of my sleeves only to find that I'm completely dry. _Technology these days, I swear._ I shudder, sticking myself to Vincent's side. "Don't like getting wet, do you?" I roll my eyes and Vincent's eyes catch mine in a silent warning to "play nice."

"Where are we?" he asks, looking around the spacious laboratory we've been brought to.

"Safe inside the WRO headquarters," Shalua replies, pushing her glasses up. "I carried you back here from Edge after you collapsed during your fight with Deepground. It seems like the beast inside you went a little wild back there." _Meanwhile, my ass of a demon took a nap._ "This happen often?"

"Went wild?" Vincent repeats, frowning. "Do you mean Chaos?"

"Chaos?!" Shalua exclaims, eye flashing wide. _Yup._ She takes a deep breath, pacing. "Your body harbors the Chaos gene?!" Something clicks in her head; she stops and faces us once more. "Oh, so that explains your relationship with Dr. Lucrecia Crescent." That puts the sour expression right back onto my face. Vincent glances at the floor, likely recalling our conversation the other night. Shalua turns to face me, pushing her glasses up. "How about you? Are you... _holding_ Chaos as well?"

"Nope," I reply simply.

"Anything at all?" she pushes, determined. "I know there's something there, I can feel—"

"It's only Shadow," I shrug. "And she was summoned from who knows where by Hojo." Shalua's face falls.

"Surely you must know... About their relations?"

"Their who-whats?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You don't—Nevermind," she shakes her head quickly. "Vincent, were you a product of her experiments?"

"Lucrecia's experiments?" Vincent repeats. I sigh; here we go again.

"She was a _scientist,_ Vince, what else would she do?" I cross my arms, looking back over at Shalua. "She didn't _create_ him if that's what you're asking. We've both been around a long time."

"I apologize," Shalua rushes, shaking her head. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Wait..." Vincent murmurs, frowning at nothing in particular. "Lucrecia was researching Chaos?"

"Yeah," I reply quickly, hurrying to cover Shalua's voice. _Damn, I forgot all about..._ "She, uh, she let me know when she was researching with..." My eyes flicker up to Vincent's when I notice him watching me expectantly. "A—a friend." Shalua glances at Vincent, not completely understanding my answer, and hurries toward a computer. She rapidly types with one hand, the prosthetic on her left merely hanging beneath her jacket.

"Crescent. Shinra class. A scientist specializing in biotechnology. In her research thesis, 'The Planet's Pulse,' she refers to Chaos as one of the sentient xenoforms residing among us. However, the theories that she presented in her work were so abstract and complex..."

 **He looks mesmerized.**

My eyes turn away from the text on the screen and toward Vince. I sigh, my heart stinging at the look of longing burning his face. Clenching my jaw, I tear my eyes away, staring hard at the desk to my right. _**This**_ _is why I'm making him choose._ Shalua looks up, easily noticing my changed demeanor.

"Are you alright?"

"Can I see that thesis?" Vincent asks quietly, ignoring the question she directed at me. _To learn more about Lucy or Chaos? Speaking of which, what did Shalua mean by Shadow's "relations"? Relations with_ _ **who?**_ Shadow doesn't comment.

"Unfortunately, no. On top of being obscure, it was never even submitted to the Shinra database. All I know is what I saw while going through the company's archives."

"Hojo told her not to," I mutter under my breath. Vincent looks at me sharply, whatever words he intended to speak lost as the door slides open. In walks Reeve Tuesti, big black boots, blue robes, and all.

"Have you both recovered already?!"

After nearly an hour of explanations, Reeve finally decides to let me shut up, pacing back and forth across the room while Shalua shifts through the files on her computer. I hug my knees to my chest, sitting on the floor.

"So, Rosso the Crimson told you that the Protomateria is 'the key to controlling Chaos' and the Pure Soul is the 'key to bringing back Omega's power'."

"Yeah," Vincent responds absently, lost in his head. The commissioner stops walking, looking down at Shalua.

"Any ideas?"

"Soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate. Behold, might Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens."

"What...?" Reeve frowns.

"A passage from Dr. Crescent's thesis." _Oh so she can see it, but we can't. Nice one._ "But that's all I know. Unfortunately, I only saw a fragment of the document. However, Chaos... Omega... and..." Shalua trails off and stares at the two of us, her message clear. "All seem to be connected to Dr. Crescent somehow. There's no other explanation. I think we'll need to gather more data on her to get anywhere."

An alarm blares through a speaker right next to my head. I jump, clutching my head as I scramble away. Reeve's eyes widen.

"What now?" he demands, turning to one of the many screens on the wall, only to see Azul and another soldier aiming a gun at the video camera. The big blue man grins and fires, leaving us with a static screen. Shalua turns on all security systems, doors slamming shut and locking everywhere. Vincent leads the way out of the room, his fingers brushing over the gun holstered at his thigh. I catch a gun that Reeve tosses toward me, watching as the commissioner exits into an office. A minute later, his voice echoes over the intercom.

"Vincent, the enemy has breached the main gate! Hurry!"

We break out in a run, hurrying toward the enemy. We exit through a wide set of doors and rush into the next room, assisting the WRO soldiers, shooting at all men and women dressed in blue and gray. _Just how many troops did Hojo build up?_ Above us, Shalua takes on soldiers by herself, combatting them easily even with only one arm and one eye.

We force our way up the stairs to the elevator, killing every member of Deepground that crosses our path. Once we enter the lift, Vincent moves to the controls and I stand back against the wall, offering him a small smile as we head up.

"I think I killed more of Deepground than you," I point out. "I was counting." The corner of his mouth twitches upward despite our circumstances. He busies himself with reloading Cerberus.

"Is Shadow refusing to relinquish your weapons again?"

"Yeah, she is," I sigh.

"Hm."

The lift comes to a stop and Vincent shoots the waiting soldier without hesitation. Stoic, but with an amused glint in his eye, Vincent looks back at me.

"I believe we're tied now."

Narrowing my eyes playfully, I rush out of the elevator and shoot down the two soldiers that hurry up the walkway upon seeing me. Grinning at our sick game, I stick my tongue out at Vince.

"Now I'm winning, loser."

We continue the twisted source of our amusement until we reach a door that slides open automatically. A woman hides behind a wall to avoid getting shot.

"Mr. Valentine!" she cries. _Why do they only ever acknowledge him? I'm the nice one._ I sigh, glancing up at the impatient gunman. _Though, I guess he's still prettier than me... shit._ "A sizable enemy unit is headed straight for the command center! Please, sir, you have to help the commissioner!"

"Reeve..." I hiss, cursing myself for forgetting he even existed. Vincent nods and we rush through the halls, shooting down every enemy in our way.

"Take _that!"_ a familiar voice shouts, a Deeground soldier flying into the wall before us. I slow my run to a walk as soon as the comical robotic cat leaps around the corner, grinning like a fool. Reeve follows, startled when he sees us. _Um... Hold on._

"How are you...?" I frown. Reeve chuckles.

"A friend is helping me out." He turns his dark eyes to Vincent. "Don't worry, I'll be fine here. But, the Tsviets... Azul is still on the loose. Can you two go take care of him?"

"Yes, sir!" I grin, mock saluting. Vincent nods and Reeve leaves with his bizarre cat-child at his heels. We turn and head back down the hall that we came from. "I wonder who's behind those controls now."

"A friend."

"Shut up, Valentine. Don't be a smart ass. You know that I meant."

"Perhaps it's someone we don't know."

"Like _that's_ possible. I feel like I've seen every face in existence. Besides, I've already introduced myself to everyone here." Vincent's look alone speaks his question for him. "WRO soldiers are all named Khaki and the Deepground guys are Blues. The Tsviets are Giant Morons, and everyone else is a Peasant."

"And there we have it," he mutters, scanning the next hall over for soldiers. "How not to make friends. I'm sure it will sell for millions."

"You're an idiot," I huff, laughing when he fails to resist a small smile. The door before us slides back open.

"Look," he says, nodding toward the ground floor. There, Azul stomps into the WRO center, his heavy footsteps echoing in my ears. I watch in silence as he heads into a doorway, one that he _probably_ shouldn't be in considering he shouldn't be anywhere near here.

 **Go get the thing already! You both could have killed him by now.**

 _Where the hell have you been?_

 **Nowhere in particular. Ask your** _ **lover**_ **for advice if you won't listen to mine. Need I remind you that we're halfway through the second day?**

 _I'm not counting the time that we were out cold, Shadow._

 **Hm. Sounds to me like you're making excuses so that you don't have to face reality.**

Azul leaves our line of sight and we hurry after him. There's always more Deepground to kill, more bullets to fire. We move into another cramped hallway, both taking our fair share of the minor injuries that've been dished out by the soldiers. The pounding footsteps of reinforcements greet our ears. I watch as the WRO soldiers shoot down multitudes of Deepground troops. The floor is littered with bodies, stained with blood. Reeve's going to have a heart attack when he sees this place.

When nothing else shows any signs of life, Vincent leads the way to the next door. The light above it glows blue, signaling that we're free to pass through. I notice a thin cut across the left side of his face, watching a drop of blood trail down his pale skin, frowning. _I guess Shadow's not the only one acting up._ We head out the next door and into the elevator, where we head down. I reach up gingerly, turning Vincent's head to get a better look at the jagged cut. He sighs, watching the floors pass by as we're lowered. _Nope, not healing one bit. What's wrong with Chaos' power?_

"Is... something going on with Chaos?" I ask, carefully looking over a bloody bullet hole in his right left sleeve.

"I don't know," Vincent replies quietly, shaking his head. He looks lost in his own head. "He has not spoken since Lucrecia's thesis was quoted." _Odd... Omega must be news for everyone but Deepground, then. Unless... No, that's not right._

Once on the ground floor, Vincent pulls out of my grasp and heads through the door Azul passed. Once again, we have to fight our way through a narrow passageway. The WRO soldiers are helpful (for once). Vincent sends out a wave of scorching fire and burns the Deepground soldiers up in mere seconds. In the next room, four robotic weapons open fire, sending a wave of bullets around the small space rapidly. I find my gun to be useless; Vincent's backed into a corner by a team of two bots.

 _For Odin's sake, Shadow, just let me have them for these things._

 **Fine, fine.**

I grab for Sacrifice and shoot a lightning-infused arrow at the machines, the electric blast taking out two at a time. Vincent watches the machines shudder to their ends. Sacrifice is forced from my hands and I roll my eyes, taking up my gun once more.

"Let's go."

We push past the next door and enter the room. Vincent holsters his gun and I hold mine to my chest. Shalua stands ahead of us. I open my mouth to greet her when she stiffens and draws her handgun, aiming directly at Vincent.

"Don't move!"

Instinctively, I aim right back, only to see a rippling shift in the colors of Vincent's cape as an invisible shape walks past.

"Very perceptive of you," a monotone voice says. The girl from Kalm appears suddenly, her steps slow and careful as she passes by me. Vincent reaches out a gloved hand and pushes the end of my gun down, grasping my wrist and tugging me after him to Shalua's side.

"I knew it!" Shalua cries. The girl cocks her head to the side, studying us with her large, round blue eyes. "Shelke..." Shalua whispers. The girl doesn't react.

"I have no acquaintances in the WRO," she drones. Shalua doesn't seem to hear her.

"We've both changed so much," she murmurs. "No, you haven't changed at all. Not in ten years..." _Her reason to live..._ Shelke gasps as Shalua presses on, staring hard at the woman. "Shelke, it's me, Shalua. I've been searching for you for so long." She rushes toward the girl only for Shelke to draw a pair of bright orange sabers. I automatically raise my weapon, and this time, Vincent doesn't stop me.

"Don't take another step," Shelke warns, her eyes flashing vermillion.

"Shelke..."

"It doesn't matter who am I or who you are. My current mission as a Deepground soldier is all that is relevant."

"No, it _does_ matter!" Shalua insists. "Even though ten years have passed... You're still Shelke! You're still my _sister!"_ _Ah, that explains a lot._ Shelke suddenly lowers her weapons, her face as empty as ever.

"Ten years... Has it really been that long? The day they took me away was the day I was told I had potential. But those words were nothing but a precursor to a decade of suffering."

"I don't doubt it," I huff. Vincent glances down, his hand rested on my shoulder to keep me back.

"They manipulated my mind until I was only a shadow of my original self. The pain. The fear. For ten years I lived in a hell far deeper than any of you can imagine." _Pretty sure I've got you topped, kid._ "But look at me. I should be nineteen this year. If I don't receive my daily dose of mako, this body wouldn't last a day. However, I don't consider myself the least bit unfortunate. Except for so long I held onto the hope that someone would come save me." Shalua collapses to the floor, burying her face in her hand while she sobs.

"I'm sorry, Shelke, I'm _sorry,"_ she cries. Shelke lifts her chin, stubborn.

"It's time to put the past behind us."

"Stop this!" Reeve marches into the room behind me and Vincent. _I smell a dramatic speech._ Shelke turns to the commissioner, tilting her head.

"Reeve Tuesti."

"So, you are Shalua's younger sister."

"Excellent. Now I can terminate you both at once," Shelke replies dryly. Vincent's hand tenses on my shoulder, his fingers itching to draw his gun.

"Look at her!" Reeve demands, his voice raised in sudden anger. "That's the price Shalua has paid fighting Shinra for the past ten years. She has given more than her arm. More than her eye. She has put her life on the line time and time again. All to find her lost sister. More than half of her organs have been reconstructed. Not a day goes by when Shalua doesn't suffer the pain of a hundred souls." Wow. _If Lucy was taken by Deepground, I'd shrug it off and move on with my life. No need to lose half my body._ "But still, she—"

"Enough," Shelke butts in. "I've... I've heard enough." She raises her weapons and Vincent pulls Cerberus out of its holster.

"Stop!" Reeve draws his own gun. He fires at something in ceiling and water begins to rain down. I blink and push my soggy hair from my eyes. _I guess I needed a shower..._ Shelke moves to strike her sister down; Vincent dives down in front of Shalua. Shelke's glowing sabers fizzle out the moment she moves to attack. Silently, I applaud Reeve's ability to think _that_ fast. "Vincent, Violet," Reeve addresses us. Shelke stands in silence, blinking at the ground.

Vincent nods, pulling Shalua to her feet and wrapping his arms around her to hold her steady. I follow, walking backward to keep an eye on Shelke. She doesn't move an inch. We head into the next room where Vincent sets Shalua down. Both men kneel beside her and I stand by the door, eyes searching for any threats.

"Use these," Reeve instructs, handing Vincent something I can't quite make out. Vincent loads them into his gun, his eyes meeting mine in a stern stare.

"Stay here."

"But—"

"Violet," he says sharply, not bothering to look back as he heads back toward the girl in the other room.

"Shelke?" Shalua looks up upon hearing Vincent leave. " _Shelke!"_ Knowing Reeve, whatever he gave Vincent wasn't for killing the girl. He'd never dare. The commissioner holds the panicked woman down.

"Don't worry. Those bullets will only sedate her. Let Vincent handle this."

She calms down enough to stare at the doorway, none of the man's registering in her mind. Reeve sighs, releasing her and glimpsing up at me from where he sits on the floor.

"Violet, I would appreciate it if you'd put the gun down. There's no need for it now."

"Fine," I huff, sliding down the wall until I'm sitting cross-legged, the weapon settled by my side. Reeve smiles gently.

"It always was hard to keep you out of a fight."

"It's the only thing I'm good for," I mutter, tracing invisible patterns onto the tile with my fingertip.

"That's not true," Reeve defends, his forehead creasing with his frown. "I saw the drawings you scratched into those crates. They were amazing."

"Because drawing picture of people that died thirty-five years ago will help us save the world," I scoff, rolling my eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm any better about David than Vince is about Lucrecia."

"I'd expect you to be upset," Reeve counters, uncertain of how to comfort _two_ angsty women. "He was your fiancé, the father of your child." He cocks his head to the side. "Speaking of your child, how is Joshua?"

"He's alright," I shrug. "He's always at the Highwinds' house. He got a job on Cid's new ship, the _Shera_."

"And has he heard from Laura?"

"That little _bitch_ took James and never came back," I grit. "He's on his own again."

"Huh," Shalua hums, finally chipping in. "Sounds like we've all had it rough."

"Yeah," I sigh, turning to the red-haired woman. "Listen, Shalua, I know what Shelke went through—and if not exactly, I have a good idea. There's a reason she's... the way she is."

"Violet?" Reeve frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"Looking back and comparing my experiments to what Vince told me about his, I realize that his were way less... _demanding._ Cruel. Whatever you want to call them, they were pretty mild for someone who was holding a grudge. Vincent pointed out that Depground's start was right around the time of my... _subjugation_ to Hojo. Along with that, there's still the question of _why_ I'm stronger than he is—why Shadow's so powerful. I mean, he's harboring _Chaos_ for Odin's sake, he should be taking over the world."

"I know the answer to that one," Shalua replies. "But... I won't tell you how or why, but Shadow is far more... complex. She has a true history."

We hear a final gunshot from the other room. I peer out into the hallway and Vincent holsters his gun, looking back at me. Shalua leaps to her feet, racing past me to kneel beside her sister.

"Shelke!"

Reeve and I exchange glances, leaving the two alone. Vincent trails behind us. The second we've crossed into the next room, the ceiling caves in and Azul drops down, grinning from pointy ear to pointy ear. Smirking, he slowly paces toward us.

"We meet again. Answer me this: do you even know why you exist?" _Whoa, buddy, that's a loaded question._ "Just as I thought. Ignorant to your own destinies. Very well. I'll show you what you really are." Vincent shoots a barrel of gasoline that stands before Azul; the Tsviet chuckles as the smoke clears. "You think that toy can penetrate my armor? Enough of the games. Violet, give me the Pure Soul." I clench my jaw and raise my gun higher. He laughs. "The Protomateria will do for now." Vincent shoots again and Reeve raises his voice over the echoing bang.

"You two! Over here!" Vincent continues to shoot as we run; I finally grab his arm and drag him after me, forcing him to stop firing. Azul charges after us.

"You can't run!"

"Vincent!" Reeve calls. Vince meets his eyes nods, ducking to the floor to lift up an enormous... Gun? Whatever it is, he fires it and a ball of crackling electricity bursts forth. The kickback sends us all flying. I land on top of Reeve; Vincent rolls to his feet.

"You shouldn't leave those things laying around," Vincent says dryly, standing. Reeve sits up, knocking me backward onto the floor. My back hits the ground with a dull thud and I groan, my aching bones protesting.

"Sorry," Reeve chuckles, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. A laugh joins his and my heart sinks. Azul steps through the smoke, a glimmer magic shield flickering around him before it dissolves. The Tsviet holds a sort of cannon I didn't see before. _What is it with everyone finding all these bizarre objects? Can I find a random pizza, please?_ Reeve steps forward, but Vincent and I swing out our arms at the same time to stop him.

"Well done. You have broken through my barrier," Azul mocks. Vincent's eyes narrow.

"This ends here. Leave him to me," he utters. Reeve nods, running off. Weary crimson eyes turn to me. I shake my head.

"No. I'm staying."

"Violet..."

"Let her stay," Azul laughs. "With the Pure Soul on her side, she will put up a good fight. Long has it been since I faced a worthy opponent."

Vincent draws his gun and we split. I take the left and Vince takes the right, firing the whole time he's running. I shoot the last of my gun's ammunition and force Shadow to obey my demands, a glittering black grenade appearing in my hand. I launch the explosive, setting off a chain reaction with the oil barrels littering the room. Once the explosions stop, Vincent fires one last bullet and nears the crazed man.

"You may think this is the end," Azul wheezes. "But..." He puffs out a final breath, his body falling backward onto the ground. The floor trembles.

"That was easy," I comment, looking over at Vincent.

"Yes, thanks to your quick thinking," he replies. Suddenly, his eyebrows pinch together. "What if..." His voice trails off and he turns on his heels, hurrying out of the room. I follow quickly, picking up the pace. Reeve stops us on the ground floor.

"Where are you going?"

"I dunno."

"Nibelheim," Vincent responds. He nearly hits me in the face with his shoulder as he turns to face the commissioner.

"Wait. Shinra Manor? But that is where... Understood. However, be on your guard. We have reports of Deepground units deployed in that area. If you wish to enter the manor in one piece, I suggest using the sewer." _Gross._ Vincent chuckles quietly despite himself.

"Sewer? How appropriate is that?"

"What? Do you feel like shit?" I raise an eyebrow. Reeve laugh and Vincent shakes his head, turning to leave. "Wait, I don't get the joke!" I follow him with a grin, pleading the gods to give me _something_ on Shadow. Just a... file or something. Anything.


	33. The Shinra Mansion

I grimace as we drop into the old sewers beneath the Shinra Mansion, the greenish water rising to my waist. This isn't helping my hydrophobia at all, and the fact that I'm likely wading in Deepground piss makes it even worse. I cling to Vincent's arm as we swish through the disgusting, smelly water. Suddenly, a group of giant turtles leap from a broad pipe, hissing and waving their pointed spears about.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here," he mutters, shooting through their softened shells.

We fight the monsters through the sewer until we come to a room with a pool of sorts, the turtle-like creatures dropping from the sky once more. We shoot them down all too quickly. Green blood splatters across my face and I grimace, rubbing it away with the back of my hand. A little further and I manage to escape the brownish waves by a set of old, creaky stairs. Vincent actually _rolls his eyes_ when I shudder. Of course, my relief runs dry when we have to go back in after crawling through a cramped space.

"I am _so_ taking a shower after this," I groan. "I don't care _how_ much water it takes. I _hate_ swimming around in feces."

"For once, I agree with you," Vincent replies, disdainfully looking down at the water swishing around his hips.

I won't bore you with the details of the rest of our trek through the nasty sewer. We come up to a steel ladder and head up silently. Vincent shoots the soldiers that wait for us at the top and takes hold of my wrist, pulling me up the rest of the way. _I can climb it myself, y'know._ We fight off more soldiers and I begin to wonder there are so many stationed here. What are they guarding? We head into an elevator and head onto the next floor, avoiding a spray of bullets.

On the next floor, we wait impatiently for the elevator doors to open, my heart rate steadily increasing as we get closer to the interior of the manor. I bounce on my toes, restless, and Vincent watches me emotionlessly. The lift finally arrives, its creaking doors sliding open, and we head inside. It creaks loudly as it carries us upward. The doors squeak when they open again. The next room is suspiciously quiet. We head across the bridge the crosses over a series of pipes only for the door behind us to slam shut.

"Let me guess," I sigh. The walls on either side of us separate, revealing a series of Deepground troops just waiting to pull the trigger. And they all do, at the same time. I hiss as bullets pierce my body from every side, ruining my aim and causing my head to spin into a senseless spiral. My knees give way and I collapse behind a pair of crates, my weapon laying on the ground a few inches away. _Shadow... What are you doing?_

 **This is what happens when you stick your nose where it does not belong.**

 _You get me killed?!_

 **You're not dead yet, are you? Calm down; you're starting to worry Valentine.**

 _Yeah, right. Like he gives a shit._

 **He most certainly does. He merely fails to understand how to handle his guilt over what happened to your sister and therefore considers his pain punishment for his sins.**

 _Alrighty, psychic._

Vincent tackles the soldiers on his own, hardly batting an eye even when he's shot. When the last man is killed, the way forward opens up. Ignoring the doorway, Vincent turns and crouches beside me.

"Are you alright?" he asks. I ignore his question, pushing up my sleeve to eye a wound in my forearm. "Violet?"

"Apparently, she's punishing me," I mutter. He frowns.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah. For 'sticking my nose where it doesn't belong.'" I glance up at him. "There has to be something here, Vince."

"Here," he uncaps a potion and hands it over. My nose crinkles at the putrid smell, but it's nothing compared to the sewer water, so I tip my head back and pour the slimy fluid down my throat. I hand the empty glass vial back.

"I really hate her sometimes, y'know," I huff. Shadow shrieks a protest, knocking at the edge of my conscious. I wince. "Ow!"

"Yeah," he replies slowly, eyebrow arched at my outburst. "We must continue before they send reinforcements."

"Ugh," I groan, grabbing hold of Vincent's shoulder and using it to pull myself up as he stands. His hands grasp my sides to steady me and my cheeks flare bright red.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks, leaning closer to my shoulder from where he stands behind me. I nod.

"Yeah. Just let me find my oh-so-awesome strength and we'll be on our way," I reply dryly.

He sighs, shaking his head and steps around me. I use all the strength I can muster up to force Shadow to heal me. She growls and skulks back into the recesses of my mind. We head through the next doorway, which leads to another rickety elevator, and enter the dark compartment. Vincent stands against the wall, arms crossed as we're pulled upward. I sigh, watching the cords strain under our weight and leaving Vincent to his sulking. _Why did I bother to care to begin with? It never ends well for me._ The doors eventually slide open and I step out into the manor, my nerves all sparking and my muscles tensing. _The basement._

"I haven't been here in a while," I practically spit, stiffly looking over the dank, musty hallway.

"You never returned?" Vincent asks, following me out.

"Not since Hojo let me go," I sigh. "Why the _hell_ would I return?"

He hums softly in response and tries to open the door straight ahead of us. I try the steel door. Both are locked tight, not that we couldn't break in if we had to. Left with one last choice, Vincent twists the dusty knob on the last door and swings it open, leading the way inside slowly. Familiar yet aged bookshelves and desks litter the room, the creaky wooden floors and walls covered in cobwebs and dust.

Vincent holsters his gun and I look over the room, forcing my breathing to slow before I have a heart attack. _Like metal to a magnet, people who were haunted and hurt here, tortured to the brink of death, and beaten to the edge of insanity... They always find their way back, aching for answers and finding nothing but an influx of painful memories. All suffering caused by one crooked man... Does that show the power or the weakness coursing through humanity, I wonder?_ The sound of rolling glass catches our attention and Vincent stoops down to pick up the gleaming materia. It flashes brightly once it's held firmly in his grasp, a green mist swarming around its glossy sides. Suddenly, Vincent swivels around, stunned eyes locked on some invisible object.

"Lucrecia..."

I frown and peer around him only to see absolutely nothing. He blinks in disbelief, stepping forward hesitantly. One hand stretches forward slowly as if to touch something he doesn't quite trust. My eyebrows draw together in confusion as I wave a hand in front of his face. No reaction whatsoever. _Is the materia creating an illusion?_ He slowly turns around, eyes still following some unseen person. He's locked in a trance. _Just give him a little longer. That's what I'm always doing, isn't it?_

Sighing, I look over all the dusty furniture scattered about the room, recognizing some of it as Hojo's. I hesitate to touch anything should it spark some unpleasant memories merely from a familiar feeling hitting my fingertips, but I'm desperate for answers. I force myself forward, jaw clenched, and sift through the desk drawers, searching for anything useful. _Just a bunch of junk,_ I think, flipping through a stack of aged papers, most crinkled and some browned by thirty-year-old coffee stains. I freeze. _Wait..._

With trembling fingers, I rifle through the papers again and pull out a yellowed folder, my heart skipping several beats. Sure, it's filled to the brim with papers and photos and it's got Hojo's name on the bottom corner, but what really makes my heart stop is the faded words scrawled across the front in black ink.

 _Violet Crescent: Experiment Data Log_

My breath catches in my throat, my eyes jumping to Vincent anxiously. He's still lost in whatever dimension that orb transported him to. Shaking off my nerves and my niggling "bad idea" warnings, I swallow hard to wet my dry throat and brush the film of dust and grime off the folder's front. I never knew I was this desperate to know _exactly_ what this man did to me. Maybe I'll learn more about the Pure Soul and the Protomateria. Maybe he wrote about Shadow.

 **Don't you** _ **dare**_ **. Put that back.**

 _Why? Scared of me reading your secrets?_

 **You'll only resent yourself even more than you do already. You don't need to know any of the information that's kept there; it's all things you've heard before.**

 _Well, then it'll be a nice refresher. I_ _ **have**_ _to know. I know what happened for the most part, but I don't know the_ _ **reason**_ _he did those things. What if I can reverse it all?_

 **You can't change the way you think or feel regardless. What would be the point? You would trade back your power and your immortality?**

 _I don't want to live forever if it means I'm doing_ _ **this**_ _for the rest of eternity. I'll lose my mind before someone kills me off. I know you don't want to be stuck in my rotting soul forever; why won't you let me_ _ **die?**_

 **Do you want to?**

 _Someday,_ I sigh, looking over at Vincent. _Especially if he doesn't..._

I swallow hard, shaking my head.

"Lucrecia..." Vincent's eyes slide shut and the materia dissolves. His arms fall to his sides. _He's still so destroyed over something he hardly had a part in three decades ago... And you wonder why I haven't told him what I..._ He turns, the illusion having vanished, and heads toward the desk I'm standing beside. I hug the dusty folder to my chest when he reaches forward, his hand brushing over the red file resting on top of the wood. He studies it a moment before tucking it away.

"Was she..." I start clearing my throat and starting again. "Was she there?" Vincent's eyes flit up to mine and he nods.

"... You didn't see her?"

"No," I shake my head, chewing the inside of my cheek when his gaze falls onto the folder in my arms.

"Is that hers?"

"No, Hojo's," I reply, studying my boots. "It's just some information. I... found it in this drawer while you were on a date with Lucy." _Ouch._ He sighs and glances over his shoulder to where she was supposedly standing hardly a minute ago.

"Information on what?" he asks, turning back to me. I take a deep breath, debating between lying and telling the truth. _Fuck it. He'll know the truth sooner or later anyway._

"Me. Shadow. The experiments. I'm hoping to learn more about the Pure Soul and the Protomateria."

"Or perhaps more about yourself," he counters, raising an eyebrow. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, that'd be a nice bonus, Vince, wouldn't it? Why's it bother you so much?"

"Why do you want to read about all the things he did to you?"

"Because I'm sick of being something disgusting—a monster. I'm not the Violet you knew here thirty-three years ago, Vince. I want..." I huff, shaking my head. "I want to know what he did so I can _try_ to backtrack and find my humanity again."

"You plan to change based on what you read in your enemy's experiments?" Vincent frowns. "You cannot use memories to turn back time and right every wrong."

"Then why the hellare you still hung up on Lucrecia?" I demand. "It's not like it matters to you, anyway. You're only upset because I'm all you have left of Lucy—you don't _want_ me to change."

Vincent glowers at me a moment longer before turning and heading toward the door.

"We have to find her reports," he mutters. "That's what she wants us to do."

"Well, let's split up then. It'll take too long if we stick together. This place is huge."

"... Be careful."

I summon Nightmare to my hand and charge through the next door, elbowing a soldier in the face and stabbing into his chest. I take the next by her throat and the last by his temple. I can hear gunshots echoing across the manor and I secretly hope that Vincent's alright and that he's not so far into his head that he's not paying attention. _Nearing the end of day two and he probably hasn't even thought about it. He told Cid I wasn't serious... Of course I am. I can't take it anymore. Not if I want to keep my sanity._

After going through more corridors and killing more Deepground, I come to an underground area that reeks of rotting flesh. _The basement... where we suffered all those years without mercy._ The next door I come to overwhelms me with a sense of familiarity, so I open it and welcome myself in. Three velvety black and violet coffins line the broad dirt floor, two sealed shut and the third wide open. _Vincent's._ I sigh and leave the cramped space, moving further into the basement. My phone vibrates and I pull it out, reading the message quickly.

 _Reeve: I have some footage from Cait Sith's camera saved for your return._

I sigh and press myself to the shadows of the wall, my fingers rapidly pressing a series of buttons.

 _Me: K._

I tuck my phone away and continue down the rough path. A quiet scuff sounds behind me and I turn sharply, slamming my stalker into the rock wall and pressing my sword to his throat. One dark eyebrow raises over a pair of crimson eyes.

"Why are _you_ here?" I frown, forgetting that my weapon is pressed to his pale skin.

"My direction was a dead end." Vincent holds up another scarlet floppy disk. "Though, I found another file."

"Deepground?"

"A few." He glances down at my blade. "Have I answered adequately, or do you plan to stay like this all night?"

"Mm, kinky," I tease, wiggling my eyebrows.

A slight frown tugs at his lips and I laugh, freeing him. When my blade draws away, I see a shallow red line cut into his skin. I cringe, giving him the guilty look that Ruka might've given him if she'd done something wrong. He sighs and lifts my arm to observe the weapon in my hand. I feel worse when a drop of blood trickles down and melts into the collar of his shirt.

"Shadow gave in?"

"Yeah. Beat that bitch into submission. And by that, I mean she didn't resist." The corner of his mouth quirks up into that odd, small Vincent Valentine smile and his eyes flit up to mine, their golden specks standing out more than normal. After the silence becomes flooded with tension, he tears his gaze away and starts to walk down the basement hall.

"Your eyes are glowing," he states simply.

"They always do that, Vince."

"More so than usual," he clarifies as if I should've known. I roll my 'glowing more than usual' eyes and follow. Suddenly, his clawed arm sweeps out to the left, stopping me with a sharp blow to my ribs. I wince and he gives me a very, very, _very_ slightly apologetic look. "Mines."

"How did you...?"

"Chaos sensed them," he admits. I sigh, nodding.

"Okay... so is _he_ leading or...?"

"Let me see your phone."

"What, you wanna call Cid? See if he can chat over a beer this weekend? Maybe he can help us when he's _drunk_ ," I reply sarcastically. Vincent's expression doesn't change and his hand doesn't budge; I scoff and hand the device over. He flips it open and steps forward once. Twice. "What're you doing?!" I hiss, stepping forward and gripping his arm. A half step. A slight shuffle. My phone beeps loud and clear and Vincent hums.

"Shalua mentioned she'd made some helpful alterations to it."

"She went through my phone?!"

"Only to—"

"That little—"

"Quiet," he snaps. I grumble nonsense under my breath as Barret used to when I shut him up. He steps forward and moves around the mine he originally detected. When he's satisfied with his position, he reaches around and pushes me behind him, making me roll my eyes, and fires at the mine. The minor explosion does like more than spray up loose dirt, but it could certainly do some damage if an unsuspecting enemy stepped on it.

"Stay close," Vincent warns, heading forward again.

"As if I had a choice," I mutter, wrapping my hands around his elbow.

It takes awhile with us backing up and going forward and shooting and shuffling, but we manage to get through in one piece. I press a glowing red button that waits nearby and a platform opens up, leading us across a gap and toward a pair of Deepground soldiers. My sword finds a heart and Cerberus pierces a brain. We heard down more tight corridors, walking in pure silence. My phone vibrates relentlessly in Vincent's hand until he finally gives up and hands it back to me, waiting.

 _Reeve: How is everything at the manor?_

 _Reeve: Violet? Is everything out there?_

 _Reeve: Is Vincent doing alright as well? I thought he might've been acting strangely earlier._

 _Reeve: How well has Deepground defended the place?_

 _Reeve: Violet, I'm getting worried. Please answer._

 _Reeve: Please._

 _Reeve: I understand that you're busy, but I'd appreciate any response._

Yeah. That's not counting the nine missed calls. I huff and send an irate look to Vincent. He shakes his head.

"Why is Reeve so concerned about you?"

"I've got no idea but he's pissing me off."

 _Me: I'm trying to fucking kill Deepground soldiers and avoid their goddamn landmines at the same time. You keep texting me and there won't be a fucking Cait Sith viewing party._

 _Reeve: Understood._

Vincent shoots down an incoming soldier as I pocket my phone, my sword clashing with another man's sword. I swing the blunt hilt of the blade and strike him in the temple, stunning him before I push my blade through his esophagus and throw him to the ground. I follow Vincent up the creaky spiraling stairs that I used to take to the basement every day. Vincent kills off soldiers as we go because he's in front; there's nowhere near enough room for two people to walk side by side. We hurry through the mansion's true interior, finding nothing useful in the left wing. So, we turn tail and head to the right.

My eyes instantly fall on my old bedroom door and I can't help but wonder what they did with it after David died and I was submitted to Hojo's project. Vincent's shot by a lone man in a uniform, but the reward was one less enemy and one more Omega report. The second we make it to the ground floor of the manor, all hell breaks loose. Truckloads of soldiers fire. A bullet buries itself in my thigh and I silently wonder how we're not dead yet. The soldiers are cut down just as easily as the rest of them. We move on to the next room, finding another report. Across the mansion, we search through every room we possibly can. In the last, I start to lose my patience.

"There's probably nothing in here either, Vince."

"I..." He drops to a knee with a grunt, clutching his head. Blood runs down the fingers of his jagged gauntlet as it cuts into his scalp.

"Vincent?!" I drop down beside him, resting a hand on his back. His breaths are ragged, his eyes squeezed shut. _No injuries... What the hell is happening?_ He looks up suddenly, his gloved hand touching his head.

"This pain..."

"Well, well, we meet again," a voice purrs. I nearly have a heart attack from fright. Vincent's head jerks up. "This is perfect. I so wanted to see you, my love." At my scowl, Rosso croons. "Oh, I forgot. He's yours? My apologies." Vincent starts to get to his feet unsteadily.

"Deepground. What are they attempting to do with Omega?" he demands, scowling at the woman.

"I don't know," Rosso shrugs, shaking her head. "And to be honest, I don't care." The muscles in Vincent's back tense against my hand.

"What?"

"But this is what Weiss desires. Hail Weiss. And what Weiss orders, we do. It is very simple."

"You're a _slave,_ " I scoff. Her bright red eyes find mine.

"If he desires the awakening of Omega, then that is what all of Deepground desires. We couldn't care less about what happens to the Planet." She waves a hand dramatically. "But all this matters little to me. It is not every day you are granted the chance to cleanse the world of life. Just the thought sends a chill of excitement through my body. The Deepground soldiers were born and bred to kill. We were chained to a destiny of servitude. But then, three years ago, we were freed from our chains, though waiting for us was only darkness lit by the faint glow of mako." _They were freed three years ago...? Hojo's death, perhaps?_ "And what do you think we did when we gained our freedom?" She laughs, her voice a shrill cackle. "We _killed."_

"That is how we were raised. That is all we know. And so I bathed in the blood of a thousand soldiers. And I enjoyed it. I _reveled_ in it. And when I finally stepped out of the abyss, I craved for more. You understand, don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retort. Vincent draws Cerberus, staring down the end of the barrel.

"I don't think so."

"How could you say that, darling? We are one and the same."

She leaps backward into the hall and we run after her only to be blocked by a sort of robotic spider. It sets off a few explosions, the speed with which it happens hardly giving Vincent enough time to pull me into his chest and use himself as a shield. The moment the smoke clears, we chase after it, easily jumping over the bombs it left behind and sprinting through the halls we used to get here.

The second we get to the entryway, a yellow beam of energy fires straight through Vincent, but he's swallowed by darkness before I can react. Galian roars and tears at the robot with his talons. I get a good jab into the machine each time it comes close enough, sparks emitting from each hole I punch. Galian launches dozens of fireballs as the robot turns upward and walks across the ceiling. Its grip slips and it falls to the ground, legs flailing. I take the opportunity to bring Nightmare down hard enough to divide the bot's main bits and pieces in half. Vincent comes back in a flash, starting to speak only to be cut off by a groan.

A burst of golden light fires from the underside of the robot and strikes the ceiling. The manor shudders and massive pieces of the building rain down on us. Vincent pulls me out of the way of one, nearly crushing us under another. In our haste to escape, we're blind to a third. I cry out as an enormous chunk of the ceiling sends me flat on my back, my palms pressed to the underside of the portion. Vincent's stuck beside me, but he's far closer to the edge. Gritting my teeth, I push harder. This time, Shadow doesn't ignore my cry for help.

"Vince, go!" I force out, my arms trembling under the weight of the object that's threatening to crush us both. He looks over at me, scowling, but I shake my head, puffing out a breath of air. "You're closer. Get your ass out and help me!"

Finally, Vincent listens to something I have to say and drags himself out. Immediately, he turns and pulls up on the chunk of ceiling, turning to press his back up against it. The second I feel the pressure lift off my legs, I roll over and scramble out of the ditch the debris created. Vincent steps out of the way briskly and the piece collapses with a rumbling thud. I take a deep breath, surprised that I'm not in immense pain and double over, clutching my knees. _Fuck._

"Are you alright?" Vincent frowns, coming closer. I look up at him.

"Fine. How about you?" Instead of answering, he hooks a finger beneath my chin and lifts my face, eyeing my forehead.

"You've been cut."

"I've been cut before," I point out. He sighs, shaking his head.

"Violet, you—"

" _Vincent!"_

A flash of red catches my eye all too late; he turns just in time for Rosso to plunge one of her taloned hands into his chest. I freeze, completely horrified as she rips her hand out of him, a spurt of blood splashing onto the ground. Vincent's body completely gives out and I fall to my knees dizzily, unsure of what to think about the swirling orb in Rosso's hand. She clicks her tongue.

"Poor darling. I got what I wanted from him, though. Shame you couldn't protect him." My trembling hands gingerly push ebony bangs from his face, my fingers searching for a pulse on his neck. His heart pounds out irregular beats as blood _pours_ from the gaping wound in his chest. Rage engulfs me and I push myself to my feet, my sword coming to my hand when summoned.

"You _monster!"_ I roar, rushing toward her.

She merely sneers, ducking under a swing from my weapon and knocking my feet out from under me. My head hits the broken floor hard and I groan at the throbbing pain, my world rocking in all directions. She's pinned me down, but I can hardly piece together a thought. And then her claws find my flesh too, closing around something warm and jerking it free. I grit my teeth, a strangled cry dying in my throat. Rosso grins at her two gleaming prizes. The only difference I can make out between the two objects is that the inside of Vincent's fades in and out like wisps smoke and the inside of mine crackles and sparks like a flame.

"I'm sorry. Were you not expecting that?" Rosso croons. Dark energy consumes me and Vincent, swirling in a familiar pattern until only Chaos and Shadow remain, lying still as if they've been slaughtered. "So, you cannot control these beasts without these" The energy picks back up, spitting two broken humans back out. Rosso laughs loud and long as I struggle to keep my eyes open. "Well, there will be no need for it when I'm done with you." She crouches beside me, drawing her long, double-sided blade. "Ladies first, hm?"

She raises her weapon, prepared to end my life when something unidentifiable through my foggy vision comes flying at her. I'm not sure what happens next. My eyes close slowly, lazily, not quite ready for sleep but uncontrollable at the same time.


	34. Under Attack

The loud thud of my heartbeat echoes through my eyes, followed quickly by a sharp pain in my chest. My arms scream in protest I reach up slowly, tracing a finger over my stomach and breathing a sigh of relief. The folder bends stiffly under my hand, a reassuring pressure to remind me that the key to my humanity may be right there. The next thing I do is take a deep breath, trying to remember what happened. Soldiers, sewers, invisible scientists... Rosso. _Shit._

"Vince?" I hiss, sitting up sharply. I grit my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut as agonizing pain shoots through my chest. My palm presses to my skin where it was shredded open by that _freak_ of a woman and her weird ass claws.

"Careful!" a girl's voice chirps. "You guys got really hurt!" I frown, blinking open my eyes to see none other than _the_ Yuffie Kisaragi smiling at me, her face cloaked by a ragged white cloak. Vincent stirs on the bench beside her and the ninja yelps, leaning closer as he sits up. "Morning!"

"Where...?" His eyes turn to Yuffie and he frowns, eyeing the bizarre figure between us. "Who are you?" _You really couldn't tell by the voice?_ Yuffie stands and I sigh. _Here we go._

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I am the champion of the earth and of the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai!" Dramatically, Yuffie whips her cape off, positively _beaming_ as the material flutters to the floor and she triumphantly places her hands on her hips. "Yuffie Kisaragi!" She twirls with clumsy flair. "Feast your eyes on—Whoa!" Tripping over herself, she stumbles backward and her head hits the metal wall of the truck compartment with a thwack. " _Ow_!" I huff, resisting the overwhelming urge to repeatedly smack my head against something hard. Vincent sighs and turns his eyes up to the ceiling.

"So, where are we?" he murmurs.

"C'mon!" Yuffie whines, pouting. "Aren't you guys the _least_ bit concerned?"

"Well, Yuffie," Vincent replies, starting over with a monotone voice. "It's been a while. How's your head?" I fight the urge to grin at how _bored_ he sounds.

"You...!" Yuffie groans, stomping a foot on the floor. "Could you at least _pretend_ to be sympathetic?" Groaning, I knock the back of my head against the wall.

"No one cares, Yuffie. You got hit in the head. I got open heart surgery from a crazy woman. Vincent got his ass kicked. Big whoop." Vincent shakes his head and starts to sit up, wincing when the pain finally hits him. Yuffie practically leaps at him.

"Hey! Take it easy! That was a big hole you had in your chest!"

"A hole in my chest?" Vincent repeats, frowning.

"You don't remember?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Rosso ripped some sort of _materia_ out of us. It hurt a _lot._ " I sigh. "That freak tried to cut my fucking _head_ off."

"I seriously thought you were both goners, but then the wounds healed themselves right back up!" Yuffie adds. "Violet's right though; she tried fighting back and it only got worse. Those Tsviets are something else." Vincent gives me a _look_ and I scoff.

"Hey, she'd just stuck her hand in your chest and ripped something out. I thought you were _dead._ "

"... Yuffie, what're you doing here?" Vincent finally asks, breaking the silence that overtakes us for a moment.

"Me? I'm just helping out Reeve and his gang. I was poking around Nibelheim and I found you guys looking all corpse-like in the Shinra Manor. So, I saved you! Imagine that: _me,_ saving the two great Jenova War heroes Vincent Valentine and Violet Crescent!" Yuffie gives a little jump, grinning. "Do I get any thanks?"

"Thank you," I mutter, wishing we could hurry the formalities along so that I can dig into this folder. Besides, I probably have a thousand paper cuts by now.

"Thanks, Yuffie."

"No, no, whoa," Yuffie shakes her head quickly, waving her hands. "I didn't mean for you guys to take me so seriously."

"I didn't, don't worry," I grumble, more to myself than anyone else. Not hearing me, Yuffie continues.

"Anyway, Reeve wanted us to contact him the second you two woke up." The TV flickers on in the corner and Yuffie types something in on its remote. Reeve comes on the screen a moment later, giving us a very basic rundown of everything that's been going on. Blah blah this, blah blah that. Midgar here, Omega there, and the Tsviets doing the chicken dance in the corner. It's the same nonsense it's always been, and we still don't have any answers for the _big_ questions.

"There you have it," Yuffie says, shutting off the screen and swinging her legs around to face us. "I don't know what's going on, but it sounds big. I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on those Deepground punks. They've had their way long enough. Now it's time to give them a taste of Pain a la Yuffie!" She swings her fists excitedly. "Just give me three minutes with 'em! No, make it two! Well, maybe three... Or four. Well, it really depends on how many of them there are, but if it was five I could probably take 'em in two, or two in five, or three in four!"

"Yeah, that's thrilling," I mutter, finally seizing the opportunity to pull the folder out. Yuffie cocks her head to the side, her childish energy dying down as she begins to sense the gravity of this thing's purpose.

"Oh yeah, I almost left that behind. _But_ I saw your name on it and I figured there had to be a reason you took it. You're lucky I was able to keep that thing clean!"

"Thanks."

I trace a fingertip over the crinkled picture of me that's paperclipped to the corner. I'm not even looking at the camera, merely drifting in a tube of glowing mako, barely covered in tattered, bloody garments as I doze through my recovery before I'm dragged through another torturous session of experiments. In the bottom corner of the photograph, I can see the faint outline of a vase of David's violets.

"What's in that thing, anyway?" Yuffie asks. "It looks important."

"I don't know," I shake my head. I can feel Vincent staring as I reach toward the edge of the folder, glancing up at him before flipping the cover open to reveal a whole series of _disgusting_ photos. "Holy shit this guy has problems."

"What do you mean?" Yuffie sits beside me on the floor, her dark eyes growing wide with horror at the photographs. "Whoa..." Images of me tied up on a table, unconscious in my cell, soaking in mako, screaming for mercy and trying to escape tanks before drowning litter the first three pages. I'm instantly drawn to a picture when Yuffie's small hand motions toward it. "Is that David?" It's a simple hug, a "welcome home" after he returned from Icicle Inn, but it slashes a cut into my heart. We were so happy... So blissfully unaware. I nod, transfixed on the picture. Vincent stands far away in the background with Lucy—so far that the only reason I recognize them is that I know them so well. "Geeze, you were so _pretty!" Were?_

"Gee, thanks," I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"You guys looked perfect together!" Yuffie continues, growing more bubbly by the second.

"They were."

I look up at Vincent to see him staring at the wall blankly. _Oh come on, don't be like that._ After pointing out a few more photos and gushing about my late fiancé, Yuffie turns to the next page, gasping.

"What the...?"

My breath catches in my throat and my heart freezes. It's all David Harper, bleeding from the fatal bullet wound that ended him as he holds his favorite video camera, grinning at my side, joking around with a fellow soldier, throwing Josh in the air... I choke on air and Yuffie squeaks, our reactions catching Vincent's attention. David's in the shadows, darkness cast across his deadpan face and a gun strapped across his back instead of a sword. And instead of the standard maroon uniform I grew so accustomed to seeing him wear, he's standing in a glowing blue and gray Deepground outfit. _What the actual...?_ Yuffie's eyes flit between my frown and the photo. Vincent arches an eyebrow and Yuffie slouches against the wall as I silently hand the picture to Vince.

"Wow, that's rough," the ninja murmurs. "Your fiancé was in Deepground?"

"He never said anything..." I scowl at the wall, trying to remember any point where a hint may have been dropped. Maybe Hojo edited it... But he's not the sort of man to go that far, especially not in a file where he's supposed to be keeping accurate records of my experimentation. So why is David dressed like that, holding their weapons, with that look on his face? The photograph is definitely not new, easily decades old. "I don't understand... Why is he...?"

"He didn't say anything?" Yuffie frowns. "Maybe he wasn't such a good guy after all..."

"You didn't know him," I snap. "He never did anything to hurt anyone. He cared for people that no one gave a damn about. He wasn't... like one of them." I run a hand through my hair, trying to piece it all together. "I mean, we all have our secrets, but _damn..."_

"At least he's still cute," Yuffie shrugs. I take the picture back from Vincent. "How'd you guys meet?"

"My sister's college graduation party," I shrug. Vincent looks like he _really_ doesn't want to be here while we sit and talk about the man I loved _so very much_ all those years ago. I guess no one wants to admit that if Hojo hadn't meddled, we'd still be together. It'd be much less painful that way... "Can we, uh, move on? This stuff's weirding me out."

"Well yeah, it's _yours_."

"Okay, but you looked _busy._ "

I turn the page, sighing. _Here we go... More info and less stalkerish photographs._ Yuffie reads along with me as her gray eyes shift down the page of standard information.

 _Name: Violet Crescent_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 24_

 _Height: 5'9.34"_

 _Weight: 132.98 lbs_

 _Blood Type: O+_

 _Avg. BPM: 53_

"Wait, you're so _tall!"_ Yuffie cries, shoving my shoulder. I raise an eyebrow.

"You didn't notice until _now?_ "

"Geeze, that's why Vinnie doesn't look at that tall next to you!" Vincent casts a wary look in our direction, likely annoyed with our constant interruptions of his thinking.

"We'll be arriving shortly," a WRO member announces over the speakers in the compartment. The truck hits a bump. "What the hell?!"

Yuffie leaps to her feet only to be thrown back into the wall when the truck hits something else, knocked out cold as she crumples to the floor. The vehicle skids to a stop and I shove the folder into my shirt, ignoring Vincent's frown at my odd tendencies, and throw the doors open. Yuffie can fend for herself. A circle of Deepground bots surrounds us, but they're quickly dispatched with a few well-aimed shots and a couple of electric arrows. Something makes me feel on edge—and the feeling next leaves. I feel _vulnerable_ for some reason, even after we plow through packs of crimson hounds and other vicious wildlife.

"Where are we going?" I ask finally, curiosity overwhelming me when I stop _thinking_ so hard.

"The WRO headquarters. There may be something for us there."

"Deepground?" A hum is my only answer, which I take as a "yes." The world grows duller the closer we get to Edge, and it doesn't help that Vincent takes us through a cave. Men and their shortcuts, I swear. Something yellow flashes before my eyes and I jump back as Vincent shoots it. Its gears whir to a stop and the large mechanical insect groans its last. "Did that thing just shitacid?" Vincent sighs.

"You've spent too much time around Cid."

"And what's wrong with that? I'm special; you should know that better than anyone."

"David?"

"What about him? Are you _salty_ because I _mentioned_ him today?" I force out, squeezing past him. "Welcome to my world, Valentine. Let's get to the WRO before Reeve burns the place down." We head through the narrow tunnel quickly. My mind wanders to Reeve, worry spiking in my chest. _Why hasn't he text-spammed me like a worried father yet?_ And then there's David... If he joined Deepground, why did Hojo kill him? Was he an auxiliary test subject? Did he fail at some test?

We come to a platform and jump down into a small encampment of Deepground soldiers. _So these guys aren't just a random bunch of heartless creations... they were_ _ **people.**_ I kick a soldier to the ground, take his gun off the ground, and release a spray of bullets into his brain. _Is this the same type of weapon David used back then?_ How did my fiancé, the man I was convinced for _decades_ was the love of my life, become the enemy? How did a man with a heart of gold find it eaten away by rust? _Maybe I never knew him at all._ I shoot down anything that moves—excluding Vincent, unfortunately—and carry on through the short canyon of lush greenery. The moment we breach the tangled branches of the trees, the WRO looms on the horizon and Deepground soldiers work quickly to take down Reeve's hordes of WRO recruits.

I shoot down two of the soldiers that attack a pair of young men, earning a grateful nod. I return the gesture and hurry ahead to slaughter more Deepground troops. One drops a keycard and I snatch it up, calling my discovery out to Vincent. The gunman turns his head at the sound of his name, running to catch up to me as I use the card on a barricade. He leads the way with Cerberus in hand and shoots down two more soldiers on our way through the short corridor. We divide up our potions and head outside.

The courtyard is a different story. Dozens of Deepground troops rain bullets on us and the sound of their guns is nearly deafening. Vincent jumps right into the fight as per usual and I stick to the shadows, preferring to pick off a few men at a time. _Am I killing people he knew? People he was close to?_ A bullet slices along my cheek, jerking me from my thoughts and leaving me with my only programmed response: kill.

We fight our way through the next door. In our moment of peace, I chug a potion, grimacing, and pray that it works. Through the next empty corridor, WRO soldiers on our tails, we fight off even more hordes of Deepground troops. _Where did they get all these people? Maybe they cloned some?_ My blood runs cold as ice. _Did they clone_ _ **David?**_ After the corridor is clear, we step into the next dark hall, only to be stopped by the crackle of an intercom. Screams echo through the tunnel over the speakers, several people crying out for help.

"This is headquarters! We need backup!"

"Get away!"

"What is that thing?!"

More screams ensue, quickly followed by a thunderous roar. Vincent and I exchange a look before sprinting toward the exit and into a large room. Soldiers are picked off quickly in the confusion and we nearly make it to the main center of the WRO. We're stopped momentarily by another steel spider like the one we fought at the mansion, though this one takes only four shots to kill, along with a few more to end the soldiers at its side. The door to the interior of the building slides open when it senses no threat and we step inside. I reload the gun I kept from the soldier in the forest camp, following Vincent down to the splintered ground floor. We weave our way around debris, slaughtering more Deepground, and rush through the next unlocked door. _This whole thing is a fiasco._

"You think Reeve's okay?" I ask, shooting down a soldier before he can.

"One would think Deepground had already found him," Vincent replies grimly, his cape waving behind him like a red flag. More like a target, really. Hard to miss the creepy vampire man in a bright red blanket.

"Let's hope you're wrong," I sigh.

The further we go, the more destruction we see, and the sights are rather unsettling. Dust drifts through the stuffy air, debris litters the walkways, and blood stains every inch of floor space. We pass a collapsed, burning hallway and I pray that that had nothing to do with Reeve and his lackeys. We turn a corner, freezing upon seeing a massive _behemoth_ of a creature throw a WRO soldier, taking out three men at once.

"What the hell?" Vincent grumbles under his breath, watching the enormous monster snarl.

"Azul," a soft voice demands behind us. _Shelke._ I turn to see Shalua and Shelke stepping up to our sides, the older of the two having lost her lab coat somewhere along the way since we left for the mansion. Azul bellows another angered growl, snarling. And then he charges. Vincent pushes me back, firing at the monster with Cerberus. Shalua rushes to help, only to be flung into the wall.

"Shalua!" Vincent cries, rushing to defend her as she recovers.

"Wait, Vince—!"

My warning comes far too late and he's hurled into the concrete siding of the WRO building. Azul turns to me and Shelke. I dodge each attack, backing toward the injured scientist. Shalua thrusts a ball of materia up over her head and Azul freezes, amber eyes locked on the treasure.

"The extreme potency of this Shield materia is comparable to that of your barrier field, Azul," Shalua announces, eye narrowed behind her glasses. A brilliant flash of light blinds me and I cover my face with my arm, wishing I could help Vincent up from where he's lying on the ground. Azul appears in his more... _human_ (if he could even be called that) form.

"Shelke, why do you stand in my way?" Azul demands. Shelke sighs, her brilliant blue eyes as empty as ever.

"I had to protect myself. You were trying to kill me."

"Hm." Azul chuckles. "Then now is the time." He swings his enormous sword in her direction and she barely rolls out of the way on time. _They're turning on her...?_ "You are no longer required."

"No longer...?" Shelke repeats, stunned.

"You are no different than the others," Azul snarls. "Your weak body wouldn't last a day without mako. Your only skill is collecting data from inside a virtual reality." He scoffs, eyes narrowed. "It makes me sick to even think of you as a member of the Tsviets." His laugh is a deep rumble in his chest. "Lionheart, on the other hand... He could easily replace you."

"Lionheart?" Shelke repeats, her voice a mere whisper.

"Weiss has ordered your termination. Your mission was to locate and identify the keepers of Omega's materia. That is why we uploaded the doctor's data to your neural network." _Doctor..._

"Lucrecia?" I mutter, asking no one in particular.

"But now, we no longer need it, and we cannot let it fall into the hands of the WRO. Your fate has been decided, Shelke. It is time for you to return to the Planet."

"No," I say firmly, stepping in front of the girl. She reaches out a hand from behind me, trapping Azul behind her Shield spell. Shalua scrambles to her feet, grabbing Shelke's hand and dragging her along as she makes a run for it.

"Vincent, Violet, let's get out of here!" she cries.

I nod, dragging a (slowly) awakening Vincent to his feet and pulling him behind me, my hand firmly grasping his wrist. We hurry into the open doorway that Shalua ushers into. Shelke stops in her tracks, her sister tugging the girl's arm.

"C'mon!"

"Let go of me!" Shelke snaps, jerking away from the touch.

"I don't think so," Shalua retorts. "We have ten years to catch up on. I'm not gonna let this end here..." Suddenly, the door begins to close rapidly.

"Shalua," Vincent starts, heading toward the door, but she jams it with her prosthetic arm. I poke my head out.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we need to go _now,_ you two."

Vincent helplessly tugs on one of the sliding doors and I search for a switch, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Why are you doing this?!" Shelke demands. _Can't we talk once we're safe?!_

"You can still get through," Shalua says, ignoring her question. "Go!" She pushes Shelke into the hall through the crack in the door. Her eye meets Shelke's as she talks. I give up on searching, pulling on the other door in hopes that working together will help. "Shelke, I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister. I'm sorry I let you suffer for so long." Azul's footsteps can be heard stomping toward us. The cover snaps off her arm, leaving a mere rod sparking with electricity as its crushed. "Violet, take care of her, will you?"

"You're not gonna die, you stupid _bitch_ ," I snap, pulling harder.

"Wait," Vincent forces out, voice strained as he struggles beside me.

"Shelke, I'm glad I was able to find you. And remember, I'll always love you."

" _No_!" I jump forward to grab her, to do anything. Shelke catches my arm with lightning speed and pulls me back. Vincent banging his fists against the door as it finally snaps shut. "Shalua!"

"Why?" Shelke whispers. A loud thump follows moments after the panels seal shut, a clear fluid spilling through the cracks at the base of the door. _I don't even want to think about what that could be..._ Vincent takes Shelke's arm, pulling her behind him and hurrying away from the door. I stare at the door, my mind replaying the events of the past two minutes. Steps alert me of someone's approach and I stiffen.

"I should've done something."

"You did all you could."

"All I could?" I snap, turning to face Vincent. "If I'd have done all I could, Shalua would _be_ here right now. I should've just broken the damn thing down! I didn't do _anything._ "

"Violet, I didn't—" Vincent reaches out toward my shoulder; I jerk away.

"Don't touch me."

He sighs, another loud thump rattling the door. This time, however, he doesn't hesitate to physically _drag_ me away as I struggle and complain. Bruises form where I pull too hard, but Vincent doesn't let go, pulling me away before I do something stupid. We wind up in the same room as Reeve, though I'm so wound up from shouting and wiggling around that I don't have time to be relieved that he's still alive. Shelke follows us in silence, watching with empty eyes as I pull harder.

"I'm so ashamed," Reeve murmurs. "I am supposed to be a hero of the Jenova War." _You hid behind a robot, asshole. I don't call that a hero when everyone has their life on the line._ "But look at me. Nothing more than the leader of another ring of chaos." Vincent finally releases me and I fall to the floor, landing on a pile of rubble. I huff, pushing myself to my feet irritably.

"Don't take all the blame," Vincent says stepping closer to the commissioner, who doesn't react. "Reeve."

"Hm?" Reeve looks up.

"You're not thinking of giving up are you?" Vincent asks, crouching before the man. "I used to be nothing but a stone in the river of time. But three years ago, it was you and the others that taught me I had to move ahead." _The "others," aka Violet, the master of forcing people out of their comfort zones._

"Vincent..." Reeve starts. Vincent stands and leaves, looking focused on _some_ thought he's had. Reeve sighs, turning to me.

"Did something happen?"

"Shalua..." I murmur, unable to meet his eyes. "She... chose Shelke's life over hers."

The commissioner stares at me a moment longer before it clicks. Even more down on himself than before, Reeve sighs, nodding and turning his gaze down to his lap.

"I... see."

The room falls back into a dead silence. I slouch against the wall, staring at the ceiling. When will the cycle end?


	35. Lionheart

Moments later, I leave the room to escape Reeve's suffocating mixture of self-hatred and sorrow. I pull the folder from my shirt, wondering how it stayed in place through all that, and sit back against the wall in the hallway after walking a bit farther away. _Where was I?_ I flip past the pictures, reading the first log.

 _November 27, 1967_

 _Today was the first day of the subject's testing. Mind you, this is the woman who volunteered to take my own wife's place! She never was a smart one—her sister received all the brains. Today I gave her taste of what I have planned. I want to see how far you can push a person before they die. Rather, how far they can be pushed until they break. Some things are far worse than death, and I fully intend to explore what those things may be before applying such strengthening methods to my own son. Perhaps Miss Crescent will come to regret her decision, but that is no matter. She's already sold her soul._

I frown at the scrawled handwriting, trying to imagine Hojo as he scribbled down these notes. _This stuff is before he_ _ **really**_ _lost it. How about…_ I flip through pages upon pages of notes until I come to one that's about a year and a half later.

 _May 3, 1968_

 _Today, the subject resisted even the highest of voltage settings. Impressive, considering the state she's in. The constant revival, however, is becoming quite costly, and I refuse to pull back the reins. There's far more to be discovered here and it won't be found unless I dig deeper. I've tried the same methods on Valentine, but it has no effect since he's died… Too bad. The mako purging has continued to make Miss Crescent stronger, and she's fought back on several occasions in the past nine days. However, it is also beginning to affect her memories—at this point, she can't even recall that she ever had a son, though she can remember Valentine and Harper. I'll make note of anything else she loses as time passes. The president approved my plans for the soldiers in the new organization, and who better to test than the superhuman?_

I turn the page, skipping to another entry, brows furrowed. _I was right then?_ _ **Vincent**_ _was right?_

 _June 1, 1968_

 _The treatment was entirely successful. The subject has acquired immeasurable strength, even though she's maintaining such a low weight with a lack of muscle and fat. Dr. Crescent, my dear Lucrecia, saved Valentine's life by fusing him to Chaos himself—what a brilliant idea! I always knew that woman had the curiosity in her! Now, not only will the man live forever, he'll live forever in suffering. I wonder… Is there a way to access the Chaos gene, to fuse two souls with his? I'll have to see what can be done. Miss Crescent may just become the most intricate, powerful weapon this world has ever seen!_

I frown, turning the page to see a portion sectioned off with a page labeled "Shadow." Hesitantly, I open the new section, absorbing every word with fascination.

 _Shadow, Daughter of Chaos_

 _In the Cosmos, thousands of years ago, Chaos ruled with an iron fist over the demented realm of tortured souls. Along that series of centuries, his power was challenged by an individual power that was far above him. In order to protect his power, Chaos split it into a daughter host—that is, Shadow. The spirit of his power manifested as her and they were equally divided. Unable to consume both at once, the individual fled. Together, Chaos and Shadow, still merely a spirit—a manifestation of power—continued their reign._

 _On the Planet, there was a girl named Alicia who was beaten by her father, abused by his friends, and spat on by the other people of her home. She'd lock herself away to hide from humanity for weeks on end before she was discovered and forced back into her life of despair._

 _One day, Alicia had had enough—she'd snapped. What little remained of her humanity simply vanished and she collected a few odd bits and bobs and performed a ritual every night in an attempt to summon an entity enough to destroy the world (Shadow, unfortunately, refused to reveal the details on this "ritual"). Finally, one evening when she was kneeling in a pool of blood and crying out to the heavens in a broken voice, he came. A dark shadow, a mist of black, formed before her in the candlelight of her attic. The flames on her candles suddenly snuffed out and she was left with nothing but a pair of beady red eyes to look at. Still, she was bold._

 _"_ _I need your help."_

 _"_ _I don't help mortals."_

 _"_ _You don't help anyone." While Chaos wasn't usually one to bend to a human's will, this one's distinct lack of fear intrigued him. "I need you to destroy humanity—obliterate them all."_

 _"_ _For what reward? Why would I do this?"_

 _"_ _A new soul."_

 _"_ _I see," Chaos replied (Shadow insists there was a twinkle in his eye). "However, to destroy humanity would be impossible with the life running through this Planet's veins. This village alone would be all too easy."_

 _"_ _Then burn this place to the ground," Alicia commanded._

 _"_ _But," Chaos cut in. "I don't only want your soul; I want your soul bound to my power."_

 _Uncertain of what this meant, Alicia agreed and watched as, in a flash, they stood atop a roof, watching flames devour the place she'd come to know as her own hell. Chaos reaped the girl's soul and fused it with the daughter spirit of his power, Shadow. From then on, Shadow became a living being, an entity born from Chaos and his split power._

 _Many, many years later, Shadow grew tired of living under Chaos's rule when they both stood at equal power, and she decided to overtake the pride of his reign. She'd been trained to kill, to reap suffering from those who lived with humanity—she no longer craved respect. Her attempt to kill Chaos failed miserably because of her fateful naivety and she fled, draining the strength from his realm as she went. Lost in the Chaos gene, I was able to locate this demon—this spirit of power—and create a..._

The sound of quick footsteps breaks me from my reading and I tuck the folder away quickly. Summoning my sword and wondering why Shadow relinquished it _now,_ I hurry toward the source of the sound, nearly slamming into the person's chest as we both turn the corner. My blade clashes with theirs, my hands tightly gripping the end as my eyes lift to glower at whoever disturbed my reading. My heart flutters and dies and the blood drains from their face in mere moments. They're the first to drop their weapon, an ornate blade clattering to the scuffed floor. Nightmare dissolves between my fingertips.

"… You're dead," I state, my throat dry. The man heaves a shaky sigh and pushes a hand through his thick brown hair. Scars are trailed down his burly arms and bruises add color to his pale skin. _I've really lost it…_

"I don't…" his voice trails off.

"Why… How?!" I demand, stomping my foot like an insolent toddler. His eyes are locked on the wall, as bright as ever, and his brows are drawn in tight. "You were _dead!_ Hojo _killed_ you!"

"No, he…" he shakes his head, his arm falling beside his leather armor, his belt casting a blue and gray glow onto his skin. "I… I, uh, that was staged. It never happened."

"You _what?"_ My voice is hardly over a whisper, my hands balled into fists at my sides. He sighs, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I wasn't allowed to say anything to you or you would've been in trouble. Hojo had an idea and so I… Gods, Violet, I'm so sorry."

"But I…" My head's pounding, spinning, and Shadow suddenly lurches forward as darkness smokes out around me.

 **I'm gonna tear him to—**

 _No!_

The ease with which Shadow finds herself free is _terrifying. I guess I really don't have control anymore._ Shadow snarls, summoning Nightmare. David steps back, watching in horror as I'm replaced with a growling demon.

"Violet…?"

 _Get down!_

 **What?**

I use nearly every ounce of energy I have to force her back down, stumbling forward dizzily. David lurches forward, gripping my arms and helping me stand.

"What _was_ that?" he asks, hesitant.

"Hojo." I spit the name out like poison. "I… It's a long story."

"But he told me that…" David frowns, scowling at nothing in particular. "He said you'd killed yourself in the mansion and… Oh, _screw_ it." He pulls me into a tight hug, my arms easily coming around his back and pulling him closer. _What the hell is going on?_ "The past thirty years have been a living _hell_ —especially without you," he mutters, easily towering over me when he pulls away. I hear a click and freeze halfway through a step back, turning sharply to see Vincent standing with Cerberus aimed at us.

"Vincent, relax. It's—"

"Harper?" Vincent blinks, frowning. David flashes a nervous smile.

"Wait, you guys _both_ survived? You look _undead."_

"That's not entirely inaccurate," I sigh. David chuckles, shaking his head.

"That's cool, I guess. No biggie! My fiancé's a zombie!" he grins.

"Yeah," I laugh nervously, exchanging a glance with Vincent. He is _not_ happy, his eyebrow arched as he practically _glares_ back at me.

"What?" David asks, his smile fading.

"Oh, you weren't joking?" I ask, cringing. David gives a light laugh.

"No, really, it's fine. I can take you back to Deepground, you can meet the gang, and then we could maybe—"

"We work for the WRO," Vincent replies firmly, pulling me back by the elbow. His eyes are narrowed at David, who stands at the end of Cerberus's barrel.

"What?" David looks stunned all over again. "You… Violet?"

"Yeah," I sigh, shaking my head. "I… It all started because of the Jenova War—still don't know how I wound up there, honestly." I shrug, pausing. "Wait, Azul said something about 'Lionheart.' Is that…?"

"Uh, yeah," David nods, rubbing the back of his neck and resting his other hand on his hip. "They gave me that stupid name when, well… I didn't think you'd actually, uh… I don't—Gah!" He throws his hands in the air before crossing his arms. "I can't talk."

"… Vincent?" I try catching the gunman's eye but he refuses to turn away from David. "Could you leave us alone for a moment?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with a Tsviet."

"What, you think I'm gonna go to the dark side?" I scoff.

"No. He has orders, Violet."

" _Rosso_ already took the materia, Vince," I insist, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "It's okay. He won't do anything, and if he does, I'll kick his ass."

"… Why do I need to leave?"

"Since when do you ask so many questions?" I retort, rolling my eyes and turning back to David. "Look, David, we aren't… I can't…" _Shit._ "Why are you with them?"

"It wasn't all that bad at first," David sighs, shrugging. "We just wanted stronger men for SOLDIER. But then, once Hojo took complete control, it morphed into something… not great. There weren't too many people until after the Jenova War, and that's when things really started to pick up." His eyes meet mine and he sighs as though the fifty-eight years he's lived have all fallen on his shoulders at once.

"Violet, he used to come down every day and tell me what he'd done to you and how if I left, your suffering would have been for nothing." David shakes his head. "But… It didn't matter after he told me you'd taken your life. I honestly thought he was telling the truth—hell, I would've ended it long before you supposedly did. After that, he subjected us all under 'improved' versions of enhancements that had been previously tested on a 'willing subject.'"

"And that's why he let me go," I huff, crossing my arms loosely. "There was nothing left for him to do but wait and see what happened on both ends." He nods, eyes scanning over the destruction Deepground caused all along the hall. My heart skips a beat as I mull over his words. "Wait, you let him—"

"Yeah and let me tell you: I can't believe you survived that asshole." David looks at us once more, his eyes flitting over to Vincent. "You've been taking care of her?" Vincent glances over at me before giving the slightest of shrugs.

"Of course you have," I scoff, elbowing him. "In the most roundabout way you possibly could find."

"That's better than nothing," David chuckles weakly and ruffles my hair.

"So… You're a Tsviet." I cock my head to the side. "Doesn't fit you somehow. At least, not how you used to be." He nods.

"Yeah, but I like to think I'm the most _normal._ Azul turns into that behemoth, Rosso can practically teleport, and Shelke can dive into virtual realities and absorb memories to recount. Then there's Weiss and his brother Nero." David _shudders,_ though it's barely visible. "I really shouldn't say anymore, you'll become a target."

"We already have," Vincent replies, finally lowering Cerberus.

"Yeah, I know," David sighs. Then he frowns, looking past us. "But that means… Shelke?"

"Lionheart," comes a monotone voice. David's face lights up in a grin. "You worry too much."

"Of course I do," he laughs, stepping closer to her and therefore, closer to me. Shelke's eyes flash a vibrant orange and she raises her glowing sabers.

"Step aside. Weiss ordered my termination; you're here to end me, aren't you?" David doesn't answer, his shoulders heaving as he sighs and looks anywhere but at _her._ "What Weiss wants, you want. You must follow his orders. Is this correct?"

"Yeah, but—"

She rushes toward him and he dives for his sword. Their weapons slash and he evades attacks with precision and speed I never knew he possessed. But never once does he make a move to hurt her. Vincent reaches for his gun, but I grab his arm to stop him, shaking my head when he looks to me in an unspoken question.

"Shelke what are you doing?" David demands, parrying a blow.

"I must continue living for someone," she replies blandly, frustrated by his quick blocks.

"I'm not going to _kill_ you," he insists, ducking under a swing and rolling to his feet, his sword raised to defend himself from a flash of light. If I wasn't with Vincent, I'd say that was _hot._ But for now, I'll leave it at that.

"What?" Shelke freezes.

"I won't kill you," David repeats, sheathing his sword. "It's not right."

"But Weiss—"

"I'm not going back?"

"What?" I ask, clearly speaking Vincent's thoughts as well. "You're not…?"

"I've been wanting out for ages," he explains, turning to face me. "This is the perfect opportunity. I'm done killing innocents. I'm done with the BS. Meeting you both here… I just know it's what I have to do."

"You plan to join us?" Vincent asks dryly, frowning.

"I… don't know. It's not that I don't want to, I just don't want Weiss trying to get pissy with _everyone_ here because I decided to stick around."

"But we can't send you off on your own," I insist, earning a scowl from Vincent that reads "heck yeah can." "They'll come after you. What chance do you have then?"

"I—"

"Guys! You better get out here!" Yuffie cries over the intercom system.

"Who's that?" David asks with frown.

"An old friend," I reply, grabbing Vincent's arm to make sure he follows and doesn't stay behind to put a bullet through David's skull. Shelke and David follow further behind.

We exit the building through a door to the roof, where Yuffie and Reeve stand. Yuffie jumps up and down, her gray eyes sparkling with light, and she waves her arms over her head.

"Cid! Hey! Over here!" The _Shera_ turns around sharply and slowly starts to lower over our heads. The wind from her engines puts at our hair and our clothes. Yuffie cheers, throwing a fist into the air. "C'mon guys!"

Yuffie rushes toward the ladder that drops from the enormous airship and Reeve follows at a slower pace. Vincent glances down Shelke and she nods, the two heading off. I look up at David, reading his hesitation easily. I don't blame him. He's leaving everything behind for some dream of a better life where we don't have to kill the good guys and where we're reunited—maybe even forever. He has two choices: stay with Deepground or stay with his ex-fiancé. I rest a hand his arm.

"David, Josh is up there. Cid gave him a job on that ship about a year ago."

"Joshy?" David's eyes light up. "He's gotta be, what, thirty?"

"He is," I laugh, pulling him toward the ship.

Once we've made it aboard, his blue eyes scan the room with pure amazement. The walls have been redone into towering windows and Cid's expanded the cockpit. Speaking of the devil, the stocky pilot steps away from the wheel and grins at us all.

"Hey! If it ain't Vin and Vi! Long time!"

"Captain!" a woman at the front panels cries.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that!" Cid chuckles heartily. "As much as I'd like to sit down and reminisce about old times, you'll have to take a rain check. Why don't you look around my bird and see what you think?"

"Sure thing, old man," I call, saluting. Cid scowls playfully.

"Watch it, kid!"

"Still older than you!" I retort as I hop down the front set of stairs and tap my son on the shoulder. He turns sharply, a smile breaking out onto his face as he presses a red button and stands, pulling me into a warm hug. "Hey, Josh?"

"Hey, Mom. See you finally came to visit," Josh replies, pulling away. David froze a few steps back, looking over his grown son. "Want me to give you the grand tour once Cid's finished getting us out of here?"

"Why not?" I shrug.

"Hey! Quit distracting my crew!" Cid snaps.

"Don't interrupt the family reunion, asshole!" I shout back. The pilot laughs, shaking his head. I turn back to Josh, grinning and stepping aside. "So, do you recognize this weirdo at all?"

"What the…?" Josh frowns, blinking blankly. _Geeze, it's like he's looking into his reflection._ "David…?"

"Hey," David replies awkwardly, waving. Josh's eyes light up and he laughs, throwing his arms around his father—the very man he only remembers from photographs and my stories.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Yup."

I smile as Josh pulls away, talking David's ear off like an excited child. Cid raises an eyebrow at me when he pulls his eyes away from the window. Sighing, I leave the two and head up the steps to his side.

"Long story short, David's alive."

"Yer fiancé?"

"Yeah," I nod, watching Josh laugh long and loud. He hasn't smiled this much in years.

"What about Vince?"

"What about him?"

"Yer not leavin' him, are ya?"

"No," I scoff. "I'm not. He hasn't made an effort to decide on my offer, by the way." I cross my arms, my stomach turning as I think of what might happen if he doesn't _soon._ "I don't know how to tell David, though. He doesn't seem to be getting the memo."

"Hm," Cid grunts, watching the two converse. "Well, give Vin his third day and talk it out from there. But I'm telling you, yer the best thing that ever happened to that sorry sucker."

"He's probably the best thing for me, too," I huff, suddenly wishing things hadn't gotten this complicated. "But I don't want Josh to think—"

"Josh is a grown man, Vi. He ain't gonna instantly think yer gettin' married to his dad." Cid nudges me with his elbow, understanding blue eyes meeting mine. "Make up yer mind and let Vin make up his. There's only so much you can do—but don't just let 'im give up, ya hear me?"

"Thanks, _Dad_ ," I tease, bumping him with my shoulder.

"Hey, no problem," Cid chuckles. "Vin's bein' an ass. Gotta keep 'im in check for ya, y'know."

"I appreciate it," I laugh. "Thanks again, Papa Cid."

"Alright, I set myself up for that one, but don't you go thinkin' that's what yer gonna call me from here on out."

"You don't like your new name?" I ask innocently, fighting a smile. Cid's scowl is enough warning for me to back off and wander the ship alone.

"Miss Crescent!" a man calls, saluting. I recognize him as Williams, the chubby crew member that showed me and Vincent to our rooms on the _Highwind. It's been a long time_. "Would you like a tour of the ship? She's a real beauty!"

"Sure is," I reply, glancing at the ceiling and heaving a sigh. "But no, thank you. Can you tell me where Vincent went?"

"Mr. Valentine passed through here a few minutes ago," Williams points to an automatic door to our left.

"Thanks," I nod, heading through the door with quick steps. _It's almost the end of the third day…_ The halls never seem to end with staircases leading to the second deck and several automatic doors in my path. Cid really upped his game this time around. Around a corner I do, spotting a familiar crimson cape and tangled black hair. "Vince!" I call, jogging over to him. He spares me a bored glance before looking back out the window he's stopped by. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"... Shouldn't you be with Harper?" he asks in a low voice. There's something so bitter about the way he utters the name. I frown, watching the sun sink below the horizon as it casts a pink and orange glow across the clouds.

"Why would I be?"

"He _is_ your fiancé," he replies flatly.

"Good gods, Vince," I scoff, rolling my eyes. "You know I let him go years ago. I… gave up his memory for something better." Vincent shakes his head.

"Anyone away from Chaos would be better."

"A Tsviet? You're joking."

"No."

His eyes seem to glow in the lights of the sunset, his face bathed in golden light. Shadows from his long eyelashes stretch down his cheeks when he closes his eyes to feel the warmth of the light. I force my gaze onto the wall and take a deep breath, my heart suddenly pounding rapidly in my chest. _I can't do this anymore…_ My teeth dig into my cheek. _David or Vincent? What sort of decision is that? David and I won't ever be the same. But Vincent… In his head, everything's about Lucrecia. I'm just the constant reminder that prolongs his suffering. He loves her…_

 **What's happening?**

I shake my head, backing away from the window slowly, walking away from the man I accidentally fell for. _I can't blame anything on him anymore… It's all my fault. It always has been._ I swallow hard. _What have I done?_ Vincent's eyes open when he hears me move, his head turning and a frown replacing the calm expression on his face. He's obviously confused by the look of terror on my face. _I can't breathe._ I don't remember when I started to run, desperate to escape the dangerous result of my carelessness.

 **Calm down for just a moment and—**

 _Shut_ _ **up**_ _!_

A hand grips my wrist and pulls me to an immediate stop. On instinct, I try to tug out of the hold, but soon both of my arms are pinned down and a pair of eyes tries to meet mine.

"Let go," I say, but my voice won't obey. My words are mere whispers in a head full of screams. I want nothing more than to scream as long and loud as possible, to let my voice join the Planet's symphony of suffering. It hurts too much to sit in silence.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asks, ignoring my quiet demand.

Suddenly, I find a rush of the strength that Rufus Shinra spoke of, wrenching my arms free and sending into the wall with one powerful kick. I stumble back into the opposite wall, sliding down until I'm seated with my face buried in my knees and I gasp for air through my tight throat. It's not enough.

I'm not scared of death. I'm not scared of getting hurt. I don't even mind Chaos all that much. I'm scared of being alone again, alone with the voices of Shadow and my subconscious. Of being lonely while I wrestle with all the temptations to drown myself in distraction or to destroy or to simply end it all with a single jump. I'm scared that if he learns why I've caved in he'll leave without a second thought because he doesn't want that. I've always been scared that Shadow will break free and rip him to shreds—but I've been doing that all along.

I feel as though I'm trapped underwater, chained to the ocean floor as I try not to drown. I don't know what David will say. I'm afraid of the sadness that might eat him from the inside. I'm afraid that all the "what if's" will catch up and I'll find myself happy in his arms again. I'm afraid that he'll see what I've become and that he'll be disgusted with me. Its moments like these that I wish I'd had the strength to put the gun to my head another time in Hojo's lab. Everyone assumed I was dead, anyway. It would have been better.

I hear a shuffle and the flap of heavy material, footsteps approaching me once more. I feel a body crouched close to mine, I can feel the wondering, over-thought thoughts rolling over and over in his head. I was always the stronger one—I never let anything daunt me. I only ever responded with anger. I fought as hard as I could. I struggled for the ease of others. I never looked back until I had to, and by then, everything was so far away that it hardly mattered at all.

Down in the center of my miserable being, I'm nothing but a big ball of rejected thoughts, memories, and emotions that have been stuffed down for decades because I was so focused on being "strong." On being the one that never let anyone down. I wasn't going to let anyone slip through the cracks again. I'm a time bomb, on the verge of blowing at any moment. That core is bursting at the seams, trying to stretch the fabric of my façade just a _little_ further to prevent a meltdown. But it's only creating more rips and I don't have enough strength to hold up my walls any longer.

I'm beginning to calm down when I feel two hands pull me close to a warm chest, arms holding me firmly. I tense up, fighting every rush at once. Vincent's chin presses to my shoulder, his low voice beside my ear.

"Relax," he murmurs, and I do, letting my head fall and my hands rest. A hand falls gently on the back of my head, keeping me there, and the walls begin to melt to their foundation, spilling over and away. It took so long to build them up, and it was all for nothing. I have no physical walls, but pent up tears most definitely spill over, too, drenching a black shirt. _Gods, I'm such a wuss._

"Sorry," I sniff, trying to pull away. He shakes his head and pushes me back down.

"There's nothing to apologize for. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I got your shirt all wet," I point out, breathing out a small laugh. I push past his hand to wipe at the wetness gathering on the leather. He sighs and takes my hand off his shirt, brushing the tears off my cheeks.

"It's fine," he shakes his head, his voice hesitant. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I nod.

"Shadow?"

"No, me. I… It's nothing, don't worry about it."

He hums and kisses my forehead carefully, clearly thinking. I raise an eyebrow and he raises his back, looking over my reddened face with critical eyes.

"I'll try," he says finally. I nod.

"Vincent… I—" I cut myself off. _I can't._ After a moment of silence, he speaks up, though it appears to take a lot of effort on his part.

"You what?"

"… Nevermind," I mutter, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "It's nothing."

 **HI, YES, SAME OLD, SAME OLD. I FELL OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH AGAIN, BUT I SWEAR I'M BACK FOR REALS THIS TIME. SCHOOL'S OUT, WHICH MEANS I'M SPENDING FREE SECOND OF MY LIFE ON A WORD DOCUMENT AND AVOIDING ALL SOCIAL INTERACTION :D**


	36. Inevitable

~37 years ago~

"Moron," I huff, picking up a decoration that a tipsy dork knocks over. _Lucy better appreciate all the effort I'm putting in to make her party nice_. My stepmother bustles past me, brunette hair tied back tightly and a denim jacket pulled over her shirt. She pauses and looks back at me.

"Violet, dear, go get a coat on. You'll freeze."

"Nah, I'll be alright," I brush her off, wincing when one of my knobby knees hits a lawn chair. _I hate having awkwardly long legs._ "Do you know where Lucy is?"

"Honey, she's probably in the back with her friends. That _is_ where the party is being held, you know. Not much is happening in the driveway."

"I was just making sure no one was taking Dad's parking spot," I shrug. "Besides, people keep knocking her stupid signs over and she's gonna throw a tantrum if they're not fixed."

"Violet," Mae rolls her eyes, voice firm.

"What? You know it's true."

"Your father will be fine. Go out back and help your sister."

"But _Mae,_ she doesn't want my help," I whine.

"Violet, you're twenty years old. Act like it," she replies, though there's a slight smile on her lips.

"Yes ma'am," I grumble, stomping around the side of the house and cringing at the thought of joining the crowd of people that wanders from place to place. Lucy's never been the shy kid in the back of class, and it doesn't help that she's _pretty._ She's the smart one with the looks and the friends. I'm the awkward one with zero social skills whatsoever—not to mention my clumsiness.

Peoples' voices flood my ears in a low hum mixed with the beat of quiet background music and laughter. Cups filled with a variety of drinks cover tables and pizza boxes, sandwiches, and veggie trays lay around as well. On a banner tied between two poles that my dad and I set up is painted "Congrats Grad" in navy blue. I spot Lucrecia easily and decide the best thing to do is trail around behind her. Maybe then I'll be ignored. Of course, my plan doesn't work with Ms. Perfect in town. A grin breaks out on Lucy's face and she grabs my arm, tugging me closer.

"Violet! Come here, I want you to meet some people." I yelp when I crash into her, blushing when some passerby mocks me with his friends. _Fuck off._ "Gabe just went somewhere to—"

"I'm here," a voice calls, slightly muffled. We turn to see our cousin walking toward us with a paper plate stacked high with slices of pizza. Half a piece is jammed in his mouth. I scoff.

"Gabriel, you're such a _pig._ "

"Hey!" He swallows, nearly choking on his bite. "We all have our roles in this family, alright?" He points as he mentions each person. "You're the ditz. Lucy's the smarty pants. Aunt Mae is the control freak, Uncle Rick is the workaholic, and my dad's the drunk." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, _okay._ "

"Alright, so," Lucy says, changing the subject and redirecting my attention. "Raina, Freddy, Locke, Tina, and—"

"David." Another man joins the group of graduates, holding two cups. He hands one to Raina and one to Lucy before tucking his hands into the pockets of his brown leather jacket. His jeans are just as faded as the old coat and he stands far taller than everyone else over here. _Hot damn._

"Thanks, Dave," Raina grins, nudging him with her elbow. David grins, pushing his sleeves up a bit higher before facing me.

"You're Lucrecia's sister?" I nod, cursing myself for the blush that slowly creeps across my face. He smiles. "Cool. You're lucky, you know. My big sister's not very nice."

"Yeah, Lucy's kinda, uh, cool. I guess." I nod, stumbling over my words. Lucrecia suppresses a laugh and her friends struggle to contain their snickers. Except for Freddy, who sticks out his hand eagerly, his red curls bouncing as he does so.

"I'm Frederick Lawson."

"Violet," I reply, trying not to cringe when I shake his disturbingly moist hand.

"You've got a nice set of phalanges," he mutters, holding up my hand and looking over my bony fingers. I stand there uncomfortably, looking to Lucy for help. She laughs and pulls me back.

"He's a little _too_ into human anatomy," she explains. "But Freddy, now's not the time to be checking my sister out. I think Kathy just got here."

"I'm coming, my love!" Freddy cries, taking off to the front of the house. _What... the hell._

"Hey, Violet, can you—" Lucy starts.

"Dessert in the kitchen!" Mae calls from the backdoor. I sigh as a crowd of college students tries to cram themselves into our house all at once. Lucrecia's friends drag her away, insisting that she load up on goodies because it _is_ her party, after all. I huff, turning and nearly jumping out of my skin when I see David still standing there, pouring soda into his cup silently. Raising an eyebrow at me, he leans a shoulder against the brick wall of our house.

"Violet, huh?"

"Hm?" I flush scarlet red, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Oh, uh, yeah." He chuckles softly, taking a drink from his plastic cup and shaking his head. I panic. _What did I do?_ "Yeah, I know, sometimes I forget it... Heh..." I shrug, feigning indifference. "It's kind of a weird name." He grins, and it's a smile that easily suits him.

"I like it. Pretty name for a pretty girl." _Oh geeze... Is he a fuckboy?_ I laugh and look down at my shoes.

"Uh... Thanks, I guess. So, um, what did you study in school?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head. "Didn't go. I'm Raina's little brother, which means I'm kinda friends with your sister." He sighs, staring into his cup. "I want to be in SOLDIER, but everyone says I probably won't make it. I mean, it takes a lot to get in, and it's more of a little boy's daydream." Shrugging uncomfortably, he takes another drink and looks up at the sky.

"I don't think so," I frown. "You can do what you want, and fuck anyone who says otherwise. It doesn't matter what they think—prove 'em wrong and see who's talking then." He huffs out a laugh and looks back toward me.

"You're right. Thanks."

"Uh, yeah. Sure," I nod. "And sorry for the f-bomb, but y'know..."

"Nah, it's alright."

A steady flow of people begins to leave the kitchen through the backdoor of the house and David turns on his heels, tossing his cup into the trash and tucking his hands into his pockets. His head is ducked forward to hide his face as he heads toward the edge of the woods behind my home. Desperate to continue conversation, I hurry to follow.

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask, earning a smile.

"Getting away. This isn't exactly my scene." He pauses, glancing back at the fairy lights and shadowy tents of the graduation party. "Wanna join me?" _Better not get_ _ **attacked**_ _._

"Sure," I shrug. Laughing, David starts walking again. I take longer strides to keep up, stepping into the forest and following the long dirt path. Blue eyes look at me before turning to the starry sky.

"So, Violet, what're _you_ planning to do?"

"I don't know, honestly," I sigh. "I mean, coming up behind Lucy, I kinda let everyone down. It's kind of silly that people want your whole future planned by eighteen, anyway. I'm indecisive and I'm not too good at any one thing. Of course, even now, it almost feels too late because I'm three steps behind everyone."

"Says who?" David asks, brows furrowed. "You're what, twenty? You've got your whole life ahead of you, no need to rush. But, I mean, I get what you're saying. Everyone wants a decision and they want it _now._ Half the time, I have no idea what the hell I really want."

"Yeah," I huff. "But I guess I'm pretty fast, strong. Good with a bow. They might be hiring Lucy at the new Shinra Mansion project, and I thought I might be able to tag along and protect the place, so they didn't have to pay for a bunch of extra staff. There's plenty of wildlife Midgar people don't know squat about; I've lived Nibelheim my whole life."

"Don't they have the Turks?"

"They have their paperwork and their babysitting to do," I scoff, giving a flippant wave of my hand. "I'll be doing them a _favor_."

"Smart girl," he chuckles.

"Hey, this is a high school dropout you're talking to," I tease.

"Yeah? What's it to me?" He elbows me playfully and I roll my eyes. Something about this guy's upbeat personality that draws me in and keeps me there. And _no_ it's not also the fact that he's, well, _gorgeous_. His honesty, his smile, his welcoming attitude... What's wrong with me? I suddenly recognize the path we've taken and nod toward a new direction.

"Come on," I say, starting in that direction.

"Are we allowed down there?"

"Of course we are, you goody two shoes," I roll my eyes and cross my arms against the chill of the night air. "We _own_ this land." I lead the way down the narrow road. We reach a short offshoot and approach a cross-shaped tombstone.

 _Ruka Smithstone, 1947-1966_

 _Beloved daughter, student, and friend_

"Who's this?" David asks, gingerly brushing a dead leaf off of the top of the tombstone.

"My best friend," I reply, kneeling and fishing in my pocket. "I meant to drop by earlier, but I got caught up in my decoration duties. You don't mind, do? You could always continue without me."

"It's alright," he reassures me. "I like meeting new people." I nod, sitting back on the heels of my boots and eyeing the stone. "Are _you_ okay?" _Maybe I shouldn't have taken a hot guy to a_ _ **grave**_ _first thing..._

"I couldn't save her."

"What do you mean?" he asks, kneeling beside me.

"She... had a really hard time with... mental stuff," I start, trying to figure out how to word this. "Always wrestling with her own mind, her own impulses. She turned to me for help and I tried to do as much as I could." I sigh, eyes narrowed as I think. "Ruka was one of the most cheerful people I'd ever met—I guess it just didn't add up in my head, but I still tried to understand. But... I'd had a really shitty day and when she tried to talk to me about her problems I basically told her to 'f' off and find another shrink."

"... Oof."

"Yeah." I look down at my palms, rubbing at a smudge of dirt with my thumb. "I didn't see her for a long time after that. Teachers asked me where she was and I just shrugged. Finally, one night, I came home from a night out with my friend and plugged my phone in because it was dead. When it turned on, it said I'd missed three calls from Ruka." I sigh, shaking my head and chewing my lip. "I... felt everything go cold and I _knew_ this was it. I'd fucked up."

"You don't have to talk about it," David insists, his eyes as kind as they were when we first spoke.

"No, it's okay. I took Lucy's keys and drove out to her house as fast as I could. I almost broke down the door trying to get in... Found her in the bathroom upstairs with her grandfather's dagger..." I shake my head again, taking a deep breath. "She'd waited for me to call back. It was all so fresh... I'd missed her by an hour or two, tops. She was dead because I couldn't get my head out of my own ass long enough to see her pain." David sighs, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's... hard, I know. No one should have to carry that on their shoulders."

"I was angry at first," I say, starting up again. "Angry that she'd taken the easy way out and stolen herself away from me. Angry that she'd abandoned me when she knew I didn't have anyone else. But then I realized... I'd done just that to her. I had no right to be angry. It was selfish of her, but I was selfish first." I give a weak shrug. "So, here we are."

"I can't blame you for being mad," David says slowly, his direct eye contact making me uncomfortable. "I would be... and likely for the same reasons. You've thought about it a lot, though. At least you didn't just brush it off."

"Who the hell would?"

"Idiots, probably. See, I told you you're smart."

"But I'm _not_ a nerd," I retort, laughing faintly. David smiles forcing me to keep eye contact by pinching my chin between his fingers. _Shit._

"You could be. Just not one for school subjects."

"Weapon nerd," I scoff, rolling my eyes. He laughs, eyes flitting over my face. There's an awkward pause—and then David moves forward and I instinctively pull away, startled.

"Shit, sorry," he hisses, immediately retracting from my personal space. I shake my head.

"No, no, you're fine. Just... wasn't expecting that."

"No, I just met you," he huffs, scratching the back of his head. "I shouldn't start any commitments I can't keep, y'know. I'm the kind of person that gets stuck with the people I open up to, yeah? Doesn't matter how or why. Sorry; I made this weird." I throw my head back and laugh. It was at that moment David Harper earned my respect; I _had_ to keep him. In order to do so, I couldn't let this moment pass.

"Then you'll just have to strike up a new commitment, then, won't you?" I tease, gripping the open edges of his jacket and pressing my lips to his. And _fuck_ is commitment good.


	37. Retaliation

Cid's bellowing voice is what wakes me. Not the most pleasant sound in the world, but I suppose it's better than sleeping for thirty years only to awaken to three strangers looming over your coffin. There's no debating that.

"I need Vincent Valentine and Violet Crescent to get their asses down to the bridge!"

I groan and Vincent shifts, eyes opening slowly.

"C'mon, Vince," I mutter, standing and stretching. "We've gotta get our asses to the bridge."

Vincent takes a long, tired breath and stands, following me down to the cockpit. David stands by himself at the edge of a circle of our allies. Cid stands with his hands on his hips, his feet wide apart and his denim jacket tied around his waist. Once we've joined the others, he starts talking.

"Alright. Our old buddies and the remaining WRO squads will lead the ground assault—"

"While we launch our attack from the air," Yuffie finishes, holding a bag of water on her head as she leans back, fighting her usual airsickness.

"Right," Cid nods, turning to Reeve. "So, ya ready?"

"Yes," the commissioner nods.

"Commencing the synaptic net dive," Shelke says, though I don't see her. She must be speaking over an intercom. "In three... two... one."

The room turns black for a split second before bursting into color. The globe in the center of the cockpit casts the illusion of space, of a million stars and nebulas that we seem to soar right past. Cid, always the space junkie, looks around in pure awe.

"What the...? Are we in...?" he mutters.

"Yeah, I think so," I reply under my breath.

"What? What?!" Yuffie cries, utterly confused by the scene.

Vincent's eyes scan over the room, absorbing the sights with clear interest. David reaches out and touches a glowing star, jerking away when it flashes in response. The spinning colors of the projection start to make my head spin. Lucrecia's voice suddenly booms throughout the ship.

"Just as we return to the Planet when our lifelight has faded..." Nebulas and stars rush past us as we're thrust to an image of the Planet. I glance over at Cid and smile at his excited awe. "So does the Planet return to the cosmos when her time has come."

"Wow," Yuffie gushes, running her hand through a cloud of blue gas.

"Anything that has a definite shape will one day cease to exist. The same is true for this world. Before tales of her final breath... The pure Lifestream that flows freely beneath her crust will be brought together as one." Green tendrils of light flow over the surface of the Planet, gathering together in a single ball of energy.

"By Omega, the ultimate life form," Lucy's voice continues. "His purpose? To gather all life, sentient and non, and lead it into the sea of stars where it will embark on a fabulous journey along a road untraveled. However, when Omega has lifted the life from this planet, all that will remain will be an empty shell destined to die silently in the limitless void of space." The ball of energy fires away from Planet, leaving its surface nothing more than a brown ball of dirt. It crumbles apart, dead. The illusion fades and Shelke's replaces my sister's.

"Omega is the same type of life form as the weapons we encountered three years ago." Vincent sighs and leans back against the wall, crossing his arms and leaning one leg over the other. "The Planet gave birth to these creatures to protect itself, just as it will give birth to the ultimate weapon, Omega, when the world is imminent. In essence, Omega is an elaborate safety mechanism designed solely to maintain and protect the flow of life. Normally, Omega poses no threat to us. It only manifests when the Planet detects something that may cause it danger."

"However," Reeve cuts in. "Deepground is attempting to awaken the beast early. Thus. The kidnappings." The commissioner begins to pace, hands clasped behind his back. "By slaughtering thousands of innocent souls, they are creating a pure Lifestream in order to trick the Planet into thinking the 'end' is near." Cid's fists ball up by his side and he stomps a boot on the smooth floor.

"Why those conniving...! I don't know what this Weiss character is tryin', but he's crazy if he thinks we're gonna let 'im get away with it."

"That's the spirit, Papa Cid," I tease, leaning an elbow on the fuming pilot's shoulder. Huffing, he shoots me a look, crossing his arms.

"Right," Reeve nods. David crosses his arms over his chest tightly, leaning his head to the right.

"It'll be hard to stop him. He's thought this through with a web of backup plans; it's near impossible to trip him up. It doesn't help that your troops have dropping exponentially in number recently."

"And who helped kill them off?" Yuffie demands, her eyes narrowed on him. "I don't care if you know Violet, you're still Deepground."

"So what if I am?" David challenges, lifting his bearded chin. "I'm helping you, aren't I? Violet's fighting for the WRO because she believes their right—where she goes I go. I trust her. Shelke, too. I trust them both." He rests his hand on the hilt the sword sheathed at his hip. "I was a Tsviet—I can help you out more than you give me credit for."

"So? I don't trust _you_ ," Yuffie counters, sticking her tongue out. I sigh, resting a hand on my hip and pinching the bridge of my nose; Vincent gives an irritated huff; Cid eyes David suspiciously.

"And how do we know ya ain't leadin' us to the slaughter? Why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

"Tough one," David raises an eyebrow, his words laced with sarcasm. "I may be a murderer, but I'm no traitor. And why shouldn't you kill me? Pardon me, but I doubt you'd be the one walking away from that fight."

"That's a lie!" Yuffie cries. "You told us stuff about Deepground. _That's_ betrayal!"

"I explained the strengths of the Tsviets," David shrugs. "Knowledge you would come across on your own should you be unfortunate enough to stick around long enough. Of course, it wouldn't be so useful after that exchange."

"So... that means you won't be sharing any deep, dark secrets with us?" I ask, frowning. David sighs, nodding.

"I swore I wouldn't, and _you_ of _all_ people should know I'll never break my word, no matter who I made the promise to."

"Great," Cid scoffs. "So ya ain't any use to us, then."

"Oh no, you're all wrong about that," David chuckles, shaking his head. "I can be a guide, and I make a damn good ally in a fight. Better than using those _children_ you force into fighting your battles." I take a deep breath, reminding myself how long it's been. He really has changed; he views the world in a whole new light. Everyone does after suffering at Hojo's hands.

"Stop the bickering," Reeve snaps, shutting everyone up. "You won't be leaving us anytime soon?"

"No."

"Good. Our objective is to destroy mako reactors one through eight to slow the reanimation process."

"Alright, we've still got time before the big show. Ya need anything done, go do it," Cid nods, fists on his hips. "Vin, Vi, and Dave: we'll take care of the reactors. I don't like lettin' ya have all the fun but you know I can't leave my baby all alone."

"Yeah, more than anyone," I laugh, shaking my head.

"Cloud and the others'll be shuttin' down the power, and there's no way we're lettin' Yuffie go down there by herself. Sorry buddy, looks like from here on out, it's the Three Musketeers versus the Tsviets." I glance at David, but there's no readable expression on his face. _He doesn't care that we're going to kill his old allies? His teammates? The people who suffered alongside him all those years?_

"Violet." I look up sharply upon feeling a hand on my shoulder. David raises an eyebrow. "Can we talk? Without _him?"_ I glance over at Vincent and he stares right back, eyeing us a moment before he turns and walks away to speak with Cid. I sigh.

"Yeah."

He nods and wraps an arm around my shoulders, guiding me down the hallway. I chew on my cheek, knowing what I have to say before it's too late. I just don't _want_ to. An automatic door slides open, leading us into an empty corridor, stopping and releasing me once he's sure no one else is down here. He stands on the opposite side of the hall from me, leaning back against the wall and running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know if I can stay," he says finally, avoiding my eyes. "I love you, Violet, I do, and I also know that the WRO really is the good guy here. But Deepground is all I've had for the past three decades... I know almost every person, whether they're a Tsviet or a cadet." He sighs, eyes finally meeting mine. "I don't really know if I can dump all that for some revolution that doesn't have much chance of lasting."

"No one will blame you if you go back," I shake my head, crossing my arms. "But... you'll be the enemy after that, you know?" He nods, studying me.

"... You've changed a lot."

"As have you. Thirty years is a long time," I shrug.

"And you're okay with that? All the change? And the pain?"

"Pain doesn't hurt when it's all you've ever felt," I scoff, giving him a pointed look. _You selfish bastard... You're lucky I..._

"Violet," he huffs, stepping forward and resting a hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you when I... I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want Josh to suffer. It was horrible and selfish, and I wish I'd never done it. I felt trapped and I thought it was my only option. It's my fault that I was naïve enough to sign up for it to begin with." His eyes fall away from mine once again. "I'm _sorry._ "

"It's over now," I shake my head, taking hold of his shoulders and shaking him gently. "It's done—you can't change it. It's fine."

"No, it's not." He frowns, frustrated. "It never _will_ be. I love you, I'm not... I'm not supposed to pull that shit on anyone, much less you and Josh." My heart skips a beat and I resist the urge to cringe. _David, I... You_ _ **know**_ _I can't..._

I look up to see him watching me, gauging my reaction. Swallowing hard, he takes a deep breath and—For a moment time freezes. And then it reels back in time. Suddenly, the kiss doesn't feel so wrong, so out of place. The chill of the ship is replaced with the heat of the mansion in the summer. The dim overhead lights become the spill of sunlight spilling in through the bedroom window. My hands slide up to the nape of his neck and pull him closer. His rest on the base of my back.

And then my heart shocks me back into reality with a jolt and I press my hands to David's chest, pushing him away _hard._ I fall into the wall from the force of the shove, looking up in time to see the slightest flutter of crimson turning the corner.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't," I stammer, forcing myself to my feet and trying to catch my breath. David's frown falls and his eyes flickering to the subject of my wide-eyed stare. He's too late; the red's long gone.

"... He's why, isn't he?"

"David—"

"You left me for him," he accuses, fists clenched at his sides. "You've moved on. I should've known—"

" _I_ left _you_?" I nearly scream the words in disbelief. " _You_ left me alone with our _son_ thinking you were going to become some fucking _war hero_! You disappeared for thirty-three years and then reappeared expecting me to still be hung up on my _dead fiancé._ I'm _sorry,_ David, but _Vincent_ was there for me when you _ran_ from your problems! He stayed strong when you gave up and he most _certainly_ didn't let his _bullshit_ cause me to self-destruct! _He_ never hurt me like you did, _he_ never blamed me for my problems, and _he_ was the only thing I had because you were too busy thinking of _yourself!"_

 **Finally sticking up for yourself, I see.**

 _Now's not the time._

 **Isn't it?**

David looks like I've slapped him across the face, and in a way, I have. With reality, anyway. His blue eyes flicker between my mine, and his composure melts away.

"You love him, don't you? And he doesn't know... _I_ didn't know..." He frowns.

"No," I reply softly, shaking my head. "Wait, yes. Well... I don't know. It's not as simple as _love_ anymore. I thought I'd moved on, but seeing you, it... I don't want to admit that everything's different now, but it is. My head's screaming that your dead and my heart..." I take a deep breath. "My heart says I should _try_ love one more time. I have Vince for—"

A sharp pain shoots through my chest and I collapse, clutching my shirt over my heart. Scorching heart ripples over my skin and Shadow breaks free with a shriek. David calls my name, startled, but she dives forward, claws clutching his throat and slamming him up against the wall. Her violet eyes flare up with determination and I tear at the edge of our balance.

 _Shadow, stop!_

I try to fight back but to no avail. Fear floods through my entire being. _The Pure Soul..._ The sound of a gunshot rings through the air, a bullet dinging the wall inches away from Shadow's head. Snarling, she turns swiftly, throwing David to the floor. Suddenly, she's restrained, pinned to the wall with her arms pressed to her back. David gasps for oxygen, slumped against the opposite wall with a hand touching his neck gingerly. Shadow shrieks and struggles against the hands that hold her down, thrashing like a wild animal. A voice murmurs my name beside her ear. Startled, Shadow's guard slips and I burst forth, finding myself squished up against the wall.

"Get off her!" David shouts, shoving Vincent away from me and holding me out at an arms-length to make sure I'm alright. I jerk away from his touch and turn to Vincent. Blood drips from a cut on his cheek where Shadow hit him particularly hard with her head, his crimson eyes flaring with an array of unreadable things. One I _can_ see is agony. _He saw._ Before I can speak, he turns sharply on his heels and heads in the opposite direction with a swish of his cape.

"Hey, are you alright?" David asks, stepping toward me.

I hardly hear him, hurrying after Vincent with my heart hammering against my ribs. I turn the corner and catch his arm, trying to stop his quick steps. He merely pulls away and continues walking as is he didn't feel anything.

"Vincent?" No response. "Vincent, where are you going?"

Without a word, he keeps going until we reach the window that we stopped by earlier, eyeing the shadows that the sun casts across the world below. _H0w long did we sleep?_ There's a long moment of silence where I stand, waiting helplessly for any sign that he knows I'm here. Vincent's always been good at giving the cold shoulder; I just never thought I'd be at the receiving end. Finally, he speaks.

"I suppose I was too late."

"What? No," I shake my head. "You weren't. I—"

"Then what was that?"

"Shadow? I don't know, she just—"

"You are _well_ aware that's not what I mean," he says, cutting me off sharply.

"He's the one who—"

"Was he?" Vincent's jaw clenches. "I couldn't tell. You seemed to enjoy it." At my silence, he adds, "Didn't you?" I huff, glaring at the golden clouds.

"Let me ask _you_ something." I take an agitated breath. "If Lucrecia was to show up here, alive and well after all this time... If she made you stand there and listen to how much she loved and missed you... If she kissed you, wouldn't you enjoy it, even unintentionally?"

"This isn't about me," Vincent replies, very clearly angry.

"Just answer me," I snap. He ignores me with a sigh, continuing his staring. I speak when it becomes obvious that he won't. "Fine, be that way. I know you would. I wasn't thinking when it happened, Vince. I couldn't; nothing felt _real."_

"Which proves you still love him." Vincent glances back at me for half of a second. "Hypocritical."

"Vincent I-don't-know-your-middle-name Valentine, quit being an _ass_ and listen to what I'm trying to say!" Instead of responding, he closes his eyes. No one speaks for a long time.

"Grimoire."

"What?" I snap, glowering at the back of his head.

"My middle name," he mutters. "It doesn't matter."

"Your father's name," I huff with false amusement. He frowns, looking over at me sharply.

"How did you know?"

"I—" _For fuck's sake, Violet!_ "I met him once because, y'know, he knew Lucy."

"..." He turns back to the window. _Tell my son I'm sorry._ I sigh, wishing that the past could simply _dissolve._

"Okay dogs, it's time!" Cid cries over the intercom. "All hands to battle stations!" I can almost see him throwing a fist into the air. Vincent sighs, glancing at me once more before heading down the corridor that leads to our exit point. I take a deep breath, following and listening to Papa Cid. "Listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once! If anymore of you are killed by those punks, I'll drag you back from Hell and kill ya again! You really wanna piss off those sons of bitches, then why not try stayin' alive!" _Motivation at its finest._ "That's what this war's about. If you live, everybody behind you lives. If you die, they die." _Got that, Vince? Don't die._ "You got that? Now go kick some Deepground ass!"

Echoes of cheering soldiers ripple through the ship. I roll my eyes. _Nice one, Cid. Get the rookies pumped up and ready to be heroes. Except, they shouldn't be the heroes. They'll all get killed._

"Hey guys," David greets, joining us from a separate hallway. Vincent glares at everything ahead of him and I don't reply, pretending I can't see him. Several airships join the _Shera._ From a window, I can see Deepground readying for the ground assault with their soldiers, missiles, and machines. I stumble when the _Shera_ rocks; David catches my arm and pulls me to my feet. We hurry to the belly of the ship, where Yuffie's just taking off with her squadron of soldiers.

"Wait, we're not... Are we?" I freeze when I see multitudes of hoverboards being loaded with soldiers and released through the hatch rapidly. Shelke issues commands for guns to set off nearby. Vincent steps onto a board, giving me a cold look.

"Why? You won't be sick, will you?" _Shit... What have I done?_ I huff, biting down on my cheek.

"Um... How do you _drive_ this, exactly?"

"Here, I'll go with—" David starts, stepping toward me.

"No," Vincent snaps. "You could cause the board to flip from an imbalance of weight. It would be far more difficult to evade Deepground's attacks." His eyes turn to mine. "I have yet to ride on either. I suppose we're in for a pleasant evening." I almost laugh, but a sudden burst of flames has us setting off far before I'm ready. All of Vincent's flipping around is making me nauseous, though I don't say so. Mainly because I don't want to prove him right, but also because no one would hear me anyway.

A missile speeds our way and the three of us scatter. Yet again, Shadow surprises me by relinquishing Sacrifice. My arrows easily pick off the flying soldiers, knocking them off balance and throwing them to the ground below. Something the bumps the corner of Vincent's board, but using his magical-ass flipping powers, he manages to straighten himself out, sliding along the edge of building sending a wave of sparks through the air. David swoops low to the ground, passing over the soldiers that run past on foot. I see an explosion of blue and a grin spreads across my face when I hit Azul from _hundreds_ of feet away. _Cloud._ A truck whirs across the dusty ground. _Tifa and Barret._ Vincent vanishes, and I take a deep breath, following him behind the ridge of the buildings.

My board swings out of control and I swerve rather _gracefully_ (thank you very much) to the platform Vincent stopped on. Rolling to the ground to lessen the impact of my fall from the board, I stumble behind a nearby crate and fall to my hands and knees, puking up whatever my stomach had left. David lands with ease as Vincent reloads his gun; they exchange their signature expressions. Here, I'll help you picture it: David's all happy-clappy, smiling and trying to make some sort of peace with his hair sticking up every which way; Vincent looks ready to end the Tsviet for good. Before he can slit David's throat, I stand and push past the two, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and grabbing Sacrifice from the thin air. I jump off the train car we've landed on and watch the shadows grow as the day dies down.

"How did you...?"

"Magic," I snap, ignoring David's awed look. I'm not in the mood for the BS right now.

"Seems so," David huffs, irritated with my attitude.

"Look, we get out of here alive and we can thoroughly discuss my tricks on the _Shera_ ," I reply flatly, shooting down a Deepground soldier.

"Deal," David mutters, hesitating to fight the troops that rush toward us. To remedy this, I do what any logical person would, stepping out into the open and waving my arms over my head.

" _Hey!"_ I shout, a single bullet grazing my arm before Vincent pushes me back. David draws his sword and blocks a blow from another soldier before ending him easily.

"This is no time for games," Vincent scolds, quickly reloading Cerberus behind a rundown train. I shoot down a few soldiers before stepping back into our cover.

"I know," I snap. "But how else did you expect me to motivate him to fight? He knows these people."

"He will fight if he chooses. There's no need to put yourself in further danger."

"My life doesn't matter to you anyway," I retort, stepping back out into the open before he can reply. A bit of a stretch? Hell yeah. Does it get his attention? _Hell_ yeah. I dive behind a rusted barrel, straightening to shoot soldiers from over the jagged edge. _The train graveyard... I heard Tifa mention this place once... But wasn't it supposed to be crushed under the Sector Seven plate when Shinra took it down? Maybe it was out of range..._

 **You have such a way with men.**

 _Oh, put a sock in it,_ _ **Alicia.**_

 **Very mature,** _ **Violet.**_

 _Shut it._


	38. Train Graveyard

I hate trains. I hate crashed trains. I hate graveyards. I hate junk. I hate rust. I hate junky, rusted, crashed trains that rot away in graveyards. Unfortunately, that's where I've been forced to drag my sorry little behind through for _hours,_ and all whilst trapped in some weird love triangle of glares and defensive maneuvers. Today, in short, is shit. The past two days have been a rollercoaster. Shalua died yesterday morning, then I found David after discovering Shadow's past; entering the _Shera,_ having a meltdown, and now raiding the Deepground headquarters.

Several WRO soldiers rush toward us, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Mr. Valentine! Some of us… We missed our landing point." The woman who spoke sighs, looking around at our surroundings. "This looks like the old Sector Seven slums. The train graveyard."

"Yes, it does," he replies flatly. The woman salutes, unfazed.

"Sir. I've received a radio transmission reporting the remaining air squads have reached the upper-level plates and joined the ground forces."

"Fine," Vincent mutters, stepping past her. She cringes, tugging her beanie off her head and wringing it between her white-knuckled hands.

"Uh… Sir?" she speaks up quietly. Vincent stops, glowering at them. "Er… Requesting permission to accompany you until we have reached the complex." I swear Vincent would roll his eyes if he had it in him.

"Do as you wish," he says, continuing his exit to the next area of the graveyard.

"Sir! Thank you, sir!"

"Give it a rest," I scoff, rolling my eyes and slinging my bow over my head so that it's strapped to my back alongside my quiver of arrows. "He's not a _general_."

"I am," David grins, nudging me. The WRO recruits frown, eyeing him with confusion clearly written across their faces. Mumbling, the cadets bypass us and follow Vincent. David scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, resting his other hand on his hip. "Damn, okay."

"No one gives a shit who you are over here," I shrug, turning on my heels and picking up the pace at the rear of the group.

The seven of us slaughter our way through a dilapidated warehouse. David rushes about with nothing but murder on his mind, streaking blood across the cracked walls and slinging lifeless bodies out of the way. Once the last Deepground soldier dies, David stands alarmingly still, panting. His eyes refuse to leave the gory trail we've left behind. I shudder, hesitant to follow the slowing group behind Vincent. The ex-Turk pauses, staring long and hard at me. I tear my gaze away, walking toward David and tugging on his arm gently. He jumps, startled.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he mutters, pulling away from my touch and glancing at the warehouse once more before following the group of cadets. I sigh, shaking my head and eyeing the pile of dead bodies. _What was running through your head?_

On the next winding path through the train graveyard, the soldiers are more spread out, scattered to pick us off one by one. We split up, taking out one or two enemies at a time with a spray of bullets or a slash of a sword or an explosive arrow. Once they've all fallen, the woman in the red cap that asked to come along crouches beside the end of a rusted train, resting her gun against her thigh as she reloads it.

"You know, I was born in Midgar," she says in a dry voice, fingers working quickly. "My brother and I used to play here all the time. My mom didn't approve, though. After she died, my brother joined a Shinra resistance group, but was killed when the plate fell, and…" She shakes her head. For a moment, I can't help but wonder if her brother was one of the men that so faithfully followed Barret in the original Avalanche, where the mission to save the Planet was born in the cellar of Tifa's humble slum bar. "I can't believe this place is still here." The heavy, rhythmic thump of boots approaches quickly.

"Lieutenant! Soldiers!" a man cries, skidding a stop and heaving deep breaths.

"What?" I straighten, grabbing my bow.

"Reinforcements," Vincent clarifies, brushing past and reloading Cerberus. Huffing, I load a trio of arrows into my bow and follow quickly, tackling one challenging fight after another. One of the men we're escorting drops to the ground, pierced by dozens of bullets. David spares him an empty glance before stepping around the body. My stomach churns and I immediately turn away from the sight. _He really has changed._ We rush into the next sheltering building; I slam the doors shut behind us, barring them. A WRO commander rushes toward us.

"Commander!" he bellows. The woman in the red hat nods, motioning for her measly troops to join the commander's group. I recognize him as the man who directed us to the church back in Kalm when he turns to address us. "Of course; Vincent Valentine and Violet Crescent. Thank you for your assistance." Saluting, he forces a stiff smile. I nod.

"No problem."

"To reach the central complex, you must proceed through this maze of decommissioned train cars," he informs us, crossing his arms. "However, I have received reports that beyond the graveyard are some of the enemy's most powerful defenses."

"You got that right," David sighs, shaking his head.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do," Vincent replies, stepping around the man to lead the way out.

"Wait! I can't let you go without backup," the commander protests.

"Hey, no worries," I grin as I pass by, holding up my bow. "We've got this in the bag."

"You heard what Cid said," Vincent says, looking over at the soldier. "Your job is to live. If you come with us, chances are you'll all die."

"… Understood," he sighs, defeated. "I'll remain here until the current situation has improved."

With that, we head off into the maze of trains, walls, and tunnels constructed by the broken, rusted cars and cabins. David continues on his killing spree, though I think I see a flash of guilt cross his face when he catches a soldier's eye before piercing their heart. _These guys are already harder… That commander wasn't kidding._

 **You haven't rested either.**

 _Don't remind me. I'm not tired._

 **Not yet.**

 _Yes, you're so ominous, Shadow._

I cringe, clutching my arm as a river of blood flows from a bullet hole in my skin. Summoning a glimmering green arrow, I jam the shining tip into my thigh and wait for the overwhelming warmth of its magic to finish crawling through my veins. David watches the arrow dissolve into a pile of black sand before wordlessly following me and Vincent into the next open train car. I jolt when two shots are fired into the steel doorway. A trembling WRO soldier sits on the floor, gun raised and aimed just past my head.

"Look out!" he cries. "It's a—"

"He's with us," I interrupt, crossing my arms. He hesitates for a few, long seconds before lowering his weapon.

"Vincent Valentine working with a Tsviet?" he mutters, shaking his head and slouching against the wall.

"There's no way out?" Vincent asks the man, who merely hangs his head.

"None. I looked all over, but I found nothing. Looks like we're all stuck here."

Vincent sighs, reaching for his cellphone and dialing a number in record speed. He glances over at me while he waits for the other end to pick up. _Damn, when was the last time this guy had a good night's sleep? He looks_ _ **beat.**_

"Shelke," Vincent addresses, pausing. "Where are the exits to the graveyard?" I look over my shoulder at David to see him studying the man on the floor. He's likely wondering how he came to be known as such a threat. I don't blame him; David was the least threatening man you ever could've met way back when. "Where?" I huff, shaking my head. But… Things change. That's the only thing I'm certain of lately. Vincent hangs up without so much as a goodbye.

"Well?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Vincent tucks the phone away, turning to face me.

"There's an underground passage nearby. Deepground has built up a formidable defense beside it, but Shelke believes it will be no trouble for us."

"She's probably right," I mutter, tucking my hair behind my ear and trying to ignore that niggling reminder of our distinct lack of humanity. The man on the floor sighs and leans his head back against one of the torn seats behind him, shutting his eyes. Vincent and David leave in silence, the tension between them as thick as ever, and I kneel beside the young soldier.

"Hey, don't you remember what Cid said before you guys took off?" I offer a slight smile. "If you stay alive, the people behind you will stay alive."

"… Thank you," he rasps, thumbs twiddling in his lap. "You don't know how much it means to have you and Mr. Valentine on the side of the WRO. You guys are the true heroes here."

I scoff, standing and hurrying to complete our little trio. _Hero?_ My mind flickers back to the moment I defeated Sephiroth, blown to the floor by the force of the explosion I created. Laying bloodied and beaten on the ground, I waited for the Crater to cave in on top of me… and then Vincent and Cid came back to drag me out of death's gates. I was so resigned to the idea that I'd have to be a sacrifice to end all the suffering… Maybe I took Sephiroth out that way because I was sick of my own sorry existence. Maybe, deep down, I was praying that those explosions would take me, too. I huff, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

 **You're quite depressing, you know that?**

 _Thanks, I try._

"Ready to go?" I ask, looking up at Vince. He nods.

"We were waiting for you, weren't we?" David teases, though his voice is lackluster. I allow a smile and follow the two down the rough cobblestone path to our destination.

The loud banging of gunshots assaults my eats and I draw my bow, aiming an arrow crackling with waves of electricity at the Deepground machine that decided to target us. When it's struck with the arrow, its movements stutter; that's about all. Vincent dives out of the way of a wave of missiles, swallowed by a black swarm of energy that spits Galian out. David pauses to stare at the maned beast as it tears its claws into the side of the machinery. A rocket soars through the air and Galian lunges to shove me and David to the ground. I push myself to my feet and hurl a heap of explosives into the sky.

" _Vincent!"_

The beast's ears twitch at hearing its host's name and seconds later fireballs are flying through the air, igniting the bombs and sending chunks of metal clattering to the ground. David takes advantage of the open side of the bot, driving his blade into its gears and pulling upward sharply, nearly cutting it in half. I glance at Galian, watching as he shakes his mane and searches for a new enemy. He finds it quite easily when a rather larger group of soldiers comes rushing at us. I draw Nightmare, glancing back at Vincent's demon.

"Get their leader!" I shout over the gunfire, rushing toward a pair of soldiers.

Galian obeys, rushing at the obvious leader of the group. David heads toward a group of larger soldiers, hacking them away with ease. I stay clear out of the demon's way, startled by David's sudden cry of pain. One of the soldiers is dead; the other throws my ex to the ground like a ragdoll. He quickly rolls out of the way of a blow that easily could have taken his head off. I sigh, killing my last target and hurrying to help David. Swinging my leg up and kicking off the enormous soldier's helmet, I raise my sword and shove it through his esophagus viciously. To finish him for good, I pull my blade free only to piece through his skull through the underside of his jaw. David watches, panting, as the lifeless body falls to the ground and hot blood drips off the end of my sword.

"Damn, who spit in your porridge?" he huffs, rolling to his feet and resting a hand on my shoulder. "You never used to kill p—"

"He's the enemy," I cut him off curtly, watching Galian rip the remaining soldiers to shreds. "In each of these men, I see the face of Hojo. I'd give anything to watch that pig suffer a thousand times over." My grip on my blade tightens. "Of course, with what you went through, you probably understand. You must know the thirst of a demon." I turn to meet his piercing gaze. "All of Deepground possesses it. Shadow revels in the scent of spilled blood just as Chaos does. It's just the way we are."

With that, I drop Nightmare, letting it dissolve into a pile of black sand that David watches blow off into the wind. Galian steps away from the gore of his victims, panting. Smiling softly, I reach up and ruffle the matted fur on top of his head. Moments later, Vincent reappears, frowning as I fluff up his dark hair.

"What are you—" He jerks away from my touch, but I only laugh and reach up my other hand to untangle the messy knots that pull at my fingers. "Violet—"

" _Vincent."_

He sighs, tolerating my persistent attitude as I work through his hair. David stands by uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot.

"Are you sure we have time for this?" he asks finally.

"I'm almost done," I reply absently.

Vincent stares at some point in the distance, looking both incredibly impatient and uncomfortable. After another minute or so, I'm satisfied, grabbing Sacrifice from thin air and standing on my toes to press a kiss to Vince's cheek. Proud of my work, I turn on my heels and head in the direction of gunfire. The two men behind me follow, refusing to look at each other.

We enter the rather obvious "secret" passage and hurry through the halls in silence, only the slightest echoes of our scuffling shoes alerting anyone to our presence. When we leave and wind up outside again, Vincent takes the lead, leading us through the maze by a handful of instincts mixed with a dash of ingrained Turk training. Meeting no resistance, we move quickly. My gut twists and I keep an arrow loaded in my lowered bow just in case. We come to a stop when Vincent's phone rings loud and clear. David sighs, sitting in the doorway of a rusted train car and scrubbing the dried blood on his blade with a rag he tugs out of his pocket. I bend over and tighten the laces on my boots as I listen to Vince's rather brief conversation.

"What's wrong?"

Almost immediately, a troop of aerial soldiers rushes past overhead, shooting out scalding orange beams of light as they dart back and forth using flaming jet packs. Vincent's phone snaps shut and he grabs hold of Cerberus, watching the soldiers fly about with sharp eyes. I light an arrow aflame, releasing it and watching it pierce into the gas chamber strapped to a soldier's back. It bursts into flames and sets off a chain reaction. Bullets begin to pour down from overhead; we've been located. I hurry past David's gesturing arm and take cover in the train car he waited in. Vincent ignores his multitude of injuries, diving between train cars and rusted barrels between perfectly aimed shots. David watches helplessly with a sword in hand, itching to help. I offer him a sympathetic smile when he looks back at me.

One last soldier clumsily swings around the corner of a train, firing in all directions like a crazed machinist. Vincent leaps out of the way, jamming Cerberus into its holster and pulling himself up on top of the train car that shields him. Dodging a spray of bullets, he gracefully lands on the pointed top of a street lamp before flying at the man and knees him in the face, kicking him away and twisting to face him again, firing twice and landing as though the maneuver was easy.

The soldier's lifeless body crashes into a nearby set of cars, the explosion bursting from his fuel bright enough to make David shield his face. I push him and rush out into the open, grabbing hold of Vincent's arm to keep him still as I scan over the blood smears on his clothes and bullet holes that tear into his flesh.

"Were you getting bored?" I ask irritably, glancing up at him as I summon an arrow into the palm of my hand. The slender point is carved from black sand just as the rest, but an eerie green mist pours from its surface. Vincent raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if you weren't such a _moron_ ," I start, raising the arrow to jab at him. He steps away. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt. Now get over here and let me stab you, goddammit!"

"… I'm alright."

"No, you're not," I cross my arms. "Do you really want to deal with Chaos right now?" No response other than the softest of sighs. "Didn't think so." I stretch out my hand, beckoning for his arm.

"Violet—"

"No. Give it."

With a reluctant sigh, he allows me to stab him with the stick, giving the slightest of flinches before relaxing as the healing magic works through his body, undoing the wrongs and letting the rights be. A single gash on his arm is too far out of reach for the level of magic I summoned. Accepting bandages from Handy-Man-Dave, I wrap the wound up tightly. I look up upon sensing a shift in his attention. Where I was expecting an alert stare at soldiers in the distance, I meet his eyes, which have softened considerably since our previous interaction.

"Violet," he murmurs, his eyes flickering over to David to make sure he can't hear. "About earlier—"

"Don't worry about it," I shake my head. "We can talk after this mission, can't we?" I reach and up rest my hand at the base of his neck, pulling him closer and speaking in a soft voice. "We don't want to lose the focus of this mission, right? I promise we'll talk later." Silently, he looks over my face once more before nodding once; we part. By the time we do so, the WRO troops have caught up and are rushing to get to the Central Complex of Deepground. David impatiently waits for us to get a move on.

We move on to the next open warehouse, cutting our way through Deepground forces and their endless stream of bots and machines. Sprinting across a narrow platform, we duck under a spray of bullets and rush up a rickety set of stairs. Long story short, we rush through dozens of hallways, climb some ladders, and pretend we aren't filled with bleeding bullet holes. We dive into a lift and Vincent presses a button that closes the doors and sends us upward _very_ slowly. I sigh and summon Sacrifice, tracing my fingers over and over the bowstring. Vincent stands at the ready with Cerberus and David paces aimlessly. At the next floor, we're confronted by another round of spinning robots that look more like automatic vacuums decorated with kitchen knives than weapons.

"You guys don't have much variety, do you?" I scoff to David as we tag-team a swordsman.

"Hey, all you have is some farm kids with machine guns," he defends with a teasing grin and moving on to the next soldier. We leave the bots to Vince.

Of course, when the next set of double doors slides open and reveals a balcony, we're blessed to see one of our absolute _favorite_ people. I roll my eyes with an irritated huff. _Of course she's here._ David cringes upon realizing who we've encountered and squares his shoulders with a deep breath. Rosso's crimson lips peel back to reveal a menacing smile of fanged teeth.

"Ah, still alive, I see." Her bright eyes turn to David. "Lionheart, you have abandoned us along with the girl." David makes no response, holding his head high despite the guilty conflict of intentions that shines in his eyes. "Such a shame. Weiss misses his pet, you know."

"I wasn't his pet," David snaps. "I simply obeyed orders." Rosso cocks her head to the side, lifting a hand to look over her claw-like nails.

"Lionheart the Fierce, fierce no longer. No—now a traitor cowering the face of his consequences. His fangs have sanded down and his claws are dull," she taunts, twisting the dagger of betrayal that's been buried in his heart for over thirty years. I reach out and touch his arm, hoping to offer any form of reassurance. Rosso shakes her head, turning her gaze to Vincent. "So you survived… And you call yourself human?"

"More human than you," Vincent replies coldly. _Never thought he'd actually ever admit it…_ Pride swells in my chest for a moment and I'm overcome with the urge to squeeze him into a hug and scream "Finally!" to the sky.

"More human than I?" Rosso cackles. "Tell me something I don't already know, darling. I'm a Tsviet!" She points to David, lifting her chin high. "He's a Tsviet, she's a demon, _you're_ a demon. We're all the same." She raises her arms, cocking her head to the side. "I traded away my human weaknesses for power long ago. It is the path I've chosen, and the path I'll tread until I've sucked all life from this pitiful world!" Her hands fall to her sides but her face is still smug. "And I'm not going to let any of you get in my way. You've lived long enough, Vincent Valentine and _company._ I'll make sure you don't come back this time by slicing you to pieces!"

Rosso pulls out her double-ended blade and rushes at Vincent. As if on instinct, David snaps into motion, shoving the gunman aside. The blunt side of Rosso's weapon hits him so hard that he hits the wall across the balcony. I run so fast that I practically teleport to his side, skidding my knees as I fall and shake his shoulders. His head lolls back.

" _David_?!"

 **He will survive. Valentine, however, cannot defeat this creature alone.**

 _You can help._

 **I've never been one to refuse such offers.**

 _Absolutely not true._

 **Shut up and let's get this over with.**

I squeeze my eyes shut, letting my defenses fall as Shadow takes over. She stands quickly, summoning two rapiers to her hands and rushing straight toward Rosso. Upon taking a few hard hits that cause black blood to ooze from her glittering skin, Shadow backs off and summons her bow. She fires both poisoned and flaming arrows with near-perfect accuracy, aiming just where the Tsviet's blade can't reach to bat the pointed shafts away. Filled with rage, Rosso slashes at Vincent, spraying the concrete floor with his blood as she slices into his flesh. He leaps out of the way of several more attacks before Rosso backs off, sneering.

"Do you know why they call me 'the Crimson,' darling?" she croons, flipping her blade over. "Let me show you!" She warps to the other side of the room, firing out a series of flaming blades. Vincent and Shadow avoid the first three, but the fourth buries itself in Vince's back, a wince crossing his stoic face a moment before Galian breaks free, ignoring Rosso's weapons and rushing at her with his claws readied. Cackling, she teleports across the room; Galian chases her a dog.

 **Fool.**

Galian stops suddenly, blinking out of whatever trance he was in and snarls, hurling a fireball in her direction. Rosso appears behind Shadow and the demon begins to fight the Tsviet. They move so quickly that they appear to be warping around the room in a flurry of sparks and blood. The crazed woman sends a flurry of kicks into Shadow's chest, forcing the demon to topple off the crate she stands on. Viciously, she slashes and slices and stabs at the Tsviet, but killing the woman causes more injuries to herself than her opponent. A near-lethal chop to the abdomen takes the demon out for good, leaving me on the ground, clutching my bleeding stomach. Rosso flashes away with a grin, leaving me there to bleed out.

 _Shadow?_

She's gone. I can't even feel her presence. _Shit._ Galian swats at the Tsviet, frustrated as he misses her nearly every time. _Just one more hit from us and she would've been a goner…_ I shudder, panicking at as a burning sensation creeps over my skin. _Shadow?_ Nothing. _What…?_ I've never experienced any sort of power-donation from the Planet like the others—nothing other than Shadow. I lose all control of my body as some sort of nagging instinct takes over and throws me onto my feet. In mere moments, I'm running at Rosso with a frustrated scream in my throat and a glittering black sword in my hand.

I stab her through the back, jerking the sword free and flipping backward out of the way of a counterattack, shooting an explosive arrow into her face. Two rapiers find my hands, both crackling with dancing yellow sparks as I send a flurry of stabbing blows at the Tsviet blindly. In the reflections of the blades, I can see my eyes glowing an angry violet. With a final kick to the back and a powerful slash that carves down her back, I land a few feet away, swords dissolved, breath lost, and eyes flared brightly. A lilac glow marks every place my weapons struck her. When the light clears, Rosso collapses to the ground, panting to catch her breath. Vincent stands before her, Galian long gone. Rosso's eyes turn to me.

"Someone stronger than…" She tries to stand, her arms shaking under the weight of her body. "Absurd." Unsteadily, she gets to her feet, glowering at me. "Absurd!" A small laugh slips past her lips. "Our time here together is done, but the mighty Azul awaits." She limps over to another section of the balcony. "I shall not grant you the satisfaction of killing Rosso the Crimson. No one will ever stand above me!" She grips her sword in trembling hands and slashes at the section of concrete that holds her to the building. "No one." Another slash. "No one!" Once more. " _No one!"_ With that, the ground gives way and she falls to her death, laughing loudly the whole way down. Vincent stares at the place she last stood a moment before looking over at me.

"What was that?"

"Not Shadow," I shake my head, suddenly feeling dizzy from all the blood loss. My back hits a crate and I sink to the ground, blinking to steady my vision. "Ouch."

"But…" He hesitates, glancing over at David. Throwing away whatever it was he was going to say, he sighs. "Should we wake him?" I shake my head, letting it fall back and hit the crate.

"Maybe we should get some rest… Just for a sec."

"… Are you alright?"

"Don't make me call you _stupid,_ Vincent Valentine," I reply with a lazy smile. Without another word, he sits by my side and hands over two potions. I look up at the full moon with bleary eyes. _I wonder where we're to go next. The file… I never finished reading it. Left it somewhere on the Shera._ Sighing, I glance over at Vincent before grabbing hold of his hand and closing my eyes, waiting for the pain to pass. _Where the fuck is my dog?_


	39. Deepground

"So it seems." Vincent peers up at the crumbling ruins of the plague that continues to curse humanity today, cellphone pressed to his ear. "Shinra Building… Or what remains of it." David spares the rubble of the businesses that used to line these streets a sorrowful gaze. "Alright."

I kick at a stone, remembering when Avalanche invaded this very city in our quest to stop Hojo's final act of cruelty to mankind. Vincent's falsified reassurances echo through my skull and I shake them away, goosebumps raising across my skin. I'm still uncertain of the truth behind most things he said to me before we defeated Sephiroth. Where the bitter insults that he spat beneath the _Highwind_ merely guarded offenses, or was there a bit of truth behind every hissed syllable? I can't think of another time that I've heard such hatred in his voice, unless he was staring at the greasy, grimy silhouette of Professor Hojo. Was it self-hatred or did he truly see a reflection of my sister when he looked at me? I shake my head, taking a deep breath. What does it matter? That was three years ago. We've proven we're different; we're the ones who fight until the end.

"Vin?" David's voice breaks me from my thoughts and I turn to see the gunman clutching his chest, jerking forward uncontrollably until he's on his knees.

"Vince?!" I fall to the ground beside him, pressing a hand to his back. His heavy breathing seems to echo through the small piece of Midgar we've found ourselves in.

"Is something wrong?" Shelke asks, her voice crackling through the small speaker on his phone, which now lays face up on the rough ground. I hear the pattering of paws on the pavement behind us, but David's sword slices through the beast before it can attack. "Vincent Valentine." Vincent stands slowly, looking dazed.

"Are you—" He wobbles on his feet like a newborn deer, dark flecks of energy starting to swarm around his body.

"Vince," I snap, shaking his shoulders sharply. He seems to snap out of it suddenly, blinking the gold out of his eyes.

"What's going on?" he murmurs, touching a hand to the place in his chest that Rosso ripped the Protomateria from. "Why is Chaos… Why now?"

"Vince?" I frown, tilting my head. His eyes flit up to mine, flooded with confusion and concern. "Are you okay?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Shelke asks. Frowning, I look back down at the phone. "I'm surprised Violet Crescent has not lost control quite yet. The materia that Rosso stole helped you control both Shadow and Chaos. They feed off of each other, and the materia limited that. Now that you've lost it—"

"Your mental state has become extremely unstable," David finishes, resting his hands on his hips.

"Protomateria," Vincent repeats, frowning. "Control Chaos?"

"Yes. If you recall, you both had it extracted from your chests by Rosso," Shelke replies dryly. There's a long pause; I reach up a hand to trace over the hidden, gnarled scar over my heart. "Chaos. While a part of you, the entity exists independently from the rest of your body. Violet Crescent… You have uncovered Shadow's true story, correct?"

"Yeah," I nod, crossing my arms and peering up at the dark plate looming over my head as I try to recall the tale I read in Hojo's file. "Chaos used to rule a realm of his own and he was attacked by something much larger than him, so he split his power into two entities. He was one and Shadow was the name for the other, and they stood equal. Together they defeated the… thing, whatever it was. Hundreds of years pass and then some troubled girl named Alicia summons Chaos, demanding that he end humanity. He said he couldn't do that, but he'd burn her village in trade for her soul. She agreed and he gave her soul to Shadow, causing her to become a sentient being. Later, she got sick of him, tried to overthrow him, failed, and now here we are." I take a deep breath. " _That_ was a mouthful."

"To paraphrase, yes."

"Shelke?" Vincent asks. His stern face falls almost immediately and he whips around, awed at something invisible. Well, it actually looks like he's staring at David. "Lucrecia…" But obviously, he's not. David holds up his hands awkwardly.

"Look, I know I'm good looking 'n all, but I'm not—"

"Vince?" I poke his arm. Nothing, no reaction at all. _Just like the mansion… Gods, he really is losing it._

"Lucrecia!"

"She's not there," I insist, pulling hard on his shoulder, forcing him to stop walking and face me. "Are you _crazy?"_

"You must fight him," Shelke says. "I don't want you to die—" A sudden alarm blares through the speaker. The line cuts and the call ends.

"Shelke?" I glance up at David. "Should we go see—"

"No." Vincent shakes his head, having come back from his bizarre state of mind. "Cid has it under control. We have to get into Deepground through the President's passageway."

"Yeah, I know where that is," David nods. I sigh, motioning for him to go ahead.

"Lead the way, human GPS." He does so eagerly. I nudge Vincent, keeping my voice low. "You alright?"

"I don't know. Chaos seems to be overtaking my thoughts."

"Hey, it's not all _that_ bad," I tease, knocking into him with a smile. "At least we're still alive, right?" Something changes in his demeanor and he looks away, drawing Cerberus and aimlessly running his hand over the weapon.

"… Alive." He repeats the word as if it was the punchline to a terrible joke.

"What?"

"In the moments he takes over, he forces many unwelcome visions upon me," he explains softly, keeping his eyes on our surroundings. "Deaths. Shalua, Reeve, Cid, occasionally you."

"Couldn't help but overhear," David calls over his shoulder. "And it's because he wants power. A weaker state of mind leaves him with far more control. That's what the Protomateria did; it gave you a bit of clarity of mind." He turns and walks backward so he can see us. "The Pure Soul was something entirely different. Legend has it that it was crafted by the Cetra themselves in an effort to stop a dark being that came before Jenova. Without it, Shadow begins to dissolve your grasp on reality."

"Fun stuff," I scoff. "And turn around before you fall and break your neck." Grinning, he obeys.

"You said Shadow was human?" Vincent asks. I shrug.

"Not necessarily. She required a soul to become a living being; that's all she is. I'm sure humanity has something to do with her attitude, though." I sigh. "I read all that in Hojo's file, but I didn't get far enough to learn how to get rid of her."

"… Have you ever considered that she may already be drifting away?"

"What?"

"Perhaps the reason she refuses to follow your command is not that she does not want to, but because it's draining the remaining pieces of her existence."

"Chaos… Without the filter of the materia, he could be calling his power back," I muse.

"Down here," David calls, motioning to a ladder. "Ladies first, yeah?"

Rolling my eyes, I grab hold of the first rung and sling myself down to the passage below. The soles of my boots hit the ground firmly and I straighten, gripping Sacrifice and loading an arrow into the bowstring as I wait for the two men to follow. My weapons solidify in my hands, no longer glittering in a coating of black sand. _I'll make it easier on you this time, alright?_ Receiving no reply, I move out of the way for David and Vincent.

"Let's get moving," David says, nodding toward the mouth of the tunnel. I groan, throwing my head back.

"I'm so _tired,"_ I whine. Vincent arches an eyebrow and David rolls his eyes. Round, golden mechanical insects drop from the ceiling, hissing. "Hey, Vince, it's the shitting beetles again."

"… Indeed."

"Shitting beetles?" David repeats, his boyish laugh echoing all throughout the passage as he slices clean through one. Vincent fires off two shots, killing the last two robots.

"Hey, look at that, Vinnie!" David cheers, clapping a hand down on Vince's back. Immediately, Vincent steps away, tense.

"Vincent," he corrects with a clearly irate expression. I fight the overwhelming urge to cringe at the interaction.

"But Violet gets to call you—"

"I'm an exception," I cut in, raising my eyebrows. "As far as I know, you two aren't messing around behind my back. Therefore, you get no such privileges." That shuts them both up.

We come to a netted portion of the floor, the concrete layered in intertwining ropes of steel. Narrow cracks reveal a lower level beneath the grated flooring. Vincent crouches, peering into the holes before standing.

"Stand back."

He shoots at each of the four corners of the square, which burst into minuscule flames in reaction. At the last shot, the grate collapses into the tunnel below. We drop into the hole, weapons at the ready as Deepground soldiers rush at us. We fight through the passage, cutting down small clusters of soldiers and their bizarre assortment of man-made monsters. Coming to a sealed door, we slow to allow David to punch in the pin on a keypad, stepping into the next room. The door locks sharply behind us and a deafening ripple of hisses echoes throughout the tunnel. David and I exchange a panicked look.

"Shit."

"Run!" he cries, dodging a shot of acid from one of the hundreds of beetles that've started to pursue. " _Faster_!"

"That's what she said!" I shout over the sound of Vincent squeezing the trigger of his gun and setting back several insects that are getting too close for comfort. We skid to a stop at the next door and David's clumsy fingers fumble with the keypad. "Hurry up!" I snap, firing a trio of arrows.

"I'm _trying!_ "

The door slides open and we rush into the next area, hot sprays of acid and hissing beetles chasing us all the way. One more door holds us up before slamming behind us and locking the robotic insects out. An explosion from across the room makes me jump. David coughs, fanning the dust from his face as two of the mechanical spider-like bots emerged from the ashes.

"Don't we ever get a break?" I complain, stomping my foot on the ground.

"Hey, you're lucky they're not real spiders," David retorts, patting my back. Vincent's scalding glare burns into the hand the Tsviet rests on my shoulder.

"No, _you're_ lucky," I scoff, rolling my eyes and loading an arrow into my bow.

"You got me there," he chuckles, drawing his sword and rushing at the robots. "Aim for the underside!"

With this advice, the two spiders are left in a heap like nothing more than rusting scrap metal. Satisfied, I sling my bow over my back and follow David into a nearby elevator. He punches in a code once Vincent joins us and the lift begins to move upward. Sighing, I slouch against the wall and sink down until I'm sitting. _I'm tired and I'm irritated and I kind of just want to curl up in a bed and cry for absolutely no reason._ I run a hand through my hair, nodding to myself. _Yeah, sounds like my kind of night._ The instant we step outside of the elevator, the sharp ring tone of my phone bursts out. I lift the device up and crinkle my nose upon seeing the caller ID. Picking up, I put the device on speaker and lean against a wall.

"Hey, I got through!" Tifa cries.

"Tifa?" Vincent arches an eyebrow.

"What? You got through?! Yo, Violet!" Barret shouts. I fight a smile. "You guys still alive?!"

"Of course she is, we're talking to her, aren't we?" Tifa retorts. "And do you really have to shout right next to my ear?" Barret's laugh roars through the speaker.

"Sorry, Tifa." I glance up at my companions. Vincent looks amused and David looks _very_ uncomfortable. Tifa sighs.

"I apologize, Violet. Here's Cloud."

"Violet?"

"Hey, Buddy," I tease, earning the slightest huff.

"Vincent's there too, right?"

"Yup."

"Cloud," Vincent greets. "It's been a while. Cid's airship?"

"We lost contact about fifteen minutes ago," Cloud replies. _Shit._ "I don't think we have to worry, though. Those guys should be fine."

"Right," I nod.

"Yeah. And what about you?" Vincent asks.

"What do you think?" Cloud retorts. I fight a grin. _Still the same cocky bastard through and through. No amount of Sephiroth's bullshit could ever change that._

"Right! You can count on us!" Tifa cheers. Barret's machine gun fires in the distance.

"When I'm through, there won't be a single sucka standing!" the burly man bellows. Vincent's face is much more relaxed, verging on a slight smile.

"Huh. Right," he mutters.

"And as for _you—"_

"Don't worry," Vincent cuts him off. "Leave Deepground to us."

"Can you hold on a second?" Cloud asks.

"Sure," I huff, crossing my arms.

"Tifa—"

"Got it! Vincent, I'm sending you a map of the Shinra building. Deepground is below the complex. Take an elevator down as deep as you can go. Good luck!"

"Kick their asses, Vi!" Barret roars.

"Barret, I thought I told you to—"

"Don't go getting yourselves killed, now," Cloud interrupts.

"We won't," I reply before hanging up and tugging at my hair. "Sweet baby _Ifrit_ , those guys are a horde of obnoxious dipshits." Vincent huffs, pointing ahead.

"Through that door and to the left."

"I already knew that," David protests meekly. The elevator we locate goes up when David puts in a pin. Several mines on mini chopper blades lift up around us. Vincent and I pick them off as we go.

"I forgot about the surveillance mines," David admits sheepishly, watching the cameras strapped to the tops of the "choppers" burst into flames as their packages burst.

"You guys sure got fancy with your security," I scoff. He frowns, watching me continue to shoot at drifting mines. One comes swooping in particularly swiftly and I fire an arrow into its side. It explodes alarmingly close; I stumble backward, my bow clattering to the ground. Vincent catches my fall, tossing Cerberus to David, who takes over target practice. With his arms hooked under mine, Vincent hoists me back to my feet, but he doesn't let me go.

"I've decided—"

"Listen, this really isn't the time," I interrupt, my head skipping a beat. He shakes his head.

"No, there won't be time. I have decided that you should stay, wherever that should take us." _Nice wording,_ I snort mentally.

"But Lucrecia—"

"Is a thing of the past." His gaze falls to the ground. "Despite my desire for her life to have continued peacefully, no amount of wishful thinking can raise the dead." Sighing, I close my eyes and let my head fall back onto his shoulder.

"Hm. Can I fall asleep right here?"

"Unfortunately, no." He releases me then, striding toward David and retrieving his weapon with a strikingly cold glance. _So I'm not on the hunt for more solitude… Perfect. Sorry, Dave._ David rolls his eyes when Vincent turns his back, slouching against the wall of the elevator. _Oh, well. There goes_ _ **that**_ _friendship._

"Hang on," David murmurs, chewing his lip as Vincent and I begin to grow impatient. "I swear I know the code to this one."

"Then for _fuck's_ sake, just hurry up," I snap. He huffs, muttering something under his breath. He tries three more times before the door finally slides open. Of course, our dear friend Azul decided to grace us with his sudden, unexpected and _very_ unwelcome presence.

"So Rosso didn't survive," he sneers. He cocks his head to the side. "Oh, something inside you wants out." _Chaos?_ I look over at Vince, who scowls back at the monstrous man. "Its stench is so very familiar." He bursts into cackling laughter, his striking golden eyes flashing "Come, Vincent! Show me your rage! Now, let the killing begin!" He holds up an enormous firearm and fires.

The three of us separate, dividing up the damage. I fire all sorts of enchanted arrows, Vincent's gun cracks loudly with every shot, and David slices into Azul's skin at every chance he gets, slinging blood across the floor. Azul topples over, shaking the floor, and a red glow shifts over his skin. But rather than giving in, his chest trembles with laughter.

"This is how a battle should be. Don't you think so?"

I hear a loud pop and turn sharply to face Vincent. A brief wince flutters across his face, his right hand pressed to his chest. _Chaos, seriously? Why can't you form a nice bond like me and Alicia here?_

 **We're not friends.**

 _Hey, look who decided to show!_

"Now, feel my true strength. Feel the wrath of Azul the Cerulean!"

"Blue the Blue," I mutter, fighting a laugh.

Azul, now the monstrous beast that ruthlessly slaughtered Shalua, charges toward us. I roll under the swift swipe of a claw and David drives his blade into Azul's heavily muscled shoulder. Vincent bears the pain in his chest and runs in the opposite direction, firing bullets into the creature, looking much more battle-worn than before. Without warning, Galian bursts free, biting, clawing, and scorching the absolute _crap_ out of the blue-hued beast facing us. Azul stumbles forward on his enormous paws, collapsing weakly. Vincent reappears, taking a moment to steady himself before turning and walking away. I frown, chasing after him.

"Vince—"

Suddenly, someone grips my collar, jerking me backward. Azul's claw rushes just past my head and slams into Vincent, violently throwing him into the wall. He slumps to the ground, dazed.

" _Vincent!"_ I shove at the hands that hold me back, digging in my nails and struggling.

"Stand. _Stand!"_ Azul bellows. "This isn't over yet!" Weakly, Vincent pulls himself to his feet, looking entirely withdrawn as he leans against the wall, eyes flashing a deep gold when he finally pulls his face up to stare his enemy in the eye. "Good. Now come and fight!"

Vincent moves so quickly that he nearly vanishes with nothing more than an animalistic snarl, burying his gauntlet into the Tsviet's fleshy throat and reappearing at the opposite end of the room with a slick trail of blood leading across the floor. A brilliant flash of light fills the room and David clings tighter to me when I cower to shield my eyes. When the light fades, Chaos stands tall with his twisted crown of crimson spikes and Cerberus at his hip.

"Chaos?" Azul says in awe. Chaos bares his fangs and lifts Azul's enormous firearm with one hand, plunging it clean through the giant's abdomen. "It looks like…" Azul chokes out, clutching the weapon that's been buried in his flesh. "You were always more a beast than I." He forces his eyes open wider. "Very well. I'll see you again, Vincent… in Hell!" Chaos's leathery wings spread wide. Dark energy swarms before him angrily and blast forth as a single beam that sends Azul tumbling down the elevator shaft with a final, echoing cry. " _Hail Weissssss…"_

" _Vincent!"_ I push out of David's grasp and rush toward the hovering demon. He whips around and swipes at me with a claw, slicing open a gash across my forehead. Out of nowhere, a cellphone clatters onto the ground and saves me from a real beating when it catches his attention. A haziness fills his bright eyes and he suddenly collapses to the ground, wrestling with his host for control. Vincent emerges victorious, laying on the hard ground.

"Wake up," I huff, shaking him. His eyes flutter open slowly and something like anguish reflects behind his glowing crimson eyes.

"Chaos," he mutters. "Lucrecia used me to… Lucrecia…" He sighs, turning his gaze up to see me looming over him. "So this pain is…" I shake my head and push him upright.

"Don't dwell on it."

"Shelke?" he asks, nodding toward the phone.

"That's Shelke's?!"

The elevator rattles before he can reply, signaling our arrival to the depths of Shinra's shame. Vincent looks around carefully.

"Deepground. Shinra's dark secret."

"One of the many," I scoff, following him off the lift.

"Three years of Hell below and now a world like Hell above," David muses, squaring his shoulders with a nod. "Might as well get this over with."

"Hey," I elbow Vincent. "Are you sure you haven't lost it?" I tease. He arches an eyebrow and follows David's lead. He takes across a confusing network of pathways, aiding us in our fight along the way. Out of nowhere, strange flying creatures dive toward us, attacking relentlessly. I cry out as one tears into my shoulder. My sword drives straight through its hard flesh.

"Gargoyles," David clarifies as if it was common knowledge. "Another one of Hojo's experiments gone wrong."

"Gargoyles?" I frown. "Those things look a hell of a lot worse than some ugly rock dragons." A smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"I guess it's one of those things you wouldn't get unless you were there. Someone else you know made a joke about it and the name stuck."

"Gabe?" I guess, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't answer, using his sword-slinging as an excuse to escape an interrogation. "My _cousin_ was in Deepground, too?"

"Yeah," David gives in. "But… he was shot during training for his smart mouth."

"Gabe? Smart mouth? Impossible," I retort light-heartedly. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"If you two are finished," Vincent butts in, rolling away from an attack, "perhaps you could lend me a hand."

"Sorry, Vince," I retort. "I need both of them."

He chooses not to comment on my dad joke and the battle rages on. Soon enough, we're on the move again, hurrying down corridors and slaughter soldier after soldier, robot after robot. It's not long before we're stuck in a single file line in a narrow hallway, uncomfortably cramped in the tiny space.

"I'm gonna be claustrophobic after this," I huff, twisting my shoulders to fit through a gap.

"What're you talking about?" David teases. "This is _bonding_ time. Time to get closer… Literally!"

"I hate you," I scoff, rolling my eyes. He laughs and peers over my head to catch Vincent's eye.

"So, Vince, what've you been up to?"

"This," Vincent replies dryly, not bothering to correct David's choice of name. "Odd jobs."

"And camping and traveling and ignoring all of society… Yeah, looks like you still check out as a loner!" I tease. Vincent spares me an unamused glance.

"Hey, look!" David points. We turn our heads to see a young soldier sprinting away like a frightened madman. "Let's follow him, yeah?"

A little further down the corridor and past a few troops more, we come upon three soldiers with their backs to us. Vincent quickly removes the silenced weapon from one's belt before sniping down the soldiers without a sound. David punches in another code at the next door and we find ourselves outside, in an area just like the one from our previous phone call with Tifa, Barret, and Cloud. A group of bots zips toward us, raising smooth shields to protect their bodies from projectiles. Vincent uses his lightning materia and I fire an electrically charged arrow at another. David rams his blade through the final robot and we move on.

The deeper we go, the higher I find my level of anxiety. No one can save us if something goes horribly wrong. The terrible cycle of elevators, killing soldiers, and unlocking doors continues for an eternity, but with the promise of life tomorrow breathing down the back of our necks, we keep up the pace. I suppose I shouldn't put the fate of the world behind my suffocating desire to lie down and take a nap. Oh well. We'll be there soon enough.


	40. Purged

"I _never_ want to do that again," I groan, stumbling away from the minecart David forces us into on a previous floor. Vincent lays a hand on my shoulder, steadying me with gentle eyes.

 **Did you die and resurrect or did your heart just flutter?**

 _Shut **up.**_

 **Hm. As you wish.**

"As much as I'm a fan of cheesy romance, PDA isn't really my thing," David pipes up, peering over Vincent's shoulder and raising his eyebrows.

 **Jealous one, isn't he?**

 _Probably, even though he has no right to be._

"Let's go," Vincent nods, pulling away. I sigh and follow the two down into the next hallway. Vincent remains at my side, looking more alert than ever. I frown at the dead silence that surrounds us.

"The elevator should be just up ahead," David reassures us, gesturing to the rickety bridge ahead. _We have to cross **that?**_ As (somewhat) predicted, the bridge gives out beneath our combined weight. I yelp, started, and cling to Vincent, who lands on his feet as if the twenty-foot fall was a piece of cake. _Ow._

"Thanks, Vince," I tease, pressing a kiss to his cheek and straightening, nodding for David to continue leading the way. We move on down the path and onto another ledge, where we're caught up shooting snipers and soldier alike. I down a potion to heal my aching ailments and toss the bottle to the side.

"That strategy didn't work too well," David grumbles, running a hand over a gash in his arm with a sour expression.

"It's the fastest one, though," I shrug, continuing through the next corridor. Vincent presses another potion into my hand, urging me to use the second. "I don't really need it."

"You're bleeding."

"Yeah? So's—"

"Violet." Rolling my eyes, I down the slimy concoction. Grimacing, a struggle to swallow around a gag or two, pressing the vial back into his hand.

"That one was _really_ nasty. You trying to poison me, you jerk?" Vincent sighs, shaking his head and stepping aside to follow. "Are you serious? I'm not kidding—that was disgusting. Wanna try?"

 _"_ The bottle is empty," he points out, stopping to flash an exasperated look. David rolls his eyes, heading off in another direction.

"So?" I grip Vincent's collar, pulling him down into a kiss. Immediately, he tenses, jerking away.

"Gross?" I ask smugly, cocking my head to the side. He pries himself out of my grip.

"Vile." Following David with a long stride, he adds, "Though, I can't be certain that was all the potion."

"Fuck you!" I retort, hurrying to catch up.

 **Well that _is_ what you want, isn't it?**

 _Shadow, I swear to—_

 **I didn't mean to imply that you haven't already, I'm only—**

 _Please. Stop._

 **Isn't that what I told you last time? But did you? Absolutely not. What I witnessed was—**

 ** _Shadow_ **_._

A long while later, we decide to take a short rest, leaning against walls, railings, anything that will support weight, really. Vincent starts suddenly, staring at a point in the distance I can't distinguish. From the concrete floor, tendrils of stretching energy threaten to swallow us all. David leaps to his feet.

"Move!" David cries, gripping my arm and dragging me away from the bizarre aura.

"Don't just leave him!" I protest, pulling away from him and rushing to Vincent, who appears to be locked in a trance yet again. I take hold of his wrist to bring him with us; Chaos bursts forth half a second later, shrieking. The darkness drags me to the floor and Vincent regains control momentarily only to fall beside me, the two of us completely overwhelmed by visions forced into our minds through the mist.

 _"Is this the place you spoke of?!" Lucrecia cries, eyes wide with wonder as she looks around the dimly-lit cavern. I cross my arms, arching an eyebrow._

 _"Well, yeah. A cave behind a waterfall with an enormous green crystal. What else could it be?"_

 _"Yes. Deep within this grotto is where Chaos is destined to awake," Grimoire replies, his kind crimson eyes falling to mine as a slight smile tugs at his lips. "She's eager, Violet. Let her have her moment." Lucrecia doesn't seem to hear us, rushing forth to approach the crystal. "Wait!" Grimoire calls, chuckling as we chase after her._

 _"Come on, you two!" Lucrecia calls over her shoulder, beaming._

 _"The fountain isn't going anywhere," Grimoire laughs._

 _"Might as well be," I scoff._

 _"Violet," comes my scolding reply._

 _"Yeah, yeah," I roll my eyes, coming to a stop beside my sister and admiring the towering crystal. "That really is something, huh?"_

 _"Don't you think you're taking this a little too quickly?" Grimoire asks as Lucrecia's fingers fly over the keyboard._

 _"Couldn't be fast **enough** ," I counter, leaning back against the lip of Lucy's desk. "She's got something to prove."_

 _"Of course I do," Lucrecia nods, her eyes never once leaving the computer screen before her. "All those people at Shinra who laughed at my thesis... I have to prove them wrong!"_

 _"Yes, but rushing into matters will get you nowhere, Doctor," Grimoire frowns. I sigh, nodding._

 _"Yeah, I guess. Accuracy is important in science and shit, right? Maybe you should slow down a bit, Lucy." Grimoire turns to the bubbling tank of black and violet energy, his frown deepening. **That doesn't look right.** I bite down on the inside of my cheek, resting a hand on Lucrecia's arm. "Lucy, look at this."_

 _Startled, Lucrecia turns and stands, slowly nearing the tank with narrowed eyes._

 _"No, that's not right at all... What's happening?"_

 _The glass of the tank's side cracks, leaking bright beams of light. Grimoire's feet shift and his eyes go wide. There's a crash as the front of the tank bursts open. I dive out of the way; Lucrecia stands frozen in place, terrified. At the last moment, Grimoire shoves her to the floor with a grunt. I roll to my feet, horrified to see the man clutching a black mass that's embedded in his chest._

 _" **No!"** I scream, running toward him. He waves me away, stumbling._

 _"Are you alright, Doctor Valentine?!" Lucrecia cries scrambling to her feet._

 _"I'll be fine," he reassures us, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. Unsteadily, he falters. I catch him, stumbling under his weight._

 _"Grimoire?" I lower him to the floor, brushing a long strand of ebony hair from his face. He grunts, wincing when Lucrecia tries to sit him back up._

 _"Doctor Valentine!" she kneels, eyes pooling with tears. Defeated, he turns his eyes up to me._

 _"Tell my son that I'm sorry," he wheezes, gripping my wrist._

 _"Who's your son?" I frown, my heart hammering painfully in my chest. **No... This can't be happening.**_

 _"Doctor Valentine!" Lucrecia wails, shaking his other arm. " **Doctor Valentine!"**_

 _"Shut up!" I snap, glowering at her. Green beads of light begin to ripple across his skin, drifting up into the air._

 _"My time has come to return to the Lifestream. Take care of your sister, Violet."_

 _"I will," I nod, clutching his hand. I swallow the lump in my throat, completely unsure of how I might handle the grief in a minute or so. With that, he bursts into a shower of sparks, dissipating._

 _" **No!"** Lucrecia wails. I'm immediately filled with rage, shoving her backward so she falls to the ground._

 _"This is **your** fault, you stupid bitch!" I shout, clenching my hands into fists at my sides. "You and your fucking idiotic plan to prove everyone wrong! You **killed** him!"_

 _"No. No, I..." She chokes on her own words, jumping when my foot slams into the floor loudly._

 _"Shut **up**!" I turn sharply on my heels to storm out of the room. Lucy scrambles to her feet behind me._

 _"Violet, wait!" she cries. Clenching my teeth, I turn right back around and strike her hard across the face; she hits the ground with a cry as the back of my hand burns from the impact._

 _"If you so much as **touch** me, I **will** kill you," I grit, heading out. I pause at the door, trying to steady my aching heart. "I'll give you the privilege of telling his son who murdered his father."_

 _"No..." Lucrecia whimpers. Her sobs echo through the halls of the lab as I stride out, fully intending to find a hiding place and grieve. **That stupid, stupid bitch.**_

"You guys okay?" David asks as I blink the scene away, taking a deep breath. "We should get moving." Vincent looks rather unfazed, even after finally witnessing the death of the father he lost so many years ago.

"Are you alright?" he asks me. I frown.

"Am _I_ okay? That was _your_ father."

"You were closer."

"... I guess." _Tell my son that I'm sorry._ "He was there for me and Lucy when our parents passed."

"..."

"Car wreck," I explain with a shrug.

"Did he..." Vincent shakes his head. "We should get moving."

"Okay," I nod, trying to forget the moment of realization that crossed Grimoire's face before he died. He knew he was dead the instant Chaos escaped that tank. He knew he wouldn't be leaving that night to see his wife, and that he'd never be able to build anything between himself and his aloof son that he'd nearly cut off altogether purely for work. It makes me sick even to this day to remember that there's no promise of tomorrow.

We fight through more Deepground defenses, killing off each soldier as quickly as we can possibly manage before we reach a valley of sorts between towers that blind us with blasting beams of bright light. My heart skips a beat when I hear an odd, croaking voice.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Valentine, Miss Crescent." Vincent whirls around, glowering at the freak of a man that stands before us, strapped into some straightjacket-like shirt. "My, and it is _nice_ to see _you_ , Lionheart."

"Nero," Vincent grits through clenched teeth.

"You know him?" I frown, looking between Vince and the odd man. _He looks like he just escaped an asylum._

"At first I thought you nothing more than a nuisance. However, it seems I can no longer let you run around unchained. I must protect my beloved brother."

"Your brother?" I ask, crossing my arms and casting a sour expression in Vincent's direction. _I hate being ignored._

"Dear Weiss. Powerful Weiss. The person who ever loved me, and the only person I will ever love. However... In a matter of seconds, everything will change." I scoff, sick of the bizarre man's speech.

"Shelke—what did you do with her?"

"Shelke?" Nero arches a thin, black eyebrow. "Ah yes, what _did_ I do with her? I do recall running into the lass when I journeyed to the airship. A feisty one, she is."

"Cid," I mutter, glancing over at Vincent. Nero shrugs.

"The girl is inside me. Lost, like a little puppy." Vincent draws his gun and I load an arrow into Sacrifice. Nero lifts his chin, eyes narrowed. "So, you wish to dance?"

"Not unless you ask nicely," I retort.

His skeletal wings spread with a gust of wind and he rises into the air, gripping a pistol in either hand. He divides his body into six separate images that rush at us without hesitation. The three of us split up. On instinct, I raise my bow and release a slender arrow into the chest of the first Nero that happens to be nearby. Cerberus bites into the flesh of a second Nero and David rushes at a grounded image with his sword grasped firmly in his hands. After each image disappears like flickering beams of light, Nero rises up from the ground, cocking his head to the side.

"Impressive. Perhaps Azul and Rosso never stood a chance against this mighty trio. But enough; I have other matters to attend to."

With that, he throws back his head and a familiar black swarm of energy swallows us. Startled, I hang on to Vincent's arm, watching the world grow dark. In the midst of a sea of black, a shining blue globe lights up the dark, containing the slouched, pitiful Deepground reject inside like a trapped animal.

"So... This is the end," she murmurs, her voice echoing throughout the endless space around us. _Are we... Inside Nero?_ Vincent silently pulls Shelke's phone out of his pocket, heading toward the girl. I follow, watching as Shelke's head snaps up upon hearing footsteps.

"I think you dropped this," Vincent says dryly, extending his hand to reveal her cellphone. "Unless you find something appealing about this place, I suggest we leave." My nose crinkles at his humor as I fight a snort. Shelke stares up at the gunman, dazed. "Let's go." With that, she nods and stands, taking hold of her phone. Immediately, we're spat back out into the world, momentarily stunned by the sharp transition. Nero scowls.

"I see. Soul wrought of terra corrupt. My darkness would have no control over either of you, would it?" Anxious, I glance back to see if David's still behind me; I breathe a sigh of relief at his arched eyebrow. "So, I must try a different dance. How about—" Nero raises his arms, amassing an enormous wave of energy behind him. Suddenly, a large shuriken pierces the floor before his feet, standing on one buried point.

"Even in a world where fear and despair reign over the heavens, you must never forget: where there is shadow, there is always light."

 _Show me the light, Shadow, I know you have it._

 **Shut up.**

"That's right! Bask in my rays, evildoers! Feel the radiance of Wutai Super Ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi!" I groan, pinching the bridge of my nose; David looks entirely lost, his eyebrows pinched together tightly as he looks for any sign of explanation from the two of us. Yuffie throws a fist in the air, standing high above us on a ledge. "That's right! I'm back and ready for action!"

"... My brother calls," Nero says under his breath, turning his back to us and disappearing altogether. Vincent kneels beside Shelke, ducking his head to catch the girl's eye.

"Are you alright?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe I was dreaming," Shelke murmurs, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling with empty eyes.

"Hey! Over here, guys!" Yuffie shouts, waving her arms over her head. David watches with a frown.

"Is that... that girl from Cid's airship?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't think I can't see you judging me with your eyes!" Yuffie scolds, stomping her foot on the ground. He holds up his hands in surrender and starts to head toward her. Grinning, she takes a step forward to make another dramatic speech when her foot slips and she's sent tumbling to the ground with a sharp cry. Vincent and I sigh with exasperation simultaneously.

"You okay?" I ask finally. She scrambles to her feet, dusting off her clothes.

"Yeah! Listen, I found a tank for Shelke! C'mon!"

Vincent lifts the small girl easily, following our energetic ninja friend to an empty mako tank in the next room. He loads her into the tall steel tube, locking the windowed door and pressing the button to start her recharge on mako energy.

"Okay," Yuffie starts, taking a deep breath and pacing across the floor. "Now let me know if I've got this down. You keep going, find Nero and Weiss, and smack 'em into next Tuesday. And while you're cleaning house, I sneak into the reactor and shut her down!" She fist pumps, grinning. "Sounds like a _plan!_ See you around, guys!" David slouches against Shelke's tank, running a hand through his hair and glancing over at me. I sigh, shaking my head.

"Vincent Valentine." I jump, turning to see Shelke's eyes wide open. She's staring at Vincent, speaking hundreds of silent words. Vincent sighs, shaking his head the slightest bit before turning his gaze to me. My heart sinks into my stomach—I've seen that look before. I know it all too well, the way that it haunts my memories and my dreams.

"Violet—"

"No," I cut him off firmly, shaking my head. "I'm not—"

"Return to Cid's ship with David and—"

"Vincent, I said no. I'm not turning back, not now." I feel suffocated, clenching and unclenching my hands at my sides as I try to catch my breath. "Why should you do this alone?"

"Listen to me," he frowns, shaking his head. "Cid may need your help after Nero entered the ship." His eyes beg me to give in. Unfortunately for him, I never back down without a fight.

"Don't feed me that BS, Valentine. You want me out of the picture." I scowl, cocking my head to the side as his jaw clenches. "I don't need you to protect me."

"I know," he replies, clearly irritated by my persistence. "But you need to recover. You've hardly had a rest, and without Shadow's power, you've become—"

"So, I'm weighing you down. That's it, isn't it?" I demand.

" _No."_ Vincent's voice is sharp, startling David out of his thoughts. "You need to be safe when—"

"Don't tell me what I _need,_ " I snap, struggling to contain my anger. David takes hold of my arm, tugging gently.

"Hey, listen to him. He knows what he's talking about. This place is about to go up in flames and neither of us wants you caught in the crossfire."

"Get off me," I grit, jerking my arm away. "I don't care what you want. It's _my_ —"

"Violet." Vincent pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "Please. This is the only time that you _must_ listen to me."

"But Deepground—"

"I can handle Deepground. The possibility of your demise, I cannot." My heart skips a beat before coming back with a jolting stab. I want to brush this off as another trick to earn my compliance, but I can't. There's too much weighing in the balance of this mission, and I suppose I never truly counted the danger our lives may be in in the absence of our demons' true power—a power that we've leaned on like crutches for decades. I sigh, my heart heavy with defeat, and let Sacrifice dissipate into thin air.

"Fine, but I swear, Vincent, if you get yourself killed on some guilt trip—"

"I won't."

Rolling my eyes, I pull him into a smothering hug regardless of whether he wants it or not. He doesn't fight back, though, so I suppose that's a good sign—or a bad one. There's something he knows that he won't tell me, something darker playing in our shadows. The soldiers and the Tsviets have put up a fight, to be sure, but we've hardly been in danger of losing our lives. There's something bigger at play here; Vincent knows it, Shelke knows it, heck, maybe even David knows. But if there's one thing _I_ know, it's that if he dies, I'm dragging him up from the gates of Hell and killing him myself.

Expectedly, Vincent pulls away first, all stiff muscles and discomfort. I open my mouth to make a half-bitter comment. Unexpectedly, he lifts my face by my chin and presses his lips to mine, a wordless promise of return. A warm hand pushes against the base of my back, pulling me closer. Reluctantly, I pull away before my heart can shatter into a thousand pieces and look him sternly in the eye.

"This isn't goodbye," I reassure him. "You know that, right? You and Shelke are gonna kick ass."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"I just want you to promise me you'll _try_." I tug on the collar of his cape, arching an eyebrow. He sighs.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You'd be surprised at how many stupid things make you tick, Vincent Valentine," I retort, offering the slightest smile.

 **Just do it already, for the love of everything that's—**

 _It's not that easy, you know that._

 **Do I? It seems to me like you're making excuses again.**

 _I thought you were busy dying?_

 **Dying? Who said I'm _dying?_ All I need is time to connect with my power.**

 _Well shit, I thought I was free._

 **Foolish. Our souls are bound; if I die, you die, and vice versa.**

 _Listen, I've got Lucy's research to back me up. It doesn't work like that._

 **... Can you get on with it already?**

 **"** I suppose," comes Vincent's dull reply. I scoff, pulling in for one last hug, clinging tightly and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Hey," I murmur, suddenly unable to breathe because of the panic that's constricting my chest. Always a stubborn one, I force myself to speak, even though the anxiety, the hesitation, and the pain. "I love you, you know that?" I take a deep breath to fill my tightened chest. "Come back safe."

With that, I pull away, refusing to look him in the eye one last time before turning on my heels and nodding to David. _I'm as ready as I'll ever be. If we don't rip this off like a bandage, I might just break._ I never once turn back as the two of us make our exit. Maybe I should have. Maybe then I would have seen the odd look on Vincent's face, the unveiled, raw look in his eyes. Maybe I should have given him the chance to speak for himself. But no—I had to play the part of the idiot in the action movie who refuses to look back at the explosions, the wreckage he caused. That's the idiot who never pays for his damages; it's about time I paid for mine.

"Hey!" I call, gritting my teeth as I drag myself from the rope ladder to the interior of the _Shera._ David climbs in behind me, closing the hatch behind us. Upon hearing my voice, the men and women at the front of the ship swivel around in their seats, awed at our sudden return. "Where's the Captain?" I ask impatiently. David stands tall at my side, resting his hands on his hips as he looks over the familiar room. Our son stands, offering a crooked smile.

"The engine room. I can show you." He stands, combing a hand through his thick, dark hair. "C'mon."

"Thanks, kid," David grins, following at my side.

"How have things been around here?" I ask, trying to get a grasp on the damage Nero may have inflicted.

"A little chaotic," Josh shrugs. "But nothing Cid can't control."

"Or at least nothing he _thinks_ he can't control," I mutter. David chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This Highwind guy's a real character, huh?"

"You have no idea," I huff, cringing at the wave of heat that emanates from the room Josh opens the door to. Small fires burn around the room of spinning cogs and whirring pistons. Cid stands in the center of it all, radiating rage. "What happened?" I demand, brushing past my son to join the stout pilot. Cid grumbles a round of obscenities under his breath, tugging at his short hair. "It was Nero, wasn't it?"

"Hell right it was Nero!" he snaps. "Took that little girl with 'im, too!"

"Shelke's alright," I reassure him. "She's with Vincent and Yuffie." Cid pauses, turning around to face me and David.

"What the hell are y'all doin' here?! Everything alright down there?"

"Everything's fine," David nods, glancing over at me. "You care to explain, Vi?"

"Long story short, Vincent sent me back," I huff bitterly, crossing my arms. " _He's_ here because Vince didn't want to send me off alone." I sigh, shifting my weight onto my left hip. "He knows what's in there, and whatever it is, it's far more powerful than we originally thought."

"Wait, he didn't say any of that," David frowns.

"Trust me when I say I know the guy inside and out," I scoff, sending him a pointed look. The shift in his blue eyes makes me regret the biting reply almost immediately, but it's too late to fix anything. "That's the reason he would have suddenly decided it was time for me to leave—there's something he doesn't want me to face."

"Not like you to go without a fight," Cid snorts. I raise an eyebrow.

"Who says I didn't argue? He wouldn't shut up until I agreed to leave."

"Correction," David pipes up. "He wouldn't shut up until you two made out in front of me, Yuffie, and a small child." Josh shifts uncomfortably, crinkling his nose.

"Whoa there, kid," Cid cuts in, frowning. "No one else needed to know."

"Says the guy who watched us over security cameras," I mutter. The pilot scowls.

"When the hell did I do that? The second I saw somethin' starting between the two of you, I quit hangin' around the cameras."

"Cameras?" Josh repeats, looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Don't make it weird," I huff, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Look, that's not the point. I was—"

"I get the point," Cid interrupts, holding out something I didn't see in his hand before. "Here; figured you'd want this back. Found it in the hall."

"Thanks, Papa Cid," I tease, accepting the manila folder gratefully.

"Yeah, whatever." The pilot shrugs, resting his hands on his hips. "Promise I didn't look through it, though I damn near locked it away to kill the curiosity. No one should have a data file filled with that shit _._ "

"Yeah, well, what happened, happened. No going back now." I shrug, turning the folder over and over in my hands, anxious to crack it back open.

"Dave 'n Josh, help me put these fires out. Violet, you go get some rest. Ya look like hell," Cid commands, giving me a once over with his sharp blue eyes.

"Feel like it, too," I laugh, turning on my heels and heading down the halls. _But first, I need to finish up this file._ I head to the place Vincent and I had our little meltdown before heading into Midgar and press my back to the wall, sliding to the floor. The moon casts a white glow across the sheets of paper that are contained within the folder. I flip through the pages with trembling fingers, eager to reach the end of the story. _Let's see... Photos, Shadow's past, random scientific jargon... Here it is._

 _July 12, 1989_

 _I've discovered something most unfortunate—the effects of the demon-binding were not replicated as well as I originally thought. While that Turk cannot be simply divided from Chaos, Miss Violet and Shadow have a less gripping, obviously superficial bond. I understood this from the start, that Shadow and Chaos were two varying entities, but I never quite grasped it._

 _It was under my nose all along! The reason I could not entirely seal the two together is that Shadow is an artificial creation. She only became a true entity through Chao's gift of a human soul. Two human souls cannot be united the way a demon and a human can. This is why Valentine and Miss Violet are so incredibly different in their level of control, manner of survival, and choice of action._

 _While Chaos has slowly bound to Valentine, making them as one individual as the demon gradually takes over and their minds meld together, Violet and Shadow are two separate beings, each with their own desires, personalities, and habits. It's as though two people are living in the same vessel rather than two becoming one body. Souls are tricky entities that I prefer not to dabble in because of their clear lack of scientific support, but my experimentation over the last year has proven far more than testing the physical boundaries of the planet ever could._

 _This makes separation of the two rather easy. All it would require is mako purging, or something of the like. It makes clear sense, now that I have come to the realization. The two should separate like old paint chipping off the wall—quick, easy, and relatively painless, though that depends on the tools used. Fingernails would deal a great deal more damage than a tool of sharpened steel. With a mako purge, everything that is not Violet would be flushed out; because the two never fully bonded, there would be no traces of Shadow in her blood._

I blink at the page, my heart pounding in my chest. _Right under my nose... All this information I never knew, all these things that make so much more sense..._ I close the folder quickly, tossing it to the side and running my hands through my hair. The file slides across the hall, hitting the wall with a loud thump. Pages flutter across the floor, spreading like a carpet of grotesque images that depict my pain, my suffering. The twisted anguish on my face in these images... It's sick that a man with so much brain power, so much genius, spiraled into _this._

 _That's all it takes?_

 **I can't say I quite understand what he means by "bonding" of the soul, but his reasoning makes sense.**

 _Did he ever test his theory on us? Would you remember?_

 **No. It makes sense, though.**

 _What does?_

 **Does Chaos form coherent conversation, or does he simply put inklings of doubts and nightmares in Valentine's head? They have become one and the same, and yet, remain as two separate creatures. We are not the same.**

 _So if I find a way to do this... I can have my humanity back and you can go home._

 **Home? I have no home, not where Chaos' influence reigns. But to be free from the restraints of this world and of your weak flesh—that has always remained my ultimate desire.**

 _Glad to know we're on the same page._

I sigh, hitting my head against the wall. _But how do I find somewhere with a mako tank?_ Screwing my eyes shut, I take a deep breath. _Think, Violet, think. Who would have access to something like that?_ Hojo's lab was destroyed long ago, the Shinra building's been out of commission for years, and I can't go back to Deepground. _Think._ Then it clicks and I'm scrambling for my phone, my fingers sloppily fumbling over the small gray buttons as I dial a number I've come to know by heart.

"Sup, Vi?" Reno slurs, laughing at a muffled voice in the background. _He sounds drunk even when he isn't._ I roll my eyes, twisting around to lay on my back and crossing my legs.

"I need to speak with you."

"That's why you called, ain't it, darlin'?"

"In person," I huff. "At the Lodge. Are you there now?"

"Yeah I'm there now," he scoffs, mocking my voice. "In my room, babe. That what you're callin' for? Vince ain't cuttin' it anymore?"

"Reno, for fuck's sake," I snap, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm coming over now. Meet me at the door." _Let's see. The Lodge is about thirty minutes away by foot..._ "I'll be there in five."

"Well, shit, give me a chance to gussy up, sweetheart," he croons.

"Five minutes," I repeat, hanging up and scooping up the papers, shoving them into the file sloppily. I hurry through the halls of the _Shera,_ reappearing in the doorway of the engine room. "Cid."

"Yeah?" The pilot turns to face me along with my son and his father, the three men each waiting expectantly.

"I... I'm leaving for a bit, but I'll be back soon."

"Where're ya goin'?"

"The Healin Lodge. I'm getting rid of Shadow."

"Yer _what?"_

"Hojo's file," I reply, holding it. "It explains how to separate us both."

"What's Rufus got to do with it?"

"He has a mako tank," I shrug, forcing the folder into his hands. "You can look through it if you want; it explains a lot." With that, I turn on my heels and hurry back to the hatch, throwing it open and dropping the rope ladder. The instant my feet hit the ground, I take off running, grinning as the feeling of running free overtakes my senses. _Freedom... There's nothing quite like it._ I reach the Lodge a bit faster than I expected, breathless, and sprint up the stairs. I couldn't tell you how many times my fist hit the steel door, rapidly knocking over and over until it's thrown open. A confused blonde Turk stares me down.

"Um, hello?"

"Hey, Elena," I greet, brushing past her. Tseng stands just inside, dressed in his tidy uniform. He arches a dark eyebrow.

"Violet Crescent... Any reason for the visit?"

"I need to see Reno," I nod, looking around the rather bare lodge while my feet tap impatiently. My sudden rush of energy will make this all much easier. "If you're interested in weird science shit, you're welcome to come along," I add, looking between the two Turks.

"I'll remain here," he replies, though there's something light about his tone.

As if on cue, Reno strides into the room, his shirt unbuttoned halfway and his navy blue jacket lazily thrown over it. Tseng sighs upon seeing the state of his comrade, motioning for Elena to close the door. Flashing a lopsided grin, Reno throws an arm over my shoulders and presses a wet kiss to my cheek.

"So, babe, what'd you come here in such a rush for, hm?"

"I found my data file in Hojo's lab a few days ago," I reply. He seems to suddenly sober up. "In that file, I found a way to be rid of Shadow. We're not nearly as bound as Vincent and Chaos; all it takes is mako purging to tear the two of us apart."

"Well shit," the redhead hisses, pushing back his wild hair. "Why's that?"

"Shadow's just a division of Chaos' power, a daughter of sorts. The only way she became a being of her own was because Chaos combined her with a human soul."

"Humana and human don't fit together," Elena cuts in. "Right? That has to be why."

"Exactly," I nod. "All I need to do is flush her out and we both go out separate ways."

"So you need to use the mako tank?" Reno asks, digging through his pocket for a cigarette. Rude appears in the doorway to my right, looking vaguely intrigued. "Purgin' hurts like hell, y'know. Watched that fuckin' creep do it on a soldier once."

"Yeah, I figured," I shrug. "But what's one hour of pain in trade for a lifetime of freedom?"

"Aren't you immortal with that thing?" Elena asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Almost," I frown.

"And what happens when Vinnie doesn't age and you're an old hag?" Reno asks, cocking his head to the side. I shake my head.

"Listen, that's not how it works. Vincent won't _not_ age—he just won't _die_ from mundane attacks. Hojo's experimentation will still be with me; all we're removing is a demon."

"If you're sure," Reno shrugs, smoke puffing past his lips with every word. "C'mon, Rudie; let's get this bitch set up."

I follow the two to another broader room where a glass, cylindrical tank stands tall at the back and a wide desk and a mini fridge stand at the front. Reno plops down into a swiveling chair, pulling open the fridge and taking out a beer. He takes a swig from the glass bottle, handing it back to me as he hunches over his keyboard. I shrug, taking a drink and watching him type the passcode in. His eyes scan over pages and pages of text after he enters a few more passwords, his brow furrowed. I fight a smile; he's kinda cute when he's concentrating. _Just like he was back then._

"There," Rude points out suddenly, pressing a gloved finger to the screen. Reno highlights a row of text and pastes it somewhere else, enlarging the text. I snicker and he glares at me over his shoulder.

"Shut up. I ain't putting those fuckin' glasses on."

"Okay, okay," I sigh, holding up my hands. Huffing he turns back to the screen.

"The idiot wrote all his procedures down without anything but a password. Either he's fuckin' useless at security or he wanted someone to find this shit," he grumbles.

"He never finished the—" Rude starts. Reno holds up a hand.

"I'm the master here, okay? Let's see... There we go!" He presses a final button and leans back in his seat, arms crossed. "Alright, so..." His voice trails off as Tseng and Elena meander into the room at last, curiosity overcoming their stubborn defense of their fallen president. "Just who I wanted to see! Let's get this shit goin'!"

With that, the four get busy, making light work of the set up. I set Reno's nearly empty drink on his desk and lean against the wall. _Mako... I wonder if this'll bring back my dependency._ I shake my head. _No, I shouldn't. The kind I used was meant to be a drug. This stuff's different._

 **This is it, then?**

 _This is goodbye._

Reno guides me into the empty tank, flashing a grin when I jump as the latch clicks. Taking a deep breath, I will myself not to scream for help as cool mako begins to pool at my feet, quickly engulfing my body.

 **Farewell, I suppose. You've been a rather interesting host.**

 _As if you've had any others._

 **No more immortality for you.**

 _No more romantic drama for you, asshole._

 **Good. I've been needing a break.**

 _... Goodbye._

Reno gives me two thumbs up and I nod, closing my eyes as the mako finally covers my head. I force myself to take a deep breath, choking as the fiery burn of the Planet's life force rushed into my lungs. My heart panics, thumping rapidly against my chest as the familiar feeling of being drowned suddenly dawns. _Calm down. This is different._ I force myself to linger on the memory of Vincent helping me into the pool beneath the church. A muffled voice enters my ears and I force my eyes open to see Tseng speaking to Reno. Nodding, the redhead pulls a lever.I'm overwhelmed with the most indescribable, excruciating pain moments before my consciousness is sucked clear out of my head and into the dark.


	41. Underground Cavern

When I next open my eyes, I'm clearly not at the lodge anymore. In fact, I'm clearly not even on the _ground_ anymore. In the pit of my stomach, I feel empty. Hollow. _Shadow?_ Nothing. Nothing but silence. I can't even feel her presence. It's the first time in decades where I've felt both true loneliness and security in my thoughts. I'd be lying if I said I won't miss her snarky comments, but I'd also be a liar if I said I won't enjoy the liberation.

"She's awake, Captain!"

I jump, looking around the _Shera's_ sickbay in search of any signs of the source of the voice. Two soldiers peer into my room. Cid jolts awake in the seat he's pulled up to the bedside, rubbing his face.

"You alright?" he asks finally, motioning for the soldiers to leave us alone.

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm a little sore, though."

"I'll bet. Reno said you were screamin' bloody murder."

"Was I?" I frown. _Damn_ _._ "She's gone."

"No need to sound so excited," Cid chuckles. "It'll take some gettin' used to, huh?"

"Yeah." I sigh. "Guess now I'm no different than Cloud."

"Don't go mopin' on us," Cid scoffs, clapping a hand down on my shoulder. "You'll get over it."

"You never know. I could start a delivery business of my own."

"Here," Cid chuckles, reaching toward the desk behind him. "Tseng and Reno dropped these off with you." My heart catches in my throat. _I forgot about that._ I take the bow and the sword from Cid's hands, laying them on my lap. I trace my fingers over the twisting, rough cut edges of Sacrifice, glancing back up at the pilot as I lean back.

"I think I'm a little tired still." Cid rolls his eyes and takes hold of my arm, dragging me to my feet.

"Call Vince back. He tried gettin' ahold of you while you were out." He laughs, scratching the back of his head. "Poor bastard just wants to know if you're alright."

"Fine," I sigh, pulling my phone off of the table beside me and scrolling through my contacts until I find "Emo Bitch." Fighting a laugh, I look up at Cid. "He's probably fighting Deepground by now."

"Yeah," Cid shrugs. "C'mon. Yer boys've been waitin', too."

"My boys?" I raise an eyebrow.

"David and Josh." He stands, heading out the door. I follow slowly, frowning when I suddenly realize how much heavier I am when I have to carry my own weight around. "They're still in the engine room. Been catchin' up since Callie put 'em to work. Never knew Dave was a handyman."

"Yeah, he tries," I huff, rolling my eyes. _Tried._ Joshua notices me first, hurrying over to me.

"Mom?!"

"Yeah?"

He laughs, squeezing the life out of me. I wince, patting his back as my sore body screams in protest. Gratefully, I accept David's much more _ginger_ approach, his touch light and his body warm. He presses his lips to my forehead, pulling away slowly.

"How're you feeling?"

"Alright," I sigh. "Empty. Sore."

"Like you gave birth?"

"Uh, no."

"You sure? That's how you described what it was like after having Josh," David laughs, nudging me playfully. I roll my eyes.

"Shadow didn't leave through my _vagina,_ so I think we're okay."

"I would hope not," David scoffs, glancing over at Cid. "You just wait until Shera has kids, Chief."

 _"Hell no_ ," Cid snaps. "Don't ever plan on it."

"Shit happens," I shrug, motioning to Josh. " _That_ was not in the plan."

"Ouch," Josh mutters.

"It's too early for that shit," Cid bites back, rubbing his face.

"Excuse me? I was twenty-three when I had Joshua. You're like, what, thirty-five? Definitely not too early."

"Yer phone's ringing," the pilot grumbles, scowling at David. The ex-Tsviet merely smiles at him. I pick up quickly, pressing the phone to my ear as I wander a few steps away from the others.

"Hey, Vince," I greet.

"Violet."

"You called? Sorry, I was asleep. Y'know, resting up like you told me to."

"... Yeah. Cid said there was something you need to tell me."

"He _what?"_ I shoot a pointed look at the snickering captain. "It's not a big deal, really."

"Violet—"

"Okay, okay. So I called up Reno and went to the Lodge—"

"I'm a little afraid of where this is headed."

"Don't be," I laugh, playing with the end of my hair. "I'm teasing. Remember Hojo's file? There was a way to get rid of Shadow written in there. I'll explain the technicalities to you when you get back, but basically, all it took was a mako purification and now we've gone our separate ways. She's _gone."_

"..."

"Reno and the rest of the Turks helped me out. Hurt like hell, but I'm alive."

"I'm glad to hear that." There's something odd in his voice and I find myself surprised that he doesn't argue with me about Shadow and my impromptu cleansing.

"How are things going?"

"Shelke and I are near the center of the complex. I have to hang up soon."

"Unfortunate," I sigh, falling against the wall. "Looks like I'm not stronger than you anymore."

"... You never were."

"Uh, yeah. I was."

"No."

"You're just jealous," I scoff, though I'm smiling.

"Hn." There's a pause. "Violet, I have to go."

"Bye, Vince. See ya soon."

"Violet..." Vincent hesitates and I close my eyes, dreading his next words. "About earlier—"

"I have to go," I say suddenly, hanging up and taking a deep breath. _I knew I shouldn't have said that..._

"So?" Josh asks, cocking his head to the side.

"So none of your business," I retort, patting the side of his face and heading to the cockpit, where Cid disappeared to. He leans against the wheel impatiently, lighting up a cigarette.

"What's takin' 'em so long?" he mutters, scowling at the large window at the front of the room. I shrug, looking out over the city.

"You wouldn't believe how big that place is. It's like an anthill. I'd say we were only about halfway when I left."

"After all that?"

"Yeah." I fan Cid's smoke out of my face with a grimace. "You should really quit, you know."

"I know," he huffs. "Shera tells me all the time. Tries to pull the secondhand smoke bullshit on me."

" _Well_ ," I shrug, point made.

"It's just ain't that easy," he shakes his head, tipping his cigarette toward me. "You'd know."

"Yeah," I sigh, watching Josh return to his seat at the control panel. Cid chuckles and I glance back at him, eyebrow raised expectantly. He shakes his head.

"Nothin'. I was just thinkin' about what a bunch of little Vinnie-Violet hybrids would look like."

"Oh _gods_ ," I groan, shaking my head. " _Never._ "

"Not even one?"

"Absolutely not," I mumble, turning and heading toward the stairs. "I'm going back to bed."

"G'night Vi," he replies, laughing as he smokes away his anxieties about this whole ordeal.

I lay back down in the sick bay, staring at the ceiling. _It's weird, isn't it? Being alone?_ I close my eyes, trying to picture what Vincent's up to now. _Kicking ass, probably._ I sigh and turn onto my side. _C'mon, sleep. You can do this._ Scoffing at myself, I sit up.

"There's no way," I huff.

"You always talk to yourself?" I jump, looking up to see David smiling in the doorway, arms loaded with blankets. "Or is this just a one-time thing?"

"I don't know anymore," I sigh, laying back down. "What're you doing here?"

"Can't sleep?" he asks, ignoring my question and coming closer. I nod, yawning. "Here." Gingerly, he lays two blankets over me, sitting in the seat Cid left. "Better?"

"Not really," I reply, grinning up at him. He laughs, shaking his head.

"Can't help you, then. Are you hungry?"

"A little?" At the prospect of food, my stomach growls loudly. David chuckles.

"A little?"

"Yeah," I retort. "Don't question me, asshole." He smiles, shaking his head and forcing himself to his feet. Immediately, I feel nothing but agonizing guilt. I sit up sharply, taking hold of his wrist. "Hey, you don't have to go. You're exhausted."

"I'm fine," he shakes his head. "You need to eat something."

"You don't have to care so much," I huff, letting go of him to cross my arms. "I can help myself; you don't have to do everything."

"For you, I'd do anything," he replies quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets and strolling out of the room.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. _He's doing this to himself. I haven't done anything wrong. I haven't..._ He comes back about twenty minutes later with a black tray in his hands, coming to sit in the seat beside the bed.

"Two grilled cheeses and some water," he announces, flashing his winning smile.

"Thanks." The smell alone nearly makes me devour the sandwich in one bite. "It's still warm." I glance up at him, speaking around a cheek full of bread and cheese. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"Some guy named Elliot," he shrugs. "Cid's chef. Apparently, he was hired a few weeks before all this. Nice guy."

"Your fellow gentleman," I scoff, taking another bite. He chuckles.

"I try."

"A little too hard."

"Yeah, maybe." He takes a bite of his own dinner. "I don't like to brag, but I think I'm a pretty good guy."

"A good catch," I snicker, taking a drink from my glass of water. "You're a real _happy_ guy."

"Yeah, well," he shrugs. "I've got a head full of good memories to keep me on my feet."

"Memories?"

"Yeah. You and little Josh painting in the mansion, laughing until your bellies hurt and tears were rolling down your cheeks." He allows a small smile. "My pretty girl and my little boy... All I needed."

"All you need," I mumble, chewing on my cheek to fight back the pain of nostalgia. Those days feel like centuries ago. David tilts his head to the side.

"I don't want this to be weird, but... If Hojo hadn't meddled, do you think we'd still be together?"

"Us?" I ask, feeling my heart skip a beat. "I guess..." Feeling that guilt all over again, I rest a hand on his knee. "Yeah. Our wedding would've been great. We'd find a house in Nibelheim so we didn't have to stay in that Manor and it'd be a cute one, too. Eventually, you'd retire from SOLDIER and I'd drop monster hunting." _But... our separation wasn't Hojo's decision, now was it?_

"Do you think we would've had more kids?"

"Maybe. Shit happens, right?"

"Shit happens," he nods, satisfied with my answer. My insecurity is quick to ruin the moment.

"But, y'know, neither of us is entirely human anymore and Hojo _did_ meddle." I draw my hand away, staring hard at the blankets. "Don't pretend you didn't have anything to do with your disappearance, David. You did that of your own volition."

"... I know." He takes a deep breath. "I did that, and I take full responsibility. I was selfish and stupid. I ruined what could've been a good life—for both of us."

"No," I shake my head. " _I_ chose to go to Hojo. That part's on me, not you."

"Okay." David takes a drink of his water and I finish off my grilled cheese. "Did you have the stigma?"

"Yeah. It blinded one eye for a while."

"And you're alright now?"

"Yeah," I nod, playing with the material that covers my lap. "They distributed the cure across the Planet."

"Josh told me. Said he had it." He hesitates, his throat tight when he speaks again. "Said it killed his daughter." He sets his empty water glass down and runs a hand through his hair, his eyes overwhelmed with guilt. "I was a grandfather and I didn't even know it."

"Well, you still _are_ if his ex-wife is still alive," I scoff, finally meeting his gaze. "The bitch took his son and ran off to gods-know-where after the Jenova Crisis."

"Things just never get better, do they?" he asks, laughing bitterly.

"No." I shake my head, taking the tray off his lap and setting it on the floor. "They do." I scoot over, patting the bed. "Come here."

"I need to take care of—"

"David," I cut him off, rolling my eyes. "Seriously? We can take care of it later. You're tired; just lay down." With a sigh, he gives, facing the doorway. I press my back to his for warmth and tug the blankets up to my chin. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Violet."

"C'mon, get up, lazy ass," I coax, shaking David's shoulder. He mumbles something and pulls the blankets tighter around him, relaxing as he returns to whatever dreams he was chasing. I huff, reaching over him and grabbing my water. I take a long sip before slinging a leg over his waist, looming over him with a devilish grin. "Okay, you asked for it." Slowly, I let drops of water run from the glass to his ear. He jerks awake, sitting up abruptly and rubbing the side of his head. Laughing, I sit back.

"What the hell?" he whines.

"I told you to get up," I point out, drinking the rest of the water and putting the glass back on the tray. He scoffs, ruffling his hair and standing.

"I was _comfortable._ "

"I need to _pee_ ," I retort. "Where's the bathroom on this fortress?"

"Down the hall and to the right," he sighs.

When I return, David's back in bed like a young boy who doesn't want to go to school, rolled up in layer upon layer of blankets. Sighing, I pick my bow up off the floor and sling it over my head, letting the bowstring hold it in place across my chest. I strap Nightmare to my side, crouching and brushing David's hair out of his face.

"Vi..."

"Yeah?" I whisper. His eyelids flutter, but they remain closed. _He's dreaming._

"Don't go..."

I sigh, shaking my head and picking up the tray. I head toward the door, unsure of where to find the kitchen.

"I... love you..."

I clench my jaw and keep walking. _He chose this,_ I remind myself. _He did._ Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I go on a hunt for this Elliot guy. I find the kitchen easily enough, finding Cid standing outside of it as well.

"Hey, Cid," I greet. Clearly tired, Cid turns to face me with another cigarette burning between his lips. "Where's Elliot?"

"Elijah?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I shrug.

"Whatever. I just need to return this."

"Jus' put it wherever," he grumbles, waving toward the countertop that's just inside the doors. Frowning, I set the tray down and head back over to the grouchy pilot, cocking my head to the side.

"Are you alright?" I ask, reach out to touch his shoulder. He jerks away, scowling at me. The expression fades quickly, though, and he pushes a hand through his hair.

"It's nothin', kid. Don't worry about it."

"It's obviously not nothing," I retort, crossing my arms. "C'mon, what's up?"

"The sky," he mutters. I roll my eyes and he glances at the wall. "Look, it's none of your business, okay? Shera called and now I'm stressed. That's all." He nods toward the swinging doors that lead into the kitchen. "Go find Elliot."

"Elijah."

"Right, Elijah. Go find 'im." He throws his cigarette to the floor and stomps on it with the toe of his boot, pushing the doors open. "Eli!"

"Captain? How are you?" A tall, bald man steps out, nodding toward Cid. He turns his friendly green eyes to me and smiles warmly. "Did you need something?"

"Nope. Vi, this is Elijah. Eli, this is Violet."

"Pleasure to finally meet you," Elijah says, holding out his hand for me to shake. I take it. "What is it, Chief?"

"She's just bringin' back a tray 'n shit," Cid replies, brushing off our concerned looks. "Dave picked it up earlier."

"I see," Elijah replies gingerly, picking up the tray and looking back at me. "So, you're the beauty Harper and Valentine find themselves enraptured with these days."

"I wouldn't say _beauty_ ," I reply, laughing nervously. "It's definitely complicated."

"I get to hear all the gossip from the kitchen," he smiles. "The sound carries well through these halls."

"Yeah, well, people will say what they want to say."

"Exactly. I wouldn't worry too much."

He heads into the kitchen and Cid and I follow. While the chef goes to the sink to wash the dishes, Cid plops into a seat against the wall. I stand at his side.

"So," the pilot starts, lighting a cigarette. "Did Vin say anything?"

"About?"

"You said you were givin' him three days to shape up or you were done."

"Right. He's decided to stay and try to get rid of his weird obsession with Lucy. Apparently, that also means he's my authority."

"Don't take it too hard," Cid chuckles, though it looks as though his mind is thousands of miles away. "He's, uh, he just doesn't want to lose another one, y'know?"

"Is something wrong?" Eli asks, raising a reddish eyebrow.

"Huh? No, it's nothin'."

"Trust me, I tried squeezing something out of him earlier," I huff, crossing my arms. "He's too stubborn for his own good."

"Says you," Cid scoffs.

"Hey! I've never kept anything from you. You're Papa Cid."

"What a nickname," Eli chuckles quietly, diligently scrubbing at the dishes.

"I told you to stop callin' me that," Cid scowls. I lose my cool, grabbing his arm and dragging him up out of his seat.

"C'mon, gramps. We're gonna go for a walk."

"Get off me!" Cid snaps, tugging. I pull him after me, letting him go once we're in the hall. "Son of a _bitch_ , Vi!"

"Shut it," I snap. "Spill."

"I ain't tellin' you anything," he bites back. "It's no one's business but mine and Shera's." _This feels familiar._ "Get yer nose outta my—"

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" I demand, waiting expectantly for a reply. He stops dead in his tracks, jaw snapping shut and hands pushing into his pockets.

"Who?"

"Shera, dumbass."

"Vi—"

"I _knew_ it!" I cheer, throwing a fist in the air. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do. First, you need to drop the cigarettes. I should probably get you a swear jar. Shera might be able to—"

"Shut yer trap," he interrupts, his voice sharper than usual. "Calm the fuck down."

"This kid's gonna be so spoiled," I grin, patting his back. He gives me a flat look and scratches at his stubbly chin.

"Keep it down, would ya? I don't wanna be bothered by the crew and I'm already freakin' out as it is."

"If it's any consolation, David passed out when I broke the news," I shrug. "Actually, he fell on top of Vincent and somehow they got tangled and Vince's pants tore and he had to walk back to the mansion in his underwear." The light slowly begins to return to Cid's eyes.

"Sometimes I forgot y'all were completely different people before all this."

"And that I'm almost twice your age? Yeah," I laugh, nudging him with my elbow. "Listen, I need some fresh air. Mind if I take a walk under the ship?"

"Not at all," Cid replies, shaking his head. "Just be careful. My men caught some Deepground punks fuckin' around down there last night. Don't really know what they were up to."

"Alright, I'll take David with me then."

I head back to the sick bay and shake David awake. Groaning, he bats my hand away and sits up, rubbing his face.

"What now?"

"Come on. We're checking out the ground; Deepground was down there last night."

"What?" He suddenly seems to wake up, reaching for his sword. I explain as we head for the hatch.

"Cid said they found some Deepground soldiers messing around under the ship last night. He doesn't know what they were doing, but he says we should be careful. I planned on taking a walk, but it looks like we're doing Cid's dirty work anyway."

"Let's do it," he nods, following me down the ladder to the sandy desert floor. I pull out my phone, flipping it open and cautiously stepping forward. "Violet?"

"There's a mine detector programmed into this," I reply, holding up my phone and jumping back when it starts to beep rapidly. "This way." I lead him through the winding path of explosive until we get to an open around of land that my phone approves as clear. Satisfied, I take a deep breath of hot air.

"It's nice out," David comments, looking up at the sun. "Man, I miss seeing _you_ every day." I nod, content. Well, mostly. As I start to tuck my phone away, it begins to ring loudly. I groan, answering without checking the number.

"Yeah?"

"Violet Crescent."

"Shelke!?"

"We are nearing Weiss. Despite Vincent Valentine's desire to send you back to the ship, I believe we may require your assistance."

"... Does he know that you're calling?" I frown, pacing the length of a patch of dry grass.

"No. He doesn't have to." She pauses and I hop to the next patch of grass. "Is Lionheart there?"

"David? Yeah. Did you want him, too?" I jump to the next. Losing my balance, I stumble a couple of steps, catching myself before I fall flat on my face.

"It would be appreciated. Perhaps you could—"

I never hear the end of her sentence. The rapid-fire beeping of my phone sets off just as the ground shifts under my feet. The blast is loud enough to deafen me as a chain reaction goes off. The surprise is enough to coax a bloodcurdling scream from my throat as I suddenly fall down, down, down. Shelke's voice rattles off meaningless, panicked words into my ear. David shouts something over the sound of the explosions. My back hits the ground so hard that I can't breathe, my phone skittering across the stone floor. Dust kicks up into the air and I cough, unable to see the falling debris over my head until it's too late and a chunk rock hits me square in the forehead. Groaning, I let my head fall back as the world spins. Everything's numb and throbbing to the pounding of my heart. Slowly, my hearing returns.

"Violet Crescent?!" Shelke demands. I can faintly hear Vincent's voice in the background of the call as David's boots pound across the floor and carry him to my side.

"Violet." Vincent's voice rumbles through the speaker, stern. "Are you alright?" I blink up at the haziness that's become the dusty sky, feeling the blood as it runs from my temple, gushes from the stumps that used to be my legs, soaks my clothes. David falls to his knees hard, gripping my hand as my numbing fingers grow cold.

"Vi! C'mon, we've gotta get you back to the ship."

"Violet?" Vincent says again.

"Vince," I whisper, my voice hoarse from breathing in all the dirt in the air. "Bring the phone closer, David."

"Harper, what's going on?" Vincent demands, letting go of his shields and allowing his desperation to bleed through. David ignores both of us, whipping out his cellphone and dialing Cid. I take a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm my nerves, trying to reassure myself. But I know, deep down, I _know._ This is it.

"Cid, you need to get down here _now._ You saw it? It's Violet, I don't... No, there were mines that set off. We're underground. C'mon, Cid, she's not looking too good."

"Violet!" Vincent snaps, growing _very_ impatient with the panicking soldier.

"I'm alright," I call, forcing myself to sound calm and collected. "You worry about Deepground, okay?"

"Vi, Cid's coming with a paramedic. Keep your eyes open," David instructs, brushing my hair from my face.

"David," I scoff, reaching up and pressing my palm to his cheek. "Look at me. You know how this is going to end."

"Vi—"

"Is that all you can _fucking_ say!" David screams at Vincent, pulling bandages from his pocket. I push his hands away, shaking my head. _This is it._ "Violet, c'mon, you can't do this. I won't let you die."

"What's happening, Lionheart?" Shelke demands.

"Deepground mines," David answers, his voice cracking as he sets the bandages aside. "C'mon, Violet, keep your eyes open." I didn't even realize that they'd closed.

"It's too bright," I mutter, squinting up into the sunlight. "Shelke, where's Vincent?"

 _"It's okay... You can let go now."_

"Aeris?" I frown, blinking up at the sky.

"What?!" David snaps, looking up. "Cid, we're down here!" he calls, motioning to someone on the ledge of our little underground cavern.

"Violet, don't—" The phone crackles, killing Vincent's voice with static.

"Violet, snap out of it!"

 _"It's the destiny you played out, the cards you were given."_

"Vincent..." I take a deep breath, letting my eyes slide shut. "Just... Remind him."

"Of what?!" David cries, desperate to keep me awake. A slight smile twitches across my lips.

"This isn't the end, Vince," I murmur. "It's not... goodbye."

"Dave!?" Cid shouts.

I sink back into the feeling of nothingness, letting the world spin and spin and spin into the dark. Funny how everyone cares all of a sudden. Too late to save this mess, isn't it? I let the air in my lungs go with one last gentle touch to David's cheek. _Goodbye, Vincent Valentine. Until we meet again._


	42. Scattered

"David, honestly," I huff, peering around the corner of the building. "Where are you?" _I knew this would happen._ Vincent raises an eyebrow as I walk past; I turn back and hurry up to the towering Turk. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where David went, would you?"

"I saw him last in the garden," Vincent replies coldly.

"Cool, come with me," I cut in, grabbing his arm and pulling him after me.

"But—"

"Shh."

"Is this necessary?" he asks, exasperated.

"Yes," I snap, glaring back at him. "I'm _scared,_ Vincent." His face lightens up a bit.

"You're telling him now?"

" _Yes_ ," I grit, pushing the back door open and letting him go.

Dead ahead is the man I was looking for: a big, tough soldier boy built of pure muscle and smiles, elbows deep in dirt as he plants his newest batch of flowers. I clear my throat as Vincent irritably straightens his shirt behind me.

"David?"

The man's eyes snap up to meet mine and instantly a bright smile spreads across his face. Dusting off his hands, he stands and nods to Vincent, who merely lifts his chin in that haughty air all Turks seem to carry. David comes closer, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Hey, Vi. What's up?" He cocks his head to the side. "Gabe do something again?"

"No, I can handle Gabe," I laugh, though I'm clearly nervous. I glance back at Vincent and he merely stares back, waiting. _Some moral support you are._ "Actually, I came to talk to you."

"Okay," he replies slowly, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?" He nods toward Vincent. "And why did you bring _him_ —no offense." Vincent and I exchange an awkward look, speaking both our minds at once.

"She dragged me here.

"He was lonely."

"Guys, what's going on?" David huffs, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to Kalm...?" I offer with a grimace. Vincent sighs; if he was one to roll his eyes, he most certainly would.

"Why are you—"

"She's pregnant."

I slam my elbow into Vincent's ribs, earning a quiet grunt. David stares at me, blinking blankly. I offer a small smile. He stumbles forward, completely lost to the world for a mere moment as he falls forward. Startled, I jump out of the way; Vincent's crushed under the younger soldier. David groans, jumping when he realizes his precarious situation. He gives Vincent an innocent smile as the Turk glowers up at him. Unfortunately, because of their long limbs, they wind up trying to detangle from each other with a series of awkward mumbles and uncomfortable apologies. I snicker.

"No, wait. You move that and then... Hang on, let me—Oof! Oh gods, sorry Vince, I swear I didn't mean to. Just, uh..."

David finally stands, hopping to his feet and reaching down to tug the Turk to his feet. The tip of his boot presses on Vincent's pant leg, though, and David's much stronger than he realizes. With a quick jerk, Vincent's standing and his pants slip from his hips to the ground. Vincent clutches his underwear to keep from flashing us and glares up at David, who sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. Snatching up his torn, dirtied pants, Vincent turns on his heels and stomps back toward the house.

"So, uh... You wanna get lunch sometime?" David calls.

I'm positive that if Vincent wasn't so committed to his image, he would have given David the finger as he entered the mansion.

I wince, hunched over as I lean against the wall. _I have to go._

"David, can you _please_ open the door?" I plead.

The sounds of the shower continue without interruption. There are other bathrooms, of course, but they're all too far away. If I straighten, I _will_ pee my pants. _I'm going to explode, I swear to the gods..._

"David!" I whine, bouncing impatiently.

Finally, I can't take it anymore. I take the toothpick I brought (just in case) from my pocket and push it into the little hole in the doorknob. The shower shuts off; I shrug and push the door open slowly, hardly able to see through the steam. I freeze, horror-struck. Lightning fast, Vincent grabs the towel off of the countertop and wraps it around his waist, obviously both startled and angry.

"Violet..."

"I think I peed myself," I squeak, turning tail and running back to my room. _I will never get that image out of my head._

"David, can you get him?" I mutter around the paintbrush I hold between my teeth, peering over my canvas to get a good look at my reference—a big, blossoming cherry tree in the front yard.

"Huh?" David looks up from his book. "Josh, come to Daddy!" The crawling infant doesn't acknowledge that he even heard his father speak, reaching a fat little hand up toward my paints. Huffing, I pick the baby up and set him beside David.

"Keep an eye on him."

"Yup." He doesn't even look up.

"Joshua," I grit, trying to catch the cup of blue paint that he pulls off the table at my side. I fail, taking a deep breath to calm my anger when my hand and the floor are splashed with bright blue. I reach for my son with my other hand; my stool teeters over and I grab hold of my easel to keep from toppling over. When I straighten, the perfect brush strokes of greens and pinks are smeared with a smudged blue handprint.

At my breaking point, I leap to my feet and tug at my hair. The stool goes flying across the room with one swift kick from my foot. David jumps, finally returning to the real world. He sets aside his book, standing and carefully reaching toward me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What's...?!" My voice cuts off and I stomp my foot like an angry toddler. "Are you _kidding?!"_ I jerk my hand out of my hair, groaning when I realize there must be a blue handprint on my head now. "Can you just... get out of my sight?"

"Violet—"

"I don't want to see you right now. Go."

"C'mon, Violet, don't be like—"

"No," I snap, waving him out of my way and picking up my son, resting him on my hip.

"I think you're the one who needs a breather," he says, stepping in front of me.

" _Go!"_ He pushes his hair out of his face and rests his other hand on his hip.

"Just give me the kid and you can go somewhere else, okay? Just go take a walk."

"You couldn't even manage to watch him for five minutes!" I protest. "Why the hell would I leave him here with you!?"

"I'll watch him, I swear."

"No. Get out, David."

Shaking his head, he pries Joshua from my hands.

"Go settle down and then we can talk," he says sternly. I scoff, pushing past him and slamming the door behind me as I storm through the house. Lucrecia spots me heading for the garden and starts to speak, stopping upon seeing my face. I'm fuming and it's best that she stays off the warpath.

While I finally cool off, I head back inside and go upstairs to my bedroom. David and Josh are passed out on the bed. David lays on his back, hands folded on his chest while Josh sucks his thumb on his father's stomach. I allow a faint smile and turn off the lights before crawling into the other side of the bed. _He's gonna be a great dad... someday._ I pull David's book out from underneath my back and toss it onto the floor. _If he quits reading, anyway._

"Reno, where the fuck did you put the lighter?" I mutter to myself, slamming the kitchen drawer shut. He's been locked in the bedroom for the past three hours studying for some sort of Turk exam.

Annoyed, I get a glass of water, leaning back against the counter and taking a sip as I eye the mess in our kitchen. _I'll take care of it later._ I sigh, pulling out my phone and checking the time. _Seven already?_ Moving about the cluttered kitchen, I heat up some leftover mac and cheese and grab two beers from the fridge. When I crack open the door, he's scribbling something down in a notebook.

"Reno, I brought you dinner."

He sets down his pens and leans back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head. I stifle a laugh, placing his food on the desk and leaning against its rough edge.

 _He's such a cute little dork._

He's ridiculous.

"What?" he frowns, looking up at me. Huffing, he pulls the glasses off his face and rolls his eyes. "I need 'em, Vi!"

"I know, I know," I laugh, shaking my head. "Eat up, moron." He takes the bowl and shovels a big scoop of pasta into his mouth, squinting at the scribbles of his handwriting. "What're you working on?"

"Scenario BS," he says through a mouthful of food. Swallowing, he grabs my wrist and pulls me closer, resting his head on my shoulder. "What're _you_ doing, sweetheart?"

"Looking for the lighter."

"It's in the kitchen drawer."

"No, it's not." I shake my head, brushing his bright hair out of his face when he straightens. He chuckles, kissing my forehead.

"Well, sorry. Dunno what to tell ya." He cracks open his beer, eyeing me. "Don't tell anyone about the glasses, yeah?"

"Why not?" I tease, grinning. "I thought you looked cute." He shakes his head, putting the glasses back on and reaching for his pen. I sigh, patting his thigh and standing. I head toward the door.

"Where're you goin'?" he calls over his shoulder.

"Oh me?" I peer around the corner, twisting the lock in the doorknob. "I'm off to tell Rude about your new sense of style." He leaps out of his chair so fast that he slips and falls on his ass, scrambling to his feet to chase after me. I laugh, slamming the door and running to the bathroom. I lock the door, hoisting myself onto the counter.

"Let me in, Violet!" Reno wails, banging his fists on the door. I grin.

"Gee, Reno, maybe you should have paid more attention in your lockpicking class."

"Fuck you!"

"Love you, too, asshole. Oh, hey Rude!"

Lucrecia rolls her brown eyes as I kneel on the carpet, setting up a game of cards and periodically looking out the front window.

"Violet, he's not gonna be home in time."

"Yes, he will," I snap.

"Girls, it's time to get ready for bed," Mae, our stepmother, says, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Told you," Lucrecia sneers, sticking her tongue out.

"Stop!" I scream, throwing my cup of juice at her. She wails when the sugary purple drink stains her shirt, sobbing as she runs to tattle. "You got what you deserbed!"

"It's ' _deserved!'"_ Lucy screams, stomping her foot on the floor. "No wonder you're not the smartest! I'm the smartest in _my_ class, dummy!"

"Shut up!" I shout back, smacking my palm on the table. "I can be smart."

"No, you're too dumb," Lucy croons. "You can't say v's right, you're always grumpy, and no one likes you. I bet that's why Daddy never comes home at night—he doesn't wanna get sad about his _stupid_ daughter!"

"Lucrecia," Mae snaps, crossing her arms. "Get in bed, now." She turns her kind gray eyes in my direction. "Violet, if you stay up you'll be tired tomorrow."

"I don't care," I huff, crossing my arms and slouching, my eyes locked on the window. "No one likes me at school anyway."

"Of course they do, honey—"

"I'm not a honey!" I shriek. "That's a married person!"

"Okay, okay," she laughs. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, girls."

"Night, Mama."

Lucrecia drags herself up the stairs and closes the bedroom door behind her loudly. I sit and stare at the window for at least another thirty minutes, playing with my hands as though they themselves are dolls. I gasp upon hearing the headlights turning up my driveway. Laughing, I throw open the front door. My father lifts me into the air easily, hugging me to his chest. Chuckling, he kisses the side of my face and sets me back down.

"Your beard hurts!" I itch my cheek.

"What're you doing up, sweetheart?" he asks, loosening his tie as he kneels beside me.

"Because!" I grab his shoulders, looking dead into his pale blue eyes. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Maybe..."

"Daddy!" I scold, stomping my foot. "It's my birfday!"

"Your birthday?! How old are you?"

"Uh..." I count on my fingers three times before grinning up at him. "Six!"

"You're getting so big," he laughs, straightening. "I got something for you. Stay right here." He goes back out to his car, slamming his old truck's door shut and coming back inside with a big cupcake inside a plastic box that's wrapped with gray ribbon. "There we go. Anyone wish you a happy birthday?" he asks as he goes to the dining room table and cuts a slice off the cake.

"No," I sigh, shaking my head.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he smiles, coming back to the table where I set up our game and holding out the slice of the cupcake. "Maybe you should wish for a good sixth year!"

"I will!" I nod, taking a big bite of chocolate cake. Blue icing smears across one of my cheeks and stains my hands.

"Now, what game did you pick this year?"

"Triple Triad!" I cheer, gasping when my father's knees pop as he kneels. "Daddy, don't break your legs!"

"I'm not," he laughs, ruffling my hair. "Hey! Where'd you get that King Tonberry card, kiddo?"


	43. Angel

When two people first meet, their only method of clear communication is words, spoken preferably. The occasional expression or mannerism may be read correctly, but most times, they don't know how to read each other. As time passes, they learn each other's habits, their odd movements, what makes them tick. When one's eyebrow twitches, they're confused. When the other cracks their knuckles, they're unsure of what to do with their hands. They develop a language of their own until words become unnecessary, until all they need is those habits and those movements, until scent, sight, and touch alone suffice as means of communication. But this language is entirely unique to those two people.

When one leaves, fades, dies, the language leaves, fades, dies with them, and the other is left locked out in the cold reality that they've truly lost something priceless, irreplaceable, invaluable. The language simply ceases to exist, even after all the time it took to develop. The habits, movements, scents, touches dissipate, and nothing remains but the ashes of what was once the essence of perfect—but it was only an essence. Where was the real thing? Was it ever real? Why is this happening? In time, everything leaves, fades, dies.

It's a strange thing attending your own funeral. The whole concept is a memorial of those who are no longer with everyone else, when in fact, I'm standing right here. Sure, I felt pain when Yuffie started to speak only to burst out into tears and run out of the building, hand covering her eyes. Sure, I'm a bit annoyed when Tifa makes a show of swiping away her tears and laying her head on Cloud's shoulder. And sure, I stifle a laugh at his uncomfortable expression when she does so. But does that make me any less dead? Unlikely.

I sit next to Vincent, but he doesn't know. His eyes are empty, sharp, cold, and he looks anywhere but the white casket where my dismembered body lays. What was meant to be a formal occasion turned into a circus when Avalanche strode in, still fresh out of defeating Deepground and finding Vincent alive and well where he hid from humanity in Lucrecia's cave. He's shutting down again; if there was a way to stop it, I would. But Aeris tells me that now is not the time, and so I don't make my move.

Shera dabs at her eyes, clutching Cid's arm as he scowls at my pale, lifeless face. _Asshole_ _._ Reno's in front of us, drunkenly shouting out his protests to this or that and bursting into random bouts of sobbing while he clings to Rude before taking another drink and restarting the cycle. Barret, for once, shows emotion other than anger, sadly watching the whole thing play. At the beginning of all this three years ago, he lost his three closest comrades to the likes of Shinra. I suppose Deepground counts as close enough.

Ready to leave at the end of the service, I stand and head toward the door, entering a beam of bright, warm sunlight. Aeris smiles at me sweetly, a young man named Zack grinning. Apparently, _this_ is who Cloud mixed his memories with way back when. He's a _dipshit_ _._ The flower girl nods toward the crowd inside.

"They can see you," she says softly. I turn around quickly to see all of Avalanche standing, staring in stunned silence. Fighting the sadness I feel welling up, I grin, flicking two fingers off my head in a playful salute and follow Aeris and Zack out of the building. I can feel Vincent's eyes boring into my back as I leave. Closing my eyes, I allow the Lifestream to pull me back down, sorting through my memories of the past few days as I go.

 _"Violet, no!" David shouts, frantically searching for a pulse. "Cid! Her heart stopped!"_

 _"Just hang on!" Cid calls back, helping his doctor climb down the slippery stone wall. Sprinting toward me, the pilot falls to his knees, pressing his fingers to my neck, hand over my heart._

 _"Captain, there's no way I can bring her back from this," the doctor frowns, shaking his head. "She's lost at least half of her blood and—"_

 _David practically caves in on himself, lifting my lifeless body into his chest and sobbing, clutching to me as though I was his last and only lifeline. Cid sinks back onto his heels, defeated as he looks around the blood-soaked cavern._

 _Cid ignores his ringing phone for the fourth time, slamming his cabin door shut and sinking to the floor. He buries his face in his hands, taking deep, shuddering breaths. **Hell** , he thinks, if she didn't make it… The fifth time his ringtone goes off, it breaks him. He snatches up the device, pressing it to his ear with a broken scowl._

 _"She's fuckin' dead, Vin! Fuck off!"_

 _He snaps the phone shut, throwing it across the room as pain takes over and he buries his face in his knees, struggling to control the mixture of anger and anguish that threaten to suffocate him. What chance do we have?_

 _Vincent drags himself past the crashing waters of Lucrecia's waterfall, beaten, bruised, and bloodied. Chaos… the demon is gone. He clenches his jaw, limping toward the mako crystals that jut up from the dirt and collapsing into a pile of tattered red fabric and black leather. She's gone… for good? I never associated death with her. He shuts his eyes, beating a fist against the dirt, a pair of tears trickling down his smooth, pale skin and dripping off his chin. Her weakness was liberation. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Mine was always love. Another tear falls to the soil and he hangs his head, a shadow in the soft light cast from Lucrecia's crystal. Why must I always bear the misfortune?_

No, it wasn't a good weak for my friends, or for me, frankly. But Aeris explained everything and she did so clearly. The Lifestream keeps the energy of life spinning in a constant cycle. That means someday, Shinra will reappear, Avalanche with rise up, more people will suffer, and the Planet will be saved yet again. Will we remember anything? Likely not. I pray that the Planet lets me live out my life the same way as it was over and over again, even with all the pain, the suffering, and the grief, because there wasn't a single element that kept Vincent and I apart except for death itself. Aeris gives me a soft smile, closing her eyes and looking down at the ground beneath our feet.

"Violet, the Planet has chosen you to be a Sender."

"A who what?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Her smile spreads and she looks up at me.

"Allow me to explain. The Planet… She wishes for you carrying our allies back here when their times come."

"Why me?" I frown.

"You're passionate," she replies simply. "You have a strong sense of right and wrong. You won't cause a paradox for the sake of wasting away the life energy of anyone you love."

"Well neither would you," I point out. She shakes her head.

"There are thousands of things I would change. My father's demise, Cloud's inner turmoil… I'm not cut out for this sort of work."

"But if this is the Lifestream and everyone that's ever died is here—"

"People have already returned," she corrects me. "Though, their stories always replay the same way. Everything feels familiar, but they cannot distinctly remember anything. Senders are differently—they have the power to change history, though it all plays out one way or another, so what's the point?"

"Okay," I sigh, crossing my arms. "So… who's first on the list?"

"Well," she replies slowly, giving Zack a sad glance. "It's Cid, actually. His time comes in only three years. Even now, the disease is festering inside him…"

~3 years later~

"I ain't dyin' woman, so leave me alone," Cid snaps, swatting Shera's hand away from his forehead, snatching the damp rag from her grasp and slams it onto the bedside table. His wife, who once might have complied and hurried out of the room, presses a hand to her hip and pushes her round glasses up.

"But you _are,_ Captain, so let me help you."

"No," the gruff pilot snaps, bursting into a coughing fit from his sudden movement. "It's my fault this's happening, anyway." He glowers up at her. "Go worry about Kara."

Shera sighs, hanging her head and pinching the bridge of her nose; loose strands of light brown hair fall into her face. Her honey brown eyes flicker over the silent man sitting in the weathered chair that was dragged closer to the bed from the corner of the room, where it had obviously never been used for anything but laundry. Dull crimson eyes stare back at her, set in a face that never once changes to anything but stoic, solemn. With a scoff and a sharp shake of the head, Shera leaves the room, closing the door firmly behind her. Cid sighs, hacking away before propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at Vincent.

"She cares too much, y'know? Shoulda seen this coming."

"… One would think."

"Yeah," Cid reaches toward the half-empty glass on his bedside table and takes a long drink. He eyes his friend as he lays back down, raising an eyebrow. "You alright?" Even at the age of thirty-eight, the spark of life has drained from his pale eyes, left with nothing but the knowledge that he _can't_ go out kicking, fighting. Vincent arches an eyebrow.

"You will be missed, I suppose."

"That's not what I meant an' you know it," Cid snaps. "What about Vi? Look, Vince, you be stone cold all you want, but the reality is that you ain't ever gonna see 'er again no matter how much time you spend in that cave."

"I realize that."

"… It still kinda stings, y'know?" Cid suffers through another coughing fit. "Knowin' I shoulda made her stay in the ship. If I'd 've kept her there with Dave and I, she'd be here right now."

"… It's not your fault."

"There's no one else to blame, Vin."

"I should not have sent her back," Vincent replies in a low voice, as though he's ashamed to finally speak the words aloud.

"You couldn't have known—"

"And neither could you."

"… Touché," Cid snorts. Suddenly, he frowns, whipping his head around to see me standing in the doorway, watching with my arms crossed tightly over my chest. "The hell…?"

"Yes?" I reply, raising an eyebrow. I force my gaze to remain on the pilot, though from the corner of my eye, I can see Vincent staring.

"You're dead," Cid blurts.

"Your point?" I retort. "In death, my purpose has been reassigned—I'm a messenger for the dying and a ticket home for the dead." Cid's face falls and I take a deep breath to steady my aching heart. "I think you know who I'm here to take."

"Yeah, yeah," Cid huffs, glaring now. "Who's gonna take care of—"

"Shera's got your daughter under control," I reassure him. "It'll be hard, but it won't be impossible. As for your ships, that's up to you, but you'd better decide soon. We don't have much longer."

"You don't think I can feel that?" Cid snaps, though his gaze softens considerably. "Yer kid already knows he's in charge when I ain't around."

"You sure?"

"You think I'm not?"

"This is kind of important," I shrug. Cid coughs, taking another drink of water.

"Vi, how'd you know I—"

"I told you, it's my job. Frankly, I don't want it, but I have no choice. I'm to bring back everyone I care about, and then our energy will filter back through the Planet and our lives will repeat, and I'll be the only person to remember. Kind of a sucky fate, doncha think?" I offer a weak smile and shrug. "I know when each of you will pass on. Shera's got some time, but not much. Your daughter will have to fight on her own for a good portion of her life."

"Of course she will," he replies sharply. "She's a Highwind, ain't she? She'd make it hard even if she had the world in the palms of 'er hands."

"Of course," I nod, fighting a smile. Cid looks over at Vincent, who I still refuse to acknowledge. _Now's not the right time. I can't haunt his memories like that._

"Guess I'll trust this ghost and say goodbye, then. Been nice knowin' ya."

"… Goodbye, Chief," Vincent replies with a curt nod.

I kneel on the other side of Cid's bed, taking one of his hands into both of mine.

"Close your eyes, Captain. It makes this a lot easier."

Cid obeys, swallowing hard and letting his head sink into the pillow. Chewing on my lip, I press his knuckles to my forehead and take a deep breath as I feel the rest of his life energy through my own body before dissipating, returning to the Planet. I stand, tugging on Cid's hand. A rather ghostly figure of himself practically peels away from his physical body, his eyes vibrant once again.

"What the fuck," he hisses, standing at my side and staring down at the cold, lifeless frame of himself, completed with a gaunt complexion and dark circles lining his eyes. "I looked like shit."

"Yeah, a bit," I shrug, linking my arm through his before beaming at him, faking my own expression of joy. "Alright, Papa Cid, hold onto your drawers and don't piss in 'em."

"Wha…?"

With that, we vanish, removing ourselves from his home and returning to the warm, familiar territory of the Lifestream. Before us stands Aeris with a sweet, sympathetic smile on her face as she finally comes face to face with the pilot. Before she can speak, Zack comes sauntering up from absolutely nowhere and thrusts a hand out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Heya! You must be Cid Highwind. I'm Zack!"

"… Hey," Cid replies, frowning as he shakes the excitable young man's hand. "This is my purgatory, huh?"

"No," I scoff. "This is where the remaining energy of your existence stays until the Planet resets itself. Let me show you to your house."

I lead the way down the sidewalk, looking over all the empty houses and streets that somehow, by some miracle, were saved for us—the saviors of the Planet. The Lifestream appears to be _uncomfortably_ aware. Cid gawks at his surroundings, raising his eyebrows as we stop before the door of a house.

"Yer kidding."

"No," I shake my head, glancing up at the exact replica of his house. "You spent so much time in Rocket that I guess it was assumed you loved it there."

"I mean I do, but what the hell?" Cid runs a hand over the worn brick appreciatively before swinging the front door open and stepping inside it smells alarmingly clean. There's no mud on the table, no scuffs on the wooden floor, and no kettle on the stove. Cid's face screws into one that I can only describe as a kicked puppy's pained glance of betrayal. "It's empty."

"Yeah," I practically snort, kicking at the ground with a sad smile. "It's lonely down here."

"Shit." Cid turns to face me, running on hand through his hair and resting a hand on his hip. He's been restored to a younger version of himself, less crippled with cancer and more packed with his signature boundless energy. "How long's Vince got?"

"He's the second to last," I force out, swallowing the angry lump in my throat as I bite down on the inside of my cheek. _He's gone long enough to slip far, far out of my grasp and depend on Lucy's memory again._

"Shit," Cid repeats, crushing me to his chest as the strangled sobs begin to shake my shoulders. _Just long enough to drive him away, even in death._ "There's no end to it, is there?"

"No," I huff, clinging tightly to the back of his shirt.

"… Who's next?"

~2 years later~

"Take that!" Yuffie screams, hurtling her shuriken at a troop of soldiers.

Several men collapse to the ground with deep gashes cut across their throats. She ignores the bullets buried in her flesh, fighting to defend the people of Wutai from the onslaught of rebels who decided that her rule wasn't good enough for them. Several of her past enemies, such as Chekhov and Shake, fight at her side, though they prove to be no match for an angry mob of trained soldiers.

"Miss Kisaragi!" Gorky, a rather large old man, pants, trying to keep up with the speed of the battle. "We can't hold them off for much longer!"

"Then quit holding back!" the young ninja snaps back, bringing her weapon down over a soldier's head. "They want to fight; give 'em a fight!" She turns around to face those of Avalanche that was able to make it on time, to support her in this fight to protect her ancestors' people. Grinning, she thrusts her fist into the air. "For Wutai!" Sitting in the shadow of a nearby tree, I watch as Vincent leaps away from a cluster of firing rebels, shoving Cloud out of the way of a wave of bullets. The blonde nods gratefully and scoops his sword off the ground before diving back into the fight.

"Sure could use Cid right about now," Barret grumbles, clutching his gun arm as it fires off round after round.

"Agreed," Vincent replies dully, slashing across a soldier's throat with his golden. _They're still gathering, huh? I suppose Avalanche always sniffs out trouble somehow._

"C'mon, Teef," Yuffie calls, racing to the top of a grassy hill. The martial artist nods, chasing after her. But pushing too hard has its consequences, and before long, they're overwhelmed. Tifa lands on the ground, still kicking and punching away; Yuffie hits the ground hard when the butt of a gun slams into her temple.

" _Yuffie!_ " Tifa cries, gunshots going off in all directions.

Cerberus roars, taking down soldiers with reckless abandon as its master rushes to rescue the fallen ninja. With a sardonic smile, I push myself to my feet and stride up the hill, sticking to the sheltering shadows of buildings and trees. I shake my head as Cloud, in vain, hacks through rebel after rebel in an effort to reach the ninja in time. The hill is cleared off all foes by the time Avalanche reaches the bleeding, gasping girl. The light practically shines through my body as I step forth. Tifa falls to the ground, clutching Yuffie tighter to her chest upon seeing me.

"No, wait!" she cries, holding up a hand. "You can't take her!" Rolling my eyes, I kneel beside Yuffie, her gray eyes turning up to me, filled with wonder.

"I have to. If I decide to change the course of history for the sake of one life, that would result in an incredible paradox. That'd be incredibly selfish of me, don't you think?" I glance up at the bartender, arching an eyebrow. She sits in stunned silence. I turn back to Yuffie. "You ready to go? Aeris is there, you know."

"Cid too?" Nanaki asks, tilting his head. "So, it was _you_ who you stole the last of his life." I scoff. _You do what you're told and suddenly you're a traitor._

"You should know I didn't take him for no reason—it's the same as this. The Planet was calling him and it's my duty to return the called to their final resting place." I pause, shrugging as I stare down at the grass. "… He does miss you all, though." _Damn_ _, that stings._ The loneliness is nearly unbearable these days, even if we have each other. It's just not the same.

"So you're an angel now?" Yuffie asks, breaking the weary hush that's fallen over our crowd.

"Far from it," I laugh, taking hold of her hand. "We have to leave now. See you all soon?"

"Soon?" The voice nearly startles me into a second death. I take a deep breath. "It's been two years." I gather my courage and I turn to face Vincent, looking him dead in his bitter eyes.

"I really am sorry," I reply as honestly as I can. "Time passes differently when you've died, even when you have nothing else to do." I scan over the group, noticing a missing face. _Did I miss him?_ I panic, my stomach sinking with dread. "Where's David?" I wish I could take back the words immediately as any expression in Vincent's face drains away to the same cold mask he throws up in every stranger's face.

"… I haven't seen him."

"Damn," I mutter, looking down at Yuffie. I want to leave _now._ "Ready to go?"

"Let's go visit the old fart," she mutters with a tired smile. I shake my head, waiting until her eyes shut to drain her of any life. Slowly, I pull her new, spiritous body to its feet. "See you guys!"

"Yuffie!" Tifa wails, lunging for the girl, but we're already long gone.

~2 years later~

"Hey! Careful with that pressure!" Barret bellows at an employee. So far, his oil company has been a wonderful replacement for mako energy. There are still kinks to work out, and the system is far from flawless, but it's the only thing that's worked so far—why not keep it going as long as it can go?

"Sure thing, Mr. Wallace," a middle-aged woman calls back, adjusting a dial on a tank. The big man scoffs, grumbling something under his breath.

"Shit, we've been over this, Elaine! Call me Barret!"

"Alright, Barret," she replies with a smile, turning to observe more tanks. "The rest looks good to me." Barret nods and turns to Darrick, one of his less than useful employees.

"Thought I told ya not to smoke around the goddamn gasoline barrels," Barret snaps, glowering down at the young worker. Rolling his eyes, Darrick takes one last drag from his cigarette before throwing it to the floor. Scoffing, Barret turns back to the rest of the floor as his phone begins to ring. "All of ya, get outta here! Day's done." I take note of a spark from the burning end of the cigarette as Barret's employees filter out the door quickly, grateful for the rest.

"Yo, Spikey!" Barret greets, pressing his phone to his ear with a grin. _Three._ "Whatcha need?" _Two._ "Huh?" _One._ The gasoline barrels set off in a chain reaction, lighting the oil tanks. The pressure sets off a long round of explosions that bring the entire building down in a mere eight seconds.

"C'mon, Barret," I huff, digging through the debris. He appears out of nowhere, standing on top of a pile of rubble and scratching at his beard.

"Am I dead?"

"Yeah," I sigh, dusting my hands off and watching him scan his surroundings.

"What happened?"

"Same thing that happened to me, except, y'know, a little more _instantaneous._ "

"… Right." His face falls almost immediately, drained with panic. "Marlene!"

"She wasn't here today," I reassure him. "It's still the afternoon, remember? She's at school."

"But—"

"C'mon," I scoff, gripping his arm and dragging him to Aeris' side.

After promptly forcing home-revealing duty on Zack and Yuffie, I muster up all the energy I've drained over the past few years and teleport myself to somewhere rather important, praying that it works. When I open my eyes, it appears that it did. The dim green glow of Lucrecia's crystal is still the only source of light in this dark place, though I can see the embers of a dying fire burning at his feet. Leaning forward, Vincent appears to be staring into nothingness at the front of the cave, drained of all hope once more.

"So," I start, unsure of how to speak to him after all these years. I can slowly feel myself draining away as though I'm being timed by an hourglass and my soul is the sand. Every muscle in his body visibly tenses—it seems like he can't tell if he's hearing things or not. "You _do_ still hang around here." His head turns slowly and his eyes meet mine.

"Violet," he mutters, his brow creasing with a slight frown. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit?" I scoff crossing my arms. His gaze falls to the dirt floor of the cavern.

"You… haven't bothered for nearly a decade."

"Yeah…" _Ouch._ "Listen, Aeris is strict. She doesn't even know I'm here, but once she learns she'll beat my ass." He doesn't reply, turning back to the crystal in silence. I sigh, meandering closer. "It's weird… she's not there."

"Perhaps she's still alive," he mutters, moving to clean the weapon that's spread across his lap.

"Yeah, lucky her," I scoff, knowing full well she's neither living nor dead. "Don't be cranky, Vincent. I only have so long—I really am sorry." I sit beside him on the ground, tucking my hair behind my ear. "It takes so much out of me to appear like this." His hands pause, and a moment later, he peers up at me through his long black bangs.

"How long?"

"Ten minutes, maybe?" I shrug, though the words all burn as they pass my lips. I wish I wasn't dead and gone, I wish we weren't forced apart, I wish I wasn't doomed to the fate that I was given. But wishing never did anyone any good, did it? Slowly, Vincent sets Cerberus aside.

"You aren't glowing."

"Nope."

"You're really here?"

"As here as I can be."

Hesitantly, a hand grazes my arm to test the waters; I wrestle with a smile. _How many times do I have to say "yes" before you believe me?_ Suddenly, I'm jerked into the tightest embrace he's ever given anyone, his face buried in the side of my neck and his arms clutching me to his chest as though he's refusing to let the Planet take me back; it'll have to fight him to the death first. I laugh.

"Okay, okay. Vince, I can't br—"

"Why did you go?"

"I died," I reply dryly. Shaking my head, I gently run a hand through the tangled hair on the back of his head. "I had to, you know that."

"No, you didn't."

"Vincent, since when do you ask questions?" I tease. My only response is a slight twitch that crushes me further. Sighing, I pull away and press my forehead to his. "Listen, once you're dead and gone, you'll be stuck with me in the Lifestream whether you want to be or not. How's that sound?" He doesn't reply, hooking a finger under my chin and lifting my face to press a kiss to my lips.

"Violet…"

"Hm?"

"… I…"

"Don't push yourself," I tease with a soft laugh, cocking my head to the side. He shakes his head, pulling me back into a hug, though it's gentler this time.

"… … I love you, too," he murmurs, his voice sounding strained as though he has to force the words out. I rest my head against his shoulder with a grin.

"Hm… Little late on that reply, you think?"

"I never got the chance," he huffs, though we both know that's a poor excuse. "I thought perhaps you could tell."

"I thought _you_ could tell, but I still said it, didn't I?" I dig a finger into his side pointedly, playfully. I feel his face break into a smile against my skin.

"Yes," he murmurs. "You did."

There isn't much need for detail for any other death. They all began to build up higher and higher over the years—we nearly have the whole bunch here now. Cloud was hit by a truck on the way home from a delivery, Reeve was assassinated in his own WRO office by a member of a local protest, depression over the loss of Cloud killed Tifa, Denzel was in an accident with a drunk driver the day he got his license, and Shera was wiped out by a particularly nasty strain of influenza.

"Morning, Cid!" I call, grinning as I pass by the pilot. He glances back at me, holding an armful of rags and bottles as Shera washes the windows of their home with an odd sort of aggression. He chuckles.

"Today the day?"

"Hell yeah."

Across the street, Barret watches my brisk pace. I can hear his laughter loud and clear. I bet you're wondering how we're not all old and cranky by now, even at the ages certain people died at. See, the Planet, Lifestream, whatever entity, restores people back to their most successful selves once they return for the final stretch of their existences—it takes them back to the best point of their lives. Makes it a little easier when Tifa's not in her thirties.

My heart's singing as I head toward the center of our little slice of paradise. It's been nearly a decade since I've seen him; at my last visit I swore to him I'd return. Since then, I haven't seen him a single time. None of us thought we'd see the day the stubborn gunman passed on to the other side. I pass by Tifa on my way, earning a rather sour expression.

"Is today the day to kill Vincent?"

"For the last fuckingtime, I didn't kill anyone," I snap. "Let me be excited; I haven't gotten any action in _fifteen_ years."

"Watch him have another girl."

"Watch me make my first kill."

"Damn."

She carries on and I roll my eyes, staring up at the "sky." Really, it's more of an abyss that fades into nothing but a greenish tint. There's no sun; just light or no light. Our new world is always some faint shade of green or blue; it's like the slightest overlay of color. Closing my eyes, I will myself to travel to the time and location I've been directed.

I open them to see that I'm on the edge of Midgar. Invisible to the human eye, I stroll past groups of people that are either heading home or heading out, my feet carrying me far past the outskirts to the desert where a lone figure hunches beside a small fire. The sand shifts beneath my feet as I hang back, circling him, but no footprints are left behind. The sun sinks below the horizon and engulfs his back in cool darkness.

Eventually, the fire dies out and his head falls back, his eyes scanning the starry night sky. _He's blissfully unaware._ He lays back on the sand, wrapped in the tattered, worn material of his cape, and misery seals his eyes shut. His hair blows in the gentle breeze and half of his face ducks beneath his collar for warmth. It's hours later that a shadow creeps over the sand, his trembling hands drawing a silenced handgun from his side. I turn away with a cringe, feeling my heart break as the whistle of a bullet ends abruptly when it finds Vince's skull. _It was as simple as that._

Forcing myself to be seen, I appear at Vincent's side with Nightmare drawn, eyes flashing brightly in the darkness. Startled, the assassin fires twice, alarmed when his bullets soar through me.

"You dare disturb the dead!?" I demand, stepping closer. With a cry, the young man turns and sprints away, throwing looks over his shoulder as he goes to make sure I'm not following. Satisfied, I sheathe my sword. "Works every time." I crouch beside Vincent, brushing his hair from his solemn face before taking his hand and drawing his new self to his feet. "C'mon, Vinnie, let's go."

"… Vincent," he corrects dryly, turning to stare down at his lifeless, obviously aging body. He almost looks disappointed. "I should have been prepared."

"It was your time, anyway," I scoff, taking hold of his shoulder. "Don't worry—the kid who did it pissed his pants."

"…What did you do?"

"I dunno," I shrug. "C'mon, let's go home. I haven't shut up about this for weeks."

"My death?"

"The day you come back to me," I correct, tugging him into a tight hug. "It's good to see you again."

"I've been waiting."

"Sorry," I lie, standing on my toes to kiss him. "I got a little carried away." He relishes in the attention a moment longer before breaking away and looking over our surroundings.

"This isn't far from where you died. Strange."

"Yeah, getting your legs blown off does feel a little strange," I tease, ignoring his scowl. "Shall we get going? Aeris made cake and I want some before Barret and Cid shove it all into their faces." Vincent conceals a slight smile.

"I suppose we can't stay here."

I take his hand and poof us back into the magical land of the living dead. Vincent looks around curiously as I practically drag him down the street, making a beeline for Aeris' house. Soft lights glow from the windows of the houses lining the streets. "Aeris and Zack live just up ahead."

"Zack?"

"The guy Cloud got his memories mixed up with. It's complicated."

"I see."

Finally, arriving at the doorstep, I draw closer to Vincent's side for warmth and knock on the door for the first time in years. Barret's roaring laughter is enough to tell me they didn't hear, so I roll my eyes and welcome us in myself. All conversation stops as Vincent steps into the house, looking far more alive than he has in decades.

"Vin!" Cid cheers. "Welcome to the shit show!"

"It's been a while," Vincent replies _almost_ smugly.

"Vinnie!" Yuffie shrieks, throwing herself over the couch and clinging to his leg. Vincent tolerates the greeting awkwardly until she bounds back to Tifa and Aeris, satisfied.

"Nice to see you, Vincent," Cloud greets. Vincent nods back. Zack laughs, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Don't be so solemn, Chocobo Boy!"

I huff and flop down onto the couch, drained. Cake doesn't sound all that good anymore. Vincent hesitantly sits beside me; I rest my head on his shoulder, staring into the abyss as the conversation turns into a low hum in my ears. Someone flicks the back of my head and I scowl up at Yuffie, who merely grins back.

"Sleepy?"

"All that traveling really takes everything out of me," I yawn. She yawns too, blinking away the gathering tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you guys go home?"

"You guys haven't gotten to see Vince since—"

"Violet, no one's keeping you here," Aeris cuts in. "We have years to catch up, yeah? Go home and get some rest—you deserve it." Vincent stands, nodding back everyone's collective goodbyes and follows me out of the house as I stumble alone tiredly.

"So that's where Cid lives," I point out, nodding to the place across the street. "That's where Barret's staying. His wife's there, too. It must've been weird to see her after being apart for so long. Then again…" I let my sentence trail off, settling for a good old side-elbow instead. Vincent sighs, shaking his head at my antics. "My parents actually live across town; Grimoire and his wife are somewhere near them."

"My father…?" Vincent frowns. There's a slight change in his pace.

"Yeah," I nod. "Let me know if you ever want to see him and I'll show you the way." He doesn't reply, following me up the steps of my—our—front porch. "So, this is the place Aeris gave me. You're staying here whether you want to or not."

"As you have previously stated."

"Wasn't sure if you forgot," I shrug, pushing the front door open. I turn the lights on and kick my shoes off beside the door as Vincent closes the door and lets his eyes wander. On the wall beside the staircase hangs Nightmare alongside a quiver of ebony arrows. The living room is right before us, complete with a fireplace and plenty of comfortable seating. The kitchen is wide open, clearly seen from the entryway. I take hold of Vince's wrist and tug him toward the staircase.

"C'mon, I'll show you where your room is."

"My room…?"

"Yeah. What?"

"… Nothing."

We head up the stairs and I turn to the left to lead him down the narrow hallway that ends with a bathroom. On either side, there's a wooden door. The right leads to my room. I open the left, heading inside the bedroom and motioning toward the bed.

"I'm assuming this was prepared for you; everything's on the grayscale." I cross my arms, suddenly feeling awkward as he steps inside and looks around carefully. This separation after waiting to be together for so long… It feels _wrong._

"You haven't been in here," he comments, tracing a finger through the dust coating the desk in the back corner.

"No," I shake my head. He turns to face me.

"Show me yours."

I shrug, turning and heading across the hall. Before he gets too far in, I gather up my dirty laundry and stuff it into a nearby hamper. No need for him to see my sloppiness leaking out. Immediately, his eyes fall on the unmade bed and I roll my eyes. _Let the nitpicking stop for a few minutes please._ Uncomfortably, I run a hand through my hair.

"So, uh, what do you think?"

"…" Vincent turns back to me, eyebrow raised. "It could be cleaner."

"Don't be a shithead," I snort. "That's not what I meant."

"It's what I think."

"Vincent, seriously—" I give up, shaking my head. "Gods, I'm tired."

"Get some rest," he replies simply, hesitantly inching back toward the door.

"No, wait," I protest. "You don't have to _leave._ What've you been up to?" I ask, pulling a pair of shorts out of my dresser drawer and changing quickly.

"Nothing," he answers, dutifully sitting on the mattress when I nudge him in that direction. "What were you doing?"

"Being busy with all this Sender bullshit," I scoff, waving my hands around dramatically. "Hanging out here and being sad and alone, too, I guess." I sit next to him, resting a hand on his knee. "But, I mean, now we have a chance to make up for lost time." Vincent raises an eyebrow.

"What are you implying?"

"Vince," I huff, swatting his arm. Sighing, I press my forehead to his, closing my eyes. "I missed you."

"I know," he replies quietly, hand gently brushing my arm.

"Are you going to bed anytime soon?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"You."

"Well," I say very matter-of-factly, sitting back and cocking my head to the side. "I'm tired as _fuck_ _,_ and I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be."

Grinning, I lean forward and kiss him, laughing when he pulls away to stretch. Vincent stands and pulls off his cape and shoes as I crawl up to my pillow, happily cocooned in blankets. Vince slides under the covers slowly, carefully. He's just close enough that I can feel his warmth. Snickering, I reach back and pull one of his arms around him, forcing him to roll onto his side. Huffing, he rests his chin on top of my head and slowly, slowly relaxes. I'm finally, content, letting my eyes finally slide shut.

One day, we'll all be reborn, and we have no say in how it plays out the second time. The tale will be told over and over again. The world will fall into the wrong hands and another battle between good and evil will commence, but the line that defines them will be blurred in a conquest to save the rock that hurtles us through space. Over and over again, Shinra, Avalanche, and Sephiroth with rise only to fall.

I pray that every time it cycles through, I fall for him.

~FIN~

THE END! FINALLY, THIS REWRITE IS OVER :D I REALLY MISSED THIS STORY AND RETURNING TO IT 4 YEARS LATER WAS A BLAST BC HONESTLY SO MUCH CHANGED IN THAT TIME (I WAS A HOMESCHOOLED FRESHMAN IN HS WHEN I FIRST WROTE THE ORIGINAL :P)

THANKS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THE OG AND CAME BACK FOR THIS AND TO THOSE WHO HOPPED ON THE BANDWAGON FOR THE FIRST TIME. I APPRECIATE YOU ALL 3

IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, I HAVE MORE STORIES FOR FINAL FANTASIES 7, 12, 15, AND A FEW CROSSOVERS!

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, FOLKS! THIS SENTIMENTAL PIECE OF TRASH IS SIGNING OFF.

#VINNIEISNOTAMUSED


End file.
